Un Disfraz Para Una Dama
by Consti Grandchester
Summary: Hola gente! Esta es mi primera adaptación sobre una historia de Josephine Lys con los personajes de Candy Candy y con algunos de los personajes de la historia original. Nada es mio. cndy vie con su tia desde los 5 años pero ahora debe volver con su padre quien la quiere casar a la fuerza con el mejor postor ...
1. Prologo

Un Disfraz Para Una Dama

Prologo

_Londres, 1825._

**L**ady Vittoria White, Condesa de Kensington, se paseaba por la habitación mientras su doncella preparaba las cosas para la partida de su hija Candy.

—¡Dios mío, Dorothy! ¿Cómo voy a poder seguir sin mi pequeña?

Nada más salir las palabras de sus labios, acalló mentalmente todo deseo, ahogando el dolor que suponía alejarse de su hija. Sabía que era lo mejor. No quería que el futuro de su pequeña fuera igual que el que le había tocado vivir a ella. Bajo el dominio de un hombre como Andrew White, lo más inteligente era mantenerla a distancia.

Dorothy, su doncella desde hacía diez años, dejó de doblar las pertenencias de Candy para mirar a su señora y amiga.

—Vittoria, te ha costado mucho conseguir que lord White acepte dejar marchar a Candy como para dudar ahora.

Vittoria la miró con aire de resignación.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Fue idea mía y no estoy dudando. Sé que si se quedara aquí, podría... Oh, Dios, no quiero ni pensar en lo que podría obligarla a hacer en cuanto se convirtiera en toda una mujer.

Dorothy se acercó a su señora y la tomó de las manos.

—No te preocupes, lo evitaremos.

—Sí, debes prepararla, Dorothy. Tú puedes. Instrúyela en tus artes para que cuando llegue el momento en que deba enfrentarse a él, sea capaz de engañarlo.

—Puedes confiar en mí. Le enseñaré todo lo que sé.

Vittoria dejó escapar un suspiro como si se hubiese quitado un gran pesar de encima.

—Gracias, Dorothy. Siempre te estaré agradecida.

—No debes decir eso. Sabes que quiero a Candy como si fuese mi propia hija. Haría cualquier cosa por ella.

Vittoria sonrió al escuchar las conmovedoras palabras de su doncella.

—Cuando esté lejos de mí, ¿podrías recordarle cuánto la quiero?

—Vittoria, ella ya lo sabe.

—Sí, pero no sé cuánto tiempo pasará fuera y es tan pequeña... No quiero que me olvide. ¿Se lo dirás?

—Todos los días —sentenció Kate.

—Gracias.

Vittoria respiró hondo para alejar las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos.

—Voy a ir a verla. Termina de empacar sus cosas. No te olvides de meter a Hezel en su maleta.

Hezel era la muñeca de trapo de Candy. Vittoria se la había hecho cuando su hija tenía tan solo dos años, y desde entonces la pequeña no se había separado de ella.

—Sí, desde luego —dijo Kate con una sonrisa en los labios—. No me gustaría tener que volver por ella desde Italia.

Dorothy vio como Vittoria desaparecía por la puerta del dormitorio de Candy. Le hubiese gustado poder ayudarla más. Haberla sacado de aquel infierno que era su matrimonio y devolverle así parte de lo que había hecho por ella, pero eso era imposible. Vittoria White le había tendido una mano cuando más lo había necesitado. Diez años atrás, cuando un accidente le dejó visibles secuelas, se encontró con que la carrera que tanto esfuerzo le había costado construir se desvanecía sin poder evitarlo. Toda la fama que había conseguido con su arte, como actriz del Drury Lane, no le sirvió de nada y acabó prácticamente en la calle. Eso la condujo a frecuentar la compañía de personas de dudosa reputación.

Vittoria la conoció cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la línea. Lady White, que siempre había sido una gran amante del teatro y de los clásicos, la reconoció cuando ella se disponía a servir de cebo para robar a la duquesa de Winchester. La salvó de cometer esa estupidez ofreciéndole un trabajo como su doncella personal. Con el tiempo, no solo le concedió eso, sino también su más sincera amistad. Le dio una lección, a ella, que pensaba que lo había visto todo. Le enseñó que todavía quedaban personas nobles y de buen corazón, capaces de preocuparse por los otros sin esperar nada a cambio. En el mundo en el que ella había vivido, aquello era prácticamente impensable.

Vittoria se acercó a la pequeña cama con dosel situada bajo la ventana del cuarto de Candy. Sonrió al recordar como su hija había suplicado que la colocaran allí para poder ver las estrellas durante la noche. En Londres aquello era bastante difícil, pero a Emma eso no le importaba. ¡Cómo iba a echarla de menos!

Sabía que su hija estaría bien. Su hermana María, la única pariente que le quedaba, la cuidaría como a una reina.

María siempre había sido como un soplo de aire fresco. Impulsiva y rebelde, había hecho que su infancia estuviese cargada de risas y maravillosos recuerdos. Con la muerte de sus padres, se convirtió en el pilar en que apoyarse y el hombro en el que llorar. Después Vittoria conoció a Andrew y no volvió a verla. Le daba demasiada vergüenza que su hermana descubriera la clase de mujer en la que se había convertido. Ahora tendría que enterarse de su historia, aunque no de sus labios, pero con solo saber que su pequeña estaría a salvo se sentía compensada con creces por ese pesar que la inundaba cada vez que imaginaba la reacción de María al enterarse de cómo había sido su vida.

—¡Mamá!

Vittoria se sentó en la cama mientras su hija, aún medio dormida, la llamaba. Con su carita en forma de corazón, era lo más bonito que había visto en la vida. Ese era uno de los motivos que la llevaron a tomar la decisión. Con tan solo cinco años, ya se podía vislumbrar la belleza de Candy. No tenía dudas de que sería una mujer muy hermosa, y eso, en aquella casa, para su marido, era un arma muy poderosa. No. Su hija no sería una marioneta, ni una furcia. ¡Jamás! Antes tendría que pasar por encima de ella.

—¿Mamá, eres tú?

Candy se frotó los ojos con los puños cerrados intentando salir de su letargo.

Sus rizos de color rojo como el fuego se movieron al girarse hacia su madre.

—Sí, cariño, estoy aquí.

Candy la miró con sus enormes ojos verdes.

—¿Ya es de día, mamá?

—No preciosa, pero no falta mucho.

—¿Hoy es cuando vamos a ver el mar?

—Sí —le contestó con la voz estrangulada por la emoción—. Hoy verás el mar, tomarás un barco y pronto estarás en casa de tía María.

—¿Y tú no vienes?

—No, mi amor, ya te lo he dicho varias veces. Mamá tiene que quedarse, pero tanto Dorothy como tu tía estarán contigo.

—¿Pero por qué, mamá?

—Porque debo quedarme, y a tu tía le vendrá bien la compañía de la cosita más dulce que existe.

—Esa soy yo —dijo Candy con una risilla.

—Exacto. Verás lugares nuevos, conocerás a otra gente. Será toda una aventura, y así cuando estemos otra vez juntas tendrás un montón de cosas para contarme.

Candy se arrojó a sus brazos, y le fue prácticamente imposible aguantar el nudo que le atenazaba la garganta.

—Cariño, tengo algo para ti.

—¿Qué cosa?

Vittoria se quitó el colgante que tenía colgado a la altura del corazón y se lo tendió a Candy.

—Mamá, ¿vas a darme tu colgante?

—Sí, para que me veas siempre que tengas ganas.

—Pero eso no puede ser —le dijo Candy frunciendo la naricilla como si su madre hubiese dicho la tontería más grande del mundo.

—Mira.

Vittoria abrió el colgante yquedaron a la vista dos mitades ovales de plata. En una de ellas estaba su retrato en miniatura.

—¡Pero si eres tú!

—Claro, ¿lo ves? Puedes verme cuando lo desees.

—¿Y qué es esto? —le preguntó su hija señalando la otra mitad del colgante.

—Es el escudo de tu padre.

—Pero papá no tiene un trébol en su escudo. Yo lo he visto encima de la chimenea y es un águila.

"Dios", pensó Vittoria, "¿cómo se le explica a una niña que el que creía su padre no lo es en realidad?".

—Candy, este es el escudo de tu verdadero papá.

—¿Entonces Andrew no es mi papá?

—No, cariño, pero es un secreto.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque nadie debe saberlo. Solo nosotras.

—¿Dorothy lo sabe?

—Sí, hija, Dorothy lo sabe y algún día te contará la historia.

—¿Por qué no me la cuentas tú ahora?

—Porque todavía eres demasiado pequeña para entender ciertas cosas.

—¡Soy mayor mamá, tengo todos estos años! —le dijo Candy levantando la mano con los cinco deditos bien abiertos.

—Sí, mi vida, eres mayor, pero no lo suficiente.

—¿Vendrás a verme, mamá?

—Eso espero.

Vittoria abrazó de nuevo a su hija consciente de que esa esperanza era vana. La besó una y otra vez acurrucándola en su regazo, pidiéndole a Dios que cuidara de ella porque algún día su pequeña tendría que enfrentarse al mismísimo diablo.

**Nota:**

**Hola todas espero que les haya gustado este prologo. Prometo actualizar pronto nuevamente. Dejen reviews!**

**Saludo todas Consti Grandchester**


	2. capitulo1

**nota:** la historia le pertenece a la escritora española Josephine Lys, solo adapte la histora para los personajes de Candy Candy que le pertenecen a pertenecen a la escritora Kyoko Mizuki, la dibujante Yumiko Igarashi y Toei Animation. tambi´n aprence algunos de los personajes originales de la historia.

Capítulo 1

_Venecia, 1840._

—**¡**Maldición!

—¿Qué ocurre?

María di Buorini levantó repentinamente la cabeza del libro que estaba leyendo al escuchar maldecir a su sobrina. Candy tenía un genio muy vivo y a veces la boca la traicionaba.

—Lo que ocurre es esta carta.

—¿Qué?

—Es de mi padre. Dice que es hora de que vuelva a casa.

—¿A casa? ¿Qué casa? Ese hombre no sabe qué es eso. Mi hermana vivió y murió en un infierno. Ese es el único hogar que Andrew conoce.

Candy leía una y otra vez las líneas que lord White le había escrito como si de esa manera pudiera cambiar su sentido.

—Creí que ya no me haría volver.

—Yo también —dijo María frunciendo el ceño—. Cuando murió tu madre pensé que te llamaría para que regresaras, pero no lo hizo, así que me pregunto: ¿por qué ahora?

—No lo dice, solo me ordena que tome el primer barco que vaya a Inglaterra.

—Pues no irás.

—No puedo negarme y lo sabes. Hasta que cumpla veintiún años es mi tutor legal.

—Ni siquiera es tu verdadero padre.

—A los efectos legales, sí lo es. Nadie sabe la verdad, solo tú y yo, y así debe ser. Es mi padre, así consta en mi partida de nacimiento y por lo tanto no se conseguiría nada sacándolo a la luz, solo que el nombre de mi madre acabara arrastrado por el fango. Ya en vida tuvo que aguantar que unieran su nombre a uno de los peores insultos que una mujer puede soportar. Sabes de lo que él sería capaz si me negara a regresar a Inglaterra, y no quiero que te ocurra nada por mi culpa.

—No soy una niña, Candice White. Sé cuidarme sola y tu padre, o lo que sea, no me da miedo, es más, tengo ganas de retorcer su aristocrático cuello desde hace demasiado tiempo.

—Sé que no le tienes miedo, tía, pero deberías respetarlo, y yo no voy a arriesgarme. Iré a Londres y haré aquello para lo que Kate me preparó.

—¿Crees que lograrás engañarlo? Es muy astuto, Candy.

—Yo seré aún más astuta.

—Deberás tener mucho cuidado. Si lo que desea es lo mismo que imaginamos, tendrás que ser muy convincente.

—¿Lo dudas?

—No —sonrió María—, pero mírate en el espejo. Sé que no eres consciente de tu belleza, pero nada más tienes que ver cómo te miran los hombres para comprender lo que te digo. Vas a tener que hacer un milagro para disimularlo.

—¿Te acuerdas de la anciana que hace dos días te pidió una limosna en la plaza de San Marcos?

—¿A qué viene eso ahora? Te juro, Candy, que a veces me desconciertas.

Candy tomó el chal que su tía llevaba sobre los hombros e interrumpió con una mano lo que iba a ser una protesta.

Se dirigió hacia el espejo y se colocó el pañuelo sobre la cabeza. Después tomó unos pastelitos de encima de la mesita del té y se los metió en la boca. Del bolsillo izquierdo de su delantal de trabajo, que utilizaba para pintar acuarelas, extrajo unos pigmentos especiales. En menos de cinco minutos, se dio la vuelta imitando el andar de una anciana cansada por el paso de los años.

Con una voz rasgada y acento alemán, tendió una mano hacia su perpleja tía.

—¿Podría darme unas monedas_ Fräulein__**.**_

—**¡**Por los clavos de Cristo! —exclamó María llevándose la mano al pecho—. ¡Es increíble! ¿Eras tú?

—Exacto.

—El otro día no hubiese podido reconocerte ni tu propia madre. Parecías una anciana que no tenía ni para comer.

—¿Aún sigues pensando que no soy capaz de engañarlo?

—No, para nada. Pero debes tener en cuenta que no estarás unos pocos minutos con él, sino que vivirás bajo su mismo techo. No podrás cometer ni un solo error.

—No me descubrirá. Ten fe en mí. Además, espero que mi estancia allí sea breve. En cuanto comprenda que no sirvo para sus propósitos, me enviará de vuelta, ya verás.

Su tía desvió la mirada que se le había ensombrecido visiblemente. Candy se acercó a ella y arrodillándose tomó sus manos.

—¿Qué te preocupa, tía?

—Me preocupa todo. Me he esforzado para prepararte lo mejor posible, pero eres joven y todavía no has visto la cara amarga de la vida. Hay personas que son crueles, egoístas, ambiciosas, que no temen las consecuencias de sus actos porque no tienen conciencia. Mi hermana se casó con una persona así y créeme, tu madre también era una mujer muy inteligente.

—Pero tú misma lo has dicho, tía, me has preparado. He viajado contigo por todo el continente. Sé hablar cuatro idiomas perfectamente. He estudiado filosofía, ciencia, historia, literatura y he leído todo aquello que ha caído en mis manos. He hablado con amigos tuyos, grandes hombres y mujeres, científicos, artistas que cambiarán con sus logros este mundo, y Dorothy me enseñó el arte del transformismo. Me enseñó a adoptar distintas identidades y a interpretar un personaje como si fuera yo misma. Tía, mírame. No puedo estar mejor preparada.

—¿Pero qué experiencia tienes tú? Me hablas de teoría, pero ¿qué ocurrirá cuando tengas que enfrentarte a una situación real, a un hombre de carne y hueso?

—Pues rezar, tía —dijo Candy sonriendo.

—¡No estoy para bromas, jovencita! —exclamó María.

—Ya lo sé, pero quería que dejaras de fruncir el ceño como si quisieras matar a alguien. Me has llamado jovencita y eso me ha puesto nerviosa. No lo hacías desde que cumplí quince años y me metí disfrazada en la fiesta que diste en Bruselas.

María tuvo que sonreír a su pesar.

—Sí, es verdad, pero es que aquel día te hubiese dado de buena gana unos azotes. Hacerte pasar por un joven conde francés... Lady Bascombe babeó por ti durante toda la noche y su marido estuvo a punto de retarte a duelo cuando le dijiste que debería controlar mejor a esa vieja arpía que tenía por esposa, y para rematarlo discutiste con el coronel Von Friedrich sobre la política del príncipe Klemens von Metternich-Winneburg.

Candy soltó una carcajada al recordar la cara del pobre Coronel.

—Sí, creí que aquel día le daría un ataque. Me dijo que no había crítica posible al hombre que había sido el alma del Congreso de Viena y que restauró el equilibrio político, pero ¿qué iba a hacer yo? Estaba haciéndome pasar por un joven e impetuoso conde francés.

—Sí. He de confesar que a veces te metes tanto en el papel que me das miedo.

—Si te digo la verdad —le dijo Candy con una mirada picara—, aquel día no lo hice porque me dejara llevar por el personaje. Lo hice porque quería sacar de sus casillas al Coronel. Siempre con esa cara de pescado, imperturbable, y ese mostachón... —Candy hizo un mohín con los labios simulando que se tocaba el gran bigote que Von Friedrich lucía con tanto orgullo.

—Pues lo conseguiste. No sabía que ese caballero tenía un tic nervioso en el ojo derecho hasta aquella noche. Al principio, pensé que estaba intentando seducir a todo lo que llevaba faldas, con tanto guiño. Pero bueno, no nos desviemos del tema. Compréndeme, Candy, tu madre te dejó en mis manos. Confiaba en que yo te cuidaría y te protegería, y en estos momentos no siento que esté haciendo ninguna de las dos cosas.

Candy miró fijamente a su tía, que se veía angustiada. Siempre parecía tan segura de sí y tan serena, que verla así la hizo dudar por unos instantes de su propia determinación. Quizá su tía tuviera razón y ella fuera una ingenua. Se creía lo suficientemente preparada como para salir airosa de aquella farsa, pero la verdad es que María estaba en lo cierto. Al preguntarle sobre la experiencia que tenía, había dado en el blanco, porque a pesar de haber viajado, de haber conocido a gente fascinante y de haber atravesado situaciones que muchas chicas de su edad nunca hubiesen considerado posibles, la verdad era que nunca había tenido que enfrentarse a un verdadero peligro. Su tía siempre había estado a su lado. Incluso en las ocasiones en que su propia temeridad la había llevado a desafiar las convenciones sociales y el buen juicio, no había sentido ningún temor. Todo ese arrojo que algunos llamaban valentía, y que su tía denominaba estupidez, por primera vez le flaqueaba y, a su pesar, no sin fundamento. Realmente, ¿sabría engañar al hombre que arruinó a su madre? Intentando tranquilizar a su tía e incluso a sí misma, Candy respiró profundamente antes de hablar.

—Tía Maria, tú nunca me has fallado. Me has cuidado y me has protegido. Me has preparado y me has convertido en la mujer que soy, y por ello te estaré eternamente agradecida. Has sido una madre para mí y te quiero por ello, pero sabíamos que tarde o temprano esto ocurriría. Ahora solo queda levantar el telón y esperar que la representación sea perfecta.

—¿Cómo lo consigues?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que todo parezca sencillo.

—No lo sé, pero así es como lo veo, y de verdad siento que todo va a salir bien. Confía en mí.

—De acuerdo. Cuéntame exactamente que es lo que tienes pensado.

Candy sonrió pícaramente.

Un rato después, en la soledad de su habitación, Candy miraba las aguas del Adriático intentando desterrar la sensación de alarma que se había apoderado de ella desde el momento en que leyó la carta de su padre. Su padre... ¡Qué ironía! Esa palabra que debería de sonar hermosa en sus oídos no significaba nada para ella, solo la dejaba vacía. Cuando salía de sus labios le confería un sabor amargo imposible de evitar y, a pesar de acordarse apenas de él, lo odiaba por lo que le había hecho.

Dorothy solo le había contado retazos de una historia cargada de dolor: la de su madre, que había tenido que sufrir por la ambición desmedida de un hombre inescrupuloso. Y ahora ese desvergonzado reclamaba que ella volviera para darle una vida de la que todos habían intentado protegerla, pero para la que también le habían enseñado a defenderse. Había llegado el momento de hacer uso de todas esas enseñanzas.

¿La obligaría a hacer las mismas cosas que a su madre? Pues no se lo permitiría. Su madre no había tenido más remedio que someterse a su mando para protegerla, pero no dejaría que hiciera lo mismo con ella. No fallaría así a su memoria y al sacrificio que había hecho para que ella tuviera una oportunidad.

Tomó el colgante que descansaba sobre su pecho con dedos trémulos, como hacía siempre que quería acordarse de su mamá. Era lo único que tenía de ella, porque ni siquiera los recuerdos, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por no olvidar, permanecían fieles en su memoria. Habían ido diluyéndose con el transcurrir de los años sin que nada pudiera hacer por retenerlos. Lo único que le quedaba eran pequeños destellos. Una canción, un olor, alguna sensación.

Habían transcurrido quince años, pero algunas veces todavía se sentía como la niña que buscaba los brazos de su madre para acurrucarse, sabedora de que nada malo podía ocurrirle entre ellos.

Había desplegado todo su optimismo y seguridad ante su tía, pero calló la punzada de temor que sentía. "Debo tener fe en mí misma", se dijo por centésima vez. Podía hacerlo, es más, debía hacerlo. Candy sacudió la cabeza a ambos lados como si despertara de un mal sueño. Pero ¿qué le sucedía? Ella nunca había sentido miedo ante un reto, por el contrarío, siempre la estimulaba el riesgo, la hacía sentirse viva. "Un momento de debilidad lo tiene cualquiera", pensó.

Corrió las cortinas que enmarcaban la ventana de su cuarto mientras volvía a repasar su plan. Miró hacia la cama sobre la que tenía las maletas preparadas para el viaje. Ya no había vuelta atrás y con un leve suspiro terminó de recoger sus cosas.

_Londres, unas semanas después._

—Estoy muy contento de que estés de nuevo en casa. Aquí es donde debes estar, con tu verdadera familia.

Candy contempló a través de sus enormes gafas a lord Andrew White, séptimo conde de Kensington. Esas habían sido las dos primeras frases coherentes que su padre había podido articular desde que se sentaron los dos en el estudio hacía ya más de quince minutos.

Candy había conseguido su objetivo principal: impresionar a su padre hasta dejarlo mudo. Había creado un personaje durante mucho tiempo solo para ese momento, y el resultado no podía ser más alentador. La expresión de lord White cuando la vio entrar no tuvo precio.

Gracias a la receta de Dorothy, su color de pelo había pasado de ser rubio a convertirse en un castaño apagado que llevaba recogido austeramente en la nuca. Sus cejas oscurecidas eran más anchas en su totalidad, y había alargado su nacimiento hasta casi juntarlas. Los ojos, ocultos tras las gafas, eran apenas definibles. Su cara mortalmente pálida y salpicada de pecas completaba sin duda el cuadro que había fulminado las intenciones, fueran cuales fuesen, que tenía su padre. El vestido, más holgado que lo habitual, no definía su figura y le daba una falsa sensación de desgarbo que no trató de disimular.

—Gracias, padre —le dijo Candy con una voz suavizada, apenas audible.

Lord White se removió inquieto en la silla pensando en cómo una niña que a la tierna edad de cinco años ya despuntaba como una futura beldad podía haber cambiado tanto y tan desfavorablemente en los últimos años. Eso desde luego dificultaba sus planes, pero con un poco de suerte y de persuasión no los truncaría.

—Lo primero que debes hacer es ir de compras. Ese vestido no es el más aconsejable para resaltar tus cualidades. Veo con cierto pesar que tu tía ha descuidado tu imagen.

—No es eso, papá. Tía María ha sido como una madre para mí, pero no me interesa mucho la moda. Siempre he pensado que una mujer debe ser práctica. ¿Para qué esos vestidos? No son nada cómodos, y además tampoco me hacen mucha falta porque, ¿a dónde voy a ir?

—¿Tu tía no te llevaba a actos sociales?

—Uff, lo intentó, pero yo siempre tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Entre las causas de caridad, el asilo para los pobres y el orfanato no me quedaba mucho tiempo.

—¡Maldición!

—¿Qué has dicho, padre? —le preguntó Candy con un tono de voz que fingía manifestar que lo que había escuchado la había escandalizado.

—He dicho "maldición".

Lord White apartó los papeles de encima de su escritorio para demostrar su evidente molestia.

—¡No debes decir esas cosas! ¡Es pecado!

—Pero por Dios... ¿Qué ha hecho tu tía contigo?

—¿Por qué estás enojado?

Candy tuvo que contener un grito de júbilo al ver las reacciones del gran lord White. Estaba siendo más fácil de lo que pensaba sacarlo de sus casillas, pero tampoco debía excederse. No sabía si había exagerado el disfraz y el papel sobremanera, pero había tenido que jugársela y por el momento parecía que había acertado y que lo había engañado sin que sospechara nada. Además, su padre apenas había estado con ella en los cinco años que estuvo viviendo en esa misma casa, así que ¿por qué iba a notar algo? Para Andrew White las mujeres pasaban inadvertidas hasta que tenían suficiente edad para poder utilizarlas.

Era comprensible que no desconfiara de su actuación. Se había marchado siendo una niña pequeña para volver como una mujer. Todo el mundo sabía que a veces las grandes bellezas pierden todo su potencial en la adolescencia tras los cambios normales de la edad.

—No estoy enfadado, Candy —le dijo lord White mesándose los cabellos y suavizando el tono de voz, lo que le recordó a Candy a un encantador de serpientes—. Simplemente me duele ver cómo han descuidado tu educación, pero no te preocupes, que aquí subsanaremos esa falla. Por lo pronto, quiero que salgas con Cassie, la doncella que te he asignado, y que compres algún vestido para mañana por la noche.

Candy le había contado a su padre que había viajado hasta Londres con una vieja amiga de su tía María, de ahí que no fuese acompañada por una doncella personal.

—¿Qué sucede mañana por la noche?

—No está bien que una joven demuestre curiosidad.

Los ojos de su padre brillaron de tal modo al decir eso que Candy sintió escalofríos.

—Pero ya que lo preguntas, mañana en la noche vendrá un invitado a cenar. Quiero que lo conozcas. Es un viejo amigo de la familia, y un gran hombre.

Le resultaba familiar esa situación. Dorothy se la había descrito en numerosas ocasiones. Le había contado el modo en que su padre hacía los negocios y cómo había conseguido amasar una fortuna de esa manera. Había rezado para que esa no fuera la razón de su forzada vuelta al hogar, pero si no se equivocaba, algo no muy probable, lo que tenía pensado para ella distaba mucho de ser lo que un padre desea y espera para su hija. Su farsa, su disfraz, su actuación, todo había sido preparado durante largo tiempo por si alguna vez tenía que enfrentarse a una situación así, lo que su madre, Dorothy y María tanto habían temido. Podía equivocarse, pero su instinto le gritaba que no y le daba señales de alarma en todo momento. Lo que le hizo a su madre, al utilizarla para sus mezquinos fines, humillándola, arruinándola, seguramente había comenzado con el mismo comentario: "Ven querida, voy a presentarte a un amigo". Si creía que a ella podía engañarla tan fácilmente, iba a llevarse una gran sorpresa.

—Claro, padre —le dijo al recordar que no había hecho ningún comentario acerca de comprarse un vestido—. Si ese es tu deseo...

—Lo es, y ya que estamos, si puedes hacer algo con tu peinado te lo agradecería.

—¿Qué hay de malo con mi peinado?

—¡Harás lo que yo te diga! —bramó lord White dando un paso hacia ella.

—No intentaba contradecirte, padre.

Candy bajó la cabeza sumisamente para no provocar más su furia. Sabía que él había estado conteniéndose desde que ella entró por la puerta. Su paciencia, que no parecía ser mucha, había llegado a su fin. Dorothy se lo había advertido en numerosas ocasiones, pero al ver cómo le latía el pulso en la vena hinchada del cuello, la ira que desprendían sus ojos fríos como el acero y los cambios radicales de humor, se había quedado sin aliento. Debía ser más lista y simular que bailaba al son que él quisiera tocar. No debía hacerle perder el control. No todavía.

El conde de Kensington volvió a sentarse tras su escritorio y, como si ella fuera un insignificante mosquito, la despidió con un gesto despectivo.

Candy se levantó y antes de salir de la habitación hizo una última pregunta a sabiendas de que aquello no era nada aconsejable. Sin embargo, no deseaba tener que pasar ni un solo minuto más con él ese día, y eso merecía el riesgo.

—Padre, estoy muy cansada. Si no le molesta, ¿podría retirarme a mi habitación?

—Sí. Así estarás mejor para mañana.

Candy cerró la puerta del estudio tras de sí y soltó por fin el aire que había estado conteniendo y que durante todo el día le había provocado un nudo en el estómago hasta sentir calambres. Subió las escaleras que daban al primer piso y cruzó el pasillo hasta la penúltima habitación. Entró en ella sintiendo que por fin podía relajarse durante un rato. Era la alcoba que había pertenecido a su madre. Tenía pocos recuerdos de su niñez en aquella casa, pero aquel dormitorio le traía recuerdos que ni siquiera el tiempo había podido borrar. Su madre cepillándose la larga cabellera hasta dejarla suave como la seda, el crepitar del fuego en el hogar y su perfume a jazmín que impregnaba cada rincón de la estancia. Todavía se acordaba de los momentos en que su madre la dejaba quedarse con ella mientras se arreglaba para asistir a esas largas veladas con su padre. A ella le fascinaba verla. Cuando terminaba con los últimos retoques y se giraba para que le diera su opinión, a ella siempre le parecía una princesa, como las de los cuentos que Dorothy le leía antes de dormir. Sin embargo, algo se repetía siempre en aquellas ocasiones y era la tristeza que desprendían los hermosos ojos de su madre, imposible de esconder incluso a una niña. Solo mucho después había descubierto el porqué de esa mirada vacía, perdida y derrotada. Con ella no iban a hacer lo mismo. No lo permitiría. Su madre, Dorothy, tía María, todas habían luchado para librarla de ese destino y no iba a defraudarlas.

Había imaginado a Andrew White de muchas maneras, pero la realidad era aún peor. Sus recuerdos de él eran nulos, ya que en los escasos años que pasó allí apenas lo había visto. Siempre fue como una sombra. No lo veía, pero notaba su presencia cuando estaba cerca. Era como si su cuerpo presintiera el peligro que la acompañaba. La había tratado como si no hubiesen pasado quince años, como si hubiese estado allí desde siempre. Por lo que se veía, él también sabía actuar y era bueno en ello. Cualquier persona que no conociera su naturaleza podía caer rendida ante sus falsos encantos; sin embargo, había cosas que no podía esconder, como esos gélidos ojos que miraban llenos de ambición, la boca apretada en una delgada línea, dura como el mármol, y su genio incontrolable que saltaba si no conseguía lo que deseaba. Gracias a Dios su primera entrevista con él había sido corta, porque, aunque se sentía con fuerzas para luchar contra lo que le tuviera preparado, había estado nerviosa como una chiquilla ante su presentación en sociedad. Cuando llegó la noche, estaba tan cansada del viaje y tan agotada de darle vueltas a los posibles planes de su padre que se fue a la cama sin cenar y se durmió prácticamente al instante.

**Nota:**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews y la buena onda que me dan, quede realmente impresionada de todas las reviews que me han llegado con solo el epilogo subido. Así q para agradecerles subí hoy este primer capítulo. El próximo lo estaré subiendo la semana que viene, el lunes a más tardar el martes y de ahí en más uno cada semana entre lunes y martes. **

**Lamento todos los errores, los mismos ya fueron corregidos. Emma es el nombre de la protagonista en la novela original, ya lo cambie totalmente por Candy y cambie Francesca por maría así la agrego pero acá no es la hermana maría sino la tía de Candy.**

**Yo tmb amo la pareja de Candy y Terry.**

**Espero que les guste este capítulo y deje sus reviews. **

**Cuídense, saludos**

**Consti Grandchester**


	3. capitulo 2

Advertencia: el siguiente capítulo contiene algo de vocabulario ofensivo y una escena violenta, si esto hiere su sensibilidad absténgase de leer. Nota: La historia le pertenece a la escritora española Josephine Lys, solo adapte la historia para los personajes de Candy Candy que le pertenecen a pertenecen a la escritora Kyoko Mizuki, la dibujante Yumiko Igarashi y Toei Animation. también aparecen algunos de los personajes originales de la historia.

Capítulo 2

**E**staba más nerviosa de lo que esperaba. Había cruzado su habitación más de veinte veces de un lado a otro, y todo por esa cena. Sí, por eso estaba inquieta. Siempre se había jactado de tener los nervios más templados del mundo, pero esta vez la estaban traicionando. Respiró hondo y se miró de nuevo en el espejo. Esa mañana había ido a Bond Street con Cassie a comprarse un vestido para la cena. Su padre no le había dejado alternativa. Durante el desayuno le había recordado que fuera a renovar su vestuario. Haberlo desoído hubiera sido como retarlo abiertamente y, la verdad, no quería comprobar qué ocurriría llegado a ese punto. No podía dejar salir su genio ni su rebeldía. Para que funcionase la farsa debía parecer la hija más devota, inocente y boba que un padre pudiera tener.

Cassie la llevó a ver a una de las modistas más cotizadas del momento. Se hacía llamar Madame Valentine, aunque quedó en claro nada más oírla hablar que de francesa solo tenía el nombre. Con un terrible acento intentaba hacerse pasar por alguien que no era. "Igual que yo", pensó Candy con cierta ironía. Sin embargo, no todo era falso porque con las manos era una auténtica artista.

Estuvo más de una vez tentada de elegir uno de los fabulosos vestidos que Madame Valentine le enseñó. Eran magníficos, pero total mente inadecuados para sus planes. Debía parecer desgarbada, sin gracia, tenía que disimular su figura, no realzarla.

Cuando fingió desinterés por las preciosas prendas que le enseñaban y que Cassie celebraba con una exclamación, le confesó entre susurros que nunca podría ponerse algo tan escandaloso.

Después de un buen rato, ya desesperada, le enseñó un vestido de muselina gris. Cuando lo vio, Candy pensó que sería perfecto. Era liso, de líneas sencillas, y le tapaba hasta el cuello. Solo una pequeña franja por encima del pecho y en las mangas evitaba que se lo pudiese considerar insulso y monótono. Parecía para una matrona. Justo lo que necesitaba.

Madame Valentine intentó ceñirlo en las costuras para ajustado a su figura, pero Candy se quejó constantemente de lo agobiada que se sentía en un vestido tan apretado, mientras fingía no poder respirar. Al final, la pobre modista, con gotas de sudor que le recorrían el cuello, optó por dejarlo un poco holgado, no sin que su ego sufriera a cada minuto de la visita. No le cabía duda de que la mujer había quedado agotada cuando, dos horas más tarde, abandonó su tienda con el vestido.

Aun así, había tenido que eludir a Cassie para que no le arreglara el pelo. Prácticamente tuvo que echarla de su habitación para que no le pusiera las manos encima. Se peinó ella misma recogiéndose el cabello tirante hacia atrás y soltando un pequeño tirabuzón a la altura de las sienes. No podía decirse que había mejorado mucho su aspecto, solo lo suficiente para que su padre quedara convencido de que había hecho caso a cada una de sus sugerencias. Respiró hondo, salió de mi habitación y bajó al comedor.

Dorothy siempre le decía que, para hacer una buena interpretación, primero debía olvidarse de sí misma y segundo disfrutar con lo que hacía. Sin embargo, en ese momento era incapaz de olvidarse de sus circunstancias y más aún de disfrutar. Sentía que las manos le sudaban y que un nudo le atenazaba el estomago.

Con aparente serenidad, entró en la salita contigua al comedor donde su padre y el misterioso invitado esperaban su llegada. Al instante detectó un reflejo en la mirada de su padre, que se acerco a ella con gesto decidido, inclinándose ligeramente para darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Buenas noches, hija. ¿No podías haberte arreglado mejor? —le susurró con evidente enfado.

Candy no pudo reaccionar porque su padre ya se había girado hacia el invitado con una gran sonrisa, arrastrándola consigo.

—Candy, te presento al duque de Weston.

—Encantada, Excelencia —le dijo mientras hacía de manera algo torpe la debida reverencia.

Su padre la ayudó a mantener el equilibrio cuando pareció que de un momento a otro se caería sobre su trasero.

—Candy, parece que estás un poco torpe hoy. ¿Te encuentras bien?—le preguntó el conde de Kensington remarcando la última palabra.

—Por supuesto, padre. Solo estoy un poco cansada.

—Pobre niña. Es normal después de un viaje tan largo. Todos sabemos que las mujeres son de constitución débil. Deberías cuidarla Andrew.

¿Constitución débil? ¿Las mujeres? Candy pensó que si le daba una patada, quizá ese cavernícola se enterara de quién era el débil.

Hasta ese momento, el duque de Weston había permanecido perforándola con sus pequeños ojos sin vida. Su mirada no tenía ni expresión ni brillo. "Debe rondar los setenta años", pensó. Por lo menos era lo que aparentaba con la cara surcada de arrugas, y las manos temblorosas apoyadas en un bastón, que parecían a punto de resquebrajarse en cualquier instante.

El Duque le ofreció su brazo, cambiando su bastón de color marfil a la otra mano.

—Me concede el honor de acompañarla, milady?

Candy accedió al instante. Su padre la miraba complacido. "Para él seguro que todo está saliendo a pedir de boca, pero la velada será muy larga", se dijo. Tendría tiempo de sobra para que aquel anciano, que no parecía sorprendido por su aspecto, terminara decepcionado.

Salvaron los escasos metros que había hasta el comedor y tomaron asiento alrededor de la gran mesa color caoba que dominaba la sala. Unos candelabros de plata iluminaban la estancia y conferían a la cena un ambiente más íntimo. El reloj de caja larga Tompion, uno de los principales fabricantes de relojes ingleses, marcaba los segundos como si fueran los latidos de su propio corazón. A su espalda, una repisa sostenía un jarrón de porcelana china, con docenas de rosas en su interior, e inundaba con su fragancia hasta el último rincón.

—Tu padre me ha hablado mucho de ti, y he de reconocer que ardía en deseos de conocerte.

Candy detectó un guiño desagradable en esa mirada que creyó vacía. Se fijaba en ella como si fuese el primer plato de aquella cena. ¡Ese hombre debía de estar ciego! Bueno, si no le importaba su aspecto, quizá sí reparara en su comportamiento.

—Es muy amable, milord.

—Llámame Latham. Al fin y al cabo soy un viejo amigo de la familia.

—No creo que sea correcto.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque apenas lo conozco.

—El Duque te ha dado permiso, Candy. No seas descortés.

La voz de su padre fue dura y las aletas de la nariz se le abrieron como si fuera un caballo furioso.

—De acuerdo. Lo llamaré Latham, si ese es su deseo.

El Duque se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior como un galo que se relame cuando contempla la leche.

—Es mi deseo. Que no te quepa duda de eso. Y ahora, ¿por que no me cuentas cómo era tu vida en Venecia? ¿Qué tal es la sociedad?

—Pues no podría decirle. No conocía a mucha gente.

—¿No salías, querida?

Candy dejó la deliciosa sopa de pescado que habían servido de primer plato para contestar al Duque mirándolo con suma inocencia.

—Oh, no tenía tiempo. Entre mis oraciones y los pobres a los que iba a visitar, terminaba terriblemente agotada. Verá, no soy di constitución fuerte, además sufro de constantes jaquecas. En ocasiones paso toda una semana en cama.

—¡Tonterías! —bramó el conde de Kensington.

El Duque también parecía contrariado por las últimas palabras de Emma, y la furia que no había podido controlar su padre hizo que el ceño del viejo Duque se frunciera aún más. Con un breve temblor en el párpado izquierdo miró a Andrew.

—Me dijiste que era una mujer fuerte.

—Y lo es, Latham.

Candy tuvo en ese momento la primera prueba de que no andaba muy descaminada en sus suposiciones.

—Todos sabemos que las mujeres siempre exageran —continuó— White en un intento de conformar a su amigo—. Díselo, Candy.

—¿Qué, padre? —preguntó fingiendo inocencia—. No entendí bien lo que has dicho. Ya sabes que no oigo bien con el oído izquierdo.

El Duque pegó un salto de su silla como si se hubiese pinchado con un alfiler.

—¿Está sorda?

Candy se apresuró a responder, porque su padre parecía cercano a una apoplejía.

—No, milord, oigo bien con el derecho.

—Ya basta de decir insensateces, Candy.

Sintió que se le erizaba el pelo de la nuca. Su padre no había gritado. Ni siquiera parecía furioso, pero la fría calma con la que había azotado cada una de sus palabras la hizo estremecerse.

—Andrew, me temo que no llegaremos a un acuerdo. No es lo que me habías prometido.

Cuando la mandó llamar, había sospechado de sus intenciones sin lugar a dudas, porque un hombre así solo pensaba en las mujeres como mercancía que se trueca y se vende al mejor postor, así se tratara de su mujer o de su propia hija. Sin embargo, una cosa era saberlo y distinta, comprobarlo de primera mano. El sabor amargo que dejaba el rencor por años de injusticias acumuladas acudió a sus labios como el agua en un manantial. Había aprendido durante años a contenerse esos sentimientos, canalizando su furia, utilizándola para ser constante y fuerte. Para mantenerse firme y así poder cumplir con la promesa hecha a la mujer que le había dado la vida.

El Duque de Weston se levantó de la silla con esfuerzo e indico de ese modo que daba por terminada aquella pérdida de tiempo. Lord White lo tomó del brazo rogándole que se quedara. Candy debía de imaginarlo. Todas las serpientes se arrastran.

—Latham, no sé lo que le ocurre a mi hija esta noche. Quizá sea el cansancio, o los nervios, pero te prometo que servirá perfectamente a tus propósitos.

Por lo que se veía, su padre no tenía tiempo para sutilezas. Ni siquiera le importaba que ella estuviese allí escuchándolo todo. Era tan arrogante que le dieron ganas de estrangularlo con sus propias manos.

—No creo que sea correcto hablar de esto delante de tu hija.

—No te preocupes. Mi hija es una dama abnegada y sumisa que sabe que indefectiblemente deberá casarse pronto.

—Sí, desde luego, pero pensé que le comentarías este asunto en privado, antes de conocernos esta noche.

Candy tuvo que apretar la servilleta entre los dedos para no estallar en ese mismo instante.

—Padre, no puedo casarme. Eso es imposible. Hace años que decidí consagrar mi vida a Dios.

—¿Que vas a hacer qué? —preguntó el duque de Weston absolutamente perplejo.

Candy hizo un pequeño mohín con los labios.

—Veo que usted también sufre del oído.

Su padre le tomó el brazo con tanta fuerza que supo que le quedarían marcas por un tiempo.

—Tú no vas a ir a ninguna parte, ¿entiendes?

—No, padre. Es la primera noticia que tengo.

Candy vio en sus ojos las ganas que tenía de abofetearla y sabía que si se contenía era por la presencia del Duque.

—Bueno, yo me voy, y cuando lo hayan decidido me lo comunican. Sin embargo, Andrew, tengo que decirte que no estoy nada contento. No me importa que sea fea, sorda o boba, ¡pero necesito un hijo!

El duque de Weston parecía también haber olvidado su presencia.

La manera de apretar el bastón entre los nudosos dedos demostraba que había llegado al límite de su paciencia y de su autocontrol.

Un minuto más y Candy estaba segura de que el viejo Duque perdería la compostura.

Lord White se levantó inmediatamente y le lanzó a su hija una mirada cargada de odio. La hizo sentir como si le atravesara el pecho con diez cuchillos. Después de eso se marchó tras el duque de Weston deshaciéndose en mil disculpas, mientras ella pensaba que quizá había llegado demasiado lejos con su farsa. Había azuzado demasiado a su padre haciéndole perder los estribos. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? ¡La quería casar con aquel vejestorio para conseguir quién sabe qué! Además tenía que admitir que una parte de ella había disfrutado mucho viendo al gran conde de Kensington morderse la lengua y casi morir envenenado por ello.

Se levantó de la silla para salir de allí y subir a su habitación. Parecía que estaba huyendo, pero francamente no creía que quedarse allí esperando el regreso de su padre fuese la mejor idea. Con un poco de suerte, quizá pudiese esquivarlo hasta que se hubiese calmado. Nada más pensarlo, apresuró el paso. Cuando ya estaba subiendo la escalera, una voz fría y cortante como la hoja de su estilete la detuvo al instante.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?

Candy levantó la mirada hacia el techo buscando algo de inspiración divina, pero al parecer por esa noche no iba a recibir más. Como si no hubiese sucedido nada especial momentos antes, se giró hacia su padre con una expresión de pura inocencia en el rostro. —Iba a subir a mi cuarto. ¿Quiere algo, padre?

—Ven aquí.

Candy se acercó lentamente al hombre que se creía con todo el derecho a disponer de su vida.

De un metro ochenta de altura por lo menos, su aspecto no reflejaba fielmente su verdadera edad. Debía de tener al menos cincuenta años, pero el pelo desprovisto de canas y el cuerpo esbelto y atlético que había conservado sin duda debido al adecuado y constante ejercicio lo hacían parecer mucho más joven.

Cuando estuvo cerca, se detuvo en seco esperando que fuera suficiente.

—Acércate más.

Esa última palabra había sonado como el silbido de un látigo al cortar el aire. Cuando había dado tan solo dos pasos, se vio arrojada al suelo. Había sido tan rápido que de no ser por el dolor palpitante en la mejilla y el sabor metálico de la sangre en los labios, no hubiese podido decir qué le había ocurrido.

—¡Levántate, puta!

Candy sintió que temblaba como una hoja, pero no se dejó intimidar. En esos momentos en los que el miedo la acorralaba como un sabueso insaciable, debía mantener la calma. Se levantó lentamente apoyándose en la pared.

—¿Quién te crees que eres? Yo te lo diré: no eres nadie. ¿Me entiendes? ¡Harás lo que te ordene! ¿Me escuchas?

Candy alzó el mentón manteniendo la boca cerrada. Sabía que con ese gesto lo estaba desafiando, pero la furia que sentía hizo desvanecer toda su cautela. Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de que esa demostración de orgullo la hacía vulnerable. Dorothy siempre la había prevenido sobre eso: «Nunca demuestres tus verdaderas emociones. Actúa». Cuando se quiso incorporar, ya se encontraba de nuevo en el suelo con la otra mejilla lacerada.

—¿Te atreves a desafiarme? Si es así como debe ser, así será. Parece que verdaderamente eres una estúpida.

—¿Milord?

El conde de Kensington se volvió con cara de pocos amigos hacia el viejo mayordomo que llevaba sirviendo en esa misma casa desde que era apenas un adolescente.

—Livingston, ahora no es el momento.

—Sí, milord —dijo el mayordomo como si el hecho de que Emma estuviese tirada en el suelo no fuera algo anormal.

Livingston no se movió de su sitio y arrancó con ello un gruñido de los labios de lord Andrew White.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó con impaciencia. —Mientras estaba cenando recibió este mensaje, milord. —¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes? —bramó el Conde.

Livingston permaneció impasible ante esa muestra de ferocidad. El señor le había ordenado que no se lo molestara durante la cena, bajo ningún concepto, pero recordárselo no haría más que empeorar la situación. Ya era viejo y llevaba suficiente tiempo en aquella casa como para no saber que el Conde siempre debía llevar la razón, aunque dijese que el sol brillaba por la noche.

Había pasado junto a la puerta en el mismo instante en que la muchacha desafiaba a su padre con un gesto intolerable. Había que reconocer que la chiquilla tenía agallas. Le dolió aquella bofetada que sabía de antemano que le propinaría, conociendo a aquel hombre como lo conocía desde que era un niño de pecho. Siempre había sido igual de cabrón. Pensaba que ya estaba demasiado cansado y cuarteado por la edad como para que algo lo sorprendiera, pero esa jovencita durante unos escasos y maravillosos segundos lo había hecho sentir orgulloso. Algo muy valioso para quien había tenido que vivir bajo el mandato de un hombre sin escrúpulos.

Admiraba el valor de la joven, aunque desde el punto de vista lógico hubiese sido una soberana estupidez. Pero qué locura tan hermosa. Ojalá él hubiese sido solo una décima parte de lo valiente que había sido ella. Eso lo hizo sentir incómodo. Ya había sido sobradas veces el espectador que se queda inmóvil sin hacer nada. Había pagado un alto precio por no haber ayudado aquella vez a la madre de la muchacha. No podía seguir echando más leña a su conciencia. En ese momento, supo que debía hacer algo y así lo hizo, apresurándose a cumplir con su determinación cuando vio que lady White intentaba levantarse de nuevo. "¡Qué jovencita tan testaruda!", pensó con admiración.

Lord White alargó la mano y le arrebató de un tirón la nota que el viejo mayordomo ya le estaba tendiendo. Sin mirar hacia atrás, se retiró a su estudio, no sin antes dejar unas palabras en el aire.

—Livingston, recoge la basura del suelo antes de retirarte.

Lord White tiró la nota junto a las otras, dentro del cajón del escritorio que dominaba su estudio. Estaba más que harto de esas sanguijuelas, de esos buitres que lo merodeaban sin cesar esperando la ocasión para caer sobre él. Las malas inversiones realizadas en los últimos años lo habían llevado a una situación económica insostenible. ¿Cómo se atrevió Vittoria a morirse? Todo había ido bien mientras la tuvo a ella.

Todas las mujeres eran unas putas, no se podía confiar en ellas, pero con una mano lo suficientemente fuerte como para dominarlas podían ser muy útiles. Vittoria lo había sido. La había mandado a los dormitorios y ella había vuelto con la información: inversiones, política, influencias, chantaje. Había tenido el mundo en las manos, y esa maldita había tenido la desfachatez de morir, ¡desgraciada!

Vittoria había sido muy hermosa. Lo suficiente como para que todos los hombres la desearan nada más verla. Era divertido comprobar como todos soltaban la lengua cuando el deseo los cegaba.

Su esposa..., qué inocente parecía cuando la conoció. No resultó difícil conquistarla. Tras la desgraciada muerte de sus padres, estaba conmocionada y muy vulnerable. La noche de bodas lloró como una niña cuando la penetró sin ningún tipo de preparación. Todavía se excitaba cuando se acordaba de sus ruegos para que se detuviera. Después de unos meses, ya ni siquiera luchaba. Se mantenía quieta mientras él buscaba alivio, y eso acabó con toda la diversión.

Cuando le ordenó por primera vez que sedujera a un político de un cargo importante, lo miró con absoluto odio y desprecio. Pero le duró muy poco. Comprendió quién era el que mandaba y tuvo que someterse a él. La amenazó con hacer daño a su única familia, su hermana Francesca, y después cuando llegó Candy todo fue mucho más fácil. Solo tenía que mirar a la niña para que Vittoria bajara la cabeza y preguntara qué quería que hiciese.

Sí, era fácil. Sabía cómo manejar a las mujeres. No le ocurriría lo mismo que a su padre, un pobre cornudo que se quitó la vida por una mujer adúltera y mentirosa. Una puta, que abandonó a su propio hijo para escapar con uno de sus amantes y no volver jamás. El había aprendido muy bien la lección.

Cerró el cajón con tanta fuerza que hizo que oscilara la luz de las velas que iluminaban parcialmente la habitación.

**Nota: hola! Muchas gracias por su reviews y su buena onda! Y nos vemos la siguiente semana! Dejen reviews!**

**Cuídense, Saludos**

**Consti Grandchester.**


	4. capitulo 3

Capítulo 3

**C**ANDY soltó una exclamación muy poco femenina cuando el vestido se le enganchó en la enredadera que trepaba hasta su ventana. A un metro del suelo, sentía el frío de la noche en las piernas solo cubiertas por tan delicadas enaguas. Al tirar del borde de la falda, desgarró el dobladillo, pero la liberó para seguir descendiendo.

Después de que su padre se encerrara en su estudio, Livingston la ayudó a levantarse y la acompaño hasta su habitación. El viejo mayordomo no le dijo ni una palabra, pero su mirada expresaba su pesar por lo que acababa de presenciar. La verdad es que la había salvado de una paliza con esa oportuna aparición. Candy se lo agradeció con un beso en la mejilla. Livingston había abierto los ojos desmesuradamente ante tal atrevimiento, pero ella hubiese jurado que, cuando el anciano mayordomo se dio vuelta para retirarse, una sonrisa se le asomó en los labios.

Después de eso, empaquetó sus cosas en la bolsa de viaje y esperó pacientemente a que la casa quedara sumida en el más absoluto silencio. Se cambió el vestido gris perla por uno azul marino abrochado por delante con una tira de botones. Era el más oscuro que tenía y el más maltrecho. A esas horas de la madrugada, le convenía pasar lo mas inadvertida posible.

Antes de llegar a Londres, había visitado a Adela Main, una escritora inglesa amiga de su tía. Ella la había puesto al día de la vida de Londres, de su enrevesada sociedad y también de sus peligros. Y uno de ellos, desde luego, era caminar sola por las calles de la ciudad a altas horas de la noche. Y, más aún, si quien se atrevía a hacerlo, era una mujer.

Por si acaso, llevaba su estilete en el botín derecho. Eso le daba una cierta sensación de seguridad. Aún se acordaba de la cara de su tía cuando descubrió que Angelo, el maestro espadachín, la estaba instruyendo en el arte de la esgrima. María estuvo a punto de romperle la crisma, pero Angelo con una sola sonrisa desbarató todas sus intenciones. Aún no comprendía por qué su tía no se había casado con él, cuando saltaba a la vista el amor que existía entre los dos. Un día se atrevió a preguntárselo y ella con un encogimiento de hombros le dijo que así eran felices.

Angelo siempre le había dicho que tenía aptitudes y la animaba a continuar con su entrenamiento. Después, Roberto, el mayordomo de Angelo y ex-contrabandista, le enseñó a lanzar el estilete y a defenderse con él, cuerpo a cuerpo.

Con la sonrisa torcida y la nariz rota, Roberto tenía más pinta de boxeador que de otra cosa. Emma lo persiguió durante más de un mes sin darle descanso, hasta que el pobre Roberto, exclamando que en toda su vida no había conocido peor tortura que ella, le dijo con voz lastimera: "Me rindo. Si el señor Angelo le deja tomar una espada, no sé por qué yo no puedo enseñarle a utilizar el puñal. Es un arma que como mujer podrá utilizar si algún día debe defenderse".

Dejando atrás los recuerdos, aligeró más el paso arrebujándose bajo el abrigo. Debía encontrar pronto un coche y salir de la ciudad. El traqueteo de unas ruedas sobre los adoquines de la carretera fue como música para sus oídos.

Tuvo que convencer al cochero para que la llevara fuera de la ciudad. Al principio se negó, pero cuando le enseñó las monedas que tintineaban en su mano, el cochero no puso ninguna otra objeción.

No había ningún plan. Lo único que tenía en claro en ese momento era que debía alejarse de Londres y poner la mayor distancia posible entre su padre y ella. No podía volver a Venecia. No por el momento. Con toda seguridad, en pocas horas el puerto estaría vigilado y el siguiente barco a Venecia tardaría varios días en salir. Podía intentar pasar inadvertida, con algún tipo de disfraz, pero no conocía la ciudad y prefería no arriesgarse. Iría hacia el norte hasta decidir un destino en donde esconderse por un tiempo. También tenía que cambiar su aspecto. En cuanto llegara a una posada, se instalaría por unas horas, el tiempo suficiente para comer algo y meterse en la piel de un nuevo personaje.

Miró por la ventanilla del coche un poco más tranquila. El sol todavía no despuntaba por el horizonte, aún quedaban varias horas para que amaneciera. Seguramente para entonces ya habrían descubierto su desaparición.

Ese era el primer momento, desde que dejó atrás la casa de su padre, en que se permitió relajarse, recostándose sobre el sillón gastado y maloliente del coche mientras cerraba lentamente los ojos. Le escocían por dentro como si alguien le hubiese tirado un puñado de arena. Aunque eso no era lo peor. Tenía las mejillas doloridas. Había tenido que disimular con maquillaje el moretón que rápidamente se le había extendido a lo largo de la mejilla. El labio le dolía, sobre todo allí donde se le habían clavado los dientes, y le habían dejado una pequeña, pero escandalosa herida.

Había sido demasiado ingenua al pensar que podía controlar por sí sola la situación, y no era que hubiese subestimado a su padre, pues le habían contado hasta la saciedad lo que ese hombre era capaz de hacer, sino más bien que se había sobrestimado a sí misma.

Dorothy le había dicho que siempre esperara lo inesperado, y ella, cabezota de por sí, había confiado en lo evidente, porque ¿quién querría a una chica tonta y fea? Pues no podía haber estado más equivocada y así estaba ahora, huyendo en la noche como una fugitiva y con un lío descomunal al que enfrentarse.

Se durmió durante un rato y al despertar por un bache nada caritativo descubrió que ya había amanecido. Le había dicho al cochero que condujera hasta al amanecer y entonces la dejara en la posada más cercana. En todas ellas pasaban coches con distintos destinos. Con un poco de suerte, desde allí podría enlazar con alguno que se dirigiera más al norte. La posada más cercana resultó ser The Red Rose.

Antes de entrar, despidió al conductor pagándole un poco más de lo acordado, para comprar implícitamente su silencio.

La posada, aunque no muy grande, era entrañablemente acogedora.

Su nombre bien podía deberse al gran número de rosales que adornaban a ambos lados el camino de la entrada. Pintada de color rojo, tenía grandes ventanales por los que se filtraba la luz para iluminar las dependencias.

Lo primero que vio al atravesar la puerta fue el mostrador. Tras él se encontraba un hombre grande y robusto, con cara de pocos amigos, que miraba unos papeles como si fueran su peor enemigo.

—¡Linore! ¡Ven aquí!

Emma dio un respingo al escuchar el vozarrón que desgarró el silencio.

Una mujer de mediana estatura y redondeada en aquellos lugares que más atraían a los hombres salió por el pasillo con las manos apoyadas en la cadera, los brazos en jarra y el ceño fruncido.

—¿Quieres no gritar? ¡Vas a asustar a nuestros clientes!

—A nuestros clientes les importa un comino lo que hagamos —le dijo el hombre entre dientes.

—Desde luego que así nunca conseguiremos tener clase.

—¿Clase? ¡Dios mío! Ahora se cree que es la reina de Inglaterra.

—Bueno, ¿qué quieres? —le espetó la mujer dando golpecitos con la puntera del zapato en el suelo.

—Que me digas dónde está el pedido de vino que debía haber llegado esta mañana.

—No lo sé. ¿Contento?

El hombre le enseñó los dientes de tal manera que a Emma le erizó los pelos de la nuca. Una vez vio hacer lo mismo a un mastín antes de dejar al pobre señor Cagliani sin medio pantalón y con ocho puntos de sutura en la pierna derecha.

—El vino debería estar ya aquí, pero echando una ojeada a los papeles, ¿con qué me encuentro?

—¿Es una pregunta, Will?

—¿A ti qué te parece?

—Me parece que estás un poco alterado.

—¡Maldición, mujer! ¿Cómo no voy a estarlo? La hoja del pedido sigue aquí, no la mandaste y te dije que lo hicieras el jueves.

—¿Y qué? ¿Es que tengo que hacerlo todo yo?

—¿Todo? Linore, haz el favor de irte si no quieres que pierda la poca calma que me queda y te dé la zurra que mereces.

—Tú no te atrevas a tocarme, porque si lo haces no te meterás nunca más en mi cama. ¿Entiendes?

Candy carraspeó para hacerse notar, porque presenciar una conversación privada que estaba adquiriendo un tono bastante íntimo le parecía descortés, aunque sumamente divertido.

La mujer, que pareció percatarse de su presencia, relajó la postura y con una sonrisa deslumbrante se acercó a ella.

—Hola, buenos días y bienvenida a The Red Rose.

—Gracias —le dijo Emma.

—Will, atiende a la señorita y por lo que más quieras, compórtate.

Will puso los ojos en blanco ante la blasfemia. Linore quería clase cuando ella misma hablaba como un marinero en medio de un burdel.

—¿Desea una habitación?

—Sí, por favor —le contestó desde el otro lado del mostrador. —¿Podría decirme si pasa algún coche por aquí que vaya al norte?

—Pasan algunos, señorita. Mañana debería llegar el que se dirige a York, y el viernes el que va a Norwich. Y luego casi a diario pasan loches con destino a Bath y a Londres.

Candy guardó esa información para analizarla después. Lo primero, ya que era imposible que su padre pudiese localizarla tan pronto, era refrescarse y descansar un rato.

La tensión acumulada durante las últimas horas y el hecho de mi haber dormido prácticamente nada la habían dejado extenuada. También el estómago se rebelaba ante la falta de alimento.

—Melinda, acércate.

Emma se giró para ver a una muchacha de corta edad, delgada y vivaracha, que se acercaba a pasos apresurados.

—Sí, señor.

—Acompaña a la señorita a la habitación de arriba, la que está más alejada del pasillo, y asegúrate de que tenga todo lo que necesite.

Melinda asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza, por lo que varios mechones de un rubio platino casi irreal se le soltaron del recogido.

Emma subió las escaleras tras la muchacha, mientras sus piernas protestaban con cada escalón. La posición en el carruaje sin poder apenas moverse había hecho que los músculos se le agarrotasen. Al llegar a la habitación se apresuró a entrar.

La jovencita constató que todo estuviese bien y se marchó prometiendo subir agua caliente en unos pocos instantes.

Cuando oyó cerrarse la puerta, dedicó unos segundos a contemplar la habitación que le habían dado. Era pequeña, pero a simple vista cómoda. Y en ese momento eso era un tesoro para su cuerpo dolorido. Un gran ventanal entreabierto, para refrescar la habitación, hacía que pareciera más grande y luminosa y la dotaba de un aire casi acogedor. Había una pequeña cómoda situada al lado de la puerta y, frente al ventanal, se encontraba la cama grande y tentadora. Unos suaves golpes en la puerta la sacaron de su estupor. Era Melinda con el cubo de agua caliente. Tendría que ser suficiente para asearse un poco.

—¿Desea que le suba algo para cenar, señorita, o prefiere bajar al comedor?

No estaba bien visto que una mujer viajara sola, y menos que comiera sin acompañante en una posada.

—La verdad es que estoy cansada y preferiría comer aquí.

—¿Le parece bien un poco de pastel de carne?

—Eso suena delicioso, gracias.

Melinda sonrió enseñando unos dientes diminutos y algo torcidos que le daban un aire travieso.

Cuando la muchacha se hubo marchado, se acercó a la ventana para deleitarse con la esplendorosa belleza de los rosales. Manchas de diversos tonos rojos, blancos, rosados, violetas y amarillos asomaban por encima de los tallos como si compitiesen entre ellas estirando el cuello para poder ver sobre todas las demás, empujándose entre sí sin ningún pudor.

Le hubiese gustado poder disfrazarse de un joven caballero y haber bajado a la taberna de la posada, pero eso no era muy prudente. Hasta que no se alejara de allí con un nuevo aspecto no podía llamar la atención. Aunque su apariencia de institutriz la hacía prácticamente invisible, no podía contar con que pasaría totalmente inadvertida, porque siempre podía haber alguien observándola que pudiera recordarla. Cuanto menos la vieran, menos se acordarían si preguntaran por ella. Se había confiado ya una vez y, si de algo podía presumir, era de aprender deprisa de sus errores.

Se quitó los guantes y los dejó encima de la cómoda. Después de refrescarse un poco, sacó el espejo que siempre llevaba consigo y analizó su aspecto, pensando qué arreglos hacer en su atuendo y en sus facciones.

Melinda subió con el pastel de carne, medio vaso de vino y una tarta de frutas. A Candy le pareció un verdadero festín. En la cena de la noche anterior casi no había probado bocado, por lo que llevaba veinticuatro horas sin tomar nada. Había intentado acallar los rugidos de su estómago, pero al ver y oler el aroma de la comida, estos se revelaron en tropel. En apenas diez minutos devoró todo. Eso era impropio de una dama, pero muy oportuno para una mujer hambrienta.

Nunca había sido remilgada para comer ni tampoco le había hecho falta. Al contrario que otras chicas de su edad, no había tenido que vigilar constantemente su figura. Su tía María, a la que un dulce le hacía estragos en las caderas, siempre le había recordado la suerte que tenía al poder comer de todo sin preocuparse por los kilos de más. Entonces pensó que quizá podía simular ser un poco regordeta. Eso no sería difícil de conseguir. Con una prenda gruesa debajo de sus vestidos holgados, en un santiamén obtendría el efecto deseado.

Con un suspiro entrecortado se sentó en la cama, que se hundió parcialmente bajo su peso. Era una tentación que la invitaba a acurrucarse bajo sus sábanas para dejar pasar las horas. Sin embargo, eso debía esperar. Tenía que decidir qué hacer. Había pensado en viajar a Escocia. Allí conocía a un amigo de su tía, el viejo MacLaren. Era un erudito raro y bohemio, pero sumamente encantador. Con un poco de suerte, lo encontraría en casa y no en el continente como era habitual en él en esa época del año. Sí, tomaría el coche que se dirigía a York y desde allí continuaría hasta Escocia.

Con un plan ya esbozado en mente, decidió dar un pequeño paseo. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y atravesó el pasillo camino a las escaleras. Un llanto desgarrador proveniente del interior de una de las habitaciones la hizo detenerse a mitad de camino.

"No es asunto mío", se dijo mientras reanudaba el paso. No había andado ni un metro cuando su conciencia la aguijoneó como si fuera una avispa. Parecía una mujer joven la que lloraba, y por la falta de voces y ruidos en la habitación, apostaría a que estaba sola. Su tía Maria siempre le decía que se entrometía y que tenía un don especial para meterse en problemas; sin embargo, por mucho que lo intentaba, no podía cambiar. ¿Qué se le iba a hacer? Era su naturaleza.

Sabiendo que seguramente estaba cometiendo un error, alzó la mano enguantada y golpeó dos veces en la puerta. Los sollozos cesaron al instante y dieron paso a un profundo silencio. Durante varios segundos que le parecieron siglos, no se oyó nada al otro lado. Cuando pensaba que ya no obtendría ninguna respuesta, una voz débil y temblorosa le contestó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—¿Quién es? ¿Qué desea?

—Hola, me llamo Candice. Ocupo una habitación cercana a la suya. La he oído llorar y me preguntaba si podría serle de ayuda.

—No, váyase.

Candy retrocedió un paso. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Que le abriera la puerta y le contara su vida?

—No quiero molestarla, pero me pareció que necesitaba ayuda.

—¿Es que no me escucha? ¡Le he dicho que se fuera! Por favor —exclamó llorando de nuevo.

Ahora sí que no le cabía duda de que algo iba mal. La mujer parecía desesperada, o por lo menos eso era lo que denotaba su tono de voz. Por enésima vez se dijo que aquello no era de su incumbencia, pero su instinto la hacía mantenerse allí, de pie, quieta mirando la puerta, dándose un montón de razones que justificasen lo que iba a hacer. Quitándose una de las horquillas que le sujetaban el pelo en un prieto moño, se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de la cerradura.

Miró a ambos lados del pasillo para comprobar que no había nadie y tomando aire se dispuso a cometer un delito. En menos de un minuto sintió que la cerradura cedía ante sus manos que, como una vez le dijera Roberto, eran muy hábiles para una damita.

La verdad es que en aquellos tiempos en los que era una ansiosa pupila del contrabandista, jamás pensó que sus enseñanzas poco convencionales y nada éticas la ayudarían a entrar en la habitación de una joven llorosa que no quería que nadie la molestara.

Entró en la habitación con sigilo y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Había una mujer apoyada en el alféizar de la ventana intentando ahogar sus sollozos con la mano. Temblaba ligeramente moviendo los hombros como si fuese a romperse en mil pedazos. Candy sintió el impulso de acercarse a ella. No sabía cómo, pero en la medida en que le fuera posible, decidió en ese mismo momento que intentaría ayudar a esa joven. Por su aspecto parecía tener más o menos su misma edad.

—Hola.

La mujer cortó un hipido muy poco femenino en su sobresalto al oír a Candy. Se volvió hacia ella con rapidez mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho y agrandaba los ojos de manera exagerada.

Candy sabía que debía decir algo y pronto. Alguna cosa para calmarla porque parecía que se pondría a gritar como una loca en cualquier momento.

—No se asuste —le dijo Candy mientras daba un paso hacia ella.

La joven retrocedió en un acto reflejo, lo que hizo que Candy se parase en seco, enseñándole las manos como si así le mostrara que no debía temer nada.

—Soy yo quien llamó hace un momento a la puerta. Sí, ya sé que me dijo que la dejara tranquila, pero oí que lloraba y la conciencia no me permitió alejarme sin comprobar que realmente se encontraba bien.

Candy notó que la muchacha parecía un poco menos tensa.

—No pretendía entrometerme, pero parecía tan desesperada desde el otro lado de la puerta que...

Si no fuera porque veía el pecho de la mujer subir y bajar, inhalando y exhalando aire, pensaría que estaba ante una estatua de piedra. Juraría que ni siquiera había pestañeado. Por una vez en su vida, tuvo que reconocer que no sabía qué hacer. Balbuceó sus últimas palabras pensando en la estupidez que había cometido.

Por lo menos, la joven aparentaba estar bien físicamente, lo que la llevaba a pensar que su angustia se debía a otra cosa. Retrocedía en busca de un lugar donde sentarse cuando una sola palabra de la muchacha la dejó clavada en el sitio.

—¡No!

—¿Qué? —preguntó Candy pensando que lo que le estaba diciendo era que no buscara donde sentarse, porque la echaría de allí en ese mismo instante de una patada.

—¡No se vaya, por favor!

Candy comprendió que aquella joven de grandes ojos azules había malinterpretado su gesto creyendo que se marchaba. Le había pedido que se quedase. Eso era un adelanto. Quizá con un poco de suerte pudiese tranquilizarla.

—No, claro que no. Solo iba a sentarme, si no le importa. ¿Cómo se llama?

—Candice.

—¡Vaya, eso sí que es casualidad! Yo también me llamo así.

—Candice Greyson —le contestó mientras sorbía por la nariz y se secaba torpemente las lágrimas que le brillaban sobre las mejillas.

—Encantada, señorita Greyson. Yo soy Candice... Candice Dickinson —le dijo, recordando que ese era el apellido con el que se había registrado en la posada.

En ese momento, la señorita Greyson pareció algo confusa.

—¿Cómo ha entrado? —le preguntó.

—La puerta no estaba cerrada con llave —le mintió Candy esperanzada de que la señorita Greyson en su estado de congoja no se hubiese percatado de ese detalle.

—¡Ah! —dijo como si así estuviese todo claro.

—¿Quiere sentarse y contarme qué le preocupa? A veces contar lo que nos perturba nos libera de ello o hace la carga menos pesada. A menudo magnificamos nuestros problemas y los vemos más grandes de lo que en realidad son.

La joven movió la cabeza con feroz determinación, negando esa posibilidad como si le fuera la vida en ello.

—Bueno —dijo Candy—, quizá podamos hablar de otra cosa. ¿De dónde es usted?

—De Reading —le contestó la señorita Greyson rápidamente—, pero llevo vanos años en Londres.

—¿Tiene familia allí?

—N... no —farfulló Candy Greyson.

Emma intentaba entablar una conversación porque desde que entró por la puerta parecía que la estaba interrogando y no quería que se asustase.

—Yo también he estado en Londres —le dijo—. Señorita Greyson, no quiero parecer una entrometida, pero claramente hay algo que la hace sufrir. No hace falta que hablemos de ello ahora si no se siente con fuerzas, pero muchas veces las cosas no son tan horribles como mis parecen a simple vista.

Candy Greyson levantó el mentón y la miró con desolación.

—Yo no estoy de acuerdo con usted, señorita Dickinson.

—Ya veo. Usted no ve salida porque está muy involucrada, pero, quizá una persona ajena a su problema podría ver su situación con Objetividad y ofrecerle una alternativa.

Greyson soltó un fuerte sollozo, a la vez que se levantaba como un resorte de la silla. "¡Bravo!", se dijo Candy a sí misma. "Si es así como vas a tranquilizarla, te estás luciendo".

—¡Es que no lo entiende! ¡Yo no tengo ninguna alternativa!

Candy se levantó, incapaz de verla sufrir de esa manera por más tiempo. Se acercó lentamente a ella y le tomó una mano entre las suyas. Estaba helada.

No se desespere, por favor. No se rinda. No hasta que haya hablado. Ahora voy a pedir un té. Creo que nos vendrá bien a las dos. Siéntese mientras vuelvo.

No tardó más de unos minutos en encontrar a Melinda. Le encargó una tetera bastante grande como para nadar en ella y unas galletas. Cuando subió, la señorita Greyson parecía más calmada, aunque su mirada permanecía fija en el vacío.

Melinda subió prácticamente detrás de Candy. Dejó la bandeja y después se marchó haciendo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza.

Emma sirvió dos tazas de té e hizo que su acompañante tomara una entre las manos, animándola con un leve empujoncito a llevársela a los labios.

El té caliente pareció relajar a las dos, que suspiraron a la vez cuando bebieron el primer sorbo.

—Puede llamarme Grey —le dijo la señorita Greyson sin levantar la mirada de su taza.

—¿Grey?

—Sí, eso es. Mi madre se llamaba Candy, al igual que mi abuela que vivía con nosotros. Era un lío. Cada vez que llamaban a alguna de nosotras acudíamos todas a la vez, así que me empezaron a llamar Grey, por mi apellido, y ahora todos me llaman así.

Candy pudo contemplar como los rasgos de Grey se suavizaban al hablar de su familia.

—Grey, de acuerdo. A mí puede llamarme Candy.

—Uff... será difícil recordarlo.

Candy sonrió abiertamente. Grey le había hecho una pequeña broma y eso, en ese momento, era más de lo que esperaba. Parecía que lo peor había pasado.

—Sé que quiere ayudarme y le estoy muy agradecida por ello, pero no puede. Nadie puede.

—No hable así y deje que sea yo misma quien decida si puedo ayudarla o no. Cuénteme lo que le ocurre. Yo no puedo pedirle que confíe en mí puesto que apenas me conoce, pero déjeme intentarlo.

En ese momento, Grey pareció tomar una decisión. Esa mujer que había aporreado su puerta incapaz de dejarla en paz, con su determinación, su amabilidad y su optimismo la había hecho pensar por solo unos segundos que su vida no estaba acabada. Eso no era verdad, porque sabía que no había vuelta atrás para ella. Sin embargo, la señorita Dickinson con su sola presencia le daba paz y le transmitía confianza.

No le había contado a nadie lo que le ocurría. Sentía demasiada vergüenza, pero por una ilógica razón o porque sencillamente se encontraba al límite de sus fuerzas, algo en su interior le decía que aquella mujer no la juzgaría, y sabía que no podía soportar aquella carga sola por más tiempo.

—Yo...

—¿Sí?

—Yo soy institutriz. Llevo dos años trabajando para la agencia Wakefield. Es la más prestigiosa de Londres y prácticamente de toda Inglaterra. A la agencia acuden las mejores familias del país para contratar los servicios de las institutrices para sus hijos. Para mí fue un golpe de suerte. Mis padres habían muerto. Ya no me quedaba familia y tenía escasos amigos. ¡Ya sabe! Una buena familia venida a menos. Nadie quería relacionarse conmigo. Con mi excelente educación y mi procedencia me contrataron sin reservas.

Candy vio que Grey tomaba aire varias veces como si estuviera reuniendo fuerzas para seguir con su historia.

—Continúe, por favor.

—Al principio todo iba muy bien. Me escogieron para ser la institutriz de una niña de siete años. Charlotte Wyatt. La hija de Charles Wyatt.

Grey miró con atención a Candy como si esta tuviese que reconocer ese nombre.

—Perdón, pero he estado fuera del país durante muchos años.

Grey asintió con comprensión.

—El duque de Huntington.

—¡Ah! —exclamó Candy.

—Al principio todo iba bien. La niña era adorable y por primera vez en mi vida me vi disfrutando de mi trabajo. Un trabajo del que, al principio, pensé que sería una desgracia.

Al decir la última palabra su voz había disminuido considerablemente, y dio a entender a Candy que era eso exactamente lo que había ocurrido. Una desgracia.

—A los pocos meses volvió de Oxford el primogénito del duque, Radley. En unas pocas semanas nos hicimos amigos. Yo sabía que eso era algo prohibido. Una empleada jamás debe entablar amistad con sus señores, pero Radley se presentaba en la puerta de la habitación de la niña siempre que terminaba las clases, cuando salía a dar un paseo o cuando estaba leyendo un libro en el jardín durante mi tiempo libre. Parecía tan amable y comprensivo que no vi nada malo en hablar con él. Después de un tiempo, tengo que confesar muy a mi pesar que me vi deseando que llegasen esos momentos, porque como una estúpida me había enamorado de él. Sabía que no debía quedarme allí por más tiempo, que debía irme enseguida, pero me mentía a mí misma diciéndome que al día siguiente hablaría con el duque para dejar el puesto. Una noche... —exclamó mientras empezaba a llorar de nuevo.

Candy se acercó a ella intentando consolarla.

—Tranquila.

Mordiéndose el labio, Candy le hizo una pregunta que era la culminación de todas sus sospechas.

—¿Él te sedujo?

—No lo sé, porque como te he dicho yo estaba enamorada de él.

—El te sedujo —dijo firmemente Emma sin dejar resquicio alguno de duda—. ¿Qué ocurrió después?

—Después nos vimos en secreto varias veces hasta que no pude soportar la situación por más tiempo. Nos podrían haber descubierto en cualquier momento y yo sabía...

—¿Qué?

—Yo sabía que Radley no me defendería. Cuando empecé a encontrarme mal, creí que me moría y así es como me sentí exactamente el día que descubrí que estaba embarazada. Se lo dije a él y me dijo que ya pensaría en algo, que lo dejara todo en sus manos. Ese algo fue su padre, a quien acudió sin esperar ni siquiera un minuto. El duque me invitó cortésmente a salir de su casa a cambio de guardar silencio sobre mi conducta licenciosa. Yo debía comprometerme a no volver jamás por allí. Le daba exactamente igual que llevara un nieto suyo creciendo en mis entrañas. La verdad es que después de todo salí bien parada en comparación con lo que les ocurre a otras chicas en la misma situación. Volví a la agencia, y pronto me encontraron otro trabajo. Al parecer no les resultó raro que no permaneciera en mi anterior puesto. Por lo visto, lord Wyatt ya había contratado a cuatro institutrices en un año. Me dieron una nueva oportunidad y aquí estoy, de camino a Cravencross Park, sin saber qué hacer. En unos meses mi estado no podrá esconderse. Me despedirán y la agencia me echará a la calle. Me dirán que soy una furcia que no supo tener bien cerradas las piernas. Lo sé perfectamente, porque lo he visto con otras chicas de la agencia. Entonces estaré deshonrada, tirada en la calle con un hijo en el vientre y sin nada con qué mantenernos. Preferiría estar muerta.

—¡No diga eso!

Grey levantó la cabeza, muda ante la explosión de Candy.

—Deje que lo piense un rato.

Candy caminó a lo largo de la habitación mientras una idea empezaba a tomar forma. Era una idea lo suficientemente descabellada como para que se le ocurriese a ella.

**nota: Gracias! Mil gracias por seguir la historia y por sus hermosas reviews! Sigan ahi que ya el próximo capitulo aparece nuestro querido Terry.**

**espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y dejen reviews! realmente aprecio mucho su apoyo interés por la historia. **

**que tengan una buena semana! Saludos!**

**Consti Grandchester.**


	5. capitulo 4

Nota: La historia le pertenece a la escritora española Josephine Lys, solo adapte la historia para los personajes de Candy Candy que le pertenecen a pertenecen a la escritora Kyoko Mizuki, la dibujante Yumiko Igarashi y Toei Animation. también aparecen algunos de los personajes originales de la historia.

nota: hice unos cambios terry no es el due de grandchester es el conde de ashford chris (chris salio de la historia orginal) es su hermano mayor fruto de el primer matrimonio de richard y el es duque de grandchesterd terry herea el titulo de conde por su abuelo paddre de mama elonor aqui elonor es inglesa. y estos son los cambios mas importantes con respecto a terry.

Espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo y lo disfruten mucho!

dejen reviews!

Capítulo 4

**T**errence Grandchester, noveno Conde de Ashford, apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo de la silla mientras cerraba los ojos, intentando calmar la punzada que sentía en las sienes. Ese dolor de cabeza lo estaba volviendo loco.

Desde los cinco años, cuando cayó de un árbol al intentar emular a su hermano mayor y quedó inconsciente durante horas, esas jaquecas, aunque no frecuentes, lo venían persiguiendo sin piedad.

Ahora, después de las últimas semanas, preguntarse por el motivo de su reaparición era estúpido. Lo raro era que no se hubiesen manifestado antes. Se frotó las sienes presionando durante unos segundos, y sintió un ligero alivio.

Las campanadas del reloj dieron las once. Sus sobrinos ya llevaban horas durmiendo. Ese día ni siquiera los había visto.

Había llegado a conocerlos bien en los dos últimos años. Desgraciadamente, el motivo de ello había sido el fallecimiento de su cuñada, Meredith, la esposa de su hermano y madre de los niños. Meredith era una de las pocas mujeres por la que había sentido un profundo respeto y cariño. No había estado presente cuando su hermano Christopher se casó, pero por sus cartas había sabido todo acerca de esa relación. Era como si hubiese estado presente en cada momento importante.

Lamentaba haberse perdido todo eso, al igual que el nacimiento de su primera sobrina, pero como segundo hijo del marqués de Stamford tuvo pocas opciones. De los hijos que no accedían al título se esperaba que ingresaran en el ejército o en la iglesia. Él desafió a su padre y no hizo ninguna de las dos cosas. Se enroló en un barco junto a Stear Cornwell, compañero de Oxford. Cornwell también se encontraba en la misma situación, era el tercer hijo del marqués de Cornwell.

Ambos, henchidos de una osadía que rayaba en la estupidez, decidieron buscar fortuna y forjar su propio destino. Después de diez años, eran dueños de una pequeña compañía naviera. Hacían varias rutas con Oriente, la India y América. Tenían inversiones en las minas de carbón en Escocia y eran socios mayoritarios en una fábrica textil en Yorkshire.

En la fábrica habían tenido que forzar cambios drásticos en cuanto al trato con los empleados y sus condiciones de trabajo. Habían reducido sus jornadas, hasta entonces abusivas, prohibieron trabajar a los niños y aportaron el capital necesario para que el edificio reuniera las condiciones sanitarias adecuadas. Tanto a Richard como a él mismo siempre les había asqueado la manera de hacer dinero de algunos hombres a costa de la vida y el sufrimiento de los demás.

Todo cambió cuando su abuelo materno murió sin dejar descendencia masculina, salvo él. El único nieto varón. Nunca pensó que acabaría teniendo un título nobiliario. Su hermano mayor, Christopher, fruto del primer matrimonio de su padre, era el destinado a ser el siguiente duque de Grandchester, cosa que nunca le envidió. La vida de un futuro marqués era mucho más restringida y rígida que la de un hermano menor. A Christopher le habían señalado el camino; él lo había decidido por sí mismo, por lo menos hasta la muerte de su abuelo materno y la de su tío Marcus, único hijo varón del conde de Ashford, que falleció sin descendencia reconocida.

Al tener que hacerse cargo de varias propiedades, su presencia como socio activo quedó relevada a la de socio en la sombra, y Stear quedó como cabeza visible del negocio. Todo eso lo había dejado de lado para acudir a Cravencross.

Hacía dos semanas que se había trasladado allí, desde que le avisaron del grave estado de salud de su hermano. Todavía se acordaba del temor que sintió durante todo el trayecto hasta llegar a Cravencross.

Había hecho ese mismo recorrido un centenar de veces en los últimos dos años. Sus propiedades estaban relativamente cerca. Siempre que podía se había trasladado hasta allí para ver a Christopher y a sus sobrinos, aquellos pequeños que tenían la pasmosa facilidad de derribar todas sus defensas y llegarle directo al corazón. Sin embargo, el día que le avisaron que su hermano estaba gravemente enfermo, la distancia le pareció multiplicarse por dos.

Volvía a sentir las manos frías al recordar el semblante de Christopher aquella noche. Igual de alto y corpulento que él, siempre había parecido tan fuerte como un roble. Jamás olvidaría su rostro demacrado bajo la tenue luz de las velas, ni sus facciones desencajadas, más delgado que nunca, delirando de fiebre y con una respiración rápida y quejosa.

Desde entonces, durante el transcurso de las dos últimas semanas, no se había separado de él, sobre todo al principio, durante los momentos más críticos en los que pensó que se iría para siempre. Había sentido impotencia, frustración y rabia por lo injusto de la situación. Su hermano ya había perdido demasiadas cosas en la vida, siendo la última la más dolorosa, su esposa, y había quedado viudo con tres niños pequeños que lo necesitaban más que a nada en el mundo.

Durante las noches que pasó en vela junto a la cabecera de su cama, muchas veces se había preguntado: ¿Por qué no era él el que estaba ahí tumbado luchando por su vida? El no tenía que hacerse cargo de una familia y no era ni la mitad de noble y justo que el hombre al que cuidaba.

Gracias a Dios que no había estado solo durante esos días y noches de las que ahora no parecía tener más que retazos confusos en la memoria. Lady Pauna adley y Annie, tía y prima respectivamente de la que fuera esposa de su hermano, lo habían ayudado a cuidar de Christopher y se habían hecho cargo de los niños. Ambas se habían trasladado allí tras la muerte de Meredith, con el fin de ayudar temporalmente con el peso de la casa. De aquello ya habían transcurrido dos años.

Se levantó del sillón y se encaminó a la puerta con cuidado, intentando por todos los medios no despertar el dolor de cabeza que parecía por el momento haberle concedido una tregua.

Subió los escalones que conducían a la primera planta, donde estaban las habitaciones privadas de la familia, para ver qué tal se encontraba su hermano esa noche. El médico les había dicho que por fin estaba fuera de peligro, pero que su recuperación sería lenta. Demasiado lenta para la paciencia de su hermano, que no hacía más que quejarse por encontrarse tan débil como un bebé.

Abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza para ver si estaba despierto.

—Terry, entra. No hace falta que seas tan delicado. No puedo dormir.

Terry sonrió ante el fastidio tangible que reflejaba la cara de su hermano. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó en la misma silla que había usado durante las últimas noches, la misma que parecía haber echado raíces en el suelo.

—No intentaba ser delicado, solo pasar inadvertido.

—Muy gracioso, hermano —le dijo Christopher mientras alzaba una ceja.

Terry soltó una carcajada.

—¿Qué tal estás hoy? —le preguntó ya más serio.

—¿Tú qué crees? Llevo tumbado aquí dos semanas sin poder moverme porque en cuanto lo intento me doy cuenta de que no tengo fuerzas ni para ir al baño, y eso sin contar que no me pillen mientras lo hago porque si es así, uff... amigo se me cae el pelo. Napoleón fue un santo en comparación con la tía Pauna y Annie. Además, parecen saberlo todo, es como si tuviesen espías por la casa. Te lo digo en serio, esas mujeres dan miedo.

Lucien se estaba desternillando de risa al imaginar a su hermano bajo los tiernos cuidados de la tía Pauna.

—Ya sabes lo que dijo el médico, que la recuperación sería lenta. Debes tener paciencia.

—Ah, sí, dime, ¿qué harías tú? Los dos sabemos que ya habrías incendiado la casa.

A Terry le brillaron los ojos en señal de asentimiento. Su hermano lo conocía bien. De los dos, Christopher era el que siempre tenía más paciencia. Tenía que darle la razón a su hermano. Si él estuviese en su lugar, ya hubiese explotado.

—Sí, eso es verdad, pero por lo que sé, hoy has tenido la visita de tres torbellinos que habrán mitigado en parte tu agonía.

Lucien vio como las facciones de su hermano se relajaban y adquirían una expresión dulce ante la mención de sus hijos.

—Anthony no paraba de contarme todo lo que había hecho durante estos últimos días, sin dejar meter baza a sus hermanas. Lizzy estaba preciosa sentada en esa silla con sus piernas debajo del vestido, riéndose de todas las tonterías que hacía su hermano, y Maggie, bueno, en algo tiene que notársele que es la mayor. Algunas veces pienso que es demasiado madura para su edad. Me miraba con sus enormes ojos azules intentando simular que todo iba bien; sin embargo, no pudo esconder el sufrimiento que hay en ellos. Fue la más consciente de la muerte de su madre y pude percibir su angustia hoy. Es igual de testaruda que su tío Terry. Se calla todo, sin compartir con nadie lo que le ocurre, pone siempre a los demás por delante de sí misma.

—Hermano, en eso no se parece a mí. Sabes de sobra que soy un egoísta sin remedio.

—Ya. Por eso lo has dejado todo para estar aquí y cuidar de mí, de mis hijos y de la propiedad.

—Quería tomarme un respiro —le dijo Terry con una sonrisa—. Y no lo he dejado todo. En cuanto pasó lo peor, me acerqué a Ashford a cerciorarme de que mi propiedad seguía en pie. Así que, como puedes ver, tus esfuerzos por hacerme parecer un buen samaritano son inútiles.

—No bromeo, Terry.

—Yo tampoco —le contestó ya más serio—. Eres mi hermano. Tú y los niños sois mi única familia.

Terry empezó a esbozar una sonrisa propia de un niño travieso, pensando en sus próximas palabras.

—¿No habrás creído que me ibas a dejar con tres niños, la tía Pauna y Annie, verdad? Te doy mi palabra de que si hubieses estado más tiempo inconsciente, me hubiese suicidado.

Chris tuvo que soltar una carcajada ante la cara que ponía su hermano. Si Maggie se parecía a él en su capacidad para controlar las emociones hasta rayar en lo perjudicial, Anthony se le parecía en su habilidad para hacer de todo una broma, sobre todo en los momentos más difíciles.

—Annie me ha dicho que no piensa ir a Londres para la temporada como tenía previsto —le dijo Terry cambiando de tema.

Chris frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué? Ya ha retrasado demasiado su presentación en sociedad. Vino hace dos años con tía Pauna para ayudar con la casa y los niños. Eran bastante pequeños y estaban muy afectados por la muerte de su madre. Por eso mismo no dije nada, pero ahora Maggie ya tiene diez años y Anthony siete. Sarah debe volver a Londres y gozar de la temporada como las muchachas de su edad.

—Annie no es ninguna niña.

—Lo sé —le dijo Christopher—. Por eso mismo. Ha perdido dos años por mi culpa y no dejaré que se sacrifique más.

—Ella no piensa que esté sacrificando nada, Chris. Adora a los niños.

—Sí, ya lo sé, pero estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que si no fuera por la muerte de Meredith, seguramente ya estaría casada y esperando un hijo.

—Quizá no sea eso lo que desea.

Christopher miró a su hermano con una expresión poco amigable.

Terry levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

—Hace un mes contraté a una institutriz. Envié una carta a la agencia Wakefield. Tiene muy buena reputación. Justo antes de caer enfermo me contestaron diciéndome que tenían a la candidata perfecta, que cumplía con todos mis requisitos.

—¿Y cuándo se supone que debe llegar ese dechado de virtudes?

—Debería de haber llegado ya.

—¿Lo saben tía Pauna y Annie?

—No tuve tiempo de decírselo. Verás, he estado algo indispuesto últimamente —le dijo Chris haciendo una mueca.

Terry sintió que la punzada en la sien izquierda retornaba con mayor intensidad.

—Bueno, con la institutriz aquí, Annie podrá volver a Londres con mayor prontitud. De todos modos, deberías decírselo antes de que llegue. No creo que le haga mucha gracia enterarse por otra persona.

—Sí, tienes razón, debes decírselo.

—¿Yo?

—Sí, claro, yo aún estoy demasiado enfermo.

—Cobarde...

Chris sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—De acuerdo, se lo diré, pero que conste que mi opinión sobre ti ha decaído considerablemente. —Se levantó, caminó hacia la puerta y cuando ya estaba con un pie fuera de la habitación, se volvió hacia su hermano—. Que duermas bien, delgaducho.

Con unos increíbles reflejos, cerró la puerta lo suficientemente rápido para que la almohada no le diera de lleno en la cara. No cabía duda de que su hermano estaba recuperando las fuerzas.

Decidió bajar al estudio de nuevo. Stear le había enviado el balance de los últimos tres meses de la fábrica textil y de la compañía naviera, además de un informe sobre las minas.

Había retrasado echarle un vistazo una y otra vez, y puesto que el sueño le rehuía como si fuera su peor enemigo, más le valía hacer algo útil. Además, una copa del coñac francés de su hermano podía hacer maravillas. Masajeándose la nuca con la mano izquierda para relajar la tensión acumulada en el cuello, bajó las escaleras hasta que los pies de Johnson lo detuvieron en seco.

Johnson había sido el mayordomo de la familia durante los últimos treinta años. Su pelo canoso y su espalda ligeramente encorvada delataban su envejecimiento. Pero eso era lo único en lo que se diferenciaba del Johnson que él recordaba de niño. Su mirada, aguda y penetrante, y su perfeccionismo casi enfermizo en el trabajo eran sus cualidades más representativas. Siempre parecía saberlo todo.

De niño, su hermano y él temían mirarlo a los ojos cuando cometían alguna travesura, porque el mayordomo parecía poder meterse en sus pensamientos. Sencillamente le ponía los pelos de punta.

Terry levantó la mirada y se encontró con los sabios ojos del anciano.

—¿Ocurre algo, Johnson?

—Sí, milord. Ha llegado una señorita que dice que es la nueva institutriz.

—¿Ahora? ¿A las doce de la noche? —preguntó con irritación.

—Sí, señor, y por su indumentaria yo diría que la intempestiva hora de llegada es consecuencia de algún tipo de incidente.

Terry nunca pudo entender por qué Johnson tenía tendencia a recargar las frases de esa manera.

—¿Dónde está?

—La he hecho pasar a la biblioteca.

—¿Por qué no al estudio?

—Me pareció que la dama agradecería el gesto. En la biblioteca podría restablecerse más rápidamente del arduo viaje.

—Johnson...

El mayordomo hizo una mueca que dejaba ver a las claras su fastidio.

—Los sillones son más cómodos y el hogar está encendido.

—Ya.

—¿Le digo a Leslie que prepare una habitación?

—Sí, por favor.

—Muy bien, milord.

Terry se encaminó a la biblioteca pensando qué podría haber sucedido para que la institutriz apareciera a esas horas. No tenía muy buenos recuerdos de sus institutrices, mujeres encorsetadas hasta la barbilla que le tiraban de las orejas cuando no prestaba la adecuada atención. Aunque él no se quedaba atrás. La enorme araña depositada en el cuello de miss Elliot había sido lo más caritativo que había hecho por ellas. Sin duda, la entrevista con la señorita cómo se llame no iba a mejorar en nada su dolor de cabeza.

Estaba hecha un verdadero asco. Sí, esa era la palabra que la describía a la perfección en ese momento.

Desde que partió de la posada esa misma mañana, todo le había salido del revés. Un sinfín de percances habían convertido un viaje de dos horas en uno interminable de ocho.

El cochero se había sentido indispuesto durante el trayecto. Seguramente el olor a alcohol que desprendía había tenido que ver con ello. Lo había notado cuando se acercó a preguntarle a cuánta distancia estaba Cravencross. Entonces había tenido que retroceder varios pasos para no caer fulminada por su aliento, pues parecía que la reserva entera de whisky de toda Escocia había pasado por su garganta.

Después, la rueda trasera derecha se había salido de su eje, accidente que podía haberles costado la vida a todos, pero gracias a Dios nadie resultó herido, solamente algunos nervios desquiciados como el de una gruesa mujer de unos cincuenta años que chilló durante un cuarto de hora hasta que finalmente se desmayó. Fue un detalle que todos agradecieron de corazón. Como consecuencia de los contratiempos, tuvieron que esperar a que arreglaran el coche bajo una lluvia intensa, que a los pocos minutos había formado grandes charcos y un montón de barro en el que desgraciadamente se hundió hasta las rodillas. Menos mal que llevaba botines, ya que los cordones fuertemente anudados le impidieron perder el calzado. Hubiese sido humillante haberse presentado descalza, con el dedo gordo del pie sobresaliendo por un enorme agujero que su media no podía contener.

Como toque final, había llegado a esa enorme mansión, en la que se suponía debía causar una perfecta impresión, a las doce de la noche y hecha un desastre. Sabía que estaba impresentable porque la ceja alzada del mayordomo con mirada de «yo lo sé todo, no se me escapa nada» lo expresaba sin disimulo alguno.

Seguramente a esas horas estarían todos durmiendo. Ya se imaginaba que despertarían al duque a mitad de la noche por la llegada de la institutriz. ¿Tendrían una mazmorra allí abajo como en los viejos castillos? Podía imaginar los titulares de los periódicos: «Institutriz recibe su justo castigo por perturbar los sueños de su señor». Seguro que usarían con ella el potro de tortura.

El duque sin duda sería un hombre estirado y sumamente estricto. La miraría con altanería encogiendo la nariz como si hubiese olido algo en mal estado y la invitaría, con un gesto apenas perceptible a abandonar su casa para echarla directamente a la calle.

Así no era como había pensado que saldrían las cosas al concebir lo que a todas luces ya se revelaba como un plan estúpido. Su estúpido plan.

Había convencido a Greyson de que su vida no estaba acabada. Le había dado parte de su dinero, el suficiente como para comprar un pasaje a Venecia y llegar a casa de su tía María. También le había dado una carta para que se la entregara a su tía. En ella le explicaba lo que le había ocurrido desde su llegada a suelo inglés y su alocada idea para permanecer en él, hasta estar segura de poder reunirse con ella.

Sabía que María pondría el grito en el cielo cuando leyera sus palabras, pero al final comprendería que había sido la mejor solución.

Su tía acogería a Greyson y cuidaría de ella hasta que naciera el bebé y la institutriz pensara cómo rehacer su vida. Maria ya había ayudado con anterioridad a otras mujeres que se encontraban en esa misma situación, cosa que Candy había admirado y compartido. Era injusto que las consecuencias de algo que sucedía entre dos personas recayera plenamente en una sola cuando salía a la luz. Mientras que el hombre, en el peor de los casos, solo recibía una pequeña reprimenda, la mujer acababa deshonrada de por vida.

Mientras Greyson surcaba las aguas del mediterráneo con la esperanza en el bolsillo, ella ocuparía su lugar como institutriz. En un principio le pareció perfecto. Porque ¿qué mejor tapadera que esa para pasar inadvertida por un tiempo? Sin embargo, ahora tenía ciertas dudas, aunque debía reconocer que era lo mejor que había podido hacer. Más arriesgada había sido su idea de ir a Escocia. Era casi seguro que el viejo MacLaren estuviese en el continente y si fuera así, se habría encontrado en la calle con otro plan que idear y sin dinero. De esta manera, estaría tranquila y segura hasta que su padre dejara de buscarla y de vigilar los muelles. Eso le supondría estar allí unos meses, porque por la desesperación con la que su padre se aferraba a la idea de entregarla en matrimonio al Duque, deducía que no cejaría en su empeño fácilmente. Removería cielo y tierra para encontrarla. Solo podía esperar estar equivocada.

Sus pensamientos se esfumaron cuando oyó abrirse la puerta. Estaba tan ensimismada repasando mentalmente el desastre del día que no pudo evitar dar un respingo ante la interrupción. Se giró para ver al hombre que la había contratado y por un momento dejó de respirar.

Cerró los ojos. Era el hombre más atractivo que había visto en su vida. Sus ojos negros como la noche la estaban observando detenidamente. Penetrantes y agudos, resultado sin duda de una afilada inteligencia, le conferían un aura de misterio que la cautivaba por completo.

Sus largas pestañas suavizaban su mirada, le restaban algo de dureza y la dotaban de un brillo algo pícaro. Tenía el pelo castaño, más largo de lo que la etiqueta marcaba. Se le ondulaba ligeramente en las puntas, por lo que parecía un pirata. Incluso su piel estaba un poco bronceada y, entre su pelo, vetas doradas como el sol brillaban descaradamente. Su nariz patricia y sus labios perfectos lo hacían un hombre sensual, tentador.

Con su metro noventa de estatura, le parecía intimidante, sobre todo si se lo miraba sentada desde una silla. De hombros anchos y buen porte, saltaba a la vista que estaba en forma. Los pantalones ajustados un podían disimular las musculosas piernas, mientras que su camisa de manga remangada dejaba ver los antebrazos fibrosos y atléticos.

¡Maldición! ¿No podía ser feo, tuerto o de dientes torcidos y amarillos, en vez de ser una mezcla de guerrero vikingo y dios romano? ¡Esto era lo que le faltaba al dichoso día!

Terry se paró en seco. Había entrado conteniendo el mal humor que el dolor de cabeza y la inoportuna llegada de la institutriz le habían provocado. Pero nada de eso era comparable con el susto que se llevó al verla. ¡Por Dios! Esa mujer tenía que avisar antes de que la vieran. No era simplemente fea, era..., no encontraba las palabras, toda su atención se centraba en una verruga monstruosa que tenía en la comisura de los labios. Y... y esa sombra que tenía debajo de la nariz, ¿era un bigote? ¿Le habían mandado una institutriz o un estibador de los muelles de Londres?

Podría tener los ojos bonitos, pero escondidos tras unas gafas grandes y de aumento no había manera de saberlo. El pelo era oscuro, o por lo menos eso pensaba, porque estaba prácticamente oculto bajo un enorme sombrero que parecía haber sido pisoteado por una manada de caballos. Estaba adornado con una pluma que caía torcida sobre su oreja izquierda. El pobre adorno debió haber conocido tiempos mejores; sin embargo, desprovista de casi todas sus hebras, parecía el esqueleto de una trucha.

Se la veía pálida y mojada. ¿Dónde diablos se había metido esta mujer? ¿Era barro lo que llevaba pegado al vestido?

En ese instante, se puso de pie y dejó un charquito de agua en el suelo, mientras alzaba la cabeza como respuesta a su metódico examen. Tuvo que admitir que admiraba ese gesto orgulloso.

—Buenas noches, milord. Soy la señorita Candice Greyson, la institutriz.

Lucien no esperaba que de esa mujer saliera una voz tan cálida y sensual.

—De eso no hay duda —dijo por lo bajo.

¿De eso no hay duda? Emma lo había oído perfectamente. Sabía que su aspecto no era el más agradable, pero ese comentario sobraba.

—Yo soy el conde de Ashford.

—¿Conde? —preguntó algo confusa. Greyson le había dicho que trabajaría para el marqués de Stamford, enseñando a sus tres hijos.

—Sí. ¿Está sorda, señorita Greyson?

Esa simple pregunta la sacó de quicio. Estaba claro que por alguna razón le caía mal. Desde que entró por la puerta la había mirado como si fuera menos que una babosa. ¿Por que? Si ni siquiera la conocía. Debía de ser uno de esos aristócratas estirados que se creían superiores al resto de las personas.

—Oigo perfectamente. Si he preguntado es porque me dijeron que trabajaría para el duque de Grandchester.

—Y así es, pero en estos momentos yo me ocupo de los asuntos de mi hermano.

¡Ah! Así que este era hermano del marqués, pero ¿por qué se ocupaba de sus asuntos? ¿Y dónde estaba el duque de Grandchester? Quizá su hostilidad se debiera a que no sabía que el Marqués la había contratado.

—Su hermano se dirigió a la agencia Wakefield para contratar una institutriz.

—Eso ya lo sé, señorita Greyson —le dijo Terry mientras se sentaba en uno de los brazos del sillón color caoba y estiraba sus largas piernas cruzándolas a la altura de los tobillos—. Lo que sí me gustaría es que me explicara por qué ha llegado a esta hora inconveniente y con ese aspecto.

A Candy no le gustó el tono con el que había impregnado sus últimas palabras. ¡Como si ella se lo hubiese pasado en grande rebozándose en el barro y calándose hasta los huesos! Tendría suerte si de esta no contraía una pulmonía.

—¿Por dónde empezar?

—¿Por el principio? —preguntó terry sarcástico mientras arqueaba levemente la ceja izquierda.

En ese momento, Candy agradeció llevar un maquillaje espeso que la hacía parecer pálida y ojerosa, porque sin duda debajo de todo aquel artificio, estaba roja de furia. Le había hablado como si fuese una niña pequeña y no tuviera dos dedos de frente. Esa prepotencia era insufrible. Y ella que en un principio pensó que era un guerrero vikingo un dios romano... ¡Ja! Ese hombre era el príncipe de las tinieblas.

Miró de un lado a otro como si en cualquier momento le fuese a salir humo de las orejas. Tomó aire recordando que tenía que mantener el control.

Contó hasta diez sujetando su mal genio, con más voluntad de la que creía poseer, y le relató los momentos estelares de su desastroso viaje.

_Ya veo_. Eso fue lo único que le dijo, así que si lo que quería era comprensión y una palmadita en la espalda ya podía quedarse esperando, ese hombre era un grosero.

—¿Y puede saberse qué es lo que ve?

Candy soltó la pregunta antes de que la prudencia le hiciera morderse la lengua.

Un amago de sonrisa se extendió por los labios de Lucien, y Emma debió contener la respiración. Esa sonrisa era fría como el acero. Desde luego, no le obsequió con ella porque le hubiese hecho gracia su impertinencia.

—Lo que veo, señorita, es que no sé cómo ha llegado viva hasta aquí después de todo lo que me ha contado. Es la cadena de sucesos más desafortunados e increíbles que he tenido la oportunidad de escuchar. Imagino que para una mujer como usted habrá sido una experiencia perturbadora.

—¿Cree que exagero?

—En absoluto —le dijo mirándola como si escudriñara su alma—. Es tan absurdo que tiene que ser verdad.

Terrence esperaba no tener que verla a menudo. Era la institutriz por excelencia. Suficiente como para sentir compasión por sus sobrinos; sin embargo, había que admitir que la mujer tenía carácter. Se la veía tensa, con los puños apretados a ambos lados de su indeterminada silueta, y su esfuerzo por ocultárselo la estaba matando.

No le sorprendía que se hubiese enfadado, pero su dolor de cabeza, unido al recuerdo de sus institutrices, lo había puesto de un humor endiablado. Decidió que por esa noche la pobre mujer ya había tenido suficiente.

En ese mismo momento, Emma soltó un resoplido muy poco femenino y dio un respingo cuando la potente voz de terry llamó al mayordomo.

—¡Johnson!

El mayordomo entró en la habitación cuando la última sílaba salía de los labios del Conde.

—¿Sí, milord?

—¿Está preparada la habitación de la señorita Greyson?

—Desde luego, milord.

Terry miró a Johnson con cara de pocos amigos.

—Acompañe a la señorita hasta ella. —Ahora mismo.

—Pero... —empezó a decir Candy.

Terry levantó una mano para detener sus palabras.

—Mañana conocerá a los niños y al resto de la familia. Terminaremos de hablar entonces. Creo que es mejor que descanse. Parece no poder sostenerse en pie.

—De acuerdo —dijo débilmente Candy.

Deseándole buenas noches, siguió al mayordomo. Subió por unas escaleras hasta el piso superior. Cruzaron un pasillo lleno de retratos, sin duda de familiares, y doblaron a la derecha. Otro largo pasillo se abrió ante ellos; la puerta de una de las habitaciones estaba entreabierta y por ella se podía ver un caballito de madera. Esa debía de ser la habitación de juego de los niños.

Siguió adelante hasta que Johnson se detuvo en seco y de manera formal abrió la penúltima habitación. Luego de dejar su maleta en el interior, el mayordomo le hizo un breve gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza y después se marchó cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Estaba muy cansada y lo único que no le dolía de todo el cuerpo eran las pestañas.

La habitación era pequeña, pero preciosa. Estaba decorada con un gusto exquisito, o por lo menos a ella le parecía así.

La ventana era grande y estaba cubierta por unas cortinas de color beige con motivos florales en tonos malva. La cama estaba junto a la ventana, vestida con una colcha lila con ramos marfil. Una pequeña alfombra asomaba bajo ella como si tímidamente pidiera permiso para permanecer allí. Cuando se levantara por la mañana, sus pies descansarían sobre su tibia suavidad.

Junto a la puerta había una maciza cómoda de nogal con pies discales y tiradores originales del siglo XVII. En un rincón, una silla acolchada estilo francés parecía mirarla con aire regio. Encima de la cómoda, un espejo ovalado le permitía ver claramente su reflejo. Escuchó una maldición poco digna de una dama. La había farfullado entre dientes sin poder contenerse al ver su imagen. ¡Por Dios bendito, parecía un esperpento! No es que con su disfraz estuviera favorecida, pero aquello era horroroso.

Quitándose la ropa, mientras se ponía su camisón de algodón abrochado hasta el cuello, pensó en su situación. Nada la había preparado para encontrarse con el conde de Ashford. La ponía nerviosa, y no era solo por su enorme atractivo, porque era guapo a más no poder, sino también por su manera de mirar, de moverse, como un felino salvaje al acecho de su presa. Desprendía una seguridad en sí mismo que rayaba en el insulto y, sobre todo, por cada poro de su piel emitía un aura de misterio difícil de ignorar. Era como un desafío para cualquier mujer, una invitación para descubrir sus secretos.

Gracias a Dios que era un imbécil presuntuoso, porque si no, se hubiese encontrado en un buen lío. Había sido un acierto haber ido disfrazada así. En parte lo había hecho por la historia de la señorita Greyson. No quería que ningún aristócrata la persiguiera como un sabueso hambriento, pero ahora también le servía de escudo. La había hecho sentirse más segura frente a las emociones que ese hombre despertaba en ella. ¿Cómo era posible que su respiración se hubiese agitado de aquella manera y que su corazón se hubiese acelerado como un potro salvaje únicamente tras unos minutos a solas con él? Debía de ser producto del cansancio y la falta de alimento. Sí, seguramente era eso. No había que darle mayor importancia.

Vencida por el cansancio, descubrió la cama y saltó entre sus sábanas. Aquella cama, su suavidad, su frescura, debía de ser como estar en el cielo. Sin poder prestar atención a ninguno de sus otros pensamientos, los párpados, cada vez más pesados, ganaron su batalla a la vigilia. En menos de un minuto, Candice White estaba profundamente dormida.

**Muchísimas Gracias! por las reviews del capitulo gusto este? **

**Un abrazo cuídense y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!**

**Consti Grandchester**


	6. capitulo 5

Note: Nota: La historia le pertenece a la escritora española Josephine Lys, solo adapte la historia para los personajes de Candy Candy que le pertenecen a pertenecen a la escritora Kyoko Mizuki, la dibujante Yumiko Igarashi y Toei Animation. también aparecen algunos de los personajes originales de la historia. Capítulo 5

**Candy** se despertó al despuntar el alba. A pesar del cansancio del día anterior, no pudo permanecer por más tiempo en la cama. Desde que era una niña, se había habituado a levantarse al amanecer, y la fuerza de la costumbre era más poderosa que la súplica de su cuerpo dolorido.

Revisó su vestuario, que por cierto no era muy amplio, y decidió ponerse el vestido azul marino con cuello alto. Era un poco asfixiante, pero ese día necesitaba la tranquilidad que le reportaba estar cubierta. Le iba un poco suelto por los lados, lo que le daba la oportunidad de seguir disimulando su silueta. Los pechos debían ir vendados como hacía desde su llegada a Londres. No los tenía muy grandes, pero sí lo suficiente para que su busto tuviera aceptación entre el género masculino. Sabía que para muchos hombres, las mujeres solo existían del cuello hacia abajo, yhasta parecían hipnotizados por esa parte de la Anatomía femenina.

Se maquilló con ligereza palideciendo su tez y dándose una sombra debajo de los ojos. La dichosa verruga debía estar en la comisura de los labios. Muchas veces sus pretendientes le habían dicho lo deliciosa que era su boca ligeramente carnosa. Sabía que de esa manera nadie se fijaría en ella. El pelo oscurecido de un tono castaño oscuro iba tirante, recogido en un moño, mientras las gafas le ocultaban los ojos. De esa manera parecía toda una institutriz. Gruñó un poco por lo bajo cuando miró detenidamente el resultado. No se la veía tan mal como la noche anterior. Seguía sin ser bien parecida, pero había suavizado parte de su disfraz. ¿Por qué? Mejor era no conjeturar sobre la respuesta. Seguramente de modo inconsciente había pensado en los niños, porque tampoco era cuestión de que salieran corriendo nada más verla. Sí, ese era el motivo y no que quisiera estar más presentable para cierto caballero.

Armándose de valor, bajó a la sala del desayuno. El lugar estaba concurrido. A la mesa había sentadas tres personas. Uno era el conde de Ashford. La mirada irremediablemente se le desviaba hacia él, que monopolizaba todo el espacio con su presencia. Con una taza de café en la mano, leía lo que parecía un periódico. A su derecha, estaba sentada una joven de belleza clásica, su perfil parecía sacado de una escultura griega. morocha angelical, era refinada en sus formas y sus movimientos tenían una elegancia innata. Enfrente de ella se sentaba una mujer madura, de ojos vivos y pelo canoso. Su ceño algo fruncido y su prominente mentón daban cuenta a las claras de que era una mujer con determinación. En ese momento, giró la cabeza y posó los ojos en ella. Una sonrisa traviesa se extendió por sus labios. No sabía por qué, pero esa mujer le caía bien.

—Oh, querida, ven, siéntate y desayuna algo.

En ese instante, se sentía como la diana en un concurso de tiro. Todas las miradas se clavaron en ella. La de la joven, recelosa, y la del conde de Ashford, bueno, quién sabía lo que pensaba ese hombre. Tenía una ceja arqueada mientras intentaba atravesarla con la mirada. Parecía sorprendido de que no hubiese salido corriendo durante la noche anterior. ¡Ja! Si se creía que se la intimidaba fácilmente iba a llevarse una desilusión. No había hecho nada más que llegar, pero si se quedaba lo suficiente iba a ser un verdadero placer lograr que ese presumido mordiera el polvo. No había nada más fascinante que un buen reto y un digno contrincante, y sentía que tenía ambas cosas a la vista.

—Gracias.

—Permítame que le presente a lady Pauna Adley. Es tía política de mi hermano y tía abuela de los niños —le dijo Terry mientras miraba a la mujer mayor.

—Es un placer.

—¿Dices que quieres un té? —le preguntó lady Pauna alzando la voz.

—Tía Pauna tiene problemas de oído —le explicó Terry con una sonrisa que hizo que la habitación pareciera tambalearse bajo sus pies—. Debe hablarle más fuerte.

—He dicho que es un placer —repitió con mayor intensidad.

—Sí, sí, que quieres un té. Johnson, tráele una tetera a la señorita.

Terry sonrió más abiertamente, y estaba claro que a su costa.

—Y esta dama es Annie Adley, sobrina de Pauna.

—Encantada —le dijo Candy.

Annie asintió con la cabeza, dando a entender que era mutuo, sin embargo, Candy no estaba muy segura de eso. La miraba como si hubiese sido un insecto repugnante del que deseaba deshacerse.

—Esta es la señorita Candice Greyson, la institutriz de la que os he hablado —dijo Terry dirigiéndose a las dos damas, mientras se levantaba de la silla dejando la blanca servilleta encima de la mesa.

—Bueno, no se quede ahí y desayune algo, después hablaremos.

—¿Pero...? —dijo Candy a medio camino de su asiento. —Tía Pauna y Annie le informarán mejor que yo. No volveré basta la hora de comer. Si para entonces aún le queda alguna duda, estaré encantado de poder aclarársela.

Esa última frase había estado cargada con más pólvora que la que se utilizaba en los cañones.

Johnsom apareció con una tetera mientras los pasos del conde de Ashford aún resonaban en la habitación.

—Siéntese, por favor. Cany hizo lo que Annie le sugería.

—Siempre va con prisa este muchacho. ¿Qué tenía que hacer? preguntó Pauna mientras fruncía el ceño.

—No lo sé, tía, creo que iba a acercarse a Bath, a hablar con el administrador.

—¡Vaya! ¿Para qué querrá Terry a un predicador?

Annie le hizo un gesto a Candy de que lo dejara estar. Mirándola con unos cálidos ojos color miel, la escrutó detenidamente. Algo le decía que tras esa apariencia angelical escondía algún resentimiento. No había que ser adivino para saber hacia quién iba dirigido. Esa familia tenía algo en común. Sabían perforar con la mirada.

—He de confesar que su contratación ha sido una sorpresa para todos.

—¿No lo sabían?

—La verdad es que no. Christopher, es decir, el duque de Grandchester, cayó gravemente enfermo hace unas semanas. Gracias a Dios está fuera de peligro, pero su recuperación será lenta. Debido a ello no nos comentó nada acerca de usted.

—Lamento si mi llegada les ha causado alguna molestia, pero no tenía idea de que el Duque hubiese estado enfermo.

—¿Molestia? ¿Qué es una molestia? Habláis tan bajo que no me entero de nada —dijo lady Pauna con cara de fastidio.

—Perdone, milady, he dicho que lamento si mi llegada les ha causado alguna molestia. Al parecer no sabían que venía.

—Muchacha, no debe disculparse. Será un placer tenerla con nosotras. Dios sabe que toda ayuda es poca con esos tres pequeños.

—¿Cuándo podré conocerlos?

—Después de desayunar, si quiere —le contestó Annie.

—Eso sería perfecto. Gracias.

—¿De dónde es usted, joven? —le preguntó Pauna entrecruzando los dedos.

¿Es que toda la familia había tomado clases de intimidación? Candy se quedó con la tostada a medio comer.

—De Londres.

—Una ciudad hermosa y cruel —le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Estoy de acuerdo con usted, milady.

—Jovencita, agradezco tu muestra de respeto, pero si vas a vivir aquí y vas a educar a mis tres niños, nos veremos muy a menudo y la verdad no creo que soporte que me llames milady o lady Pauna, o cualquiera de esas chorradas.

—¿Chorradas? —preguntó Candy divertida por aquel insólito comentario en boca de una dama.

—Querida, pensé que la dura de oído era yo.

Candy sonrió abiertamente. Aquella mujer era más aguda de lo que parecía y tenía un sentido del humor que empezaba a gustarle.

—De acuerdo, nos dejáremos de chorradas, Amelia.

—Eso está mejor. Bueno, y ahora si me disculpáis, debo ir a ver a Johnson. Ese viejo anquilosado seguramente no le habrá dicho a Chloe que tenemos invitados para cenar.

Como después se enteraría, Chloe era la cocinera y también una mujer de armas tomar. Por lo visto, tenía enamorado a Johnson que, con su retórica, más que conquistar sus favores, la volvía loca.

Después de que Pauna se hubo retirado, se quedó a solas con Sarah. El silencio que se instaló entre las dos fue tenso, como una cuerda estirada al máximo.

—¿Le caigo mal, verdad? —le preguntó Candy sin pensarlo dos veces. Sabía que esa pregunta era del todo inadecuada, pero si tenía que quedarse allí por un tiempo, quería saber a qué atenerse.

La cara de Annie demostraba que la había sorprendido.

—Esa pregunta es muy impertinente.

—Yo diría que igual de impertinente que su forma de mirarme —le contestó Candy.

Annie la miró perpleja.

—Es usted muy atrevida, señorita Greyson.

—Tiene razón —le dijo Candy algo avergonzada por su impulsividad—, pero es que nada más entrar en la habitación no pude dejar de sentir que no soy de su agrado. Puedo verlo en sus ojos y no alcanzo a comprender cuál es la razón de su renuencia hacia mí.

Un destello de algo parecido a la culpabilidad cruzó por los ojos color miel de Sarah.

—No tengo nada contra usted —le dijo respirando hondo—. Lamento si la he hecho sentir incómoda, pero intente comprenderlo, acabo de enterarme de su contratación como institutriz de los niños. Unos niños a los que adoro y a los que llevo cuidando desde hace dos años.

Emma empezó a entender por qué Annie había estado a la defensiva desde que la vio. Se sentía amenazada.

—Imagino que Pauna y usted han estado cuidando de los niños, y esto les habrá parecido una intromisión, pero yo solo he venido a hacer mi trabajo. No creo que deba echarme la culpa por ello.

—Yo no la culpo.

—Pero está molesta, ¿no es así?

—Quiero mucho a esos niños, señorita Greyson.

—Yo no voy a ocupar su lugar, señorita Adley. Solo seré su maestra, mientras que usted es su familia. A mí me verán como a una quisquillosa sabelotodo que los aburre hasta lo indecible. Créame, querrán librarse de mí en dos segundos. ¿Son muy imaginativos?

—¿A qué se refiere?

—A arañas en mi cama, agua sobre mi puerta, fantasmas con sábanas blancas...

Annie sonrió sin poder contenerse. Se le iluminó la cara y le brillaron los ojos.

—Vaya, creo que esa es respuesta suficiente —dijo Candy con pesar—, sin lugar a dudas necesitaré ayuda. ¿Querrá usted...?

—¿Lo dice en serio?

—Creo que nunca he dicho algo tan en seno.

—Si es solo para que me sienta mejor, entonces déjelo.

—No es por eso, sino porque usted los conoce mejor que yo. Confían en usted. A diferencia de lo que opinan otras institutrices, yo considero que la familia directa debe ser partícipe de la educación de los niños. Mi impresión es que usted es lo más parecido a una madre para ellos. Haré mejor mi trabajo si me ayuda. Necesito que esté de mi lado. Así que, ¿podrá soportarme sin sentir ganas de estrangularme?

—Umm, lo intentaré —le contestó—, y como dice mi tía, una mujer muy sabia, déjese de tonterías y llámeme Annie.

Candy no pudo contener una carcajada.

—De acuerdo, Annie, y ahora por qué no me presenta a esos tres pequeños.

Los tres niños la miraban como si fuera la bruja del Norte. Sus caras iban del fastidio absoluto a la indiferencia más extrema. Desde luego, ese sí que iba a ser todo un desafío. Annie le había presentado a los niños después de decirles que desde ese momento iba a ser su institutriz. La mayor de los tres era una niña de unos diez años. Delgada y de facciones clásicas, tenía unos ojos azules del color del mar embravecido. Con el pelo negro y su postura erguida parecía ya toda una dama, sin embargo, sus ojos estaban llenos de tristeza. Ella sabía reconocer esa mirada, porque durante años la había visto en el espejo cuando se miraba en él. Su nombre era Margareth y ni siquiera la miró. El siguiente era un hombrecito de unos siete años. Se parecía a alguien que conocía y no tardó ni tres segundos en darse cuenta de que ese alguien era el mismo que la fastidiaba desde que había llegado allí, el conde de Ashford. La única diferencia era que los ojos del niño eran de un gris azulado, mientras que los de su tío eran negros como un pozo mu fondo. Se llamaba Anthony. La más pequeña se llamaba Elizabeth, aunque todos la llamaban Lizzy. Era absolutamente preciosa. Con tan solo cuatro años hablaba hasta por los codos, y cuando permanecía callada sus enormes ojos negros ávidos de curiosidad lo miraban a uno tomo si pudieran leerle el alma. Con unos rizos rubios que le caían .obre la frente y un mohín adorable en los labios, salió corriendo hacia ella y se abrazó a sus piernas.

—No se preocupe, eso es perfectamente normal. Lizzy abraza a todo el mundo —le dijo Sarah al ver la cara de tonta que había puesto Candy. Desde ese mismo instante supo que esa pequeña le había robado el corazón.

Margareth se acercó a su hermana y con determinación soltó los bracitos de las piernas de la institutriz.

—Ya está bien, Lizzy. No molestes a la señora.

—No, no me molesta, es solo que no esperaba ese recibimiento.

—¿Va a darnos clases? —preguntó Anthony mientras alzaba una ceja exactamente igual que como lo hacía su tío.

—Sí, eso es. Os daré clases de historia, matemáticas, gramática, dibujo...

La voz de Candy se fue apagando a la vez que veía la cara de horror que ponían los niños.

—Yo no sé leer —dijo la pequeña Lizzy.

Candy se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de la niña y así poder mirarla a los ojos.

—Eso vamos a solucionarlo. Dentro de poco sabrás leer igual de bien que tus hermanos.

—¿De verdad? —le preguntó la niña como si aquello fuera el mayor tesoro del mundo.

—Lo prometo.

—Pues a mí me suena que eso de las clases va a ser un verdadero tedio.

—¡Anthony! —exclamó Annie roja de vergüenza.

Candy se acercó a él mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Ah, sí?, entonces tendré que pensar en algo.

—¿Qué?, ¿va a castigarnos?

—No lo sé, déjame pensarlo. No logro decidirme entre el látigo y las brasas ardientes.

Anthony sonrió dejando ver unos pequeños dientes perfectos. Entonces Candy se bajó un poco las gafas guiñándole el ojo sin que los demás la vieran, con lo que el niño soltó una carcajada. Anthony haría estragos entre las féminas cuando fuera mayor. Los hoyuelos que se le formaban al sonreír le iluminaban la cara y le daban el aspecto de pícaro encantador que a todas las chicas parecía fascinar.

—¿Por dónde empezamos? —le preguntó Annie ya recuperada del atrevimiento de su sobrino.

—¿Podrías enseñarme la habitación de estudio?

—Sí, claro, es por aquí.

Luego de dejar a los niños para que desayunaran tranquilos, Annie le enseñó la habitación de estudio y el cuarto de juegos, ambas cercanas a las habitaciones de los niños y a la suya propia.

—¿Qué te han parecido? —le preguntó Annie cuando terminaron su recorrido.

—Lizzy es adorable, y Anthony un granujilla.

—¿Y Margareth?

—Margareth es otra cosa.

—Te has dado cuenta.

—Sí. Es imposible no ver toda la tristeza que hay en sus ojos.

—Y eso no es todo —le dijo Annie con voz llena de preocupación—. Ni siquiera su padre consigue que esa tristeza se desvanezca. Cuando, parecía que volvía a ser la de antes, que empezaba a superar lo de su madre, Christopher cayó enfermo. Se ha vuelto una niña muy introvertida y demasiado responsable para su edad. Siempre está pendiente de sus hermanos, y se lo guarda todo para sí, sin contar nada.

—Eso le pasa a algunos niños que pierden prematuramente a alguno de sus padres.

—¿Alguna vez has estado con un niño al que le ocurrió lo mismo?

—Sí, con una niña. También había perdido a su madre.

—¿Y se recuperó?

—Sí, con tiempo, paciencia y mucho cariño. Cuando Margareth esté preparada hablará de ello, no antes.

—Comprendo —dijo Annie—. Creo que no va a ser tan malo que estés aquí.

—¿Ya no tengo que preocuparme de que les des ideas a los niños sobre cómo deshacerse de mí?

Annie soltó una carcajada.

—No creo que necesiten mi ayuda para eso, sobre todo Anthony.

—Sí, ese niño es astuto. Vi en su mirada que lo de las brasas ardientes le pareció buena idea.

Annie ya se doblaba en dos de risa imaginándose a Candy con el pelo chamuscado.

—¿Te lo estás imaginando, verdad? —le preguntó Candy dando toquecitos en el suelo con la puntera de su botín.

—Basta, Candy. Hacía tiempo que no me reía tanto.

—Pues ya iba siendo hora —le dijo riendo también.

—¿Qué hacéis vosotras dos?

Pauna adley estaba detrás de ellas mirándolas como si fueran dos niñas traviesas.

—Nada, tía.

—¿Nada, eh? Bueno, cuando hayáis terminado, las espero en la salita. Me gustaría que me comentarais el horario que van a seguir los niños. No tardéis.

Sin detenerse más, con el porte de una verdadera reina, lady Pauna dio media vuelta murmurando entre dientes.

—Estas jovencitas se creen que yo me chupo el dedo. Que no se reían de nada, ¡Ja!

Cuando bajaba las escaleras, Pauna oyó las carcajadas que estallaron de nuevo en el piso superior, y sin poder contenerse, ella también rió.

Terry espoleó a Bucephalus cuando le faltaban solo unos pocos kilómetros para llegar. Le encantaba hacer que el purasangre corriera como el viento. La mañana había sido peor de lo que esperaba, pues Vince Grant, el investigador que había contratado, no había averiguado nada del sabotaje. Las pistas eran unas cuantas, e indagar cada una de ellas llevaba su tiempo. Eso era lo que le había dicho Grant cuando vio la poca gracia que le hacían sus noticias. Si hubiese estado Richard, él mismo se hubiese encargado, pero estaba en medio del atlántico de vuelta de Nueva York. La posibilidad de ampliar sus negocios allí había sido demasiado atractiva como para dejarla pasar. No podía contar con su amigo y socio por unas semanas, y él estaba atado de pies y manos a Cravencross mientras su hermano no estuviese completamente recuperado. Aquel asunto no le gustaba nada. Los sabotajes no habían sido al azar, pues se habían perpetrado contra dos de sus mejores barcos. Uno de ellos había perdido la mitad de la mercadería y había tenido que cubrir gastos además de calmar a los clientes sobre la seguridad de futuras transacciones. El otro había llegado con un retraso de más de un mes. Extraños accidentes hicieron que tuvieran que permanecer en el puerto de Jamaica hasta nueva orden.

Si lo pensaba bien, no era tan extraño. Stear y él habían acumulado algún que otro enemigo por el camino. Durante una época, habían trabajado en secreto para la Corona, de una manera poco popular entre los caballeros. Ser espía no estaba bien visto entre los hombres de honor, pero era un trabajo necesario y valioso. Muchas de las informaciones recabadas por espías habían servido para salvar vidas. No tenían un contrato permanente, pero en sus viajes por el continente y mientras estuvieron navegando, complementaron sus intereses con alguna que otra misión.

Otra posibilidad era la competencia. La Sea Star era la compañía a la que más daño habían infligido. Monopolizaba el mercado hasta que ellos llegaron y los obligaron a mantener una competencia sana, o por lo menos eso era lo que había creído hasta el momento. Ellos comenzaron a ofrecer rutas que la Star no tenía, además de las condiciones y la calidad, que también fueron un punto diferencial. El resultado fue que muchos de los clientes habituales de la Star se habían pasado a la competencia, y Henry Banks, el director de la compañía, había sido demasiado ambicioso para dejarlo pasar.

Tiró suavemente de las riendas, pues ya se veía Cravencross desde lo alto de la colina. No le había comentado a nadie el problema. Para todos había ido a Bath a encontrarse con Regis, el administrador de sus tierras. En ese terreno, no tenía de qué preocuparse pues todo marchaba bien. Regis era muy competente. Había llevado con diligencia las mejoras que le había ordenado, y estas habían empezado a rendir sus frutos.

Cruzando el patio, llevó a Bucephalus a las cuadras y se encargó el mismo del purasangre. Después de unos minutos, subió las escaleras apresuradamente, hasta que chocó con un revoltijo de tela azul oscura que terminó en el suelo. Era la institutriz.

Candy había decidido dar un paseo antes de comer. No había conocido aún los jardines que desde las ventanas de la gran mansión parecían demasiado hermosos para ser verdad. Con su llegada a las tantas de la madrugada, no había podido contemplar el paisaje que se revelaba como un verdadero Edén. Durante la mañana, había organizado las cosas para empezar las clases al día siguiente. Le había preguntado a Sarah sobre el nivel de cada uno de los niños y había discutido con ella el horario, de manera tal que tuvieran tiempo para realizar otras actividades. Cuando por fin terminaron, había visto la oportunidad de estirar un rato las piernas. Le encantaba dar largos paseos y respirar el aire fresco del campo. Pauna la había animado diciéndole que no quería verla hasta la hora de la comida. Había sido tajante, con esa determinación que ya empezaba a resultarle familiar. Y entonces, cuando se apresuraba a salir, chocó contra una pared y fue a dar con su trasero en el suelo. Tenía que haber imaginado quién era el muro. Ahora le sonreía desde su metro noventa con un guiño de suficiencia que la estaba matando.

—¿Es que no sabe avisar?

—¿Y usted no sabe mirar por donde va? —le dijo Candy.

—Es usted una impertinente, ¿lo sabía?

—No, pero ya me lo han dicho hoy dos veces.

—Vaya, todo un récord.

Terry no le tendió una mano como haría un caballero para ayudarla a levantarse, sino que directamente la tomó por debajo de los brazos y la puso en pie en menos de un segundo. A Candy, el contacto de sus manos, a pesar de las capas de tela que había entre los dos, la hizo enrojecer hasta las pestañas. Ese hombre tenía un efecto demoledor sobre sus sentidos.

—¿Está bien?

—Un poco tarde para preguntarlo, ¿no le parece?

—¿Sabe?, no es usted impertinente, sino un verdadero fastidio. ¿Dan cursillos en esa agencia suya sobre cómo ser una sabionda?

—No, al parecer es un don natural.

—¿Y no podía ponerle freno a ese don?

—No —le dijo Candy cansada de tanta tontería—. Y ahora si me permite...

Candy hizo el amago de esquivarlo para pasar, pero Terry no se lo permitió.

—Imagino que habrá conocido a los niños.

—Sí.

—¿Y por qué no está con ellos?

—Vamos a empezar las clases mañana.

—¿Como un soplo de libertad antes de la condena? No sabía que usted tuviera piedad.

—¿Está traumatizado por alguna institutriz, verdad?

—¿Por qué dice eso?

—No lo sé, tal vez sea solo una conjetura mía de que ese es el motivo por el cual no me soporta.

Terry soltó una carcajada. Muy a su pesar se divertía provocando a la señorita Greyson.

—No sé cómo ha podido llegar a esa conclusión.

—Umm —refunfuñó Candy por lo bajo—. Bueno, imagino que no querrá seguir perdiendo el tiempo con una insignificante empleada, así que si me permite pasar, lo dejaré en paz.

—¿A dónde iba?

Candy tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltarle un "y a usted qué le importa". Contando hasta diez para controlarse, lo miró intentando no reflejar el mal humor que le provocaba su presencia. Estaba claro que disfrutaba provocándola, y no estaba dispuesta a darle ese placer.

—Iba a dar un paseo.

—Es casi la hora del almuerzo.

—Iba a ser un paseo corto.

—¿Tiene respuestas para todo?

—Sí.

—¿Otro don?

—No, esta virtud surgió con la práctica.

Terry tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no volver a reírse.

No era una beldad, pero esa mañana parecía diferente a la mujer de la noche anterior. Estaba ligeramente mejorada. Sacudió la cabeza a ambos lados intentando despejarse. ¿De verdad estaba allí en la entrada de la puerta discerniendo sobre los sutiles cambios en el aspecto de la institutriz? Ya no cabía duda de que necesitaba un descanso.

—De acuerdo —le dijo mientras se apartaba de su camino.

Candy se apresuró a pasar por su lado antes de que cambiara de opinión. Cuando estaba al final de las escaleras, el conde de Ashford la llamó.

—¿Señorita Greyson?

—¿Sí? —le preguntó volviéndose con evidente fastidio.

—No llegue tarde a la comida. Somos muy estrictos con la puntualidad.

Las ganas que tuvo de decirle lo mismo que Anthony le había dicho esa mañana a ella: "¿Qué?, ¿si llego tarde me van a castigar?" fueron descomunales; sin embargo, la idea que se le cruzó por la cabeza redujo su lengua al más profundo silencio, porque no quería ni pensar en la clase de castigos que se le ocurrirían a un hombre como el conde de Ashford.

**Nota: Hola! Y mil Perdones! Que no lo subí ayer tuve un día movidito, pero finalmente aquí está el capitulo 5. Espero q lo disfruten. Dejen reviews! Muchas gracias, por las reviews anteriores y por la buena onda de siempre. **

**Un abrazo**

**Consti Grandchester**


	7. capitulo 6

Note: Nota: La historia le pertenece a la escritora española Josephine Lys, solo adapte la historia para los personajes de Candy Candy que le pertenecen a pertenecen a la escritora Kyoko Mizuki, la dibujante Yumiko Igarashi y Toei Animation. también aparecen algunos de los personajes originales de la historia. Capítulo 6

—**¿**Desde cuando es institutriz?

La pregunta de Anthony llenó el silencio de la sala de estudio.

Habían subido allí después de la comida. Había sido un almuerzo agradable a pesar de la presencia del conde de Ashford, que parecía que tenía en todo momento con aire burlón. Se alegró mucho al comprobar que, a diferencia de otras familias de la nobleza en la que los niños no comían con los adultos, en la familia del marqués de Stamford esa formalidad no se observaba.

Candy había decidido que esa tarde les hablaría de sus clases y de la que iba a ser su rutina a partir de ese momento. No habían pasado tantos años desde que ella había tenido que pasar por eso mismo. Sin embargo, en su caso tanto Dorothy como su tía María habían tenido el de no hacer de su educación una secuencia interminable de datos, fechas y cifras.

Esperaba que los niños no vieran su presencia allí como una nueva técnica de tortura, pero no debía engañarse, eso iba a ser difícil.

—Hace dos años que trabajo para la agencia Wackfield —le respondió.

—¿Se ha cargado a algún niño de aburrimiento?

¡Cielos, era igualito que su tío, pero con siete años!

—¿Has dicho cargado?

—Sí, es la jerga de los marineros.

—¿Y cómo sabes tú cuál es la jerga de los marineros?

—Por mi tío Terry. Me cuenta historias de cuando formaba parte de la tripulación de un barco.

—No me extraña —se le soltó antes de que pudiera contener la lengua.

—¿Sabe? Una vez lucharon contra unos piratas —le dijo el niño con el pecho henchido de orgullo.

—¿Y no sería él el pirata?

Anthony soltó una risa que la hizo sonreír también.

—¡No!, pero es lógico que se confunda, usted es mujer y no sabe nada de piratas.

—De eso no estaría tan seguro. Es más, una vez navegué con uno.

Los ojos del niño expresaron curiosidad por unos momentos.

—Eso se lo ha inventado.

—Si eso es lo que crees...

Anthony solo aguantó diez segundos antes de hablar.

—Creo que debería escuchar su historia para poder juzgar por mí mismo.

—Eso es una sabia decisión. ¿Tú también quieres escucharla, Margareth?

La niña levantó los hombros en señal de indiferencia. Bueno, no había que desanimarse. Le iba a llevar tiempo que Margareth confiara en ella, pero con paciencia todo era posible. No había que esperar conseguir resultados el primer día.

—Yo sí quiero —dijo la pequeña Lizzy mientras se sacaba uno de sus rizos de la boca—, ¿Hay una princesa?

—No, pero hay una hermosa dama —le dijo a la niña al ver su cara de desilusión.

—Uff, una dama... ¡Vaya historia de piratas! —soltó Anthony.

—Creía que ibas a esperar hasta que la contara para dar tu opinión sobre ella.

—Sí, pero tengo que decirte que el principio deja que desear.

—Una historia no solo se compone de un principio, ¿sabes? También hay un desarrollo y un desenlace. A veces lo que empieza de una manera poco convincente puede terminar siendo algo inspirador. Bueno, allá vamos.

—¡Vaya, ese Dragón Negro sí que era todo un pirata! —exclamó Anthony media hora después.

Lizzy la miraba con los ojos como platos y Margareth en mitad de la narración había desviado su mirada de la ventana para escuchar atentamente la aventura. Anthony, por supuesto, había hecho toda clase de preguntas, con lo que se había revelado como un auténtico devorador de historias.

—Lo que no consigo entender es por qué tanto el Dragón Negro como el capitán DeVille luchaban a muerte por el amor de Violet.

—Descuida, cuando tengas unos años más lo entenderás.

—Eso dice mi tío.

Por una vez tuvo que estar de acuerdo con el conde de Ashford. Para un chiquillo de siete años, enamorarse no era más que una estupidez pasajera. Algo totalmente incomprensible.

—Ha sido genial, pero la parte en la que Violet lucha con la espada y le gana al teniente del navío francés es inventada.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque las mujeres no saben nada de espadas.

—¿Quién dice que no?

Anthony la miró perplejo.

—Ya, ahora va a decirme que usted sabe manejar una espada.

—Sí, así es.

El niño se dobló en dos, muerto de risa. Cada vez que la miraba reía más fuerte mientras daba pequeños golpes con la mano sobre la mesa de estudio, como si así pudiese parar de reír.

Candy sacó su estilete del botín derecho y con una rapidez cegadora lo lanzó para clavarlo en el mapa que había al final de la habitación.

—Joo —dijo Lizzy.

Anthony había parado de reír y la miraba como si fuera el mismísimo Dragón Negro.

—Si te levantas, verás que está clavado en Inglaterra.

Margareth fue más rápida que su hermano.—Es verdad. ¿Cómo lo ha hecho?

—Cuestión de práctica y habilidad. Anthony, ¿crees aún que no sabría utilizar una espada?

—Señorita Greyson, después de eso sería un tonto si le dijera que sí.

Candy se levantó para recoger su daga y la guardó fuera del alcance de los niños dentro de su botín.

—¿Me enseñará cómo utiliza una espada?

—¿Y a mí me contará otra historia? —le preguntó Lizzy.

—¿Me enseñará a no tener miedo?

Esa última pregunta salida de los labios de Margareth fue la que evitó que empezara a flagelarse por ser tan impulsiva y haberles hecho la demostración con el estilete. Había sido una estupidez, pero al escuchar la pregunta de Margareth supo que había valido la pena.

—No puedo prometer algo así, pero sí puedo ayudarte a descubrir tu propia fuerza.

Margareth asintió con la cabeza.

—Solo os pido una cosa.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntaron los tres a la vez.

—Que esta demostración quede entre nosotros.

—Eso está hecho —le dijo Anthony como si fuera un hombre adulto.

—Yo no diré nada —le dijo la pequeña Lizzy cerrándose la boca con dos deditos.

Solo quedaba Margareth. La niña la miró y esbozó la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto en su vida. Esa era su promesa.

La cena llegó como un escurridizo fantasma. Antes de darse cuenta, se estaba preparando para bajar al comedor, donde se reuniría con la familia y unos invitados. Le hubiera gustado no tener que hacer acto de presencia, pero Pauna no le había dado opción. Con una suave sonrisa y una suspicaz mirada, había desechado todas sus excusas. La mujer tenía la exasperante tendencia a dejarla sin argumentos. Se miro en el espejo y con un bufido nada femenino se dio la media vuelta. Ese día había estado cargado de sorpresas. Se sentía algo cansada, pero extrañamente satisfecha. Había conectado con Pauna y Annie de una manera que no hubiera creído posible. Apenas se encontraban, y parecían antiguas amigas que se reconocían después de un largo período de ausencia. Se sentía reconfortada por esa acogida, que había endulzado en parte lo que había vivido durante los últimos días. Los niños la habían dejado sin palabras. A pesar de su inexperiencia en el campo, tuvo que reconocer que le encantó pasar la tarde con ellos, reñían la refrescante y maravillosa cualidad de ser directos y sinceros, la desarmaban a cada momento con sus ojos llenos de una inocente sabiduría. Algo diferente era el tío de los niños. Con él las cosas se habían complicado. Si no, que se lo dijeran a su cuerpo que la traicionaba cada vez que se encontraba en su presencia. La hacía ponerse nerviosa y a la defensiva. Nada tenía que ver con que fuera el hombre más atractivo que había visto en su vida, o por lo menos, eso era lo que había pensado una y otra vez durante las horas que llevaba en aquella casa. Sí, eso debía de ser cierto porque, como toda mujer que se reconocía medianamente inteligente, esa falta de control no podía deberse a la fragancia seductora que desprendía ese hombre, ni a su mirada misteriosa, ni a sus manos grandes y perturbadoras... Estaba perdida, ¿cómo había llegado a ese punto? Toda su inteligencia había quedado anulada por ese imberbe engreído y presuntuoso. No, eso no era verdad, solo estaba cansada. Decidió no dedicarle ni un segundo más a esa sarta de estupideces y salió de la habitación.

—¿Así que habéis contratado a una institutriz?

—Así es —contestó Annie a la señora Leagan, con una agradable sonrisa en los labios.

Sarah Leagan era vecina de Cravencross desde hacía más de veinte años. Su propiedad colindaba al norte con la de ellos y, salvo por su innata curiosidad, era una mujer bastante agradable. Su marido había sido coronel en el ejército, pero retirado desde hacía más de diez años, le hacía la competencia a lady Pauna Adley en cuanto a su extrema sordera. Sarah a veces hacía que todos dieran un salto cuando intentaba que con sus chillidos el pobre Coronel entendiera algo. El simplemente se limitaba a mirarla como si creyera que estaba viendo a una lunática y luego sacudía los hombros arriba y abajo con absoluta indiferencia, a lo que la señora Leagan siempre respondía: «Es tan gracioso mi Roger, siempre con sus bromas.»

«Está más que claro que su Roger la ignora», pensó Annie. Menos mal que esa noche a los Leagan no los había acompañado su hijo Neal. Estaba harta de que la persiguiera cada vez que tenía oportunidad. Había intentado ser amable, pero siempre dejándole claro que no correspondía a sus afectos. Su corazón pertenecía a un hombre desde hacía mucho tiempo, y sabía con toda seguridad que jamás podría enamorase de otro. Soltó un suspiro cuando vio a Candy en la entrada del salón. Tía Pauna y Terry todavía no habían bajado, y la presencia de un alma caritativa que la ayudara a lidiar con la avalancha de preguntas de Sarah era más que bienvenida. No sabía qué le había hecho bajar la guardia con Candy, pero la verdad es que así había sido y aún no podía explicárselo. Al principio había resuelto rechazarla, pero esa mujer la había desarmado en su propio campo. No sabía si había sido su tajante determinación, su escandalosa sinceridad o su humor en momentos de tensión lo que la llevó a aceptarla sin reservas, pero se alegraba de ello. Seguía teniendo sus recaudos, porque nadie podía conocer a alguien en tan solo unas horas, pero algo en su interior la conducía a pensar que su instinto esta vez no le fallaba. Tener de nuevo algo parecido a una amiga sería fantástico, porque desde la muerte de Meredith a veces se había sentido aislada en su propio mundo. Un mundo lleno de preguntas sin ninguna respuesta, un mundo en el que la única persona con la que compartir sus dudas y angustias era ella misma. En esa casa todos habían sufrido y no podía cargarlos además con sus propios problemas.

—Señora Leagan, deje que le presente a la señorita Candice Greyson —dijo Annie mientras con un gesto animaba a Candy a acercarse.

—Oh, será un placer —contestó Sarah mientras observaba detenidamente a Candy.

Emma sintió como si esa mujer le hubiese visto las enaguas. Su escrutinio había sido peor que el que la cocinera de su tía María le había hecho al pobre Enrico la víspera de Nochebuena. Enrico era el pavo que había pasado los últimos tres meses engordando para ese día.

—El placer es mío —le dijo Candy forzando una sonrisa.

—Vaya, es usted mayor de lo que imaginaba.

—Sí, eso me dicen a menudo, pero ya sabe, las institutrices envejecemos antes.

—¿Y eso por qué, querida?

—Pues es el resultado inevitable de lo que debemos soportar.

Annie no pudo sino sonreír ante la cara de estupefacción de Sarah. Iba a ser refrescante tener a Candy allí.

La señora Leagan reaccionó inmediatamente cuando Pauna entró en la habitación.

—Oh, querida, estás estupenda —le dijo mientras se acercaba ella.

—¿Que estoy horrenda? —dijo Pauna.

Sarah se había quedado otra vez sin palabras; la sordera de esa mujer la desconcertaba. Parecía que aquella no era su noche. El Coronel, por su parte, estaba roncando en el sillón de la esquina con la cabeza colgando por uno de los lados.

—Ya veo que Roger está tan animado como siempre —comentó Pauna mientras levantaba la ceja izquierda—. Por lo que veo ya has conocido a Candice.

—Sí, me la ha presentado Annie.

—¿Y no tienes nada que decir? Sería la primera vez que te muerdes la lengua.

—Oh, Pauna, qué van a pensar las muchachas de mí.

—La verdad, que eres una chismosa, pero una buena amiga.

Sarah sonrió. Conocía a Pauna desde que ambas habían hecho su presentación en sociedad. Eran viejas amigas que siempre estaban peleando. Esa era su forma de demostrarse el afecto que se tenían.

—Bueno, será mejor que pasemos al comedor.

—¿Y erry? ¿No cena con nosotros?

Pauna se paró en seco mirando a su amiga como si esta le acabara de recordar que se había dejado olvidado el paraguas antes de salir de casa.

En ese momento, como si el pronunciar su nombre lo hubiese hecho aparecer por arte de magia, Terry entró en la habitación. A decir verdad, ahora que estaba él, parecía que el espacio se hubiese reducido considerablemente, como si el cuarto estuviese algo caldeado. Candy ya no recordaba por qué se había puesto ese día ese vestido, porque estaba claro que las temperaturas estaban subiendo de manera alarmante para esa época del año.

—Buenas noches, señora Leagan, señor eh... Leagan —dijo con una expresión algo divertida al ver al Coronel, con medio cuerpo descolgado por el sillón.

—Sarah, será mejor que llames a tu marido antes de que me haga un agujero en las baldosas con su cabeza.

—¡Roger!

El Coronel dio un respingo mientras intentaba enfocar a los miembros que se encontraban a su alrededor.

—Eh... o sí, es muy divertido —dijo como si supiera de qué estaban hablando.

—Y luego dicen que yo estoy mal del oído —dijo Pauna con una especie de bufido.

Annie acompañó al desorientado Coronel, mientras su esposa hablaba animadamente con Pauna. Desgraciadamente, solo quedaban Terry y ella. Intentó aminorar el paso para no ir a la par, pero era demasiado esperar que aquel presumido dejara la boca cerrada.

—No es de buena educación ignorar a las personas.

Candy apretó el puño para no estampárselo en su bonita cara.

—Y yo pensaba que la impuntualidad era poco menos que un pecado capital para usted.

La sonrisa que Terry le prodigó estaba destinada a desarmarla, de eso no cabía duda. Lo había hecho con el solo propósito de ponerla nerviosa.

—Tiene buena memoria.

—Me lo dijo esta tarde. Hasta un mosquito lo recordaría.

Terry ya no le sonreía.

—Se cree muy graciosa, ¿verdad?

—Oh, aprendo rápido.

—Ya veo —dijo entre dientes mientras entraban en el comedor.

Terry tenía ganas de estrangular a esa sabionda prepotente con mis propias manos. Había que reconocer que era rápida, además de tener la exasperante cualidad de encontrarle respuestas a todo. Iba a disfrutar de lo lindo poniéndola en su lugar.

—Siento haber llegado tarde.

Todos se volvieron al escuchar esa voz.

Candy no pudo evitar ver la mueca de fastidio en la cara de Sarah al oír al recién llegado.

—Lamento haber entrado de esta manera, pero dado que somos vecinos desde hace tantos años, le dije a Johnson que dejara las formalidades a un lado.

—Es tan encantador mi Neal, ¿verdad, Pauna?

—Sí, como una urticaria —dijo por lo bajo.

Solo Candy la había escuchado, pero entre el gesto de Annie y el comentario de Pauna se había hecho una idea de lo encantador que debía de ser ese tal Neal.

—Candice, este es mi hijo, Neal Leagan —le dijo Sarah.

Candy dio un paso al frente para saludarlo, pero el hombre, con pequeños ojos de ratón, dio un paso atrás como si hubiese visto a un monstruo de dos cabezas.

A Terry no le gustó esa actitud. Nunca le había caído demasiado bien el hijo de los Leagan. Tenía siempre en el rostro una sonrisa falsa que le hacía desear borrársela de un puñetazo, y en ese momento más que nunca. Una cosa era que él se metiera con la institutriz y otra muy distinta que le hicieran un desaire en su presencia.

**Nota: Hola! Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo enormemente. Gracias a todos por sus reviews y la buena onda. Prometo vigilar mas el tema de los nombres jeje en verdad lo siento. Que tengan una muy buena semana! Dejen reviews!**

**Un abrazo.**

**Consti Grandchester**


	8. capitulo 7

**Nota: La historia le pertenece a la escritora española Josephine Lys, solo adapte la historia para los personajes de Candy Candy que le pertenecen a pertenecen a la escritora Kyoko Mizuki, la dibujante Yumiko Igarashi y Toei Animation. también aparecen algunos de los personajes originales de la historia.**

Capítulo 7

**L**a cena había transcurrido sin pena ni gloria entre un soporífero discurso de la señora Leagan sobre las cualidades de su hijo Neal y la falsa modestia de este ante los halagos de su madre.

Terry se había mordido más de una vez la lengua para no decir lo que pensaba realmente de ese malcriado. Generalmente no prestaba atención a esas tonterías, pero esa noche había sido diferente. A lo largo de los años había adquirido el don de mantenerse impasible ante todo aquello que no consideraba importante, deslizándose entre la sociedad con una naturalidad pasmosa. La indiferencia ante sus juegos era bien conocida entre sus colegas y conocidos, lo que le valía las críticas de unos y los halagos de otros. A él realmente le daba igual. Sin embargo, esa noche el hijo de la señora Leagan le había parecido más insoportable que nunca. Un vividor engreído que disfrutaba ridiculizando a otros. Había que admitir que era hábil para hacerlo, ya que nunca traspasaba el límite de lo correcto.

Después de que se hubieran ido los Leagan, todos se habían retirado a dormir, menos él, que se sentía algo inquieto. La copa de coñac que tenía entre las manos no lo había calmado lo suficiente como para retirarse a descansar. Decidió subir a ver a su hermano, que sin duda se sentiría más inquieto que él. Apenas habían hablado desde la noche anterior. Esa misma mañana le había hecho una corta visita para informarle de la llegada de la institutriz. Sus ojos llenos de interrogantes se prepararon para obtener respuestas, pero él lo dejó con las ganas al decirle que en ese momento no tenía tiempo para sus habladurías, el rugido que escuchó desde fuera de la habitación había dejado claro que a Christopher no le había hecho gracia el comentario.

—Buenas noches —le dijo mientras entraba a la habitación.

—Conque ahora sí tienes tiempo, ¿eh?, pues resulta que estoy cansado y deseo dormir.

—No te hagas el ofendido. Sé que estás aburrido y deseando verme para que te cuente qué tal va todo.

—A veces te odio, ¿sabes?

—Sí —le dijo Terry con una sonrisa que dejaba ver sus perfectos dientes blancos.

—Bueno, pues cuenta.

Terry se quedó callado con una picara mirada que dejaba claro que se estaba divirtiendo.

—Te lo pasas bien haciéndome sufrir, ¿verdad? ¿Vas a hacer que te suplique?

—Bueno, pensándolo bien...

Christopher le pegó un manotazo en el brazo izquierdo que hizo soltar un aullido a Terry.

—Eso te pasa por ser un imbécil.

Terry soltó una carcajada. Su hermano se estaba recuperando a pasos agigantados y no había nada que lo hiciera sentirse tan bien como eso.

—Y ahora en serio, cuéntame qué tal va todo. Estas mujeres me tienen incomunicado. Dicen que tengo que estar tranquilo para que mi recuperación sea satisfactoria. Y yo digo que una cosa es estar tranquilo y otra estar muerto.

—Sí, en eso te doy la razón. Y no te digo más, ahora que han encontrado a otra aliada. Estamos rodeados de mujeres mandonas y sabelotodo.

—Te encuentro algo alterado. Eso es algo refrescante.

—No te aproveches, que sabes que no puedo darte tu merecido estando convaleciente.

—Algo bueno tendría que tener estar aquí tirado.

—¿Qué es eso de una aliada?

—La institutriz. No sé cómo lo ha hecho, pero en un día se ha in ido a todas las mujeres de esta casa. Tendrías que conocerla. Es una pesadilla de mujer.

—No sé por qué, pero está empezando a gustarme a mí también.

Terry lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Y los niños?

—Hoy apenas los he visto, pero Annie me ha dicho que Candy ha pasado la tarde con ellos, y que yo sepa no han salido gritando.

—Bueno, eso es un avance. Umm, ¿Candy?

—La señorita Greyson.

—¿La llamamos Candy? —le preguntó Christopher irónicamente.

—Si la vieras, ni siquiera preguntarías eso.

—¿Por qué? ¿Es fea?

—Es una institutriz, arrogante y sabionda.

—Sí, imagino que debe ser todo un personaje para sacarte de tus casillas en tan solo unas horas. Esa mujer goza de toda mi admiración.

—Déjalo. Y tú, ¿cómo estás?

—Esto va demasiado lento hermano, pero no puedo quejarme.

—Bueno, es hora de que me vaya y te deje descansar.

—De eso nada. Saca la baraja y dame un poco de ese coñac que hay en la biblioteca, que este hermano va a darte un buen escarmiento.

—De acuerdo, pero después no me lloriquees cuando te deje limpio.

—Eso te va a costar caro.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Como cuánto?

—Como la preciosa yegua que desde esta tarde está en las caballerizas.

—¿Qué yegua?

—Aquella que tanto deseabas, pero que Martin Henderson se rehusaba a vender.

—¿Cómo lo has conseguido?

—Le di preferencia en la compra de esos terrenos de los que quiero desprenderme.

—¿Pero por qué?

—Porque vi tu expresión cuando viste a ese caballo.

Terry se quedó mudo.

—No pongas esa cara. Simplemente no sabía qué regalarte por tu cumpleaños.

—Mi cumpleaños es dentro de cinco meses.

—Bueno, qué más da.

—Christopher...

—¿Es que tu hermano no puede regalarte algo sin que tengamos que hacer un análisis del tema?

Terry sonrió abiertamente.

—Gracias.

—No creo que digas lo mismo cuando acabe contigo esta noche —le dijo Christopher restándole importancia al asunto.

—De acuerdo, flacucho, baraja.

Habían trascurrido varios días desde su llegada a Cravencross, y por primera vez podía permitirse pensar que estaba a salvo. Había hecho todo lo posible para no dejar ninguna pista que pudiera llevar a los hombres de su padre hasta ella, pero nunca se podía estar totalmente segura de no haber cometido algún error. Se sentía contenta de estar allí, a pesar de que al principio pensó que era la mayor estupidez de su vida. Salvo el conde de Ashford, a quien a veces le hubiese gustado arrancarle la piel a tiras, los demás la habían aceptado como a una más, y era una sensación reconfortante cuando se estaba a una gran distancia del hogar y de las personas a las que quería y añoraba.

Los niños habían comenzado las clases y la sorprendían a cada momento. Eran inteligentes e imaginativos, y mostraban una energía desbordante.

Esa tarde habían decidido ir al lago. Desde la casa, podían verse sus cristalinas aguas, así que Pauna no puso ninguna objeción. Convencieron a Annie para que los acompañara. Al principio se mostró algo reticente, pero cuando Lizzy se aferró a sus piernas suplicándole que los acompañara, no tuvo más remedio que acceder. Lo que no sabía era que ellos le habían dicho a la pequeña que hiciera exactamente eso. Era un truco que no fallaba. Era por su bien, porque desde que ella llegó, siempre la había visto ocupada sin tiempo alguno ni siquiera para pasear, y Candy estaba dispuesta a arreglarlo, aunque fuera utilizando una artimaña.

—¿Echamos una carrera hasta el lago? —preguntó Candy animada.

Annie la miró con cara espantada, como si le hubiese propuesto ir desnuda al baile de la reina.

—¿Correr?

—Sí, eso que se hace poniendo un pie delante del otro con velocidad.

—Qué graciosa...

—Eso sería genial —dijo Anthony con una sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Para qué vamos a echar una carrera? —preguntó Margareth.

—En primer lugar, porque es sano hacer algo de ejercicio; en segundo lugar, porque es divertido y, por último y no menos importante, porque sería la oportunidad perfecta para darle su merecido a cierto caballerete.

Un destello pícaro asomó a los ojos de Margareth. Eso de bajarle los humos a su hermano, que pensaba que las mujeres no podían ganarle en nada, parecía haberle gustado.

—Está bien.

—Pero yo no puedo correr tan deprisa como vosotros... —dijo la pequeña Lizzy entre pucheros.

Candy tornó a la niña entre sus brazos mientras le daba un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

—No te preocupes, preciosa, tú irás conmigo a caballito. ¿Estáis preparados?

—¡Sí! —dijeron todos a la vez.

—De acuerdo. Una, dos y... ¡tres!

No acabó de decir la última palabra cuando salió corriendo y sacó al menos tres cuerpos de ventaja a los demás.

Candy pensó que la pequeña la estrangularía. Se agarraba firmemente a su cuello, pero al oír sus carcajadas le fue imposible detenerse. La primera en llegar fue Margareth, que no ocultaba su alegría. Después Annie y Candy con Lizzy a sus espaldas. Annie era todo un espectáculo. Se había recogido el vestido con las manos para así poder correr sin que la ropa le estorbara, dejando al descubierto sus blanquísimas enaguas. El pelo desordenado le caía en cascada por la espalda y daba la sensación de haber pasado por medio de una ventisca. Estaba muerta de risa, encogiéndose como una colegiala para poder amortiguar las carcajadas. El último en llegar fue Anthony, lleno de barro y escupiendo hojas secas. Sin lugar a dudas, la hilaridad de Annie se debía a que había visto caer a su sobrino sin ninguna elegancia encima de un gran barrizal.

—¿Te estás riendo de mí, tía?

—No cariño, qué va —le contestó Annie mientras se apretaba las costillas ante un nuevo ataque de risa.

—¡No tiene gracia! Y además no es justo. Me he caído en mitad de la carrera y usted, señorita Greyson, ha hecho trampas.

—Yo siento que no estuvieras preparado —le dijo, también incapaz de aguantar la risa que le producía el aspecto del niño.

—Buff..., mujeres —contestó Anthony mientras se alejaba hacia la orilla para quitarse parte de la suciedad.

Sus hermanas fueron con el sin dejar de bromear a su costa. Anthony se hacía el ofendido, pero Candy había visto asomar una sonrisa de sus labios cuando vio a sus hermanas y a su tía reír.

Mientras, Annie y ella intentaban recomponer en algo su atuendo, ya que parecían cualquier cosa menos dos damas.

—Hay que ver las ideas que se te ocurren, Candy.

—Sí, mi tía siempre me decía que no sabía cómo podía meterme en tantos líos.

Annie la miró fijamente como si quisiera descifrar algún acertijo.

—La verdad es que no das ese aspecto.

—¿Cuál? ¿El de una institutriz loca de atar?

—No, el de una mujer imaginativa y poco convencional.

—Lo que yo te he dicho.

Annie sonrió abiertamente.

—¿Sabes? Tienes un don. A mí me convenciste a los dos minutos de verme y, créeme, eso es un milagro. No sé cómo lo haces, pero creas una sensación de seguridad y confianza difícil de ignorar.

Candy se sintió como una impostora. No es que no fuera sincera en su trato con ellos, sino que no era la persona que fingía ser. Los estaba engañando, y en ese momento deseó con toda su alma no tener que seguir haciéndolo.

—La risa se echaba de menos en esta casa. Es maravilloso volver a verlos sonreír —le dijo Sarah mirando a sus sobrinos.

—¿Cómo está el Duque?

—Christopher está mejor, aunque es un testarudo. A tía Pauna y a mí nos toca vigilarlo constantemente. Si por él fuera, estaría en pie haciéndose cargo de todo. Menos mal que está Terry con nosotros.

—Tengo ganas de conocerlo. ¿Se parece al conde de Ashford?

Sarah soltó una risa ante esa idea.

—No, son muy diferentes. Christopher es un hombre transparente mientras que Lucien es una caja de sorpresas.

—¿Es una cebolla?

—¿Qué dices, Candy?

—Que si es como una cebolla. Le quitas una capa y te encuentras con otra, y otra, y otra...

—Dios mío, si se entera de que lo has comparado con una cebolla no me gustaría estar en tu lugar.

—Pues es una de las mejores comparaciones que se me han ocurrido al pensar en él.

—¿No te agrada, verdad?

—No es eso, es que tiene la virtud de hacerme perder la paciencia.

—Pues posiblemente seas la única mujer en el mundo que piensa eso. Todas las mujeres lo adoran.

—No sé por qué, pero eso no me extraña.

—Parece que es un hombre duro y no voy a engañarte, lo es, pero tiene un gran corazón. Hay poca gente que llega a conocerlo de verdad porque suele levantar una coraza a su alrededor; sin embargo, cuando lo sorprendes con la guardia baja, por ejemplo cuando está con sus sobrinos o cuando mira a su hermano con cariño y admiración, entonces te das cuenta de que hay mucho más de lo que ves. En cuanto se enteró de que Christopher estaba enfermo, dejó todo y vino hasta aquí sin perder tiempo. Tenías que haberlo visto, estaba totalmente destrozado, sin embargo, tenía ánimos para cada uno de nosotros. Sí pasaba todo el día y toda la noche junto a su cama basta que el médico nos dijo que lo peor había pasado. Fue la primera vez que se permitió salir de la habitación. Mucha gente pensó que no se llevaban bien por que Terry estuvo muchos años fuera y porque eran solo hermanos de padre, pero la verdad es que han estado siempre muy unidos.

Emma intuía que Annie tenía razón. Eso no lo exculpaba ante sus ojos, porque seguía pensando que era un presuntuoso, arrogante sabelotodo, pero con mucho más para descubrir de lo que ella hubiese deseado. Había visto ternura en sus ojos al mirar a los niños y cariño al tratar a Annie y Pauna. Lo sabía esconder muy bien, pero para alguien acostumbrado a disfrazarse continuamente, no era difícil reconocer otro disfraz.

—No sabía que su padre hubiese tenido dos esposas.

—Todo el mundo las conocía y las admiraba. Eran dos damas hermosas y únicas. La madre de Christopher era Virginia Wilton. Pauna dice que era una mujer serena y elegante. Se casó muy joven con el Duque. La madre de Terry era Eleonor Baker, única hija del conde de Ashford. —Sarah dio un suspiro antes de continuar—. Lo más maravilloso es que ambos matrimonios fueron por amor.

—¿Cómo fallecieron?

—Virginia dando a luz y Eleonor de unas fiebres. Fue un duro golpe para ambos, porque Eleonor los había criado a los dos. Cuando ocurrió, Christopher tenía 15 años.

—Entonces Terry era solo un niño.

—Sí. Por eso cuando Christopher se puso enfermo...

—Sí, me imagino.

Candy podía hacerse una idea del miedo que debió sentir Terry, la posibilidad de perder a su hermano de la misma manera que a su madre. Postrado en una cama consumido por la fiebre.

—¿Estoy mejor?

Anthony sacó a ambas de sus pensamientos mientras se frotaba el mentón con la manga de su camisa.

—Cariño, no tienes arreglo —le dijo Annie conteniendo la sonrisa Anthony, no corras que quiero ver cómo te chorrea el barro de las orejas —gritaba Lizzy mientras intentaba tomarse de la mano su hermano.

—Pequeña granuja —le dijo Anthony levantándola en brazos.

El cielo empezó a oscurecerse con nubarrones que ocultaban la luz del sol. En menos de un minuto, estaban marchando camino a Cravencross.

**Nota: Hola! Mil perdones por el atraso tuve un día complicado ayer. Pero aqui lo tienen capitulo 7. Es un tanto corto como el otro. Pero ya vendrán más largos. **

**Espero que lo disfruten! Muchas gracias por sus reviews y buena onda! Y sigan leyendo y dejen reviews! Muy buena semana! Besos!**


	9. capitulo 8

**Nota: La historia le pertenece a la escritora española Josephine Lys, solo adapte la historia para los personajes de Candy Candy que le pertenecen a pertenecen a la escritora Kyoko Mizuki, la dibujante Yumiko Igarashi y Toei Animation. también aparecen algunos de los personajes originales de la historia.**

Capítulo 8

**C**andy se fue temprano a descansar. Había cenado tranquilamente con Amelia y Sarah. No había visto al conde de Ashford desde que por la tarde este saliera a visitar las parcelas de alguno de los arrendatarios.

La verdad es que la conversación de esa tarde con Annie la había hecho pensar y no quería hacerlo, porque ese hombre ya la ponía suficientemente nerviosa tal y como estaban las cosas. Había podido aminorar eso gracias a lo furiosa que la ponía cada vez que estaba cerca, pero si empezaba a creer que después de todo el conde de Ashford tenía corazón, entonces tendría un serio problema.

Llevaba una hora leyendo _La Odisea _sin que el sueño la venciera. Demasiadas cosas en qué pensar y pocas ganas de ahondar en ello. Estaba por cerrar el libro y ponerse a dar vueltas en la cama, cuando un quejido parecido a un llanto llegó hasta ella. Aguzó el oído para comprobar que lo que había oído no era fruto de su imaginación, cuando de nuevo un sonido lastimero la empujó a levantarse, tomar su bata y salir de la habitación. Menos mal que no se había quitado todavía el maquillaje.

Ahora que estaba en el pasillo, el quejido se oía más claramente. Provenía de una de las habitaciones de los niños. Anduvo varios pasos hasta que se encontró frente a la puerta de la habitación de Margareth y Lizzy, y la abrió sin más demora. Dejó la lámpara que llevaba en su mano encima de la mesa que separaba las camas de las niñas y miró ambos lados. Lizzy estaba durmiendo como un angelito mientras que Margareth empezaba a gritar en sueños.

—Por favor, mamá, por favor, no me dejes. Emma se sentó en el borde de la cama ycon mucho cuidado movió a la niña llamándola en un susurro.

—Margareth, despierta..., es una pesadilla. Margareth abrió los ojos mirándola fijamente. —Tranquila, ha sido una pesadilla, ¿estás bien? Candy intentó que la niña reaccionara. Parecía tan asustada e indefensa con sus enormes ojos mirándola sin comprender, que antes de pensarlo la abrazó fuerte acunándola en sus brazos. Margareth empezó a decir: "Lo siento, lo siento", mientras unos sollozos desgarradores salían de su garganta.

—Shh..., tranquila, ya ha pasado.

—Ella estaba allí tumbada y tan pálida, y yo la llamaba, pero no me contestaba. Quería que me perdonara.

Candy sabía que estaba hablando de la muerte de su madre.

—¿Por qué querías que te perdonara?

Margareth se abrazó más fuerte a ella.

—Por mi culpa se puso enferma.

—Eso no es cierto.

La niña se apartó de Candy sin poder mirarla a los ojos.

—Margareth, mírame, ¿por qué crees eso?

La niña negó con la cabeza enérgicamente.

—Nosotros le rogamos que nos llevara a casa de la señora Milton.

Candy se sobresaltó al oír la voz de Anthony a sus espaldas.

—Ella no quería ir, pero al final accedió porque le pedimos una y otra vez que nos llevara. Nosotros solo queríamos jugar con sus hijos.

En ese momento, Anthony le pareció un hombre y no el niño de siete años que era. La expresión siempre risueña que hacía brillar constantemente sus ojos había desaparecido para dar lugar a una tristeza que hacía que se le encogiese el corazón. Sabía que Anthony todavía no había terminado. No quería interrumpirlo cuando, por fin, parecía que iba a sacar todo aquello que le venía corroyendo el alma desde hacía tiempo, y que sumía su infancia en un profundo pesar.

Anthony se acercó a su hermana, la tomó de la mano y miró a Candy.

—La doncella de la señora Milton estaba enferma de unas fiebres. A los pocos días, mamá enfermó.

—¿Y creén que ustedes tienen la culpa de ello?

—Si no la hubiésemos hecho ir allí, ella no se hubiese puesto enferma —dijo Margareth mientras intentaba reprimir un sollozo.

—Por el amor de Dios, solo sois unos niños. No podíais saber que la doncella estaba enferma, ni que pasaría lo que después ocurrió. Además, ¿quién nos dice que su madre se contagió de esa mujer? Pudo haberse contagiado en cualquier otro lugar. Incluso ustedes podrian haber caído enfermos y entonces, ¿también su madre tendría que haberse sentido culpable por haberlos llevado allí? Estoy segura de que los quería más a que nada en el mundo, y sufriría enormemente si supiera como se culpan por su muerte. ¿Qué crees, Anthony? ¿Qué crees que le gustaría a tu madre, ver cómo te castigas o ver cómo amas la vida que tienes por delante aprovechándola para convertirte en el hombre que siempre esperó que fueras? ¿Cómo la honrarías más? Y tu, Margareth, ¿qué opinas? ¿Qué querría ella?

—Mamá siempre estaba alegre. Decía que había que saborear cada día corno si fuera una gran taza de chocolate —dijo Anthony esbozando una sonrisa.

—¿Lo ves?

—Candy—dijo Margareth casi en un susurro—, ¿entonces tú crees que ella nos ha perdonado?

—Creo que no tiene nada que perdonar. Ustedes eran su vida y por nada del mundo los hubiese culpado de nada de lo que ocurrió. Fue una desgracia que nada tuvo que ver con ustedes. En la vida esas cosas suceden. Son dolorosas y frustrantes, y siempre tendemos a buscar un culpable porque nos cuesta entender que algo así pueda acontecer, pero no es culpa vuestra, no lo es. Y ahora, vengan aquí y denme un abrazo.

—¡Puaj! —dijo Anthony levantando una ceja, haciendo que su hermana sonriera.

—Yo sí quiero un abrazo —dijo la pequeña Lizzy estrujándose los ojos con los nudillos.

—¿Qué haces despierta?

—No dejan de hablar.

—Sí, es verdad. Ven aquí, cariño.

Candy la tomó en brazos mientras se le ocurría una idea.

—Ya que estamos todos despiertos y por lo que veo con pocas ganas de dormir, ¿por qué no hacemos una travesura?

—¿Como qué? —preguntó Anthony que siempre se apuntaba a todo lo que no fuera hacer lo debido.

—Cuando no podía dormir, mi tía siempre me llevaba a la cocina y preparaba un chocolate bien caliente.

—Pero es medianoche, y no habrá nadie levantado —dijo Margareth.

—Por eso es divertido —le contestó Anthony.

—Entonces, ¿nos adentramos en el peligroso mundo de lo desconocido?

Anthony hizo una reverencia con una elegancia inusual para su corta edad.

—Desde luego, mi capitana.

—Este chocolate está delicioso —dijo Margareth mientas tomaba una segunda taza.

Les había costado más de un cuarto de hora encontrar el chocolate y un recipiente para prepararlo, pero había merecido la pena. Todos habían cooperado como si el hecho de estar haciendo algo indebido realzara el sabor de ese chocolate hasta convertirlo en un delicioso manjar.

—¿Todas las institutrices son como tú? —le preguntó Lizzy. Anthony miró a su hermana pequeña mientras le sostenía el tazón que la niña apenas podía levantar.

—No lo creo.

—¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta como soy? —le pregunto Candy divertida.

—Claro que me gusta, señorita Greyson, solo es que si todas las institutrices son como usted, entonces no entiendo por qué Tony y Margareth no querían que se quedara.

A Anthony se le escapó el tazón de Lizzy, con lo que manchó el camisón de su hermana desde al cuello hasta los pies.

—Lizzy, nunca aprenderás a mantener la boca cerrada.

—¿Qué he hecho ahora?

Margareth tocó la mano de Candy para que le prestara atención.

—Señorita Greyson, eso era antes, cuando no la conocíamos, pero ahora nos alegramos de que esté aquí.

Anthony asintió con la cabeza, mientras intentaba limpiar a Lizzy.

—Gracias —dijo Candy emocionada—. Anthony, déjame a mí le dijo alzando a la niña—. Esto no tiene arreglo, así que será mejor que subamos a cambiarte, hace horas que deberían estar durmiendo.

Todos salieron de la cocina atravesando el pasillo que llevaba hasta el vestíbulo. Anthony se escurrió mientras corría detrás de ellas y el descubrimiento lo fascinó.

—Eh, señorita Greyson, por aquí se puede patinar.

En un santiamén, todos estaban deslizándose sobre el finísimo piso lustrado camino a las escaleras.

Terry parpadeó varias veces para cerciorarse de que no estaba viendo visiones. Había previsto llegar para la cena, pero el molino del viejo Dickins, al que se le había roto un eje, lo había retrasado lo indecible. Al llegar era ya medianoche y todos parecían estar dormidos. Se había detenido en el estudio unos minutos para: beber una copa de coñac y poder tomarse un momento antes de subir a su habitación cuando unos sonidos de risas entrecortadas le llegaron desde el vestíbulo. Creyendo que algún criado coqueteaba abiertamente con una de las sirvientas, se levantó y vio algo parecido a su sobrino, en camisón, deslizándose por el suelo mientras hacía aspavientos con los brazos en un intento desesperado por no chocar contra la baranda de la escalera principal. Con una rápida reacción, lo tomó al vuelo y evitó que el niño se estampara contra la madera.

Antes de poder decir nada, Margareth y Lizzy chocaron con su espalda, sobresaltadas al darse cuenta de que las habían descubierto en plena acción.

—¿Pero qué...?

No pudo terminar la frase porque la institutriz, la que debía ser modelo de disciplina y autoridad para sus sobrinos, estaba en bata patinando detrás de los niños como una colegiala.

—Allá voy, niños...

A Candy se le cortó la respiración. Allí delante, a tan solo unos metros, estaba el conde de Ashford mirándola primero con estupefacción y después con una frialdad extrema. Hizo todo lo posible por frenar, pero fue inútil. Se estampó contra él, lo que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y quedara despatarrada en el suelo junto a sus pies. Hubiese querido que la tierra se la tragara y de buena gana se hubiese encerrado en un calabozo oscuro y frío y hubiese tirado la llave.

Terry estaba controlándose para no ponerse a gritar allí mismo. Dejó a Anthony en el suelo, respirando lentamente para calmarlas ganas que tenía de estrangular a aquella mujer. Se pasó la mano por la cara sintiendo que algo pringoso se le pegaba a la mejilla.

—¿Pero qué demonios...?

—Chocolate —dijo Anthony en un susurro. La voz se le había ido apagando al ver la expresión de su tío, hasta quedar finalmente en nada.

Candy vio como el párpado del Conde empezaba a temblar. Nunca había visto un volcán en erupción, pero podía imaginar que sería algo parecido a eso.

—Niños, suban a acostarse. La señorita Greyson se quedará un rato. Ella y yo tenemos que hablar.

Las palabras de Terry habían sido pronunciadas con una calma que erizaba los pelos de la nuca. Cada sílaba cortaba el aire como una espada bien afilada. Los tres niños se quedaron mirándola como si esperaran que ella les dijese lo que debían hacer, lo que provocó que el otro párpado del Conde empezara a temblar sin ningún reparo.

—Hagan lo que les ha dicho su tío. Después subiré a verlos.

—No cuenten con ello. La conversación que mantendré con su institutriz será bastante larga —dijo Terry entre dientes.

Los niños subieron las escaleras hasta el piso superior mientras la miraban con cara de pena, como si fuera un condenado a muerte, en sus últimos minutos de vida. Candy sentía a lo lejos el redoble del tambor a la espera de la señal. ¿O es que escuchaba los latidos de su corazón en los oídos? Más bien sería eso último, porque lo sentía como un caballo desbocado dentro de su pecho. De todas maneras, no se iba dejar intimidar, porque si bien había cometido una imprudencia que la había llevado a sufrir la peor humillación de su vida, tampoco era para que la mirara como si ella sólita hubiese provocado una crisis política. Candy miró a Terry de reojo. Estaba apoyado en la puerta del estudio esperando a que ella entrase. Quedaba claro que no la iba a dejar escapar. La verdad era que la idea de huir se le había pasado por la imaginación, porque la escalera estaba tentadoramente cerca, pero, era demasiada distancia hasta su cuarto como para cubrirla sin que le diera alcance. Y si así fuera, no creía que el Conde fuera muy gentil en maneras. Seguramente la arrastraría de nuevo hasta abajo, donde le daría el sermón del siglo.

Ella era una mujer adulta y no una niña de dos años, se recordó para infundirse seguridad. La misma seguridad que empezó a flaquear cuando el conde de Ashford soltó una blasfemia al mirarse en el espejo que había frente al estudio.

La verdad es que tenía el rostro manchado de chocolate, lo que hacía que su imagen pareciera un poco menos fiera. Candy no pudo evitar sonreír ante la cara de fastidio que puso mientras intentaba quitarse los manchones marrones con un pañuelo. En ese momento la miró e hizo que la sonrisa se le atragantara. Extendiendo su brazo izquierdo hacia el interior de la habitación, dijo como una tetera a punto de explotar:

—Pase o no respondo de mí.

Candy hubiese jurado que incluso había tartamudeado la parte final. Eso era muy mala señal. Pasó al interior del estucho intentando mantenerse a distancia del hombre de las cavernas.

Terry sabía que no era para tanto, pero esa mujer tenía algo que hacía que perdiera los estribos de una manera alarmante. Había que reconocer que era muy buena en eso. La miró largo rato antes de pedirle que se sentara en uno de los sillones que había cerca del hogar. Ella tuvo la osadía de negar con la cabeza. Era el colmo. Parecía que disfrutaba llevándole la contraria. Hubiese sido el arma perfecta para Napoleón. Seguramente sus enemigos se hubiesen rendido con tal de no tener que soportarla.

—Siéntese ya.

—Estoy mejor de pie, milord.

Terry dio un paso al frente, y antes de que pudiera saber que había ocurrido, se encontraba sentada, con el Conde a escasos centímetros de su cara, quien apoyaba las manos en los brazos del sillón y cubría el frente con el cuerpo.

—Escúcheme bien, señorita Greyson. Hoy ya ha cubierto el cupo de impertinencias. Una más y la estrangulo.

—Deduzco que está enfadado.

—¡Qué perspicaz! Tanta observación me deja abrumado. ¿Cómo habrá podido darse cuenta?

Estaba claro que eso no era una pregunta, simplemente estaba siendo sarcástico y se le notaba francamente bien.

—De acuerdo, está enfadado. ¿Y qué quiere que haga? ¿Que me ponga de rodillas y le pida perdón?

Una siniestra sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del Conde.

—Ni lo piense.

Candy contuvo el aliento solo unos segundos antes de continuar. Sabía que el conde de Ashford tenía toda la razón del mundo para estar enfadado. No era normal ver a sus sobrinos a esas horas de la noche correteando por el vestíbulo, y menos, animados por la institutriz.

—Sé que he cometido un error y lo lamento. Solo puedo prometerle que no volverá a ocurrir.

—¡Un error! ¿Qué ha sido exactamente un error? ¿Que los niños estuviesen de juerga a la madrugada o que su institutriz pareciera una chiflada?

—¿Las dos cosas?

—Candy, no estoy para bromas.

El sonido de su nombre en sus labios tuvo un efecto en ella difícil de ignorar. Era la primera vez que la llamaba así. Hasta ese momento siempre se había dirigido a ella como señorita Greyson, un apellido que no era el suyo, sino el de la mujer cuyo papel estaba representando Sin embargo, al escucharlo decir su nombre...

—¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Se ha quedado muda de repente?

Candy tuvo que reconocer que parte del encanto se había disipado porque ¿no era verdad que la primera vez que la llamaba Candy era porque estaba enfadado, a punto de que se le saltaran las venas del cuello?

—No es que no quisiera decir algo que haga que su vena de ahí estalle en mil pedazos. Terry cerró los ojos un momento pidiendo al cielo que le diera la paciencia necesaria.

—Por favor, arriésguese.

—De acuerdo, pero ¿podría dejarme un poco de espacio?

Terry se alejó unos pasos y se sentó en el sillón de enfrente, apoyando en las rodillas e inclinándose levemente hacia delante.

—Margareth tuvo una pesadilla. Yo ya estaba en mi cama intentando dormir cuando la oí quejarse. Fui al cuarto, la desperté y estuvimos hablando.

—¿Y…?

Candy puso cara de póquer, y Terry empezó a desesperarse.

—¿Cómo demonios acabó aquí abajo con los tres niños?

—Anthony y Lizzy se despertaron al oír a su hermana. Después, como no podían dormir, se me ocurrió que un chocolate bien caliente les haría conciliar el sueño.

—Dígame —le dijo Terry levantando una ceja—, ¿bebieron el chocolate o se lo tiraron por encima?

—Eso fue un accidente. A la pobre Lizzy se le escapó la taza y...

—¡Está bien, déjelo!

—Usted quiso que se lo explicara. —Candy vio que Terry apretaba los dientes mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza para luego bajarla hasta el cuello. Cuando la miró, un los ojos como si la luz le molestara. Durante la conversación lo había hecho varias veces, pero pensaba que era producto del enfado… ahora no estaba muy segura. —¿Está bien?

—Si, perfectamente. Es muy tarde, así que váyase a dormir. Candy se levantó y, deseándole buenas noches, se dispuso abandono la habitación. Desde la puerta lo miró y sus sospechas se incrementándose. El conde de Ashford se sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos frotándose las sienes. Era una jaqueca y de las fuertes. Sabía reconocerlas porque durante toda su vida había convivido con las de su tía.

Sin saber por qué, le angustiaba verlo así. Su tía utilizaba un remedio casero a base de hierbas. A María, con lo despistada que era, siempre se le olvidaban y para Candy se hizo una costumbre llevar varias encima. Subió a su habitación lo más rápido que pudo esperaba que esta vez no las hubiese dejado atrás. Miró en su bolso y suspira ver que allí estaban. Hizo una infusión con ellas y volvió al estudio, Terry había echado la cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola en el sillón, en un intento de calmar el insistente dolor. Esa jaqueca lo había tomado por sorpresa. Generalmente empezaba con un leve malestar, que a veces se pasaba sin más y otras le producía la jaqueca que tanto odiaba. No iba a echarle la culpa a la institutriz, pero estaba claro que su enfrentamiento no había hecho nada por calmar el dolor, era una mujer desesperante que tenía las agallas de hacerle frente. Muchos hombres curtidos se habían sentido intimidados por su mirada, mientras que la señorita Greyson se había atrevido a bromear sobre su evidente irritación. A su pesar, tuvo que sonreír porque esa mujer exasperante, impertinente y sabelotodo, en el fondo, lo intrigaba, porque como estaba empezando a descubrir, había cosas en ella que no eran lo que parecían. Se había quedado de piedra al verla patinar en bata por el vestíbulo. ¡Dios mío, y solo llevaba allí una semana!

—Tómese esto.

Se sobresaltó al oír la voz de la señorita Greyson. Al abrir los ojos la vio a su lado ofreciéndole un vaso con un líquido de color verde de no muy buen aspecto.

—¿Intenta envenenarme?

—Es una buena idea, pero no. No creo que quedara muy bien en mi carta de recomendación.

—Muy graciosa. ¿Qué es? —Es para su jaqueca. —¿Cómo ha sabido que...?

—Es fácil. Entorna los ojos, se mesa los cabellos, se masajea el cuello y las sienes.

—Entiendo.

—Mi tía sufría fuertes jaquecas y nada le servía hasta que un boticario le dio unas hierbas. Desde entonces nunca le faltan. No se le quitará del todo, pero le aliviará el dolor.

Terry tomó el vaso con dos dedos y acercándoselo a la boca lo bebió de un tirón .

—Espero que esto funcione, señorita Greyson, porque es lo más horrible que he probado en mi vida.

—Sí —dijo Candy riendo—, eso mismo decía mi tía.

El Conde la miró fijamente durante unos segundos antes de apoyar nuevamente la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón.

—¿Desde cuándo sufre estas jaquecas? Terry hizo una mueca al recordar la travesura infantil. Cuando era solo un niño siempre estaba andando detrás de Christopher. Un día quise hacer lo mismo que él y me subí a un árbol. Me caí de una altura considerable y desde entonces tengo estos dolores.

—Tiene suerte. Podría haberse matado.

—Sí, eso mismo dijo mi padre. Primero me abrazó, después dejó que me recuperara y cuando el médico le dijo que estaba bien me castigo casi de por vida. Nunca olvidaré su cara al levantarme del suelo. Nunca lo había visto tan asustado.

—Debía de quererlo mucho.

Terry percibió una nota de pesar en sus palabras. La miró fijamente. Con la bata fuertemente anudada, su silueta era casi exquisita. Nunca hubiese podido imaginarlo después de haberla visto con esos vestidos anchos y sobrios. Sus ojos, que ocultaba tras gruesas gafas, parecían querer esquivar los suyos en un intento de no dejarle ver algo que la hacía vulnerable. «En eso nos parecemos», se dijo mientras empezaba a sentir una extraña necesidad de saber más cosas de ella.

—Imagino que su padre la mimaría.

Candy apartó la mirada. Ese hombre parecía leer en sus ojos.

—No llegué a conocer a mi padre.

—Lo lamento.

—No importa. No se puede echar en falta algo que no se tiene.

—Yo creo que sí —le dijo suavemente.

Parecía que la comprendía más de lo que ella pudiese esperar y eso la asustaba. Aun interpretando un papel, Terry parecía poder ver a la verdadera Candy

—Lamento sinceramente lo de esta noche —le dijo intentando cambiar de tema—. No tenía la intención de montar el número del patinaje, pero intentaba que los niños se sintieran mejor. ¿Sabía que se culpan de la muerte de su madre?

Terry se inclinó hacia ella prestándole toda su atención.

No, no lo sabía. ¿Por qué se culpan?

Quiero que me prometa que esto no saldrá de aquí. Esos niños han confiado en mí y no quiero que crean que los traiciono.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me lo cuenta?

—Anthony lo admira y Margareth siempre está pendiente de sus palabras. No pueden contarle a su padre que se culpan. Quizá Margareth podría decírselo a Pauna o a Annie, pero Anthony no. Quiere hacerse el fuerte tanto por él como por sus hermanas. Necesita hablar con alguien y creo que usted sería la persona adecuada.

—Hablaré con él.

—Gracias. ¿Sabe que hemos estado más de un minuto sin discutir?

—Sí, yeso me lleva a preguntarle, ¿qué diablos llevaba esa infusión?

Candy no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

—Debería reír más —dijo Terry en un susurro—, no parecería tan estirada.

—Veo que las hierbas están empezando a surtir efecto.

—Así es —le contestó con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Debo irme a la cama. Espero que descanse bien.

Al pasar por su lado, Terry le tomó la muñeca, con lo que Candy Sintió como todo Su cuerpo se estremecía al contacto de su mano.

—Gracias.

—¿Qué? —dijo Candy.

—Por las hierbas.

—De nada. Buenas noches.

Antes de un segundo, ya estaba subiendo las escaleras hacia la primera planta. Había salido de allí como si en ello le fuese la vida. Ya no podía mentirse más. Tenía un serio problema.

**nota: Hola! espero q les haya gustado este capitulo! Aquí volvemos a disfrutar un poco de nuestra pareja preferida! Muchas gracias por leer y sus reviews! Sigan ahi! que tengan buena semana! Hasta el próximo capitulo!**

**Un abrazo!**

** Consti Grandchester**


	10. capitulo 9

**Nota: La historia le pertenece a la escritora española Josephine Lys, solo adapte la historia para los personajes de Candy Candy que le pertenecen a pertenecen a la escritora Kyoko Mizuki, la dibujante Yumiko Igarashi y Toei Animation. también aparecen algunos de los personajes originales de la** **historia.**

Capítulo 9

**D**espués de la noche anterior, cuando por el intervalo de unos minutos se permitió bajar la guardia con el conde de Ashford, debía tener más cuidado que nunca. Empezaba a descubrir cosas en ese hombre que le hacían cada vez más difícil mantener su firme determinación de ignorar su presencia. Al contrario de todo lo que había decidido hacer, se encontraba buscándolo a la hora de la comida, mirándolo furtivamente cuando él estaba descuidado, analizando sus gestos, y prestando atención a cada una de sus palabras. Era peor de lo que había pensado.

Durante toda la noche, en la que dio vueltas en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño, llegó a la lastimera conclusión de que lo que sentía por el Conde no era exactamente antipatía y mucho menos indiferencia. A cada momento se acordaba de la forma en que la había observado durante su conversación, como si pudiese desnudarla con su intensa mirada. Eso ponía en peligro su estancia allí y debía poner freno a todo contacto con él. Todavía sentía el contacto de sus dedos sobre su piel, porque el breve instante en que le tomó la muñeca fue como andar descalza sobre la hierba, sintiéndose más segura y asustada que nunca.

Esa mañana había decidido no volver a estar a solas con él. No pensaba exponerse a sentir algo más de lo que empezaba a admitir. Se vistió un poco más austera que de costumbre, si es que eso era posible, con un vestido marrón oscuro de cuello alto y cintura ancha. El cabello, del tono oscuro sin brillo que tanto le costaba conseguir, se lo recogió tirante en un moño y usó el maquillaje de siempre, con unas ojeras más pronunciadas, que por una vez no tuvo que fingir.

Ese era su día libre. No habría clases con los niños, por lo que estaba en total libertad para salir. Algunos de los empleados utilizaban ese día para ir al pueblo, otros para visitar a sus familiares y otros para estar junto a su pareja. Ella no podía hacer ninguna de las tres cosas. La familia estaba demasiado lejos, al igual que sus posibles pretendientes, que no habían sido muchos. En cuanto conocían su vena rebelde y su afilada lengua ponían tierra de por medio. Por lo visto, ser una mujer inteligente y capaz de defenderse por sí misma no estaba muy bien visto. En cuanto al pueblo, era demasiado pronto para ir, además de arriesgado. Su padre podía haber hecho llegar anuncios sobre su desaparición, y, aunque nadie que la viera podría relacionarla con aquella muchacha de unas semanas atrás en Londres; la aparición de alguien nuevo en las mismas fechas podía despertar sospechas.

Podía hacer otras cosas como leer, caminar por los jardines de la propiedad y escribir la carta que estaba retrasando a _Fräulein _Pony, una vieja amiga de su tía. Vivía en Viena, aunque al igual que María siempre andaba viajando de un lado a otro. Confiaba en ella para que le comunicara a su tía que estaba bien y que no había tenido ningún problema en su trabajo. María entendería a qué se refería y se quedaría algo más tranquila.

Después de un copioso desayuno con huevos y jamón, dejó a Annie y a Pauna, que junto con los niños iban al pueblo a hacer unas compras. Intentaron convencerla de que los acompañara, pero al final desistieron, no sin antes hacerle prometer que la próxima vez iría con ellas.

Cuando caminó por el sendero que bordeaba la parte posterior de la casa, inspiró profundamente para llenar sus pulmones del aire limpio del campo y de la asombrosa y exquisita fragancia de las flores que se extendían más allá de donde llegaba su vista. Un movimiento detrás de un seto le hizo reducir el paso. Inclinándose hacia un lado para ver mejor, observó a un hombre que intentaba recuperar el aliento dejándose caer contra un árbol. Parecía respirar con dificultad mientras se doblaba lentamente hacia delante apoyando una de sus manos en la rodilla izquierda.

Era un hombre relativamente joven y desconocido para ella. Llevaba unos pantalones de color marrón que le quedaban anchos, como si fuesen de otra persona. Una camisa blanca remangada en los brazos y abierta en el cuello completaba su indumentaria. Iba inapropiadamente vestido, pero estaba claro que pertenecía a la alta sociedad. Sus prendas eran de la mejor calidad. Una sospecha se instaló como un rayo en su mente e hizo que se apresurara a ir junto a aquel hombre. Si no estaba equivocada, y algo le decía que no, ese desconocido no podía ser otro que el Duque de Grandchester.

—¿Se encuentra usted bien?

El hombre levantó la cabeza mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Las marcas de la enfermedad aún se le reflejaban en la cara, demasiado angulosa y pálida para un hombre sano.

—Sí —dijo demasiado rápido y demasiado brusco, para después de un suspiro de fastidio decirle—. No, la verdad es que me encuentro mal.

—Eso me parecía —le dijo Candy mientras se acercaba—. Si promete no morderme, le ayudaré a sentarse en aquel banco.

El Duque la miró divertido esbozando una amplia sonrisa.

—Usted debe ser la institutriz.

—Sí, y usted, el Duque de Grandchester.

—Sí, así es. De acuerdo, ayúdeme a sentarme antes de que haga el peor ridículo de mi vida desvaneciéndome en mitad del jardín.

Candy lo acompañó hasta el banco de piedra ofreciéndole el brazo para que Christopher se apoyara en ella, lo suficiente para que su orgullo no quedara del todo magullado.

—¿Sabe alguien que ha salido a dar un paseo? —le dijo una vez que estuvieron sentados.

—Me ha parecido detectar un tono de reproche en su pregunta.

—Lo siento —le dijo Candy deseando morderse de vez en cuando la lengua—. Es que Annie y Pauna me dijeron que todavía no estaba bien como para levantarse, pero que usted no compartía esa opinión.

—Sí, es el modo que tienen de decir que soy testarudo.

—No creo que ellas... Christopher la miró con una ceja levantada. —Está bien, sí, querían decir eso —le dijo Candy con expresión divertida.

—No las culpo. Lo de hoy les da la razón. Estoy demasiado débil como para poder dar siquiera una vuelta —dijo entre dientes.

Candy pudo sentir en sus palabras la frustración que le causaba ese hecho. Con seguridad, por su complexión, antes de su enfermedad debió de ser un hombre fuerte y robusto. Debía de haber adelgazado al menos diez kilos. Por lo menos eso era lo que denotaban sus pantalones tres tallas más grandes y su camisa holgada. Lo que la enfermedad no había podido destruir era su atractivo, porque era un hombre guapo. No tanto como Terry, ni tampoco con esa apariencia peligrosa que tan nerviosa la ponía, pero sí uno de los hombres más guapos que había conocido.

—Ha esperado a que se fueran para poder salir de la habitación, ¿verdad?

—A cualquiera que se lo cuente le sonaría patético. Un hombre de mi edad y posición haciendo travesuras como si fuese un crío, pero si conoce a Annie y a Pauna, comprenderá que era mi única opción. Estando como estoy, sin tuerzas, no puedo enfrentarme a las dos sin salir claramente derrotado.

Candy rió abiertamente, lo que hizo que el Duque también esbozara una sonrisa.

—¿Le hace gracia mi situación?

—No, es que Anthony suele poner la misma cara cuando no se sale con la suya.

La sola mención del nombre de su hijo hizo que los ojos del Duque brillaran con luz propia.

—¿Ese pequeño le da muchos problemas?

—No, es un encanto, al igual que Margareth y Lizzy. Tiene usted unos hijos encantadores.

—Lo sé. Ellos también hablan maravillas de usted.

Candy se atragantó pensando en lo que le habrían contado los niños.

—Tenía mis dudas cuando fui a la agencia, pero después de ver a mis hijos y escucharlos, sé que tomé la decisión acertada. Se los ha sabido ganar y no son nada fáciles. Se lo agradezco.

—Es mi trabajo, milord.

—No lo crea. Mi hermano y yo tuvimos institutrices que eran más parecidas a un general de caballería que mujeres amables y comprensivas.

—Sí, eso me ha quedado claro.

—¿Lo dice por Terry?

Candy no pudo evitar hacer una mueca ante la mención de su nombre, lo que hizo que el Duque de Grandchester soltara una carcajada.

—Es un cascarrabias, ¿verdad?

—Yo no diría tal...

El Duque volvió a levantar la ceja. A ese hombre tampoco se le escapaba una.

—Sí, lo es —dijo Candy totalmente resignada a que el Duque la despidiera por hablar mal de su hermano.

Contrario a eso, volvió a soltar otra carcajada.

—¿Le parece divertido?

—No, es que creo que por fin Terry ha dado con la horma de su zapato. Conozco a mi hermano, señorita Greyson, y sé que a veces puede ser autoritario, intimidante y sumamente molesto. —Candy hubiese añadido a la lista unos cuantos calificativos más—. Pero es el mejor hombre que he conocido en toda mi vida.

A Candy le llegó al alma la vehemencia con que el Duque había dicho esa última frase. Annie le había dicho que Terry quería y admiraba a su hermano mayor. Ahora estaba en posición de afirmar que el Duque de Grandchester sentía lo mismo hacia su hermano menor.

—Creo que él opina lo mismo de usted.

—Su cara adquirió una expresión cálida.

—Sí, ese cascarrabias me quiere. Tengo suerte.

—No tengo claro si eso es tener suerte —le dijo Candy con un brillo de picardía en sus ojos.

Antes de que Christopher pudiera contestar a eso, unos pasos enérgicos llenaron el silencio que los envolvía y los obligaron a girar la cabeza.

Terry apareció por el extremo del jardín con cara de pocos amigos y echando chispas por sus enormes ojos negros. Cuando llegó junto a ellos, parecía quedarle muy poca paciencia.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo levantado?

—No aguantaba ni un minuto más tendido en la cama. Además, ¿a qué viene esa cara?

—Viene a que he subido a tu habitación y no estabas. Viene a que te he buscado por toda la casa y tampoco estabas. Viene a que nadie sabía dónde te habías metido. Viene...

—Entiendo lo que quieres decir, pero recuerda que ya soy mayorcito como para tomar decisiones sin consultar a nadie —dijo Christopher mientras levantaba una mano en señal de disculpa.

Candy se movió en el banco, lo que hizo que Terry la mirara.

—Debí imaginarme que usted estaría metida.

—Yo no tengo nada que ver.

Terry la miraba fijamente como si pudiera traspasarla, arqueando una ceja con incredulidad.

—No sé cómo lo hace, pero cada vez que hay algún problema está metida en medio. Y ahora encima quiere que crea que esto ocurre por casualidad. No soy imbécil, señorita Greyson.

A Candy la situación estaba empezando a irritarla. El hecho de que la culpara de algo que no había hecho era injusto.

—En este caso tengo que disentir —dijo Candy levantándose enérgicamente y colocándose frente a él con la barbilla en alto y los puños apretados a ambos lados de su cuerpo—. Es usted un imbécil.

Terry estaba perplejo. Esa mujer a la que sacaba más de una cabeza de estatura estaba haciéndole frente. Y además lo había insultado. No pudo más que sonreír.

—¿Y puede saberse por qué sonríe ahora? —preguntó Candy al límite de su autocontrol.

Terry miró a su hermano y ambos estallaron en carcajadas.

Candy pegó una patada muy poco femenina al suelo mientras los dejaba allí plantados, no sin que antes ambos la escucharan maldecirlos. Cuando Candy hubo desaparecido de su vista, Terry se sentó junto a su hermano.

—Creí que iba a explotar —le dijo Christopher en un intento de no volver a reír.

—Sí, tiene muy mal genio.

—Lamento haberme perdido estos días. Me hubiese entretenido con vosotros dos.

—No lo dudes. Esa mujer me saca de quicio.

—Ya lo veo, aunque en tu defensa tengo que decir que pareces tener el mismo efecto sobre ella.

Terry hizo una mueca con la cara mientras se quedaba mirando a su hermano.

—No vuelvas a hacerlo.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Christopher como si no entendiese de qué le estaba hablando.

—Salir por ahí sin que nadie lo sepa. No hay más que verte para saber que no estás del todo recuperado. Sé que estás harto, pero debes tener paciencia. Si intentas hacerte el valiente, lo único que conseguirás es una recaída, y si eso ocurre juro que entonces el que te mato soy yo.

—De acuerdo.

—Está bien, volvamos a la casa. Empieza a refrescar.

—No me trates como si fuese una viejecita achacosa —le dijo Christopher entre dientes.

—Desde luego, es lo que mereces.

—Terry.

—Dime.

—La señorita Greyson no te mintió —le dijo mientras soltaba otra carcajada.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Pues que ella no tuvo nada que ver.

—Explícate.

—Estaba dando un paseo cuando, tengo que confesarlo, el cansancio pudo conmigo. Me apoyé en ese árbol para descansar. Fue entonces cuando me vio y me ayudó a sentarme. También me censuró por haberme ido sin avisar.

Terry miraba a su hermano, que parecía divertido ante la situación.

—¿Y por qué no dijiste nada?

—No quería estropear el momento —le dijo mientras pasaba por su lado guiñándole un ojo—. ¿Sabes, Terry? Tendrás que pedirle disculpas.

—Cuando el infierno se congele.

Las carcajadas de su hermano mayor le dijeron que eso era exactamente lo que pensó que diría.

Después de dejar a Christopher en su habitación para que descansara un rato, Terry bajó al estudio para terminar de examinar el correo y las cuentas de la propiedad. Sin embargo, por el momento, eso iba a ser algo difícil, ya que la señorita Greyson se encontraba esperándolo. La observó mientras cerraba la puerta. Al contrario de otras veces, parecía nerviosa o al menos daba esa impresión por el movimiento de sus manos, que no paraba de retorcer sobre su regazo. Nada más verlo, se levantó dando un paso hacia él.

—Quiero que sepa que recogeré mis cosas y me iré. Solo le pido que me deje despedirme de los niños y de Pauna y Annie.

—¿De qué demonios está hablando? —le preguntó Terry acercándose a ella.

Candy desvió la mirada del Conde bajando la cabeza en un intento desesperado de terminar cuanto antes, y siguió hablando como si no hubiese escuchado la pregunta de Terry.

—Lamento profundamente mi comportamiento de hace unos minutos. No tengo excusa posible. Lo insulté y delante de su hermano. He olvidado por un momento mi sitio en esta casa y eso es algo imperdonable. Yo...

Terry estaba perplejo. Candice Greyson, una mujer de armas tomar, estaba arrepentida. Sabía cuánto le habría costado pedirle perdón. Hacia escasamente un momento le había dicho a su hermano que se excusaría ante Candy cuando el infierno se congelara, y eso que no tenía razón, sin embargo, ella sí lo estaba haciendo, incluso castigándose más allá de lo que él hubiese imaginado. Siempre lo sorprendía y eso era algo que empezaba a gustarle, y mucho.

—No diga tonterías, Candy. Usted no va a ir a ningún sitio.

—¡Pero no puedo quedarme después de lo que le he dicho!

—¿Qué me ha dicho? ¿Qué soy un imbécil? No se preocupe, en este caso tenía razón.

Candy cerró la boca que se le había quedado abierta al escuchar las últimas palabras del conde de Ashford.

—De todas maneras, a pesar de que tuviera razón, no debí decírselo nunca. Yo soy la institutriz y debo comportarme según mi posición.

—¿Se está creyendo realmente lo que me dice? Porque si es así, me decepciona. No voy a mentir diciendo que a veces no me saca de quicio, que es una sabelotodo irritante y mandona —Candy se había puesto más erguida que nunca al oír esas palabras, mientras su pie había empezado a dar toquecitos en la maravillosa alfombra de Aubusson que decoraba el piso del estudio—, pero no por eso se va a ir. Los niños la necesitan, y Pauna y Annie sentirían su marcha. Es verdad que tiene que revisar la manera de expresar su opinión, sobre todo cuando habla conmigo, pero por lo demás no tengo nada que objetar.

—¿Está seguro?

—Sí.

—Gracias.

Candy ya se retiraba cuando Terry la llamó.

—Candy.

—¿Sí?

—Gracias por ayudar a Christopher.

Candy asintió con la cabeza. Terry la había sorprendido. No solo había reconocido ante ella que había sido injusto, sino que le había pedido que se quedara a pesar de no soportarla. Ese hombre podía ser muchas cosas, pero era un hombre noble. Que Dios la ayudara, porque esa era otra cualidad que nunca hubiese deseado descubrir en él.

Terry revisó las cuentas hasta tarde. Había intentado estar ocupado para no pensar en las noticias que le habían llegado de Londres. Otro de sus barcos había sido saboteado sin tener ninguna pista del origen del incidente. Stear debería llegar en los próximos días. Se obligó a tener paciencia. En cuanto su amigo regresara, él se encargaría de supervisar e investigar sobre el asunto. Lo que lo tenía más nervioso era no poder hacerse cargo él mismo de la situación, pero lo de esa mañana le había demostrado que su hermano aún lo necesitaba. Había escrito una carta al detective para que le mandara un informe sobre lo que hubiese descubierto hasta entonces. Quizá si lo estudiaba detenidamente pudiese encontrar algo que se les hubiese pasado por alto. Estaban investigando a la Sea Star, y había puesto a Vince Grant tras la pista de varios hombres que por una u otra razón podían querer vengarse tanto de Stear como de él.

Una sonrisa acudió a sus labios cuando pensó en ello. Seguramente la señorita Greyson sería la que encabezaría esa lista. Sabía que no podía ni verlo y eso lo irritaba. Lo que no tenía claro era por qué el hecho de que la institutriz, una mujer sin gracia y estirada, pensase lo peor de él lo enfurecía tanto. Era algo ilógico e inaudito, pero cierto. La cuestión es que tenía un carácter que le gustaba. No era bonita ni dulce como la inmensa mayoría de las mujeres que conocía. La verdad es que carecía de encantos, pero era abrir la boca y fascinarlo. Lo cautivaba su ingenio, la forma directa y sincera de decir las cosas, tan opuesta a los engaños y artimañas que solían utilizar la mayoría de las muchachas. A pesar de hacerle perder la paciencia, se encontraba muchas veces desafeándola solo para ver cómo dejaba a un lado su fachada de inalterable institutriz para convertirse en toda una fiera. Parecía ser una mujer apasionada. Nada más pensar en esto último, echó un vistazo a la copa de coñac que tenía encima de la mesa. Debía de habérsele subido a la cabeza, porque era imposible que se estuviese planteando la naturaleza de esa mujer.

Salió del estudio y se fue a descansar, porque el agotamiento le estaba empezando a pasar factura; de otro modo, no podría explicarse que la mujer que ocupaba la mayoría de sus pensamientos fuera una altiva, insufrible y fea institutriz.

**nota: Hola! espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy! Muchas gracias x sus reviews y la buena onda! Estoy muy feliz de que les guste la historia. **

**Cuidense! Hasta la proxima semana!**

**Besos!**

** Consti Grandchester**


	11. capitulo 10

**Nota: La historia le pertenece a la escritora española Josephine Lys, solo adapte la historia para los personajes de Candy Candy que le pertenecen a pertenecen a la escritora Kyoko Mizuki, la dibujante Yumiko Igarashi y Toei Animation. también aparecen algunos de los personajes originales de la** **historia.**

Capítulo 10

—CANDY.

—¿Si?

—Te encuentro algo distraída, ¿has escuchado lo que te he dicho?

—No, lo siento, Pauna, pero es que hoy estoy un poco cansada.

—¿No has dormido bien, querida?

—La verdad es que no.

—Un vaso de leche antes de acostarse hace milagros. Bueno, lo que te estaba diciendo es que el viernes estamos invitadas al baile que da la señora Leagan, y queremos que vengas con nosotros.

—Pero Pauna, no podría, no sería nada apropiado.

—No digas tonterías. En la ciudad tal vez no, pero aquí en el campo las normas no son tan estrictas. La misma señora Leagan te ha incluido en la invitación, y tanto Annie como yo insistimos en que vengas.

—Pero Pauna...

—No se hable más.

—¿Sabe que es usted muy obstinada?

—Ya sé que estás encantada, pero no hace falta que me des las gracias.

Candy pensaba que lady Pauna Adley tenía una sordera selectiva. Siempre parecía no oír aquello que no le convenía. La había observado y había notado ciertas cosas que no concordaban con la fuerte sordera que ella sostenía padecer. No se inclinaba hacia delante moviendo la cabeza hacia un lado para oír mejor, ni tampoco intentaba mirar a los labios como hacían muchas de las personas cuya audición estaba por debajo de lo normal. Algunas veces parecía oír un susurro mientras que otras no parecía enterarse de un ladrido. Era algo bastan te sospechoso. Convencida de que nada haría que Pauna cambiara de opinión, decidió no discutir más. Esa mujer era imposible.

—¿Qué tal les va a los niños?

—Muy bien. Esta mañana empezamos con geografía y nos hemos divertido bastante.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí, me he dado cuenta de que los niños suelen prestar más atención cuando las lecciones se mezclan con temas que les son fascinantes.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Les dije que cada uno me hiciera una ruta del viaje que siempre hubiesen deseado. Debían buscar información acerca de cómo era la cultura, el territorio y el clima de los lugares que fueran a incluir.

—¿Y eso les fascina?

—Sí, tenían que contarme ese viaje con una historia que ellos mismos debían inventar.

—Ya veo —sonrió Pauna—, y hablando de historias ¿tienes algo que contarme?

Candy intentó disimular su reacción ante las palabras de Pauna. ¿Es que la había descubierto? ¿Pero cómo? Trató de no parecer alterada mientras le sostenía la mirada.

—No sé de qué habla.

—De lo que ocurrió ayer. Me he enterado de que Christopher salió al jardín cuando nosotras nos fuimos. Ese muchacho nos va a matar de un susto. No está recuperado aún y se pone a hacer tonterías como un crío.

Candy soltó el aliento que había estado conteniendo.

—Debe de ser difícil para el Duque estar tanto tiempo postrado en una cama.

—Eso no te lo discuto, pero Christopher no puede permitirse tener una recaída, y si sigue así es lo que se va a buscar.

—¿Se preocupa mucho por él, verdad?

Pauna disfrazó la tristeza que asomó a sus ojos con una tenue sonrisa.

—Es un buen hombre, Candy. Mi sobrina no pudo escoger mejor cuando se casó con él. La hizo una mujer muy feliz y eso a mí me basta. Meredith era como una hija para mí y cuando vi lo feliz que estaba y cuánto la amaba su marido, Christopher se ganó mi respeto y mi afecto. Después, cuando lo conocí mejor, comprendí que no solo era un caballero, sino una gran persona.

—Debió de ser horrible para él perder a Meredith.

—Todos sufrimos terriblemente: el padre de Meredith, que es mi hermano Albert; Annie, los niños, yo, pero Christopher fue el que peor lo llevó. Se encerró en la biblioteca durante días sin dejar que nadie entrase. Jamás había visto a un hombre tan hundido. Hubo un momento en que pensé que se volvería loco. Ya no sabíamos qué hacer. Menos mal que llegó Terry. Entró en la habitación con él y estuvo allí durante horas. No sé lo que le dijo, pero fue el único que lo hizo reaccionar. Después de eso, todo mejoró.

—Es horrible cuando se pierde a alguien a quien se ama. Pauna la miró fijamente como si intentara determinar algo.

—Tú también has perdido a alguien, ¿verdad? —afirmó Pauna.

—Así es, pero era muy niña. Debe de ser más difícil cuando se es adulto.

—No, pequeña —dijo Pauna con dulzura—, no lo es.

Durante un momento las miradas de ambas se cruzaron, reconociendo cada una en la otra la verdad de esas palabras y el dolor que llevaban aparejadas.

—Bueno —dijo Candy intentando cambiar de tema—. Creo que ya es hora de que suba con los niños.

—¿Candy?

—¿Sí? —le contestó cuando iba camino a la puerta.

—No te busques ninguna excusa porque irás a ese baile.

—Es usted increíble, Pauna.

—Lo sé, querida, pero qué le voy a hacer.

Candy cerró la puerta con la sensación de que el baile no iba a ser para nada la dulce y tranquila velada que Pauna le había descrito.

Cuando Candy llegó a la sala de estudio, se encontró con toda una escena. Lizzy estaba llorando desconsoladamente mientras Anthony, colgando de la ventana, intentaba quitarse de encima a Margareth, que lo sujetaba de los pantalones tirando con todas sus fuerzas de él hacia el interior de la habitación.

—¿Pero qué está ocurriendo aquí?

Al verla, Lizzy salió corriendo hacia ella y abrazándose a sus piernas empezó a llorar aún más fuerte. Candy la apartó delicadamente mientras corría hacia la ventana. Quitó a Margareth y de un tirón metió a Anthony dentro.

—¿Se puede saber qué demonios estabas haciendo colgando de la ventana? ¡Podías haberte matado!

—Intentaba salvar a mi pequeño —le dijo Lizzy con un hipido.

—¿Qué pequeño?

—Su gato —dijo Margareth asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Y todavía puedo hacerlo si ustedes dos me dejan tranquilo —dijo Anthony con el ceño fruncido.

—De eso ni hablar —le dijo Candy mientras sacaba la cabeza por la ventana para saber exactamente dónde se encontraba el dichoso gato.

El minino estaba en una de las copas más altas del árbol que daba a la ventana de esa habitación. El gato, que solo era una cría, se movía inquieto, lo bastante asustado como para no poder bajar de allí por sí solo.

Candy se giró hacia los niños y los grandes ojos de Lizzy la miraron suplicantes e inocentes, como si pusiese toda su fe en ella para traer a salvo a su pequeña mascota. Eso pudo más que toda su lógica y sensatez. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se subía a un árbol, pero siempre había sido buena trepando. Sin pensarlo más, y para asombro de sus pupilos, se pasó el extremo posterior de su vestido hacia delante enganchándolo a la cinturilla, haciendo que las faldas quedaran lo más parecidas posible a unos pantalones.

—No me irá a decir que usted va a treparse para buscar al gato le dijo Margareth como si creyera que se había vuelto loca de repente.

—Así es.

—Señorita Greyson, cada día me asombra más —le dijo Anthony con un brillo de respeto en la mirada.

—Gracias, señorita, gracias —decía Lizzy mientras no dejaba de pegar saltitos.

Candy pensó en todas las tonterías que había cometido desde que había llegado allí, y la que estaba a punto de hacer era sin dudas la mayor.

—Allá vamos.

Pasando la otra pierna por la ventana, quedó sentada mirando hacia fuera. La rama del árbol estaba justo a su lado, a la altura de sus rodillas. Por lo menos sería relativamente fácil subirse a él. Decirlo era más sencillo que hacerlo. Basta decir que los niños contuvieron la respiración vanas veces y que Anthony lanzó una exclamación muy poco alentadora. Al final, consiguió acercarse al gato, que no paraba de acurrucarse junto al tronco para no verse acorralado por ella.

Intentó tomarlo con la mano, pero el animal, asustado, la arañó sin piedad, lo que hizo que perdiese momentáneamente el equilibrio... y su zapato izquierdo. El rugido que oyó procedente del suelo cortó la maldición que sus labios iban a proferir. Su error fue mirar hacia abajo, porque era el mismísimo Terrence Grandchester el que sostenía su zapato en una mano, mientras se frotaba la cabeza en el lugar exacto donde parecía haber aterrizado. También fue un error poner los ojos en él, porque su mirada gélida como las aguas del océano Antártico la estaban perforando sin ninguna compasión.

—¡Bájese inmediatamente de ese árbol! ¿Es que quiere matarse?

—¡Nadie le ha pedido opinión! —le gritó Candy mientras intentaba de nuevo tomar al gato. Una de sus piernas resbaló, lo que hizo que por unos instantes quedara colgando de la rama.

—Maldición. ¡No se mueva! —oyó gritar a Terry.

Candy no pensaba dejarlo. No hubiese perdido el equilibrio si el Conde no la hubiese desconcentrado. La estaba tratando como si fuera una inútil cuando ella ya trepaba a árboles mucho más grandes que esos a la tierna edad de siete años.

Por fin el gato se dejó tomar acurrucándose contra su regazo. Candy metió al animal en un bolsillo del vestido. Dio media vuelta y se encaminó de nuevo a la ventana. Estuvo otra vez a punto de caer. Allí plantado estaba el Conde con las manos apoyadas en el alféizar de la ventana y una expresión más que intimidante en el rostro.

Seguramente esta vez no toleraría semejante impertinencia. Terry estaba alucinando. Sabía que la señorita Greyson no era una institutriz común, pero de ahí a que fuese una loca chiflada había un trecho. Había tenido que parpadear varias veces para cerciorarse de que no estaba viendo alucinaciones cuando al caerle el zapato encima de la cabeza había mirado hacia el árbol. Al principio negó que aquel revoltijo de enaguas que hacía equilibrio sobre tan precaria superficie fuera la institutriz, pero rápidamente tuvo que rendirse ante la evidencia porque, dado los antecedentes de la mujer desde que había puesto los pies en la casa, ¿qué otra persona hubiese sido capaz de hacer semejante estupidez? Le había dicho que se mantuviera quieta, pero ¿lo había escuchado acaso? ¡No!, la señorita lo había ignorado con una tranquilidad pasmosa. Cuando vio que no esperaría a que la ayudase, subió las escaleras a toda velocidad intentando llegar antes de que aquella arrogante acabara en el suelo hecha añicos. Al entrar, pasó junto a los niños que se apelotonaban en la ventana tratando de animar a la que debería ser el ejemplo de la corrección y la sensatez. Mandó a los niños a su cuarto y se asomó a la ventana para poder alzarla, ya que solo le faltaba medio metro para llegar hasta él. Cuando estuvo al alcance de sus manos, Terry la tomó sin ceremonias y la metió de un tirón en la habitación.

A Candy solo le dio tiempo de contar hasta tres antes de escuchar la explosión del Conde.

—¿Qué pretendía? ¿Matarse?

Candy intentó hablar, pero Terry la cortó en seco.

—¡Ni una palabra! ¡Ahora va a escucharme! Lo que ha hecho es lo más estúpido que he podido ver en toda mi vida y créame que he visto bastantes cosas. Si vuelve a hacer algo remotamente parecido, le juro que no respondo de mí. ¿Me ha entendido?

Candy se fijó en la mandíbula del Conde, que se contraía sin disimulo apretando los dientes en un vano intento por controlar su mal genio. Pensó que en ese momento era mejor no decir nada que pudiese hacerle perder la escasa paciencia que le quedaba.

—Sí, milord.

Ese fue el momento que escogió el gato para sacar la cabeza de entre las faldas de Candy. ¡Había arriesgado su vida para rescatar a un minino! A Terry se le hacía cada vez más difícil conciliar la imagen de la institutriz con aspecto recatado y enfermizo con el de la mujer orgullosa, terca y vital que a veces dejaba entrever. Era un enigma que no estaba dispuesto a ignorar.

—Y ahora vaya a darle el gato a Lizzy. Lloraba como una condenada cuando la mandé con sus hermanos al cuarto —le dijo Terry con un brillo peligroso en los ojos.

Candy estaba paralizada por la mirada del Conde. En ese momento parecía un animal salvaje, sin embargo, sentía con absoluta certeza que no debía tenerle miedo. Sabía que jamás le haría daño por mucho que frunciera el ceño y por mucho que le hiciera perder el control.

—¿De verdad estaba preocupado por mí o es que no quería tener que recoger mis pedacitos del suelo? —le preguntó Candy con un intenso deseo de saber su respuesta.

La sola mención de que se hubiese caído del árbol hizo que algo dentro de Terry se contrajera de miedo. Eso lo tomó por sorpresa y lo irritó sobremanera.

—Hubiese detestado haber tenido que contratar a otra institutriz.

Candy sonrió a pesar de sí misma, porque esa era la respuesta que había estado esperando. Era su manera de decirle que se había preocupado por ella.

—Me ha dicho Pauna que vendrá con nosotros al baile —le dijo Terry cambiando de tema.

—Sí. Lady Adley no me ha dejado mucha opción. ¿Usted va ir?

—Ahora sí.

Candy vio un destello en los ojos de Terry que hizo que tragara como si se le hubiese quedado un trozo de pastel en la garganta.

—Pauna me dijo que a usted no le gustaban ese tipo de veladas y que casi nunca iba a ellas —dijo Candy en un vano intento de auto convencerse de que Terry no iría.

—Es verdad, pero esta no me la perdería por nada del mundo.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó sabedora de que no le iba a gustar nada su respuesta.

—Nunca vi bailar a una institutriz.

La sonrisa que se extendió por los labios de Terry le hizo sospechar de sus verdaderos motivos. Si lo que quería era reírse a costa suya, no lo permitiría.

—Ni lo verá, milord —le dijo en tono cortante y brusco.

Terry cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho descansando su peso en una de sus largas piernas. Ese día estaba francamente atractivo. Llevaba unos pantalones ajustados de color marrón oscuro y las botan de montar. La camisa remangada y abierta un par de botones permitiendo ver como el pelo se le ensortijaba levemente en el cuello. Candy sintió la tentación de enredar sus dedos en ellos.

—¿De qué tiene miedo, señorita Greyson?

La pregunta de Terry la sacó de sus ensoñaciones.

—Si está insinuando que tengo miedo de usted, debo decirle que sus suposiciones no pueden ser más equivocadas.

—Me alegro de ello, Candy.

La forma en que había arrastrado su nombre entre los labios, como si fuese algo prohibido hizo que se estremeciese de la cabeza a los pies. Nunca había podido imaginar que las palabras pudiesen tener tanta fuerza cuando eran dichas por la persona adecuada.

Terry la miró de una manera muy extraña antes de irse, como si supiese algo que ella desconocía. Tendrían que arrastrarla a la fuerza para hacerla bailar, se prometió a sí misma.

Terry acababa de bajar las escaleras cuando Johnson le informó que Stear estaba esperándolo en el estudio. Por fin había llegado de ese viaje interminable.

Cuando entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí, su amigo se levantó del sillón con cara de preocupación.

—He ido a tu casa y me han dicho que estabas aquí. También me han dicho que es debido a que tu hermano está enfermo.

—Así es. Por unos días temimos por su vida, pero ya está fuera de peligro. Lo único es que su recuperación se hace lenta. Demasiado para su paciencia.

—Me lo imagino. Siempre fue muy testarudo —le dijo Stear más relajado. Deben haber sido unos días muy duros.

Terry no tuvo que decir nada. Stear lo miró a los ojos y asintió con la cabeza. Eran amigos desde hacía tanto tiempo que se conocían lo suficiente como para no necesitar de las palabras.

—Lo único que puedo decirte es que me alegro de que por fin huyas vuelto —le dijo Terry acercándose a Stear y dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda.

—Me valoras más cuando estoy fuera. Debería irme con más frecuencia.

—¿Lo ves?, por eso no te digo nada, porque comienzas con tus alardes.

Stear soltó una carcajada. Se alegraba de que Christopher estuviese bien. Sabía que para Terry su hermano significaba mucho.

—El viaje ha sido todo un éxito. Me entrevisté con O'Brien y tengo un contrato para transportar su madera.

—Eso es perfecto.

—¿Perfecto? Vamos, Terry, es increíble. Cualquier compañía estaría encantada con ese contrato y en cambio tú no pareces muy entusiasmado.

—No es eso, es que en tu ausencia hemos tenido problemas.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué clase de problemas?

—Sabotaje. En tres de nuestros barcos.

—¿Qué se sabe?

—Nada. Empecé a investigar, pero poco después sucedió lo de Christopher, así que no tuve más remedio que contratar a un detective. El mejor de Londres, pero por ahora no hay ninguna pista. Estaba deseando que llegaras para que te hicieras cargo. Yo todavía no puedo irme de aquí.

—Lo entiendo. No te preocupes. Me ocuparé de ello mañana mismo. Pero va a ser difícil. Hemos acumulado una lista nada despreciable de enemigos que desearían vernos fracasar. Además también está la Sea Star. Esa empresa ha tenido bastantes pérdidas desde que nosotros entramos en escena.

—Sí, yo le dije lo mismo al detective. El director de la Star encabeza mi lista. El nombre del detective es Vince Grant, y me dijo que se ausentaría un par de días de la ciudad para comprobar unos datos.

—Está bien. Aprovecharé ese tiempo para investigar por mi cuenta. Te mantendré al corriente.

Terry sabía que Stear estaba preocupado, pero había algo diferente en él, lo había notado sobre todo cuando había hablado sobre el empresario estadounidense. Esa cara de embobado que había puesto solamente podía significar una cosa.

—Bueno, cuéntame —le dijo Terry cambiando de tema, con una mirada especulativa.

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

—Conozco esa sonrisita que has puesto al hablar antes del señor O'Brien. Deduzco que tiene una hija o bien algún familiar femenino que te ha hecho perder un poco la cabeza.

—Sabes, a veces te odio.

Terry soltó una carcajada ante la cara de fastidio de su amigo.

—Sabes que tarde o temprano me enteraré.

—De acuerdo, conocí a una mujer.

Terry levantó una ceja ante la cara de empalagoso enamorado que su amigo había puesto.

—Y ahora me dirás que es la mujer de tu vida. Una criatura angelical. Un dechado de virtudes.

—El sarcasmo nunca te sentó bien, amigo. Pero es verdad. Es todo lo que has dicho y más.

—¿Sabes cuántas veces me has contado lo mismo en los últimos años?

—Esta vez es diferente, Terry. Ella es diferente. No todas son como Susana.

Terry endureció su expresión al oír el nombre de esa mujer.

—Lo siento no debería haberla nombrado.

—No, no deberías.

Stear lamentó no haberse mordido la lengua a tiempo. Sabía que aquella mujer había dejado algunas cicatrices en su amigo. Desde entonces, Terry había tenido muchas aventuras, pero siempre con la misma clase de mujeres. Aquellas que no le exigían nada, salvo el efímero placer de una noche. Stear sabía que Terry solo había admirado a una mujer, la esposa de Christopher, a la que quiso como a una hermana. Solo podía esperar que algún día alguien pudiera atravesar la coraza que su amigo tan celosamente había construido en torno a su corazón. Ojalá alguien le hiciera perder la cabeza y ese autodominio que a veces tanto lo sacaba de quicio. Terry merecía ser feliz.

—Bueno, quizá tengas razón y ella sea diferente —le dijo Terry—, aunque no sé qué habrá visto en ti. Debe estar ciega.

Stear soltó una carcajada.

—Soy un hombre afortunado.

—¿Me vas a decir cómo se llama?

—Patricia.

—¿Y?

—Sabes, el estar rodeado de mujeres te está convirtiendo en un chismoso.

Terry alzó una ceja en señal de protesta.

—Si no fuera porque sé que tu mente está trastornada por los efectos del amor, te haría tragar esas palabras.

Stear soltó el aire que había inhalado con cierta brusquedad como muestra de rendición.

—De acuerdo, la conocí en casa de los O'Brien. Estaba de visita. Es prima segunda de la esposa del empresario y es inglesa. Vinimos el mismo barco.

Lucien soltó un silbido.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Ese silbido.

—Nada.

—¿Cómo que nada? Vamos, te conozco.

—Es que ya te estoy viendo camino al altar.

—Creo que es demasiado pronto para decir algo así. Estamos conociéndonos —le respondió algo ceñudo.

—Me invitarás, ¿no?

—¿Te quieres callar, Terry?

—Siempre me ha sentado bien el negro, creo que me compraré un traje para la ocasión.

—A veces te retorcería el cuello.

Terry soltó una carcajada. Siempre le resultaba fácil sacar desus casillas a Stear.

—¿Cuándo conoceré a la afortunada?

—Cuando vengas a Londres. Pero te advierto, nada de desplegar ese encanto tuyo que hace que las mujeres se arrojen a tus pies.

—Yo no hago nada para que eso ocurra, créeme.

—Sí, y por eso eres odioso. Todavía no he perdido la esperanza de que alguna mujer consiga que babees por amor.

Terry lo miró con sorna.

—Antes verás volar a los cerdos —le dijo mientras una sonrisa se extendía por sus labios.

**nota: Hola! Les gusto el capitulo? Espero que si! gracias x todos los mensajes veo q la hisotria ha sido bien recibia y estoy muy contenta. Sigan leyendo y comentando. Que tenga una gran semana!**

**Hasta el proximo capitulo!**

**Consti Grandchester**


	12. capitulo 11

**Nota: La historia le pertenece a la escritora española Josephine Lys, solo adapte la historia para los personajes de Candy Candy que le pertenecen a pertenecen a la escritora Kyoko Mizuki, la dibujante Yumiko Igarashi y Toei Animation. también aparecen algunos de los personajes originales de la** **historia.**

Capítulo 11

**E**l baile de la señora leagan era esa misma noche y no sabía qué ponerse. Todos sus vestidos eran de una fealdad imposible de superar. El único un poco más pasable era el que se había comprado en Londres para la cena con su padre y su anciano prometido. Sin duda, el vestido no le traía buenos recuerdos, pero era lo único decente dada la ocasión.

Se peinó con un moño tirante, como era su costumbre, dejando sueltos algunos mechones al lado de las sienes, lo que hacía que su expresión se suavizara levemente. Por lo demás, no podía hacer gran cosa Echaba en falta poder ser ella misma. En muchas ocasiones había presentado diversos papeles, pero solo por unas pocas horas, tras las cuales recuperaba su vida y su propia imagen Este era el personaje más difícil de interpretar no solo porque no le permitía bajar en ningún momento la guardia, sino porque sus sentimientos se estaban entrelazando sin poder evitarlo con los miembros de esa familia. No había sido consciente de ello hasta que fue demasiado tarde para acotarlo. El deseo de ser quien realmente era se le hacía cada vez más intenso, golpeando sin piedad en su conciencia. La farsa que estaba, obligada a mantener la hacía cada vez más prisionera de sus sentimientos, intensificados por la necesidad de guardar silencio. Era como si tuviera que interpretar dos papeles, el de la institutriz y el de la mujer que finge ante sí misma que nada ha cambiado. Pero esa era la mayor de sus mentiras y su representación más audaz. Sabía que estar allí ya la había cambiado. Sabía que el día que tuviera que dejar atrás para siempre aquella casa y a quienes habitaban en ella, su corazón sufriría intensamente. Todos ellos, desde Pauna hasta Johnson se habían ganado su afecto en tan solo unas semanas.

Annie le había brindado su amistad, no como aquellas mujeres de la alta sociedad entre quienes las sonrisas, las frases recargadas y los gestos eran un mero escaparate para obtener mejores influencias; un puro teatro en el que el final de una función siempre coincidía con el inicio de otra. Una conducta aprendida y perfeccionada de la que todos hacían su segunda piel. Sarah era sincera, sin subterfugios ni artimañas. Una verdadera amiga.

Después estaban los niños. Esos pequeños sí que la habían conquistado con sus travesuras, sus sonrisas y su cariño, que le entregaban sin que ella lo esperara. La habían sorprendido por su espontaneidad, su desinteresado afecto y su confianza.

Y..., luego estaba Terry. Jamás pensó que sentiría algo así por un hombre. No sabía exactamente qué nombre ponerle a ese sentimiento, pero era demasiado perturbador para ignorar por más tiempo su existencia. Aceptaba lo que le hacía sentir cuando estaba cerca, embriagando sus sentidos como una inexperta debutante que bebe por primera vez una copa de champaña, pero lo que la asustaba era no poder controlar esas sensaciones que parecían intensificarse con el paso de los días y que inevitablemente la llevaban a un terreno totalmente desconocido que la asustaba y excitaba a la vez.

Debía tener cuidado con todos los sentimientos que la amenazaban con hacerle olvidar por qué estaba allí.

Cuando bajó, todos estaban preparados para partir. Incluso el Duque estaba sentado en la biblioteca tomándole el pelo a su hermano sobre el hecho de que este último tuviera que asistir a un baile en donde la mayoría de las mujeres lo perseguirían por pertenecer a la lista de los solteros de oro, cosa que a Terry no le hizo demasiada gracia.

Fueron en carruaje hasta la propiedad de la señora Leagan. Pauna y Terry en un asiento y Annie, y ella compartiendo el otro.

Sintió los ojos de Terry encima durante todo el trayecto. Esa velada iba a ser demasiado larga. Todavía no sabía cómo se había dejado arrastrar hasta allí. Aquel no era su sitio. Una institutriz, y encima con su aspecto, en medio de un baile, no cabía duda de que sería elblanco de algunos cotillees.

La rigidez de las normas por la que se regía la sociedad londinense era flexiblemente ignorada en la campiña, pero a pesar de que sentía que estaba fuera de lugar. La testarudez de Pauna la había metido en ese lío. Tenía claro qué hacer. Entraría en el salón, vería como se acomodaban las viejas matronas y se sentaría a su lado para pasar inadvertida durante toda la velada. Sería como si no estuviese allí.

La casa, que se veía ya desde lejos, era una enorme construcción que parecía sacada de una de las novelas góticas de la señora Radcliffe. En la entrada, un criado les abrió la puerta del coche. Terry se apeó primero y ayudó luego a que bajaran las damas. Cuando toco su mano, Candy sintió un hormigueo de calor que ascendía por el brazo hasta entumecerle los sentidos. Demasiado rápido retiró la mano, como si se hubiese quemado, lo que hizo que el Conde la mirara con una interrogación en los ojos negros.

La entrada de la mansión estaba custodiada por enormes columnas corintias que la hacían sentirse devorada por las grandes fauces de algún mítico animal.

La señora Leagan los recibió con una efusividad desmedida mientras los invitaba a pasar al salón. Candy, que apenas había podido reparar en nada, se quedó fascinada con la decoración de aquella enorme habitación. Casi todos los invitados habían llegado ya, dada la cantidad de personas que colmaban la sala y que se detenían a cada paso para hablar con el resto de los invitados, como si fuese una danza de antemano preparada. En una de las esquinas, la orquesta se disponía para empezar con su concierto, y en el centro de la pared opuesta, unas grandes puertas se abrían hacia el jardín y dejaban entrar la brisa de la noche, así como el embriagador aroma de las flores que, mezclado con el perfume de las damas, conformaba una maravillosa esencia.

Grandes arañas de cristal descendían del techo y hacían que la sala estuviese iluminada como si fuese de día. Los espejos que cubrían por entero las paredes multiplicaban por diez las personas que en ellos se reflejaban, por lo que el espacio se dilataba dando la sensación de ser mucho más amplio. Grandes jarrones con flores exóticas se encontraban estratégicamente situados para engrandecer visualmente el entorno con su colorido.

Las damas iban a la última moda, muy distintas a la recatada y anticuada institutriz que ella representaba. Pauna le había dicho que iba a ser una velada aburrida y sencilla. Además de testaruda, había que añadir mentirosa a su lista de cualidades. Desde luego, aquello no tenía nada de sencillo y, por la cantidad de invitados, estaba claro que además de vecinos había también quienes provenían de Londres.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó Annie apoyando una mano en su brazo—. Estás más pálida de lo normal.

Annie estaba deslumbrante esa noche. Había visto el brillo de reconocimiento en los ojos de Christopher antes de salir de la casa, al igual que el rubor en las mejillas de su amiga cuando el Duque le había dicho lo encantadora que se veía. Había notado algo extraño en la conducta de Sarah cada vez que se encontraba cerca del Duque, pero hasta esa noche no había comprendido la razón. Eso era algo que debía analizar con detenimiento.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes, es que no acostumbro a asistir a este tipo de veladas.

—Querida, siempre he pensado que hay mucho más dentro de ti. No me defraudes esta noche —le dijo Pauna apareciendo como por arte de magia a su lado.

Candy la miró con recelo. Pauna siempre hacía unos comentarios que le ponían los pelos de punta, como si supiera que escondía algo.

—Intentaré estar a la altura —le dijo con una sonrisa.

Pauna le guiñó un ojo antes de perderse entre los invitados.

Terry estaba unos pasos detrás de ellas hablando con el señor Leagan, que al parecer no pensaba soltarlo. Era el centro de atención de muchas de las féminas que se encontraban en el salón. Candy sintió que se enfurecía. Todas aquellas mujeres lo devoraban con la mirada como si fuera un dulce. Juraría que más de una, en ese momento, se estaba relamiendo, y muy a su pesar no podía culparlas, porque ella misma era víctima de su felina atracción, pero ¡no hacía falta que fuera tan evidente que babeaban por él! ¿Acabaría ella mirándolo de la misma manera? No, eso era imposible.

Se enderezó, y alzó la barbilla con determinación. Estaba pensando más de la cuenta en ese Conde que parecía dejar embobada a toda mujer que se le ponía por delante.

—Señorita Bruce, qué placer verla.

Neal, el hijo de la señora Leagan, tomó la mano de Annie antes de que ella pudiese siquiera reaccionar. Candy no sabía por qué, pero además de parecerle un mequetrefe presuntuoso, sentía que ese hombre no era sincero. Miraba a Annie con evidente lascivia, como si la desnudara impúdicamente en medio del salón. Su amiga reaccionó soltando su mano lo más rápido que pudo y distanciándose de él unos pasos.

—Espero que me conceda un baile esta noche.

—Lamentablemente, los tengo comprometidos todos —le dijo Annie en un intento de librarse de su compañía.

—¿Y no puede declinar alguno y concedérmelo a mí?

—Eso no sería correcto, señor.

—¿Y es más correcto dejar hecho pedazos a un hombre? Usted no puede dejarme así, Annie —le dijo deslizando el nombre en sus labios como si fuera una orden—. Le pido que lo reconsidere.

A Candy se le estaba acabando la paciencia con ese imbécil. Estaba claro que a Annie le desagradaba, pero era tan correcta que no se atrevía a desairarlo. Si hubiese sido por ella, Leagan ya habría recibido su merecido.

—Perdone, pero no me había dado cuenta de que usted estaba sordo al igual que su padre —le dijo Candy con una representación muy teatral. Annie no pudo evitar soltar una risa ante la ocurrencia de Candy y la cara de pocos amigos de Neal Leagan.

—¿De qué está hablando? —le preguntó el hombre entre dientes. —De su sordera. ¿Cómo, si no, se explica que no la haya escuchado decirle dos veces que no bailará con usted? Francamente es una lástima, tan joven...

—Yo no estoy sordo, señorita Greyson.

—Ah, perdone, entonces debe de ser otra cosa.

—¿Se puede saber quién la ha invitado a usted?

Annie se puso tensa ante la clara insinuación del hijo de la señora Leagan de que Candy no era bien recibida.

—¿Hay algún problema con que la señorita Greyson nos halla acompañado? —Las palabras de Terry retumbaron en los oídos de Neal como una advertencia. Lo miraba como el halcón que vuela directo a su presa esperando que haga un movimiento en falso para caer sobre ella sin piedad.

—No, claro que no.

Neal Leagan no hacía más que tragar saliva. Acababan de bajarle los humos y Emma no pudo sino alegrarse por ello.

—Entonces discúlpese por haber sido tan grosero —dijo Terry con una calma escalofriante.

—Yo no lo habría expresado mejor —le dijo Candy a Terry en un susurro.

—No quepo en mí de gozo al saber que cuento con su aprobación —le contestó Terry con una sonrisa en los labios que hizo que Candy le sonriera a su vez.

Neal se había puesto de color escarlata, ya fuera de furia o de vergüenza ante el intercambio de comentarios delante de sus narices, sin embargo, ante un hombre como Terry, la retirada era la salida más inteligente.

—Siento haberla ofendido, señorita Greyson.

—Acepto sus disculpas, señor.

Haciendo una suave inclinación, Leagan desapareció entre los invitados sin atreverse a mirar de nuevo a Annie.

—Ese hombre no se da por vencido, me pone los pelos de punta.

—La próxima vez que sea tan pesado prueba atizarlo —le dijo Candy a su amiga olvidando por un momento su papel.

Annie la miró con la boca abierta, mientras que Terry soltó una carcajada.

—Me encantaría ver eso, Candy —le dijo el Conde mirándola fijamente a los ojos—. La verdad es que las institutrices están llenas de recursos que yo desconocía por completo.

Candy había detectado un tono de admiración en sus últimas palabras. No podía explicar por qué, pero que él pensara así la hacía sentirse maravillosamente bien. Esa noche estaba demasiado guapo. Allí plantado con sus largas piernas enfundadas en ese pantalón negro y sus anchos hombros sin artificio alguno en la chaqueta para realzarlos, era una figura imponente e inquietante. La profundidad de sus ojos negros la estremecían. ¿Qué se ocultaría tras ellos? ¿Cómo serían cuando miraran con ternura? ¿Y con pasión? Ella nunca lo sabría. Las mujeres lo admiraban y los hombres lo respetaban, escuchándolo hablar atentamente. Ese era el efecto que causaba la tremenda seguridad que desprendía.

—Todo está en el manual —dijo Candy con ironía, haciendo eco de las últimas palabras de Terry.

—¿Existe un manual para institutrices? —preguntó Annie inocentemente.

Terry soltó otra carcajada, lo que hizo que varios de los invitados volvieran su atención hacia ellos.

—¿Pero se puede saber de qué os reís? —preguntó Pauna acercándose a ellos.

—La señorita Greyson nos estaba ilustrando sobre las infinitas cualidades que debe poseer alguien de su profesión.

—Terry, te juro que cada vez te entiendo menos —le dijo Pauna con una mueca.

—Pues ya somos dos —dijo Candy entre dientes.

En ese momento, Pauna sonrió a una mujer mayor que intentaba mantener el cuello derecho a pesar del enorme tocado que llevaba en la cabeza.

—La señora Decket está desvariando. Se cree que todavía es una jovencita y así lo único que va a conseguir es sacarle un ojo a alguien —dijo en un susurro ya que la señora en cuestión se estaba aproximando.

—Pauna, ¡qué placer verte! Estás estupenda. Y tú, Terry, muchacho, hacía mucho tiempo que no te dejabas ver.

Candy no pudo sino sorprenderse ante la parafernalia de esa señora. Con un ademán incansable de manos, gesticulaba como si fuese la presentadora de un espectáculo. Las arrugas en los ojos, cansados por el tiempo, pero chispeantes aún, evidenciaban sus años. No seguía las directrices de la moda, sino que prefería el atuendo de una jovencita. Pauna no había exagerado con lo del peinado, era monstruosamente alto. Difícilmente podía circular por el salón sin que alguien saliera lesionado. Terry había sonreído al verla, a pesar de que lo había llamado "muchacho". Debía de caerle bien, porque francamente, no imaginaba a alguien con la suficiente osadía como para referirse a él de esa manera y salir indemne. La mujer lo tomó del brazo dándole unas palmadas.

—¿Cuándo vas a acabar con ese estado de soltería?

—Señora Decket, no creo que eso ocurra pronto. No he conocido todavía a la mujer que sea capaz de soportarme.

—Eso es evidente.

Esas palabras, que Candy creía haber pensado, salieron de sus labios con el volumen suficiente para que cuatro pares de ojos la miraran sin pestañear. Los de Terry no tenían desperdicio. Nunca había sentido la necesidad de querer ser invisible hasta ese momento en el que el silencio era como un martilleo constante en sus oídos.

—Quiero decir —dijo Candy intentando salvar la situación— que es evidente que la mujer que sea la esposa de lord Grandchester Baker debe ser paciente, dulce y atenta.

La picardía brilló en los ojos del Conde.

—¿De verdad cree eso, señorita Greyson? Porque una mujer así me aburriría hasta la médula.

—Ningún hombre quiere una mujer que le haga frente —le dijo Candy algo agitada.

—Parece olvidar una cosa, Candy, y es que yo no soy cualquier hombre.

—Eso está claro —dijo la señora Decket paliando la tensión que se había instalado entre ellos dos en apenas unos segundos.

Candy tuvo que darle la razón. Él no era cualquier hombre. Era el hombre que la enfurecía hasta tal punto que le hacía olvidar su papel, sus modales, y que zarandeaba su autodominio sin el más mínimo esfuerzo. Era el que estaba despertando en ella sensaciones que la hacían sentir vulnerable, alegre, extraña, excitada y tremendamente confusa. Era el hombre que la hacía sentir viva y a la vez segura.

—Si vienes a Londres, ya me encargaré yo de presentarte a algunas jovencitas maravillosas —le dijo la señora Decket guiñándole un ojo.

—Prudence, no creo que Terry sea precisamente tímido con las mujeres —le dijo Pauna a la mujer, que no se soltaba del brazo de Terry.

«De eso tampoco me cabe duda», se dijo Candy. Esta vez no había expresado sus pensamientos en voz alta, aunque había tenido que morderse la lengua para evitarlo.

—Señora Decket, es usted muy amable, pero creo que es mejor que yo mismo me encargue de encontrar a mi futura esposa —le dijo Terry poniendo su mano encima de la de ella, lo que hizo que la dama se sonrojase como una debutante.

Pero bueno, ¿es que no había ni una sola mujer que no cayera rendida a sus pies? ¿Es que era ella la única que conocía su lado cínico y pedante?

Después de unos minutos más de conversación trivial, Pauna se marchó con la señora Decket, a la que tuvo que arrancar del lado del Conde. A Annie la sacó a bailar Terry, y ella, con la excusa de tomar un poco de ponche, se escabulló hacia una esquina donde unos asientos libres, al lado de una enorme palmera, eran el refugio perfecto para observar sin ser visto.

Qué distinta era su situación de la que había vivido tan solo unos meses atrás. En Venecia había acudido a muchas de las más célebres fiestas de la ciudad. Había ido como Candy White, vestida como una joven de su edad y rodeada de aquellos a los que más quería.

Muchas de aquellas declaraciones las había tomado por lo que eran, caprichos sin ningún sentimiento profundo que lo respaldase, sin embargo, una de ellas había sido diferente y había sufrido al tener que rechazarla. Era de un muchacho belga no mucho mayor que ella que la había seguido a todos los bailes, _soirées y _eventos a los que había acudido. La había esperado fuera, bajo una lluvia incesante durante horas para darle unas flores en pleno invierno. Había sido un buen amigo, pero no había despertado en ella ningún sentimiento de mujer, ninguna emoción más allá de un sincero afecto. Aquello le enseñó que el amor no entiende de razones. Jean era un hombre sincero, tierno, y parecía que sus sentimientos hacia ella habían sido verdaderos. Entonces, ¿por qué no había podido corresponderlo? ¿Por qué no se había sentido atraída por él y sí por aquel hombre que no hacía más que desafiarla? Cada vez estaba más convencida de que el corazón era ciego. Era como navegar en medio del océano sin brújula ni estrellas, totalmente a la deriva, esperanzada y confiada en que el instinto consiguiera llevarla a buen puerto, liso, para una mujer que intentaba controlar todas las situaciones, era como pedirle que viajara a la Luna.

—¿De verdad cree que escondiéndose va a evitar que la saque a bailar?

Candy sintió que se le erizaban los pelos de la nuca. ¿De dónde había salido? ¿No estaba bailando con Annie? ¿Cómo demonios la había localizado tan pronto?

—No me estoy escondiendo, no tengo por qué hacerlo, y desde ya, le anticipo que no voy a bailar —contestó Candy mirándolo tras sus gruesas gafas.

Terry no estaba dispuesto a que se saliera con la suya. Lo había retado y todo el mundo sabía que nunca le daba la espalda a un desafío. Además, no sabía por qué y no trataba de averiguarlo a esas alturas, pero hacer que Candy saltara constantemente con aquellos destellos de mal genio lo divertía demasiado como para dejarlo. Sus enfrentamientos verbales con la institutriz se estaban volviendo toda una adicción.

En ese momento era un placer observarla. Estaba envarada, con la barbilla levantada y la nariz encogida, desafiante.

—Debería aceptar que tarde o temprano, esta noche, bailará conmigo.

—¿Pero qué le ocurre? ¿Ha hecho una apuesta o algo así? ¿O es que está usted también cegato? No entiendo a qué viene ese interés en que baile.

—Nunca se ha dicho que yo desatendiese a las damas a las que acompaño. Sería una falta de cortesía bailar con Annie y Pauna y no hacerlo con usted.

Una sonrisa ganadora apareció en los labios de Emma, lo que hizo que Lucien alzara una ceja.

—No se preocupe que yo lo libero de tal sacrificio. Puede dedicar su tiempo al resto de las damas de este salón, que por cierto parecen deseosas de su compañía.

—¿Está celosa, señorita Greyson? —le preguntó Terry con sorna.

—Ni mucho menos —le dijo entre dientes—, solo lo decía porque realmente no entiendo qué ven en usted.

—Eso ha dolido —le dijo Terry poniéndose una mano en el pecho de manera teatral.

—No lo suficiente.

—Es usted demasiado dura, lo que me hace pensar que quizá lo sea porque esté a la defensiva. ¿De qué tiene miedo? ¿Es que no sabe bailar?

—Por supuesto que sé bailar —le dijo Candy poniéndose en pie de un salto.

—De acuerdo, entonces vamos.

—No creo que sea correcto. Al fin y al cabo soy la institutriz.

Terry la tomó del brazo arrastrándola con él antes de que la última sílaba saliera de sus labios. Ni siquiera podía decirle nada porque estaban rodeados de invitados ávidos de conseguir cualquier tipo de cotilleo. Atravesaron el salón y salieron a la terraza. La noche era fresca, pero deliciosamente agradable.

—Aquí no hay público y se escucha perfectamente la música —le dijo acercándose a ella—. Así que me pregunto... ¿Qué otra excusa me va a poner?

—¡Dios mío, usted es exasperante!

Candy se tapó la boca en un intento de hacer desaparecer lo que acababa de decir. Terry, por otro lado, en vez de parecer escandalizado por su expresión, estaba desternillándose de risa, doblado en dos y sujetándose a la baranda para no caerse al suelo.

Candy estaba estupefacta. Jamás lo había visto reírse de esa manera y, muy a su pesar, tenía que reconocer que le encantaba. Parecía un pilluelo. Su rostro estaba relajado y sus ojos chispeaban con magia propia. Su risa era ronca y fluida y le hacía cosquillear el estómago. Era la música más hermosa que había escuchado en mucho tiempo. Pero estaba enfadada con él, se reprendió mentalmente, intentando olvidar lo que le hacía sentir.

—Venga aquí —le dijo Terry cuando paró de reír. —Ni lo sueñe.

—¿Cuántas veces puede equivocarse por noche? —le preguntó Terry con la misma cara que ponía Anthony cuando estaba ideando alguna de sus travesuras.

—Con usted es imposible llevar la cuenta, pero si no le molesta, puede apuntar una más. No bailaré con usted.

—¡Dios mío!, acaba usted de firmar su sentencia.

—¿De muerte? —preguntó Candy con burla.

Antes de que tuviera ni siquiera tiempo para pestañear, se vio atrapada entre los brazos de Terry, que la sostenía con fuerza suficiente como para que no pudiese moverse.

—Suélteme, cretino —le dijo entre dientes.

—Jamás pensé que sería una cobarde.

—Y no lo soy.

—Demuéstrelo.

—Oh, está bien, pero suélteme primero.

Terry la soltó despacio. Aunque había que reconocer que era poco agraciada, la figura que había sentido bajo sus manos no encajaba con la que parecía perfilarse en esos vestidos anchos y toscos que solía ponerse. Había percibido unas curvas inquietantes, bien delineadas y esbeltas. Este jueguecito con la institutriz debía acabar porque le estaba afectando la cordura, si no, ¿cómo se entendía que estuviese pensando en el cuerpo de esa mujer?

Candy le ofreció su mano con delicadeza cuando las notas de un vals empezaron a filtrarse por las puertas de la terraza.

Terry estrechó su mano con la de ella y posó la otra sobre su cintura.

—Ponga la otra mano sobre mi hombro, Candy.

—Sé como se baila un vals —le dijo a la vez que colocaba su mano sobre él. En ese momento podía dar fe de que la chaqueta no llevaba ninguna hombrera de esas que solían usarse para que las espaldas parecieran más anchas. Lo que ella palpaba eran sus músculos fuertes y atléticos, que se dibujaban bajo su palma con cada movimiento.

Terry empezó a deslizarse por la esquina de la terraza al son de la música, llevando a Candy casi en volandas en cada giro. Una sonrisa de triunfo apareció en sus labios, lo que hizo que Candy soltara un gemido poco femenino. Antes de que se diese cuenta de que no iba a quedarse tan tranquila mientras él hacía gala de su victoria, Candy le propinó un pisotón con su botín que le hizo rechinar los dientes.

—Oh, perdone —le dijo sospechosamente consternada.

—No hay de qué preocuparse —le dijo Terry entre dientes, intentando contener el dolor que se había extendido ya por todo el pie. ¿Pero esa mujer qué llevaba en el zapato, una plancha de hierro?

Terry imprimió más velocidad en cada vuelta, lo que hizo que al terminar la pieza Candy quedase mareada. Se permitió apoyarse un momento en él, mientras recuperaba el equilibrio.

—Oh, perdone, he ido demasiado rápido —le dijo Terry repitiendo el tono de la disculpa que ella le había dado con anterioridad.

El cretino no estaba arrepentido en absoluto, sino que estaba disfrutándolo.

Candy tomó impulso y le pegó una patada en la espinilla. Terry maldijo en tres idiomas diferentes antes de poder volver a apoyar el pie en el suelo.

—Me ha encantado bailar con usted —le dijo Candy desde la distancia.

—De esta no va a librarse tan fácilmente, Candy.

—Eso ya lo veremos, milord —le contestó levantando la cabeza.

—Sí, eso ya lo veremos —dijo Terry en un susurro mientras una sonrisa acudía a sus labios.

**Nota: Hola! Espero q les haya gustado este capitulo, estuvo divertido verdad? Ya la proxima semana Terry la va a ver sin su disfraz asi q no se pierdan el próximo capitulo! Se que les cuesta esperar una semana pero entre trabajo y estudio no puedo hacer mas, siembargo vere si puedo meter otro para semana santa como regalo por todo la buena onda q siempre tiran , realmente gradezco toda su paciencia, Estoy muy feliz de que les guste mucho esta historia.**

**Cuidense y q tengan una feliz semana!**

**Besos,**

** Consti Grandchester**


	13. capitulo 12

**Nota: La historia le pertenece a la escritora española Josephine Lys, solo adapte la historia para los personajes de Candy Candy que le pertenecen a pertenecen a la escritora Kyoko Mizuki, la dibujante Yumiko Igarashi y Toei Animation. también aparecen algunos de los personajes originales de la** **historia.**

Capítulo 12

¿Cuándo aprendería a morderse la lengua? durante el trayecto de vuelta a la casa, Candy no dejó de hacerse esa pregunta. A hora sí que estaba segura de que su mal genio la había metido en un buen lío. Sentía que Terry la observaba desde el asiento de enfrente y aún sin mirarlo sabía que estaba disfrutando ideando la manera de hacérselas pagar, cosa que sin duda no se haría esperar.

No quería hacerse notar, pero eso era imposible si cada vez que nublaba con él lo desafiaba de esa manera. ¿Y cómo se le había ocurrido darle una patada en la espinilla? Se encogió en su asiento al pensar en su temeridad. Él podía haber respondido. No, eso no era verdad, porque algo en su interior le decía con una certeza absoluta que a pesar de ser un hombre peligroso y con un genio de mil demonios, sería incapaz de hacerle daño.

De eso se había valido para ser tan descarada y atrevida, y ahora debería pagar las consecuencias que sin duda no serían nada agradables. Terry parecía el tipo de hombre que no dejaba ninguna deuda sin cobrar.

Cuando llegaron, Terry las ayudó a bajar. Candy no perdió el tiempo y empezó a subir las escaleras de la entrada seguida por Annie y Pauna. Ambas mujeres habían estado todo el viaje de vuelta comentando la fiesta e intercambiándose los cotilleos más recientes de Londres, que los invitados de la ciudad estaban deseosos de difundir.

Al entrar a la casa, Candy deseó las buenas noches y se dirigió a las escaleras.

—Señorita Greyson, si tiene un minuto me gustaría hablar con usted.

Candy sintió que su merecido estaba a punto de serle impuesto.

Pauna y Annie miraron a Terry con gesto interrogante.

—¿No puede esperar hasta mañana? La señorita Greyson debe de estar agotada —le dijo Amelia con condescendencia.

—¿Señorita Greyson? —le dijo Terry en un tono que desprendía una sutil amenaza.

Candy se giró para mirarlo y vio la determinación en sus ojos. Estaba claro que si ella no cedía a su demanda, la cosa sería peor. Además si seguían así, Pauna y Annie no tardarían en preguntar qué sucedía y lo único que le faltaba era que ese arrogante les contase el relato completo de sus andanzas.

—Sí, claro.

Candy se obligó a esbozar una sonrisa dulce y encantadora que hizo que Terry deseara entregarle un premio por su interpretación.

—Pauna, Annie, les prometo no entretener mucho a la señorita Greyson. Les deseo buenas noches.

Ambas mujeres se quedaron atónitas cuando Terry les cerró la puerta delante de sus narices.

—¿Se puede saber qué sucede? —preguntó Pauna cuando pudo cerrar de nuevo la boca.

—Tía, no tengo la menor idea, pero es bastante extraño, ¿no te parece?

—Lo que me parece es que todo sería más fácil si cada uno fuera quien realmente es.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Annie extrañada por ese acertijo que le había dicho Pauna.

—Que estoy demasiado mayor para el juego de los jóvenes.

Dicho eso se marchó a su habitación tras desearle las buenas noches a su sobrina, y dejarla aún más confusa.

Candy se mantuvo al otro extremo de la biblioteca mientras Terry cerraba la puerta y se apoyaba cómodamente sobre la repisa de la chimenea. Con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, Candy empezó a pensar en cuál sería la mejor manera de salir de allí sin que su orgullo resultara herido. Debería de haber sabido que eso no iba a ser nada fácil.

El silencio hacía cada vez más tensa la situación, lo que llevó a Candy hasta el extremo de su autocontrol. La estaba poniendo nerviosa y sabía que él estaba divirtiéndose con ello.

—¿Podría dejar de atormentarme y decirme cuál será mi castigo?

—Candy —dijo Terry mientras se pasaba una mano por la barbilla como si en vez de meditar sobre su venganza tuviera que decidir si declaraba la guerra a Francia.

—Somos personas adultas —empezó a decir Candy antes de fijarse en como la ceja izquierda de Terry se arqueaba significativamente—, y por lo tanto debemos afrontar esto como tales —continuó diciendo no sin tragar saliva al ver la otra ceja del Conde arquearse hacia arriba para acompañar a su gemela—. Oh, está bien, reconozco que el pisotón ha sido a propósito y le pido disculpas.

Terry apoyó su peso en el otro pie mientras seguía en silencio esperando a que ella continuara.

—Y..., reconozco que lo de la patada ha sido vergonzoso para una mujer de mi posición. Ha sido una chiquilinada y también lo lamento.

Terry sabía que con el orgullo que corría por las venas de la señorita Greyson esas disculpas le habían costado años de vida.

Terry se enderezó y caminando hacia la puerta, la abrió para que Candy pasara.

Candy se disponía a salir después de atravesar lentamente la estancia cuando Terry la tomó del brazo. Ella vio que el regocijo brillaba en sus ojos.

—No ha sido tan difícil, ¿verdad, Candy?

—Es usted...—. Candy se calló a tiempo, recordándose que después de todo no había salido mal parada.

—Eso está mejor —le dijo Terry con una sonrisa, para después cerrarle también a ella la puerta en las narices.

Candy decidió darse un baño. Era tarde y debía irse a la cama, pero con la furia que llevaba en esos momentos en su interior sería imposible conciliar el sueño. Pensó que el agua caliente haría maravillas en su estado. La calmaría y la ayudaría a relajarse. Quitarse el disfraz que continuamente debía llevar podía ser en esos momentos la mejor medicina. Se lavaría el pelo, pensó, saboreando el momento en que se viera libre de todas esas horquillas. Casi no recordaba el verdadero color de su cabello, ya que siempre que se lo secaba tenía que volver a aplicar ese horrible tinte. Ese día no lo haría. Dormiría como Candice White, con el pelo suelto y la cara limpia de maquillaje.

Llenó la bañera que daba a su habitación. Cuando llegó a aquella casa, la instalación de tuberías fue lo que más la sorprendió. No hacía falta llevar los cubos hasta la bañera para llenarla, sino que el agua salía directamente sobre ella.

Se desnudó quitándose las vendas que aprisionaban su pecho y que tan dolorido se lo dejaba.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se metió en el agua soltando un gritito al sentir como los músculos se le iban relajando a la vez que el líquido los cubría.

Se regaló el placer de permanecer durante un buen rato rodeada por las sales aromáticas que había echado en el baño mientras su pelo, después de un primer lavado, se deslizaba suave por la espalda, sintiendo que la cabeza descansaba de la tirantez, y la presión de las horquillas que a todas horas permanecían clavadas en el cabello.

Cuando sintió que el reloj del pasillo daba la una, salió a regañadientes del agua, cubriendo su desnudez con una toalla. Se secó sin prisa, mientras el fuego que había encendido crepitaba en la chimenea y adormitaban sus sentidos. Se puso el camisón y se acercó al calor para desenredarse el pelo. Lo tenía demasiado largo como para poder manejarlo con facilidad. Ahora más que nunca debería cortárselo. Su tía la mataría, pero debido al disfraz, el trabajo con su cabello se había multiplicado por dos.

¡Qué alivio ser otra vez ella misma, aunque fuera a escondidas y solo por unas horas!

Una llamada en la puerta hizo que volviera a la realidad. No pensó en nada más cuando el tono en la voz de Anthony le reveló que algo no andaba bien.

—Candy, por favor abre, Candy.

—Sí, un momento —dijo Candy que había ido por una bata.

—Es Lizzy, está enferma.

Candy sintió una punzada de temor. Anthony no era de los que se asustaban por nada.

Candy abrió inmediatamente la puerta antes de que la razón se impusiera. Cuando lo vio en pijama, descalzo y con los ojos abiertos como platos se dio cuenta de que el niño no estaba viendo a la institutriz, sino a Candice White, y era evidente que se había quedado sin palabras. Ya era demasiado tarde como para maldecirse por cometer la estupidez de salir así antes de disfrazarse de nuevo, pero al percibir la urgencia en la voz de Anthony ni siquiera había pensado en su aspecto.

—Soy yo, Anthony, ¿qué ocurre?

El niño parpadeó dos veces antes de que una exclamación saliera de su boca de manera espontánea. Después de la impresión inicial pareció recordar por qué estaba allí.

—Lizzy está muy caliente y no para de devolver. Solo dice que quiere que usted o Sarah vayan, pero tía Annie no contesta.

A Candy no le extrañó que Annie no lo hubiese oído. Después de beber el ponche de la señora Leagan era imposible no caer fulminada en la cama, y Annie había bebido más de uno porque al regresar a casa estaba achispada.

—Por favor, señorita Greyson, no sabemos qué hacer.

Candy salió de su cuarto y junto a Anthony se dirigió a las habitaciones de los niños. Cuando entró vio que Margareth estaba lívida mientras sostenía la cabecita de Lizzy que no paraba de vomitar.

Candy se acercó a ella.

—Margareth, déjame ver cómo está tu hermana.

Los ojos de la niña reflejaron un inmenso alivio al verla allí.

—Lizzy, cariño, no te preocupes, verás como pronto te pones bien —le dijo Candy en un intento de tranquilizar no solo a la pequeña, sino a todos los que estaban allí con ella.

Tocó la frente de la niña y efectivamente estaba caliente, aunque no tanto como para que fuera alarmante.

Recostó a Lizzy sobre las almohadas cuando dejó de vomitar.

—¿Te duele aquí? —le dijo Candy tocándole la boca del estómago.

La mueca de dolor en la cara de la niña fue suficiente respuesta.

—¿Qué ha cenado? —le preguntó a Margareth mientras tapaba a Lizzy con una manta.

—Lo mismo que nosotros, pescado con zanahorias.

—¿Y no ha tomado nada más?

—No —dijo Margareth moviendo la cabeza para que su respuesta fuera más rotunda.

—Eso no es del todo correcto —dijo Anthony recordando algo—. Esta tarde cuando fui al piso de abajo, vi a Lizzy salir de la cocina. Cuando la llamé escondió las manos en la espalda y tenía la boca llena de chocolate. Al parecer se metió en la cocina cuando no había nadie y se dio un festín con las galletas.

—No me extraña que esta noche no tuviera hambre —dijo Margareth ahora algo más tranquila al conocer el origen del malestar de su hermana.

—Entonces lo que tiene es un empacho —dijo Candy mientras mandaba a Anthony a que humedeciera un paño.

Empezó a darle masajes a Lizzy en el estómago mientras le cantaba suavemente. Puso el paño húmedo en la cabeza de la niña a la vez que pensaba en bajar a hacer una infusión que ayudara a calmar el estómago de la pequeña.

Terry subía las escaleras de dos en dos ansioso por llegar cuanto antes a su habitación y dejarse caer en la cama. Después de la conversación con la señorita Greyson, se había puesto a repasar los contratos que Stear había traído de Nueva York, y a pesar de no estar cansado, el sueño que le había estado rehuyendo durante las últimas semanas pareció concederle una tregua.

Adormilado, empezó a cruzar el pasillo cuando una dulce voz le llegó desde el otro extremo. Se acercó atraído por el bello sonido como si una cuerda tirara de él.

Provenía del cuarto de los niños. Una luz parpadeante que provenía de la habitación que tenía la puerta entornada, creaba sombras en la pared del pasillo. Aceleró el paso para descubrir por qué los niños estaban despiertos a esa hora.

Cuando abrió del todo la puerta y entró, tuvo que contener la respiración al verse frente a la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida. Esta había saltado como un resorte al oírlo entrar y ahora lo miraba como si fuese una ladrona a la que hubiesen descubierto en mitad de un delito.

¡Dios, era magnífica! Su pelo rubio le llegaba hasta la cintura ondulándose sobre su exquisita figura que se empeñaba en ocultar cerrando la bata con pudor. Sus enormes ojos centelleaban en medio de la penumbra. Apostaría lo que fuera a que eran verdes, de esos en los que un hombre podía perderse para no querer volver jamás.

Debía de ser alguna criada nueva que no había visto, aunque era imposible que una criatura así pasara inadvertida.

—Candy, ¿puedes cantarme un poco más?

Candy cerró los ojos a la espera de la explosión de Terry, que parecía mirarla como si hubiese visto a un fantasma.

Terry sintió que un escalofrío subía por su espina dorsal al escuchar las palabras de Lizzy. No podía ser cierto, era imposible.

—¿Candy?

Candy se quedó callada como si así pudiese engañar al destino que parecía haberse ensañado con ella.

—¿No es increíble, tío? —le dijo Anthony poniéndose junto a ella.

Terry sintió que una furia cegadora le recorría el cuerpo.

—Sí, es increíble —dijo con un tono tan frío que Candy sintió que las manos se le helaban.

—Lizzy está enferma —le dijo Margareth a Terry. La niña parecía haberse dado cuenta de la tensión que había entre los dos adultos.

—¿Qué le ocurre? —preguntó mirando directamente a Candy.

—Es un empacho —le contestó a media voz.

Los ojos de Terry buscaron la cama donde la pequeña estaba acostada y se acercó a ella.

—¿Cómo se siente mi bichito? —le preguntó con una voz tan dulce que conmovió a Candy.

—Ahora estoy mejor —le dijo la niña mientras le tomaba una de las manos.

Terry se asombró una vez más de lo pequeñas que eran las manitas de su sobrina entre las suyas. Un impulso protector se adueñó de él mientras contemplaba su rostro ceniciento en medio de las almohadas.

—¿Que has estado comiendo?

La niña hizo un mohín encantador que provocó las sonrisas de sus hermanos.

—He comido galletas —dijo con un susurro como si hubiese confesado un pecado mortal.

—Bueno, ya verás como te pones bien enseguida.

—Desde que ha venido Candy me encuentro mejor.

Terry se puso tenso como el mármol al escuchar el nombre.

—Tus hermanos se quedarán contigo un momento mientras yo hablo con la señorita Greyson.

—Está bien, pero ¿después puede venir conmigo?

—Ya veremos —le dijo Terry con una sonrisa mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

—Margareth, llama a tu tía Annie y que se quede con Lizzy.

—No creo que sea necesario, yo puedo hacerme cargo —le dijo Candy haciéndole frente.

—Señora mía, usted no va a hacerse cargo de nada hasta que hablemos —le dijo Terry atravesándola con la mirada.

Candy sintió que sus horas en aquella casa estaban contadas.

Terry la tomó del brazo cuando ella se resistió a seguirlo, y la obligó a salir de la habitación con él. Candy empezó a sentir temor de verdad cuando vio que no se dirigían al piso de abajo, sino que seguían por el pasillo hacia las habitaciones del Conde.

Terry abrió la puerta de su dormitorio e hizo entrar a Candy delante de él.

—No esperará que hablemos aquí, ¿verdad?

—Este es tan buen sitio como otro cualquiera —le dijo mientras se desataba el lazo de su camisa entreabriendo el cuello y arremangándose.

—Mi reputación quedará hecha pedazos si me encuentran aquí —le dijo Candy entre dientes.

—Si fuera usted una dama estaría de acuerdo, pero por ahora solo tengo clara una cosa y es que es una impostora, una mentirosa que no ha dudado en engañar a todos los que han confiado en usted. Así que no me hable de reputaciones porque aquí está en juego algo mucho más importante que su honor.

Candy pasó por su lado procurando salir de allí, pero Terry fue mucho más rápido. La tomó por los brazos y, cuando Emma quiso soltarse, él estaba preparado para frustrar su intento.

—Pequeña arpía, estese quieta —le dijo mientras la sostenía con más fuerza apretándola contra su cuerpo.

Terry estaba irritado por la manera en que reaccionaba ante aquella mujer. Desde que la había visto se hallaba en un estado de excitación difícil de controlar, pero ahora que la tenía entre sus brazos, rodeando su deliciosa figura, sintiendo sus pechos firmes y esbeltos contra él, la urgencia de su deseo era apremiante. Recurriendo a todo su autocontrol, miró los enormes ojos verdes que lo miraban con una furia evidente y le habló lo más calmado posible.

—Si no deja de retorcerse, perderá su reputación en todos los sentidos.

Terry supo el momento exacto en que Candy captó el significado de sus palabras. Un sonrojo propio de una debutante se extendió por sus mejillas e hizo que sus ojos brillasen con más intensidad.

Candy se quedó quieta. Lo miró a los ojos y vio algo diferente en ellos que la abrumó.

—Suélteme, por favor —le pidió.

Terry la soltó a regañadientes. Candy encajaba perfectamente entre sus brazos y eso lo tomó por sorpresa.

—Siéntese en ese sillón y empiece por el principio, y por su bien que sea toda la verdad —le dijo con un tono que no admitía discusión.

Candy sabia que debía ser convincente. No podía contarle la verdad, por lo menos la suya, pero sí podría ofrecerle la verdad de Candice Greyson y de otras tantas chicas que habían sido tratadas injustamente. Greyson había sido seducida y abandonada sin posibilidad de encontrar un empleo, en Venecia su tía María había ayudado a más de una chica a las que hombres influyentes habían forzado y a las que después habían despedido por falta de moralidad. Era repugnante, pero cierto, así que su historia bien podía ser la de todas ellas.

—Me llamo Candice Greyson y soy institutriz.

Candy vio que Terry iba a objetar algo y antes de eso levantó la mano para que la dejara continuar. El Conde asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo único que no es verdad es mi aspecto, pero me vi obligada a ello.

—¿Por que?

—Porque tenía miedo.

—¿De que?

Candy empezó a improvisar intentando ser lo más verosímil posible. Pe asqueaba tener que seguir mintiendo, pero no podía decirle la verdad. Si les contaba el verdadero motivo de su presencia en Inglaterra, no sabía cómo podían reaccionar. Su padre era un hombre respetado y encantador para toda la sociedad, eran solo unos pocos los que sabían de su verdadera naturaleza. Quizá incluso Terry o Christopher lo conocieran o tuviesen negocios con él. Su padre podría convencerlos de que era una mujer alocada y difícil que intentaba dejarlo en evidencia. No podía arriesgarse por mucho que deseara contarle todo y dejar de llevar ese peso sobre sus espaldas.

—En la casa que trabajé antes de que me mandaran aquí, el hijo del hombre que me contrató intentó seducirme. No me dejaba en paz y me dijo que tarde o temprano conseguiría lo que quería.

Terry contrajo la mandíbula al escuchar esas palabras. No sabía si creerle, pero no era un secreto que muchas institutrices, doncellas y damas de compañía habían sufrido abusos por parte de sus empleadores. Desgraciadamente, esas historias se repetían continuamente sin que nadie pusiera freno a esas injusticias.

Candy pensaba que con eso bastaba para que Terry se hiciera una idea, pero al parecer estaba equivocada. Su silencio era señal de que esperaba más. No se contentaría con solo unos retazos.

—¿Llegó a hacerte daño?

—Lo intentó —dijo Candy sintiendo una punzada de remordimiento por tejer esa mentira.

La verdad es que no era del todo mentira. Había tenido que disfrazarse para escapar de un hombre. No uno que intentó seducirla, sino uno que trató de venderla para poder obtener a cambio dinero y poder. Un hombre que le había hecho daño y que había destruido vidas como si se tratara de una partida de ajedrez. Un hombre que había matado poco a poco a su madre enterrándola en vida y que pretendía hacer lo mismo con ella.

—¿Te fuiste de allí?

Candy intentó recordar lo que le había dicho Grey.

—No, me despidieron.

—¿Porque no quisiste aceptar sus demandas?

—Sí.

Terry sabía cómo era el carácter de Candy, su genio y su naturaleza combativa. Era una mujer que no se dejaba amedrentar y podía imaginar cómo había hecho frente a aquel cabrón, sin embargo, a pesar de su indomable naturaleza ese hombre podía haberla dañado o algo peor.

—Su nombre —le dijo Terry con una contundencia que no dejaba alternativa alguna.

—No —le dijo Candy—. Si le dijera cómo se llama, no volvería a trabajar nunca más.

—Tu situación en estos momentos es bastante delicada, así que solo voy a preguntarlo una vez más. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Candy sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, pero no tenía alternativa.

—Si quiere echarme lo comprendo, si quiere denunciarme a la agencia también, pero no espere que le dé su nombre.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque cuando se es institutriz, se depende de una reputación y del silencio para ganarse el sustento. Se aprende a no escuchar ni ver lo que ocurre alrededor. Se aprende a olvidar por el propio bien y a guardar secretos —le dijo Candy mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

—Pues aquí no has hecho gala de ninguna de esas cosas —le dijo Terry mientras le sostenía la mirada de tal manera que parecía intentar leer su alma.

—Aquí era diferente.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque vosotros sois diferentes. —Candy tomó aire antes de soltarlo en un largo suspiro—. Cuando me despidieron, se me ocurrió la idea de disfrazarme. Algunas de las otras institutrices de la agencia habían pasado por lo mismo y no todas habían salido tan bien paradas. Sabía que tarde o temprano yo podía ser una de ellas. Una de las muchachas fue violada por el hijo de un marqués y, ¿sabe lo que le ocurrió? —le preguntó Candy con furia—. Pues que la echaron. La madre de aquel desgraciado dijo a la agencia que su institutriz había resultado ser una fulana y la agencia la echó también. ¿Sabe qué les ocurre a esas chicas? —le dijo Candy con lágrimas en los ojos—. Pues que se encuentran solas con un hijo en el vientre y sin nada de qué vivir. Imagino que un hombre de mundo como usted puede imaginarse el resto.

Sí, desgraciadamente Terry sabía perfectamente qué les sucedía a esas chicas. Había escuchado más de una vez a hombres de la alta sociedad mofarse de ello.

—Yo pensé que si parecía una mujer vieja y fea nadie se fijaría en mí y podría hacer mi trabajo sin tener que preocuparme por el señor de la casa.

Terry podía entender por qué Candy había decidido hacer lo que había hecho, pero todavía lo irritaba sentir que los había engañado a todos. Tomó una de las sillas y se sentó enfrente. Sus piernas quedaban por fuera de las de Candy al acercarse más a ella.

—Dijiste que aquí era diferente, ¿por qué?

—Porque...

Terry le tomó la barbilla para levantarle la cara y que así lo mirara a los ojos.

—Por primera vez —empezó a decir Candy casi en un susurro—, me olvidé de que solo era una empleada. Pauna, Annie, los niños, todos me recibieron tan bien, con tanto cariño, que a veces me sentía como si fuera parte de esta familia. Ya sé que digo tonterías, pero me hacían sentir en casa. Estaba tan a gusto que a veces me dejaba llevar.

—Sí, de eso puedo dar fe —le dijo Terry con una sonrisa.

—Sí, y lo lamento. Con usted he sido una arpía, lo sé, pero es que me sacaba de quicio con una facilidad que...

Terry soltó una carcajada.

—¿De qué se ríe? Me estaba disculpando, ¿sabe?

—Sí, diciéndome lo fastidioso que soy.

—Bueno, es que lo es. Decididamente lo hace a propósito.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Irritarme.

—Bueno, tengo que confesar que disfruto bastante viendo como pierde los estribos.

—Es usted...

—Shh, Candy, tranquilícese, solo estaba bromeando —le dijo mientras le colocaba un mechón de pelo por detrás del hombro.

El roce de sus dedos, a pesar de la bata y el camisón, le produjo un hormigueo inquietante en la piel.

—Mañana recogeré mis cosas —le dijo Candy decidida.

—Lucien frunció el entrecejo mientras la sostenía por los brazos.

—No va a ir a ninguna parte, Candy. —Pero Pauna, Annie, su hermano...

—Lo entenderán.

Candy estaba demasiado cansada para seguir discutiendo. Terry interpretó su silencio como si estuviese pensando qué hacer.

—Aquí nadie va a hacerle daño.

Candy levantó la mirada rápidamente.

—Eso ya lo sé —le dijo tocándole inconscientemente el brazo con una mano.

Terry estaba seguro de que Candy no se había dado cuenta de ese gesto, pero él sí. Le había dicho que nadie le haría nada, que estaba segura allí, y eso era cierto, pero lo que no estaba tan claro era cómo iba a conseguir comportarse como un caballero cuando en lo único en lo que pensaba era en desnudarla y besar cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

—Entonces no hay más que hablar. Ahora debe descansar. Mañana lo conversaré con la familia.

Candy asintió con la cabeza mientras se ponía en pie.

—Antes voy a ir a ver cómo está Lizzy.

—Casi no te mantienes en pie. No te preocupes, yo iré a verla y Annie estará con ella.

Candy iba a discutir, pero la ceja levantada de Terry le indicó que ni lo intentara.

—Oh, está bien.

Terry no pudo más que sonreír cuando tuvo que obligarla a seguir por el pasillo en vez de dejarla entrar en la habitación de los niños. De una cosa no cabía duda. Esa hermosa, terca, e incorregible institutriz era toda una mujer.

**nota: Hola! Como lo prometí acá tienen el capitulo para que lo lean y sigan metiéndose en la historia durante semana santa. Espero que la esten pasando muy lindo y gracias por sus comentarios, sigan ahí! **

**Feliz semana santa y felices pascuas!, ahora si nos vemos el lunes!**

**besos y abrazos **

**Consti Grandchester**


	14. capitulo 13

**Nota: La historia le pertenece a la escritora española Josephine Lys, solo adapte la historia para los personajes de Candy Candy que le pertenecen a pertenecen a la escritora Kyoko Mizuki, la dibujante Yumiko Igarashi y Toei Animation. también aparecen algunos de los personajes originales de la historia.**

Capítulo 13

**Candy** cerró los ojos mientras la brisa le acariciaba la cara y el sol le calentaba tímidamente el rostro. Todo lo que había ocurrido el día anterior y esa misma mañana la había dejado exhausta. Solo en ese instante empezaba a sentir que la tensión que la había acompañado durante las últimas horas aflojaba su abrazo para darle la calma que tanto había intentado conquistar.

La familia se había tomado bastante bien el hecho de que ella se hubiera disfrazado. Terry los había reunido a todos y les había expuesto la situación. Gracias a Dios, había sido muy cuidadoso al explicar las razones de su mentira.

Había estado presente en la conversación. Le había dicho a Terry que prefería dar la cara ante todos, porque era lo correcto. Todavía podía recordar cómo se le habían abierto los ojos al Duque cuando la vio entrar, así como la exclamación de Annie, que tuvo que sentarse al enterarse de que ella era la misma Candice Greyson con la que había convivido durante las últimas semanas.

La que más la sorprendió fue Pauna. La miró como si hubiese visto a una antigua amiga, con igual intensidad que si creyese estar viendo a un fantasma. Después, como si nada hubiese ocurrido, le guiñó un ojo y se sentó junto a los demás.

Al terminar de hablar Terry, las expresiones de los presentes no tenían desperdicio. Annie la miraba con lágrimas en los ojos, el Duque, con comprensión, y Pauna como si intentara recomponer un rompecabezas al que le faltaran las principales piezas. Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes para después hablar todos a la vez, echándose a reír al unísono por el bullicio que estaban formando. La verdad es que la habían sorprendido. Nadie le reprochó lo que había hecho y, al contrario de lo que podía haber imaginado, la arroparon con su aceptación y su entendimiento como si nada hubiese cambiado.

Annie se había quedado con ella después de que cada uno volviera a sus obligaciones. La había abrazado y le había dicho que solo lamentaba que no hubiese tenido la confianza suficiente como para contarles la verdad.

A los niños, con los que había hablado en el desayuno, no volvió a verlos hasta esa tarde en que fueron al lago a dar un paseo. Ellos se comportaron igual que siempre, sin hacer ninguna referencia al evidente cambio. La noche anterior habían sido los primeros en verla tal cual era, en descubrir su disfraz y, salvo la sorpresa de Anthony, no habían dado muestras de sentirse enojados o molestos por su engaño.

Ahora tranquila, sentada sobre la espesa hierba, los veía correr intentando atrapar a Anthony, que le había quitado el sombrero a Margareth y amenazaba con tirarlo al agua para ver cuánto tiempo tardaba en hundirse.

El fresco de la tarde empezó a ser cada vez menos sutil, y el sol, que tan solo unos momentos antes coloreaba el cielo, empezaba a retirarse con paso lento, pero firme por el horizonte.

—Vamos, niños, hemos de volver —dijo Candy riéndose al ver a Lizzy colgada de los pantalones de su hermano en un intento por sujetarlo para que Margareth pudiese alcanzarlo.

—Anthony, devuélvele el sombrero a tu hermana y regresemos. Parece que se avecina una tormenta —les dijo Candy mientras observaba los nubarrones oscuros que con rapidez cubrían el cielo.

Todavía estaba mirando a las nubes cuando oyó el grito de Anthony. Al parecer, en su incesante lucha por desembarazarse de sus hermanas, había resbalado y caído al lago.

—Maldición —exclamó Candy antes de echar a correr para sacar al niño del agua.

Sin pensarlo ni un segundo, y ante la horrorizada mirada de las niñas, Candy saltó al agua al lado de donde Anthony chapoteaba con sus brazos en una serie de aspavientos, en el intento de mantenerse a flote. Tomó al niño por debajo de los brazos y empezó a nadar para cubrir la escasa distancia que los separaba de la orilla. Menos mal que estaban cerca, porque si hubiesen sido varios metros, en vez de uno solo, la ropa de Candy que empezaba a pesar como yunque los hubiese hundido a los dos. Una vez fuera, Candy abrazó a Anthony, que no dejaba de escupir agua. Todavía llevaba fuertemente agarrado en su mano derecha el sombrero de Margareth, que ahora parecía el desecho de algún experimento científico.

—Estoy bien, señorita Greyson —le dijo Anthony en un susurro—, lo siento.

—No te preocupes, Anthony.

—Usted nos dijo que no nos acercáramos tanto a la orilla y no le hice caso.

—Lo importante es que estás bien —le dijo Candy sin poder dejar de abrazarlo. No le había dado tiempo a reflexionar sobre lo que podía haber ocurrido, pero ahora que revisaba los últimos instantes sentía que un miedo atroz contraía cada uno de sus músculos. Sintió tiritar al niño entre sus brazos. Ella misma sentía cómo la frialdad de sus ropas mojadas iba introduciéndose en su interior hasta llegarle a los huesos.

—Vamos, tenemos que calentarte antes de que te enfermes.

Margareth, que hasta entonces había estado callada, los ayudó a levantarse, mientras que Lizzy se abrazaba gimoteando a su hermano como si no quisiera despegarse de él jamás.

Unos tímidos relámpagos cruzaron el cielo. Sería un milagro si llegaban a casa antes de que empezara a llover. Se apresuraron corriendo algunos tramos. Candy alzó a Lizzy en brazos, mientras Anthony con el chal de Candy sobre su espalda intentaba detener los temblores que lo sacudían. Margareth miraba preocupada a su hermano y a Emma, que disimulaba el frío que sentía así como el castañeo de sus dientes. Al entrar en el vestíbulo, Johnson los recibió con cara de asombro. Reaccionando con presteza ante el cuadro que tenía delante, empezó a repartir ordenes a diestro y siniestro.

Pauna, que bajaba las escaleras junto a Annie, soltó una exclamación al verlos.

—Virgen santísima, ¿pero qué es lo que os ha ocurrido?

—Anthony se cayó al lago —le dijo Candy mientras soltaba a Lizzy en el suelo.

—¿Qué se ha caído dónde? —preguntó Sarah alterada.

—¿Pero cómo ha podido suceder?

—Es culpa mía —dijo Candy sintiendo que les había fallado a las dos mujeres.

—Eso no es cierto, tía —dijo Anthony entrecortadamente—. La señorita Greyson nos dijo que no nos acercáramos a la orilla y no le hicimos caso. Ha sido un accidente. Es más, ella se lanzó al lago para sacarme del agua. Si no hubiese sido por ella...

Candy vio la cara de angustia que las últimas palabras de Anthony habían provocado en Pauna y Annie.

—Anthony está empapado, y es necesario que tome un baño caliente inmediatamente si no queremos que se enferme —le dijo Candy a Pauna.

—Sí claro, claro. ¡Johnson!

—Milady —dijo el mayordomo que se encontraba a escasos pasos de ellas hablando con una de las criadas.

—Haz que preparen un baño caliente para...

—Ya está preparado milady, así como he hecho encender el hogar de su habitación y he mandado preparar chocolate bien caliente para todos.

—Perfecto, Johnson.

Annie se llevó a las niñas mientras que Pauna y Candy acompañaron a Anthony a su habitación.

—Lo siento mucho, Pauna. No hay excusa. No debí apartar los ojos de ellos ni por un instante.

—No debes mortificarte de esa manera, Candy. Ha sido un accidente y gracias a Dios no hay nada que tengamos que lamentar. A cualquiera podría haberle ocurrido. Yo sé lo que sientes por los niños y sé cuánto te preocupas por ellos. Sé con certeza que no ha habido negligencia alguna por tu parte en su cuidado. Además, si tú no hubieses estado allí no se qué hubiese sucedido. Has salvado a Anthony y eso es lo que cuenta.

—Gracias, Pauna.

—De nada —le dijo apretando su mano con cariño.

—Dios mío, estás helada, y empapada —le dijo de repente mirándola con reprobación. Será mejor jovencita que tú también te des un buen baño caliente antes de que te congeles del frío.

—Pero Anthony...

—El niño está bien, no te preocupes. Ve y quítate esa ropa mojada. Es una orden.

Candy sonrió antes de dejar la habitación, iba a echarlos mucho de menos cuando tuviera que dejarlos.

—¿Que mi hijo qué?

—No levantes la voz, Christopher —le dijo Pauna frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Me dices que Anthony ha estado a punto de ahogarse esta tarde y pretendes que me quede tan tranquilo!

Estaban todos, salvo Candy y los niños en la salita contigua al comedor esperando a que Johnson les avisara que la cena estaba lista.

—Tu hijo está bien.

—Pero podría no estarlo. ¿Que estaba haciendo Candy mientras Anthony se caía al lago?

—No le eches la culpa a ella —le dijo Pauna en tono cortante—. Les había dicho que no se acercaran a la orilla, pero tú mejor que nadie sabes lo rebelde que es tu hijo. Ha sido un accidente, y si no llega a ser porque Candy se tiró al lago y lo sacó de allí, no sabemos qué hubiese ocurrido.

Terry, que había estado callado mientras Pauna contaba lo sucedido, se acercó a su hermano, que permanecía sentado en uno de los sillones de la habitación.

—Pauna tiene razón. Mi sobrino no es de los que hacen caso de las advertencias. Nos podría haber sucedido a cualquiera de nosotros. Acuérdate de aquella vez que le prohibiste saltar con el potro y fue lo primero que hizo cuando le diste la espalda.

Christopher sabía que Terry tenía razón, pero el miedo que había sentido al saber lo ocurrido esa tarde lo había hecho estallar.

—¿Cómo está Candy? —le preguntó Chris a Pauna.

—Está bien. Llegó empapada y muerta de frío, pero lo único que le preocupaba era saber que Anthony recibía los cuidados necesarios. Hace un rato pasé a verla. Me dijo que estaba bien, pero muy cansada, que iba a acostarse temprano.

—De acuerdo, mañana hablaré con ella.

—Chris —le dijo Terry a modo de advertencia.

—No se preocupen—dijo el Duque levantando una mano a modo de tregua—, no voy a reprocharle nada, solo voy a darle las gracias por haber salvado a mi hijo.

Candy sentía que le dolían todos los huesos y que la cabeza le palpitaba. Ella nunca se enfermaba, pero allí estaba, acurrucada en la cama bajo vanas mantas tintando de frío y maldiciendo a la habitación que no paraba de dar vueltas. Era de lo más frustrante. Le había mentido a Annie cuando había ido a verla porque no quería que se preocupara, y además pensaba que, si descansaba esa noche, por la mañana estaría como nueva. Ya no estaba tan segura de ello.

Terry se asomó a la habitación de Anthony para ver que su sobrino dormía plácidamente. Después de la cena se había quedado con su hermano hablando de la propiedad. Cuando. Christopher se retiró a dormir, él permaneció unos momentos más en la biblioteca leyendo con detenimiento la carta que había recibido de Stear. Su amigo le comunicaba que no había habido grandes progresos en la investigación, pero que creía que en breve podría arrojar luz sobre el misterioso asunto. Eso solo podía significar que Stear tenía alguna sospecha sobre lo sucedido, pero que prefería asegurarse antes de compartirlo con él, porque hasta ese momento, las pistas habían conducido a callejones sin salida.

Cerró la puerta de la habitación de su sobrino suavemente para no perturbar su sueño. Había sentido la necesidad de comprobar que Anthony se encontraba bien. En los últimos dos años, y sobre todo en las últimas semanas, los niños se habían convertido en una parte muy importante de su vida.

Camino a su dormitorio, oyó unos suaves quejidos. Aguzó el oído para descubrir de dónde procedían, y se acerco al cuarto de Candy cuando comprendió que el sonido venía de su interior. Entró en la habitación y fue hasta la cama. La luz de la luna llena que entraba por la ventana le permitió vislumbrar la figura de Candy acurrucada en mitad de la cama, temblando sin cesar.

—Maldición —masculló entre dientes cuando al tocarla comprobó que estaba ardiendo.

Encendió la vela que había encima de la mesilla. El rostro de Candy estaba enrojecido por la fiebre mientras aferraba las mantas con la mano en un intento por controlar el frío que la invadía.

Terry acercó la palangana de porcelana, en la que vertió agua fresca. Humedeció un paño y se lo puso a Candy en la frente mientras ella se quejaba. Sintió una oleada de ternura tal al verla así que lo dejó sin palabras. Tuvo la necesidad de protegerla, de cuidar de ella. Ese era un sentimiento nuevo para él, desconocido y sorprendente. Durante buena parte de la noche, permaneció sentado a su lado, aplicándole paños fríos para bajarle la liebre.

Cuando dejó de quejarse, Terry se acostó junto a ella atrayéndola hacia sí y estrechándola en sus brazos. Poco a poco, los temblores que sacudían a Candy fueron desapareciendo hasta que quedó sumida en un sueño profundo. Su respiración lenta y regular así se lo indicó.

Terry le apartó un mechón de pelo que tenía pegado a la mejilla. Dejó los dedos sobre la piel de Candy, asombrado por su suavidad y tibieza. Sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos se posaron en sus labios e inmediatamente se sintió tentado por ellos. Estaban parcialmente abiertos, invitando a saborearlos hasta volver loco a un hombre. Tampoco le ayudaba a mantener la cordura el tener plena conciencia de su cuerpo.

Pegado a ella podía sentir todas sus curvas. Esa iba a ser una de las noches más largas de su vida. Si había un infierno, estaba claro que sería algo como aquello.

Ahora que la tenía entre los brazos, recordó el día en que la vio por primera vez. Los había engañado a todos con su disfraz, incluso a él, que había conocido la cara más amarga de la vida y del ser humano y que presumía de no sentirse sorprendido por nada. Sin embargo, había algo en lo que Emma no había podido mentirles: no había podido esconder a la verdadera mujer que llevaba dentro. A pesar de todo su autocontrol, pensó Terry sonriente, había saltado como una fiera ante sus envites, había olvidado su papel de institutriz por momentos y lo había enfrentado como ninguna mujer lo había hecho. Le había tornado cariño a toda la familia y lo había demostrado con creces contradiciendo la imagen de fría e insulsa institutriz que tanto se había esforzado en representar. Había que reconocer que tenía ingenio, y un carácter de mil demonios, pero también podía ser la más dulce de las ninfas y rendir su corazón al más necesitado. Esa era la combinación que lo enloquecía y le hacía difícil alejarla de su mente. Era un misterio y él estaba decidido a resolverlo. Candy dijo algo en sueños que lo arrancó de sus pensamientos.

—Tranquila, cariño —le dijo mientras acercaba los labios a su frente.

La fiebre había bajado. Esa era una buena señal. Pauna le dijo que Candy se había tirado al lago para salvar a Anthony. Seguramente había permanecido con las ropas empapadas hasta asegurarse de que el niño recibía todas las atenciones. Solo había que conocer su vena testaruda para comprenderlo. Tenía suerte si solo se trataba de un enfriamiento.

Candy soltó un suspiro mientras encontraba en el hombro de Terry la mejor almohada. Cruzó una pierna sobre los muslos de él e hizo que el Conde soltara una maldición.

Ya no cabía duda de que Candice Greyson lo volvería loco.

Candy pensó que si hubiese sido atropellada por un carruaje no estaría peor de lo que estaba. Sentía su cuerpo dolorido y débil. Al intentar abrir los ojos, un dolor sordo le atravesó la cabeza a la vez que sintió que algo pesado sobre su cintura le impedía moverse.

En ese preciso instante tomó conciencia de que aquello que rodeaba su cintura era un brazo y lo que sentía pegado a ella era un cuerpo tibio, fuerte y agradable. Se obligó a abrir los ojos, que enfocaron con rapidez el rostro de la persona que la estaba abrazando. Si cuando comprendió que no estaba sola en la cama estuvo a punto de armar un escándalo, al ver que era Terry quien la abrazaba estuvo a punto de tener el primer desmayo de su vida. ¿Cómo había llegado allí? ¿Qué había ocurrido? Candy intentó concentrarse en la noche anterior. Se acordaba de haberse sentido enferma y de haberse metido en la cama. También se acordaba del frío que tenía y del dolor palpitante en las sienes, ¿pero cómo demonios había acabado Terry en su cama? Cerró los ojos esforzándose en hacer memoria. Sabía que había tenido fiebre y que había sentido a alguien en su habitación. Alguien que le había puesto algo húmedo en la cabeza y que le había susurrado palabras tranquilizadoras. Alguien que la había abrazado y había mantenido a raya los temblores que la habían amenazado con hacerla pedazos. Habría jurado que tan solo era un sueño, pero ahora sabía con certeza que había sido real. Que Terry en algún momento de la noche había entrado en su habitación y había cuidado de ella.

Al parecer, se había quedado dormido abrazándola. En ese momento era más que consciente de su cuerpo. Ella tenía una mano encima de su pecho que bajaba y subía lentamente con cada respiración. Las yemas de los dedos podían captar la dureza de sus músculos y la tibieza de su cuerpo. Tenía una pierna encima de los muslos de él, por encima de su cadera. Se sonrojó al advertir que era una postura demasiado íntima como para no sentirse turbada por ello. Estaba claro que la fiebre debía haber hecho que bajara la guardia, aunque ahora se sentía mucho mejor y no se decidía a acabar con ese abrazo. Era demasiado tentador. Desde que era una niña había aprendido a estar alerta y a mantener las distancias con los extraños hasta que le demostraban que se podía confiar en ellos. A pesar de conocer a mucha gente, solo unos pocos contaban con su amistad y con su afecto, y eso había llevado tiempo. Sin embargo, con Terry habían bastado solo unas pocas semanas para que sus defensas cayeran como si de un castillo de naipes se tratara.

Lo miró a la cara y sintió que su corazón se estremecía. Así dormido parecía un muchacho. Tenía el rostro relajado, sin esa tensión que con frecuencia trataba de disimular tras su irónica sonrisa. Un mechón castaño se había deslizado hasta su frente y le daba un aspecto rebelde imposible de no adorar. Sus largas pestañas le restaban dureza a las facciones y lo hacían parecer casi angelical. Qué distinto del hombre que era cuando despertaba, un hombre en el que se veía con claridad que había vivido demasiado y sufrido en silencio. Un hombre que destilaba ironía y que enmascaraba con el humor las afrentas de la vida. Un hombre al que parecía no importarle nada, pero que por su hermano y sus sobrinos hubiese dado la vida.

Llevada por un impulso, le rozó la mejilla con los dedos en un intento de romper el hechizo que cada vez se cernía con más intensidad sobre ella. Ese hombre estaba haciendo estragos en su autocontrol, en sus ordenadas emociones. Era verdad que había corrido riesgos y que era como su tía María le decía una y otra vez: una rebelde entrometida, pero jamás había sido impulsiva ni valiente con el corazón. Sabía cuál era el precio de esa locura y había aprendido la lección. Veinte años de recordatorio continuo eran más que suficientes como para no querer arriesgarse. Sabía que no todas las relaciones eran así. Su tía María había conocido el amor y había sido feliz, sin embargo, Candy era reacia a dejarse llevar por esas emociones. Cuando había sentido que algún hombre podía captar su interés se había distanciado sin pensarlo. Pero, por primera vez, eso le estaba resultando imposible. Era como si Terry fuera un imán y ella no pudiese resistirse a su atracción.

La mejilla estaba algo áspera por el vello de una incipiente barba. Deslizó los dedos siguiendo el curso de su garganta, donde la nuez sobresalía ligeramente. Se sentía como si estuviese haciendo algo prohibido y peligroso, y a la vez encontraba natural el contacto de sus dedos contra la piel de él.

Lo vio mover los ojos como si estuviese a punto de abrirlos. Sintiéndose como una imbécil por acariciarlo, se hizo la dormida.

A los pocos segundos, lo sintió despertar. Pasó un rato sin que se moviera, lo que la puso nerviosa. Podía sentir la mirada fija en ella observándola como antes había hecho ella con él. Lo escuchó aspirar con fuerza y notó cómo su mano presionaba más en su cintura para atraerla hacia su cuerpo. Después, con una ternura que desconocía en él, le rozó la frente con los labios. Su madre cuando era niña hacía lo mismo para saber si tenía fiebre. Esa era una de las pocas cosas que no había olvidado de ella. Sin embargo, la respuesta de su cuerpo al sentir los labios de Terry no tenía nada de inocente. El estómago le había dado un vuelco mientras el calor se extendía hacia su vientre.

Pauna le había insinuado que Terry era un hombre duro que ataba con mano firme sus emociones y que se creía desprovisto de nobles sentimientos. Allí tenía la evidencia de que esa afirmación era absolutamente errónea.

Después de unos minutos, Terry se levantó con sumo cuidado y la abrigó con la mayor de las delicadezas.

Estaba en un buen lío. Si antes temía poder estar enamorándose de Terrence Grandchester Baker, ahora no le cabía duda de que eso era lo que le terminaría ocurriendo.

**Nota: Hola Gente! Buen Lunes! Espero que es haya gustado este capitulo, Espero que tengan una muy buena semana! Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, sigan comentando!**

**Besos y abrazos**

** Consti Grandchester**


	15. capitulo 14

**Nota: La historia le pertenece a la escritora española Josephine Lys, solo adapte la historia para los personajes de Candy Candy que le pertenecen a pertenecen a la escritora Kyoko Mizuki, la dibujante Yumiko Igarashi y Toei Animation. también aparecen algunos de los personajes originales de la historia.**

Capítulo 14

**Annie **salió de la habitación de Anthony después de comprobar que el niño estaba bien. Gracias a Dios no había tenido fiebre, aunque era mejor que ese día se quedara en la cama. A decir verdad, no sabía cómo iba a conseguir eso con ese niño inquieto. Le preguntaría a Candy qué tenía pensado para ese día. Era posible que alguna de sus actividades se pudieran llevar a cabo en el cuarto de Anthony y así distraer al niño. Le resultaba extraño que Candy no se hubiese levantado todavía. Era siempre una de las primeras en aparecer en el comedor, aunque esa mañana eran ya las nueve y no había señales de ella. Quizá estuviese algo indispuesta. La noche anterior cuando fue a su cuarto no le había visto buena cara, pero era normal después de lo sucedido esa tarde.

Johnson apareció por el pasillo con paso firme.

—¡Johnson!

—¿Sí?

—¿Ha visto a la señorita Greyson esta mañana?

—No, señorita, pero lord Grandchester Baker me ha comunicado que la señorita Greyson está indispuesta y que no debe ser molestada hoy.

—¿Y cómo...? Bueno, gracias, Johnson.

—A su servicio —le dijo el mayordomo para después seguir su camino.

¿Cómo sabía Terry que Candy estaba enferma? Lo más seguro era que esa mañana ambos se hubieran despertado temprano y se hubiesen encontrado abajo. Sí, esa era la respuesta.

Todavía seguía con sus pensamientos cuando oyó unos pasos seguidos de un jadeo por las escaleras.

Se apresuró a ver quién llegaba tan cansado y ahogó una exclamación al ver a Christopher parado en mitad de la escalera tomado de la baranda e intentando inhalar aire. Annie bajó con rapidez los escalones que los separaban y se puso a su lado.

—¿Estás bien?

Chris levantó la mirada con rapidez al escucharla. Al parecer no se había dado cuenta de su presencia hasta ese momento. "¡Siempre igual!", pensó Annie, "¡nunca me ve!", y eso era algo que le dolía demasiado.

—Estoy bien, Annie —le dijo con voz entrecortada.

—Todavía no estás del todo recuperado.

—¿Es eso un reproche? —le preguntó Chris con una sonrisa. Annie sintió, como cada vez que él sonreía de esa manera, que las rodillas le temblaban.

—No, no es un reproche. Solo es que me preocupo.

Chris la miró fijamente antes de desviar la mirada. Por unos instantes, Annie creyó ver algún tipo de emoción, pero claramente eran imaginaciones suyas. Una mujer enamorada suele ver lo que desea y no la realidad. Debía resignarse, volver a Londres y hacer su presentación en sociedad, pero eso se le hacía cada vez más difícil. En primer lugar estaba Christopher. Solo con pensar en no verlo se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. Luego estaban los niños, de los que no se podía separar porque se habían convertido en parte esencial de su vida.

—La verdad es que he estado dando un paseo por los alrededores con Terry, que esta mañana estaba muy madrugador. Mi hermano quería que fuera una caminata corta, pero ya sabes lo terco que soy a veces. No le he dicho nada, pero al final ya no podía más. Subir las escaleras ha sido la gota que colmó el vaso.

—¿Quieres que te ayude?

—No, ya que he llegado hasta aquí, haré la hazaña completa.

—De acuerdo, pero me quedo contigo por si acaso cambias de opinión —le dijo Annie con el ceño fruncido.

Chris empezó a subir despacio con Annie a su lado. Podía sentir la mano de ella a escasos centímetros de su brazo, preparada por si él sentía la necesidad de apoyarse. Cuando hiciera su presentación en sociedad, se aseguraría de que los hombres que la pretendieran fueran los adecuados. Annie era demasiado tierna e inocente como para darse cuenta de las intenciones de algunos que eran de todo menos caballeros.

Al llegar a la puerta de su habitación, se giró hacia ella con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, al parecer no estoy tan mal como parece.

Annie no pudo compartir su sonrisa.

—Estas mucho mejor, pero deberías tomártelo con calma. Ya sabes lo que dijo el doctor. La recuperación es lenta. No debes excederte y arriesgarte a recaer.

—Eso no va a pasar —le dijo Chris mirándola fijamente.

Durante unos segundos, un tenso silencio se instaló entre los dos. Parecía que Chris estuviese sopesando su valentía para decirle algo.

—Me gustaría hablar contigo de tu presentación en Londres —le dijo más serio—. Creo que ya la has retrasado demasiado por mi culpa. Hace dos años no me di cuenta de las cosas a las que renunciabas por ayudarme, pero ahora que todo está bien deberías pensar en ti.

—Si he esperado dos años, no importan unos meses más. Todavía no estás bien y los niños me necesitan —le dijo Annie enérgicamente.

—De acuerdo, pero no serán unos meses, sino unas semanas. En cuanto esté recuperado quiero que hablemos para organizarlo.

Antes de que Annie pudiese replicar nada, Chris había entrado en su habitación.

—Adelante —dijo Candy desde la cama.

Annie asomó la cabeza por el vano de la puerta.

—¿Puedo pasar?

—Claro —le dijo Candy con la voz ronca.

—¿Estás bien?

—La verdad es que he pasado una noche horrible. Creo que tuve fiebre, pero ahora estoy algo mejor.

Annie se apresuro a tocarle la frente con la mano.

—Estás un poco destemplada. ¿Por qué no me avisaste?

—Pensé que si descansaba se me pasaría.

—Gracias a Dios no es grave. Parece ser un enfriamiento. Ayer estuviste demasiado rato con la ropa mojada.

—¿Cómo está Anthony?

—Está bien —le dijo Annie mientras se adueñaba de la silla que había cerca de la mesa y se sentaba junto a la cama.

—Debería levantarme ya.

—De eso nada. Hoy te quedas en la cama.

—¿Todo el día? —exclamó Candy como si la hubiesen condenado a trabajos forzados.

—Eres peor que Anthony o él peor que tú. No lo sé, pero no he conocido dos personas más nerviosas. No os va a pasar nada por descansar hoy. Es más, si los veo a alguno de los dos levantados de la cama no respondo de mí.

Candy sonrió ante las palabras de Annie.

—Vaya carácter. Ya sabía yo que lo tenías bien escondido.

Annie soltó un bufido.

—Si lo sacara cuando tengo que hacerlo, no me sentiría a veces como una estúpida.

Candy frunció el ceño. Parecía que Annie estaba molesta por algo.

—¿Te ha ocurrido algo?

—No, ¿por qué?

—Porque me da la sensación de que te gustaría decirle un par de cosas a cierta persona.

—No tiene importancia.

Candy no quiso preguntar más si Annie pensaba que era una chismosa, aunque no hizo falta porque al cabo de unos segundos empezó a hablar sin parar.

—No puedo creer que quiera que me vaya. ¡Ahora! Como si de repente le hubiese entrado prisa por perderme de vista.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Candy totalmente perdida.

—Y encima dice —siguió Annie como si no la hubiese escuchado— que he retrasado lo suficiente mi presentación en Londres y que debo pensar en mí. ¿Cómo puede saber él lo que es mejor para mí?

Candy ya no necesitó más información para comprender de quién estaban hablando. Había notado el nerviosismo de Annie cada vez que estaba cerca del Duque. Ese tipo de nervios que solo una mujer puede comprender.

—¿Así que el Duque te ha dicho que te vayas?

Eso sí que llamó la atención de Annie.

—¿Cómo sabes que estoy hablando de él?

—He visto como lo miras.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

—Si no quieres contármelo, lo comprendo, pero sé que sientes algo por él.

Annie se quedó sin palabras. Después de unos momentos de asombrado silencio, bajó los hombros en señal de rendición.

—¿Tanto se me nota?

—No.

—Pero tú te diste cuenta.

—Yo soy muy observadora y además soy mujer. Pero no debes preocuparte porque nadie lo adivinaría.

—No hace falta que me digas que soy una estúpida por albergar estos sentimientos, pero no puedo evitarlo. He tratado de no sentir nada por él, y cada vez que me lo proponía fracasaba de manera absoluta. Quizá tenga razón y lo mejor sea que me aleje de esta casa y de él.

—¿Eso es lo que deseas? —le preguntó Candy incorporándose en la cama hasta quedar sentada.

—Claro que no —le contestó Annie con un dejo de desesperación—. Sé que me sentiré desgraciada desde el mismo momento en que salga de esta casa. Los niños son muy importantes para mí, no me imagino sin verlos todos los días, y Christopher, ya sabes lo que siento, sería lo más difícil que hiciera en la vida.

—Estás completamente enamorada, ¿verdad?

—Sí, y mucho me temo que no soy correspondida.

—Entonces lucha —le dijo Candy con apasionamiento.

—¿Cómo?, si él ni siquiera me mira. Cuando estamos en la misma habitación, le soy totalmente indiferente, y cuando se fija en mí es para hablarme como si fuera su hermana pequeña.

—No creo que eso sea cierto.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Pues que no conozco al Duque tan bien como para hacer una valoración certera, pero, si mi instinto no me engaña, hay algo más que amor fraterno en su trato contigo.

—¿En qué te basas?

—No puedo decirte algo concreto, pero he visto cómo te mira cuando piensa que nadie lo observa. Quizá no sea amor, pero sé que no le eres indiferente como mujer.

—Pero eso no me sirve, Candy. Sé que, aunque él llegara alguna vez a sentir algo, no le haría caso a ese sentimiento.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque, tras la muerte de Meredith, dijo que jamás volvería a casarse. La quería muchísimo. Y yo lo comprendo —dijo Annie totalmente derrotada.

—Eso no significa que no pueda volver a enamorarse, Annie. ¡Claro que dijo que no volvería a casarse! En ese momento acababa de perder a su mujer, a la que según me has dicho amaba profundamente. Esa reacción es totalmente normal.

—No quiero hacerme ilusiones, Candy.

—¿Y por eso abandonas antes de intentarlo? ¿O es que quizá tengas miedo de que él pueda llegar a sentir algo por ti?

—Claro que no, pero es que no sé qué hacer.

—Yo te ayudaré si quieres.

—¿Cómo?

—Para empezar, haremos que le sea imposible no fijarse en ti. Recuerda que soy una artista del disfraz.

—Me estás dando miedo.

—No seas exagerada. No estoy hablando de cambiarte la cara, solo de hacer algunos retoques en tu aspecto.

—¿Como cuáles?

—Pues tu peinado, por ejemplo. Si te cortáramos algunos mechones para que te enmarcaran la cara se suavizaría tu expresión.

—También podríamos hacer algo con mi ropa.

—Sí —le dijo Candy mientras pensaba en los colores que le vendrían mejor a Sarah. Ahora llevaba uno azul pastel que la hacía parecer demasiado pálida.

—Podríamos aprovechar que mañana viene Demetria y encargarle varios vestidos.

—¿Quién es Demetria?

—Es la modista del pueblo. Es muy buena con las manos. Muchas mujeres de Londres envidiarían sus creaciones.

—¿Y dices que mañana viene?

—Sí, Terry le ha mandado una nota para que venga. Quiere que te haga vestidos nuevos.

—¿A mí?

—Pues claro. Ya que no tienes necesidad de ir disfrazada, no puedes seguir llevando esos vestido sueltos y, perdona, francamente horrorosos.

—¡Pero no me había dicho nada!

—Dijo que no quería tener que pelear contigo cuando te negaras solo por llevarle la contraria.

—¿Ha dicho eso?

—Exactamente.

—Es un presuntuoso.

—Veo que conoces su faceta más encantadora —le dijo Annie con una sonrisa.

—No te quepa duda.

—En el fondo es un buen hombre.

—Muy en el fondo —le dijo Candy.

Annie soltó una carcajada.

—Empiezo a pensar que a ti te gusta Terry.

Candy la miró como si la hubiese insultado.

—Eso no lo digas ni en broma.

—Bueno, solo era una idea.

Un rato después, cuando Annie abandonó su habitación, Candy soltó un suspiro. Debía tener cuidado si no quería que los demás empezaran a sospechar sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Terry. Eso iba a ser difícil, ya que cada día que pasaba descubría que sus emociones iban adquiriendo fuerza sin que nada de lo que hiciera lograra evitarlo. ¡Quizá eso era el amor! Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Se metió debajo de las mantas y trató de pensar en otras cosas.

Al día siguiente, tal y como le dijera Annie, apareció Demetria Garrick. Era una mujer menuda y con un aspecto frágil, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Con una energía desbordante, les enseñó varios tejidos para que pudiesen elegir. A Annie le recomendó la seda amarilla y el tafetán de color rosado. Emma quiso elegir un marrón oscuro y un azul marino, pero ambas mujeres se negaron. Al final la convenció del azul marino, pero solo si accedía a hacerse el de seda verde esmeralda para las ocasiones especiales.

Demetria le prometió a Emma enviarle esa misma tarde el vestido azul, ya que al verla con su atuendo pasado de moda estuvo a punto de darle una apoplejía.

—Querida, es un verdadero pecado lo que hace usando este tipo de vestidos. Con la figura que tiene, debería mostrarla y no esconderla debajo de ese saco.

—Señora Garrick, seguro que con sus vestidos veremos a una nueva Candy —dijo Annie mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su amiga.

—Eso ni dudarlo. Estará absolutamente maravillosa —le contestó la señora Garrick mientras le tomaba las medidas a Candy.

Estuvieron discutiendo sobre el corte de los vestidos. La señora Garrick quería bajar los escotes ya que, según ella, era lo que estaba de moda, mientras que Annie y Candy siempre lo terminabansubiendo un par de centímetros. Al final, el verde esmeralda de Candy y el rosado de Annie serían confeccionados según el criterio de la señora Garrick.

Después de que Demetria se marchara, Annie y Candy volvieron a sus actividades.

Candy pasó el resto de la mañana con los niños, aunque las clases ese día fueron bastante flexibles, ya que ni Anthony ni ella se encontraban del todo recuperados. Al llegar la tarde, estaba ligeramente cansada, algo que no era habitual en ella. No había visto en todo el día a Terry y eso extrañamente le disgustaba.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —le preguntó Annie mientras esta se llevaba una taza de té bien caliente a los labios.

Ambas descansaban tomando el té y observando a través de los cristales la fina lluvia que caía sin piedad.

—En que estoy algo fatigada y no estoy acostumbrada a sentirme así.

—Pero eso es del todo normal después del enfriamiento que padeciste. Lo que temo es que Pauna también vuelva a casa con un resfriado. No ha parado de llover en toda la tarde.

—Podías haber ido con ella.

—¿Y dejarte aquí con los tres niños y enferma?

—Ya estoy recuperada. Di la verdad, lo que no querías era ver a la señora Leagan.

—Más bien al que no quería ver era a su adorado hijo.

—Sí, ese hombre parece estar embobado contigo.

—No lo entiendo.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Que puedas despertar admiración en un hombre? —le preguntó Candy mientras removía el té con la cucharilla.

—No, lo que no entiendo es qué hace aquí Neal Leagan —le dijo Annie mirando fijamente por los cristales.

—¿Cómo sabes que está aquí?

—Porque acabo de verlo pasar con su caballo.

En ese momento, Johnson llamó a la puerta.

—Señorita Annie, el señor Neal Leagan desea verla.

Annie hizo una mueca de fastidio.

—Dile que no puedes atenderlo —le dijo Candy con un ademán.

—Eso sería una descortesía.

—Más descortesía es la suya al presentarse aquí sin haber sido invitado y sin haber avisado previamente.

—Johnson, dile que la señorita Greyson y yo lo recibiremos encantadas.

—Eso es mucho decir —le dijo Candy con una ceja levantada.

—Candy, por favor, es nuestro vecino.

—Y también un engreído prepotente.

—Sí, ya lo sé, pero intenta disimular.

En ese momento, Neal Leagan, completamente pasado por agua, entró en la habitación con paso enérgico.

—Mi querida señorita Adley, qué placer ver...

Leagan se quedó parado en mitad de la habitación cuando sus ojos se posaron en Candy.

—Es la señorita Greyson, la institutriz. Ustedes ya se conocen —le dijo Annie con presteza.

—No puede ser.

—Lo ha sorprendido, ¿verdad? La señorita Greyson se disfrazó porque tenía miedo de que nosotros no quisiésemos aceptar a una institutriz tan joven.

—Ya veo —dijo Leagan mirándola de arriba abajo con un brillo de apreciación en las pupilas.

—Tengo que decirle que es usted una mujer demasiado hermosa como para ir ocultándolo.

—Gracias, señor Leagan —dijo Candy con un gruñido.

Eric pareció salir en ese momento de un ensueño y volvió a mirar a Annie.

—Estará preguntándose a qué se debe esta visita.

—Así es —le dijo Sarah algo inquieta—. Puede sentarse, señor Leagan.

—Pues verán —les dijo mientras tomaba asiento enfrente de ambas mujeres—, pasado mañana mi madre ofrecerá un concierto en nuestra casa. Será a cargo de Sienna Mangieri. La gran actriz y cantante italiana. Nos complacería enormemente que pudieran asistir.

—Pues no lo sé. Mi tía justamente ha ido esta tarde a visitar a su madre y todavía no ha regresado. Imagino que ella ya nos habrá invitado.

—Ah, entonces perfecto. De haberlo sabido no las hubiese molestado, aunque a decir verdad no me arrepiento porque así he tenido el placer de verlas.

Annie y Candy pusieron la mejor de sus sonrisas.

—Es usted muy amable, señor.

—Solo digo la verdad —dijo Leagan mientras le tomaba la mano a Annie para besársela.

En ese momento, la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió y puso fin al tenso silencio que se había instalado entre los tres.

—Siento interrumpir —dijo el Duque de Grandchester desde el vano de la puerta—. No sabía que teníamos un invitado.

Candy pudo comprobar que al Duque tampoco le hacía mucha gracia la presencia de Leagan. Su sonrisa se había esfumado al ver al invitado y sobre todo, pensó Candy, al ver como le sostenía la mano a Annie. La mirada fulminante que le echó a Leagan fue suficiente como para hacer tambalear a la mismísima torre de Londres. Eric soltó la mano de Annie con rapidez, tartamudeando al iniciar la frase.

—E... estaba invitando a las damas a un concierto en casa de mi madre.

—¿Y para eso debe tomarle la mano a la señorita Adley? —le preguntó el Duque de Grandchester entre dientes.

—No, claro.

Candy jamás había visto a un hombre ponerse de pie con tanta velocidad. Annie la miró con preocupación al ver que Christopher miraba a Neal como si quisiera partirle la cara. Candy intentó pensar en algo que acabara con el agobio de Annie y que además evitara que Leagan saliera de allí con un ojo morado.

—Señor Leagan—dijo mientras se ponía de pie con una sonrisa encantadora—. Imagino que estará muy ocupado, así que ¿por qué no me permite que lo acompañe a la puerta?

Neal accedió enseguida ofreciéndole su brazo para salir de la habitación.

Pero el Duque parecía no estar dispuesto a dejarlo marchar tan fácilmente. Solo se apartó de la puerta después de unos tensos minutos en los que Candy juraría que sintió temblar al señor Leagan.

Una vez que estuvieron en el vestíbulo, Neal pareció contrariado.

—Creo que ese hombre se toma demasiadas atribuciones con respecto a Annie.

—Es lógico —le dijo Candy mirándolo fijamente—. Annie vive bajo su techo y era prima de su difunta esposa. Por ambas razones es su obligación cuidar su bienestar.

—¿Y el suyo también?

—¿A qué se refiere?

—A que se tomó muchas molestias en cambiar su aspecto y me pregunto por qué.

—Ya se lo dijo Annie.

—Ah sí —respondió con una sonrisa demasiado maliciosa como para obviarla.

—De todas maneras eso no es asunto suyo.

Leagan se detuvo de golpe para mirarla fijamente. Sus ojos brillaban con lascivia y Candy supo en ese instante que aquel hombre no era lo que aparentaba.

—Eso no está nada bien. Una institutriz faltándole al respeto a un superior. Deberías estar agradecida de que me digne a fijarme en ti.

—¿Fijarse en mí?

Él intentó acariciarle la cara con la mano, pero Candy dio un paso hacia atrás evitándolo a tiempo.

—Crees que desconozco qué es lo que tramas, pero lo sé. He conocido a otras aventureras como tú, que fingen ser damas, pero que cuando huelen el dinero se abren de piernas como una vulgar prostituta.

Candy sintió que una furia incontrolable le hervía en la venas.

—Y usted presume de ser un caballero cuando solo es un vulgar charlatán que no merece ni que se lo ignore.

Leagan soltó una carcajada.

—Vaya, así que la fulana tiene genio. Mejor. ¿Tienes una aventura con el Duque? ¿O es el Conde quien te calienta la cama?

Candy lo abofeteó sin pensarlo dos veces. La mano le dolía terriblemente, pero había merecido la pena. La sonrisa prepotente y burlona había desaparecido de la cara de Fairbank, que ahora la miraba con perplejidad y odio.

—Esta conversación no ha acabado.

—Yo creo que sí —le dijo Candy abriéndole la puerta para que se fuera.

Candy la miró una última vez con una promesa en los ojos antes de marcharse. Al cerrar la puerta, Candy dejó escapar el aire que había estado conteniendo sin poder evitar sentir un desagradable escalofrío.

—Ese mequetrefe se toma demasiadas libertades contigo.

Annie se quedó estupefacta. Jamás habría imaginado que a Christopher le cayera tan mal Neal Leagan. Su reacción al verlo allí había sido desmedida. ¿Sería que estaba preocupado por ella? Claro que lo estaba, pero como un hermano hacia una hermana, se recordó con pesar.

—No tienes que inquietarte, Leagan no piensa en mí de esa manera.

Christopher se acercó más a ella y se ubicó en el sillón de enfrente.

—Créeme, Annie, ese hombre piensa en ti de muchas maneras y ninguna buena.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque también soy hombre y he visto cómo te mira.

—Puede que sus intenciones sean honorables.

La mirada de Christopher se endureció aun más.

—Dudo de eso, pero suponiendo que así fuera, ¿te agradaría responder sus atenciones?

—No.

Christopher soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo en los pulmones. Se había enfurecido sobremanera al entrar en la habitación y ver a Leagan tocar a Annie, aunque solo fuese en la mano. Ese hombre nunca le había caído bien. Era un niño mimado demasiado egoísta como para pensar en alguien más que en sí mismo. Si pretendía algo de Annie, no creía que fuera amor, por lo menos no la clase de amor que ella se merecía. Leagan la trataría como una adquisición con la cual disfrutar hasta que la emoción por el juguete nuevo se hubiese extinguido, y estaba seguro de que eso no tardaría mucho en suceder, Annie necesitaba a alguien que no solo fuese su marido, sino también su amigo, su amante y su compañero. Estaba seguro de que Leagan no podía ofrecerle ninguna de esas cosas.

—No me interesa el señor Leagan como pretendiente —le dijo Annie al ver que el silencio se prolongaba entre los dos.

—No quiero que me entiendas mal, Annie. Deseo que seas feliz, que te cases con un hombre que te pueda ofrecer todo aquello que te mereces, que te trate como la maravillosa mujer que eres y que todos los días se dé cuenta de lo afortunado que es de tenerte a su lado.

Annie quiso gritarle: "¿Por qué ese hombre no puedes ser tú?", pero en cambio apretó los puños mientras una sensación de pérdida se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Él quería encontrar el hombre adecuado para que fuera su esposo, pero eso jamás podría hacerlo porque al hombre al que ella amaba con todo su corazón era a él mismo. No podía saber el daño que le causaban sus palabras. Al intentar darle esperanza y afecto, hacía que fuera más consciente de lo lejos que estaba de su amor y de lo mucho que ella deseaba que la amase. Le decía que era maravillosa y eso le clavaba un puñal, porque pese a sus palabras, evidentemente, no lo era lo suficiente como para que él se fijase en ella. Le decía que deseaba que encontrara a alguien que se diese cuenta de lo afortunado que era de tenerla a su lado, y ella solo podía llorar porque ese hombre no era él.

—No debes preocuparte por eso, Christopher. No voy a casarme.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Claro que te casarás. Annie lo miró con furia contenida.

—No, no me casaré.

Christopher no podía creer lo que oía. ¿Desde cuándo Annie no quería casarse y tener una familia? Meredith una vez le confesó que su prima deseaba tener un matrimonio como el de ellos y que quería tener un montón de niños para que llenasen la casa con sus risas y su cariño. ¿Qué había cambiado desde entonces?

—Tendrás que darme una razón para ello.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque dentro de unas semanas tenía previsto que te presentaras en sociedad.

—Lo siento, pero tampoco deseo presentarme en sociedad.

A Christopher se le estaba terminando la paciencia.

—Si no me dices por qué de repente te ha entrado esa aversión hacia el matrimonio, no voy a permitir que un capricho pasajero te impida disfrutar de aquello que te corresponde.

Annie empezaba a comprender la impulsividad de Candy. ¡Qué no hubiera dado por tener el coraje de su amiga y decirle las cosas bien dichas a Christopher!

—No soy una niña caprichosa ni frívola. Y me entristece que puedas pensar algo así.

—Entonces explícamelo.

—No puedo —dijo casi en un susurro.

—¿No confías en mí?

Annie levantó la mirada en un segundo.

—Claro que sí, ¿cómo puedes dudar de eso?

—¿Entonces qué es lo que te impide contármelo?

—No sé si lo entenderías.

—Prueba.

Annie se sentía acorralada. Sabía que Christopher no cejaría en su empeño. Era un hombre tenaz que no dejaba de perseguir a su presa hasta que la cazaba.

—No puedo enamorarme de nadie porque hace un tiempo que amo a un hombre.

Christopher había esperado mil cosas antes que eso. ¿Cómo que estaba enamorada de alguien? ¿Quién era ese imbécil?

—¿Quién es? —le dijo entre dientes.

—No lo conoces.

—¿Quién es, Sarah?

—Murió —le dijo sin mirar. Annie había dicho una mentira a medias. Todos los que conocían a Chris sabían que había muerto un poco al perder a su esposa.

Christopher la miró con el corazón estremecido. Sabía lo que era perder a una persona a quien se ama, pero Annie era demasiado joven como para enterrarse en vida. Él no era quién para evaluar la intensidad de los sentimientos de ella, pero fuera lo que fuese que hubiese sido aquello, tenía que haber sido algo platónico, ¿o no? Él creía conocerla, pero ¿y si no era así? ¿Y si se había entregado a un hombre y al morir este sin hacerla su esposa ella creía que estaba deshonrada y sin posibilidad de casarse? Al verla allí sentada en el sillón con la cara pálida y los puños fuertemente apretados, le pareció tan frágil como el cristal. Se había enfurecido al escuchar que era incapaz de volver a amar a nadie. Cualquiera que la conociera sabía que tenía mucho amor para dar, sin embargo, la posibilidad de que fuera otro el motivo de su miedo, como el de haber dejado de ser inocente, era una cuestión que necesitaba conocer para ayudarla a conseguir la vida que se merecía. Si un hombre era como debía ser, no le importaría que Annie no fuese virgen; sin embargo, tenía que reconocer que eran muchos los que se ajustaban a esa regla social, aunque fuese injusta y discriminatoria.

—Ese hombre del que hablas, ¿te comprometió?

Annie sintió que se ponía roja como la grana.

—No, nunca hizo nada parecido y lo siento, pero no quiero seguir hablando de esto —le dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Christopher no estaba seguro de si le había dicho la verdad. "Lo dejaré pasar por el momento", se dijo a sí mismo, "pero tarde o temprano descubriré qué ha sucedido".

—Está bien —le dijo mientras se levantaba del sillón—. ¿Annie?

—¿Qué?

—Jamás te juzgaré por nada de lo que hagas.

Dicho esto, Christopher salió de la habitación y dejó a Annie en medio de una multitud de emociones.

**Nota: Hola! espero q les haya gustado el capitulo, lo se este no tienen participación terry, pro ya el proximo vuelve tranquilas jeje una de ustedes en las reviews del capitulo anterior me pregunto q quien era lucien ,Sara y Emma, son los nombres verdaderos de los personajes en la historia original, y aqui corresponden a a Candy, Terry y Annie, pido perdon nuevamente, y q se q se mezclan por mas cuidado que tengo, culaquier cosa q ven un nombre q no encajen me avisan. **

**nos leemos la proxima semana, q la pasen lindo!**

**Besos y abrazos!**

** Consti Grandchester**


	16. capitulo 15

**Nota: La historia le pertenece a la escritora española Josephine Lys, solo adapte la historia para los personajes de Candy Candy que le pertenecen a pertenecen a la escritora Kyoko Mizuki, la dibujante Yumiko Igarashi y Toei Animation. también aparecen algunos de los personajes originales de la historia.**

**nota: Este capitulo tiene algunas escenas fuertes y violentas y alguna un tanto sxuales, si hiere tu susebtibilidad abstengase de leer. **

Capítulo 15

**Terry** dejó a Theodora en las manos de Ben, el muchacho encargado de las cuadras, y con paso lento se dirigió a la entrada lateral de la casa que daba al estudio. Había sido un día demasiado largo desde que saliera temprano hacia su propiedad. Desde que su hermano enfermó, no se había acercado a sus tierras. No le preocupaba demasiado ya que tenía un excelente administrador de confianza que cuidaba de que todo estuviera en orden. Jack Regis había sido cocinero, marinero, vendedor y un sinfín de cosas más. Terry lo había conocido durante uno de sus viajes. Ambos eran parte de la tripulación del barco en que se habían enrolado. Cuando supo de la historia de Jack, creyó que era una mentira. Se decía que era un rico hombre de negocios que en una sola semana fue estafado por su socio y engañado por su mujer, quien lo abandonó para escapar junto a ese socio ladrón. Se decía que había pasado de tener una fortuna incontable a quedarse en la calle solamente con lo puesto y que el cerebro de ese plan haba sido su esposa, de la que él estaba totalmente enamorado.

Se hicieron amigos cuando Jack le salvó la vida en una tormenta en alta mar. Y cuando Stear y él se establecieron y fundaron la compañía naviera, Jack dejó su vida de trotamundos para aceptar el trabajo que le ofrecieron. Administraba la propiedad de Terry y los ayudaba con la compañía. Tenía un don para las finanzas que pronto los llevó a ofrecerle convertirse en socio. Jack se negó sin dar más explicación y siguió con su trabajo, del que decía, era más que suficiente.

Era un hombre con cicatrices, con un pasado, pero en el que se podía confiar.

Al entrar en el estudio, un ruido le llamó la atención. Era su hermano que, sentado en el sillón del rincón, intentaba leer un libro, aunque por su expresión, sin mucho éxito.

—No se te ve de muy buen humor.

Christopher levantó la mirada y al verlo frunció el ceño.

—Te has perdido la cena.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo interesante?

Christopher cerró el libro de un manotazo, lo que hizo que Terry alzara la ceja izquierda.

—Decididamente algo ha sucedido. ¿Debo preocuparme? —le dijo mientras se apoyaba sobre el escritorio y cruzaba las piernas a la altura de los tobillos.

—El señor Neal Leagan ha estado hoy aquí.

—Eso llamó la atención de Terry.

—¿Y qué quería?

—Invitarnos al concierto que su madre dará pasado mañana. A Terry no le pasó inadvertida la cara que su hermano había puesto al decir lo de la invitación.

—Ya sé que Neal Legan no es de tu agrado, créeme que yo no puedo ni verlo, pero no creo que estés así solo por su visita.

Christopher soltó un suspiro. No podía engañar a su hermano. Se conocían demasiado bien contó para intentar disimular ante él.

—Cuando entré en la biblioteca, Leagan tenía la mano de Annie entre las suyas. No me fío de ese hombre. Sarah se merece algo mejor.

—¿Estaban solos?

—No, Candy estaba con ellos y por el modo en que miraba a Neal creo que es de los nuestros.

Terry esbozó una sonrisa. Sabía que Leagan disgustaría a Candy. Era una mujer lo bastante observadora y perspicaz como para no dejarse engañar por ese mequetrefe.

—Yo diría que a Annie tampoco le gusta.

—Sí, pero es demasiado dulce e inocente. Seguramente no sabe cómo frenar el interés de Leagan.

—No te preocupes, si tiene alguna dificultad acudirá a nosotros.

—Yo no estoy tan seguro de eso —dijo Chris entre dientes.

—¿A qué te refieres? —le preguntó Terry mientras se alejaba del escritorio y se sentaba frente a su hermano.

—Hoy me ha dicho que no desea presentarse en sociedad.

Terry se mantuvo impasible ante la noticia.

—No pareces sorprendido.

—Ya te dije una vez que quizá eso no era lo que ella deseaba.

—De acuerdo, si sabes tanto, ilústrame.

Terry no pudo evitar soltar una risilla.

—Se ha acostumbrado a estar aquí, junto a ti y los niños. Es un hogar para ella y le resulta difícil dar el siguiente paso. No la atosigues.

—Entonces ¿qué pretendes?, ¿que se quede aquí hasta que sea una anciana y renuncie a tener una vida propia?

—No, Chris, lo que te estoy diciendo es que lo hables con ella.

—Ya lo he hecho y casi me da un ataque.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Christopher se acercó a su hermano inclinándose hacia delante.

—Me ha dicho que no quiere casarse. Nunca.

—Vaya.

—Sí, vaya, pero eso no es lo peor.

—¿Hay más?

—Sí. Sujétate bien al sillón. No quiere casarse porque dice que sigue enamorada de alguien que está muerto.

Terry intentó no sonreír. Parecía que a Annie se le estaba pegando la audacia de Candy. Él sospechaba desde hacía tiempo que Annie tenía ciertos sentimientos hacia su hermano y que ese era el motivo de su renuencia a dejar la casa, pero jamás hubiese imaginado que la tímida muchacha que conocía enfrentara a su hermano de esa manera. Le hubiese gustado que Chris también se fijara en Annie. Era una mujer cariñosa y sincera. Entendió a su hermano cuando al morir Meredith juró no volver a casarse, pero tampoco quería que renunciara a rehacer su vida. Christopher era muy diferente a él. Su hermano creía en el matrimonio y en el amor, y negarse eso por el resto de su vida era algo que sin duda no le hubiese gustado a Meredith. Ella había sido una mujer extraordinaria que había querido a Chris más que a nada en el mundo. Hasta él, que siempre había sido un escéptico, había sentido una punzada de envidia al ver cómo su cuñada miraba a su hermano con ternura y amor. A él ninguna mujer lo había mirado de aquella forma. En los ojos de las mujeres que había conocido había visto pasión, lascivia, recelo, incluso miedo, pero nunca amor. Y no es que él no lo buscara. A temprana edad había aprendido la lección. Una experiencia que le costó un alto precio, como fue romper definitivamente la relación con su padre y perder la oportunidad de resolverlo antes de que muriera. Se imaginó a Annie frente a Chris diciéndole que no se casaría nunca. Había que admitir que la historia de que seguía enamorada de alguien que estaba muerto había sido demasiado teatral.

—¿Te dijo quién era?

—No —dijo Chris frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Y qué es lo que no me cuentas? —le preguntó Terry, que sabía que su hermano le estaba ocultando algo. Podía verlo en sus ojos igual que uno lee en un libro abierto.

—A veces eres un verdadero fastidio.

Terry sonrió ante la mueca que Chris había hecho al decir esas palabras. Parecía que le fastidiara que lo conociera tan bien, pero sus ojos le decían otra cosa. Expresaban alivio.

—Temo que no quiera ir a Londres y que no quiera casarse, no solo porque siga profesándole amor a un hombre que está muerto, sino porque si lo hace podría descubrirse algo que dañaría a su familia y sobre todo a ella misma.

—¿Estás diciéndome que Annie se entregó a ese hombre?

—Sí, así es.

Terry pensó que aquello se estaba complicando. Sin embargo, su hermano parecía querer retorcerle el cuello a alguien y eso era muy esperanzador.

—Sinceramente, Chris, yo no lo creo.

—Entonces debemos hacerle entender que tiene que seguir con su vida.

—¿Debemos?

Chris alzó una ceja claramente fastidiado.

—De acuerdo —le dijo Terry mientras sonreía.

—Me alegro que te haga tanta gracia.

—No es eso, es que deberías verte la cara. Parece que lo de Annie te ha afectado demasiado —dijo alargando las últimas sílabas.

—Ya sé lo que estás pensando, y si no fueras mi hermano, te borraría esa sonrisa tuya en un segundo.

—Bueno, puedo estar equivocado.

—Estás equivocado.

—Si tú lo dices...

Chris salió de la habitación maldiciendo por lo bajo, lo que hizo que Terry soltara una carcajada en cuanto la puerta se cerró.

¿Por qué no la habían dejado en casa en vez de obligarla a ir a ese concierto? En sentido estricto, no la habían obligado; no le habían puesto un puñal en el pecho, pero le habían hecho chantaje emocional. Después de que Annie le contara sobre su conversación con el Duque, Candy la estuvo consolando mientras le decía que no había salido tan mal. Por lo menos, no le había dicho a Christopher que el hombre del que estaba enamorada y que supuestamente había pasado a mejor vida, era él mismo. Sin embargo, Annie estaba hecha un manojo de nervios desde entonces. Le había suplicado que la acompañara al concierto, ya que lo último que quería era verse a solas con el pesado de Leagan. Allí Candy tuvo que darle la razón, y no solo porque ese hombre fuera mi presuntuoso, sino porque era un sinvergüenza. Lo malo era que ella conocía a Emily Elroy. Era una vieja amiga de su tía y no sabía cómo iba a hacer para que no la descubriera entre los invitados. Aquello no sería una fiesta común y corriente en la que sería sencillo esconderse de alguien durante toda la noche. Estarían sentados frente a ella bien visibles buena parte de la velada. Solo podía rezar para que no se diera cuenta de su presencia y después, cuando tuviera lugar la recepción, intentar pasar inadvertida entre la gente. Esa noche iba a resultar una pesadilla si no tenía cuidado.

Atraída como si de un imán se tratase, levantó la mirada y se encontró con la de Terry. Iba todo vestido de negro, salvo por la camisa blanca, anudada sencillamente, pero con un impecable estilo que desprendía una distinguida elegancia. Además de ser demasiado guapo para cualquier mujer, tenía esa aura de misterio y ese toque felino y peligroso que lo convertían en un hombre tremendamente atractivo. Sus ojos, clavados en los de ella y oscurecidos por la escasa iluminación del interior del coche, parecían brillar, lo que produjo que sus mejillas se riñeran de rojo. Menos mal que con esa penumbra, él no podía darse cuenta. Era increíble que con solo mirarla podía despertar en ella sentimientos y producir reacciones que antes ni siquiera había soñado. Era perturbador y la hacía sentirse vulnerable. Algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada y que la irritaba sobremanera. Nunca había imaginado que un hombre pudiera hacer que su autocontrol quedara reducido a cenizas, porque eso era lo que le ocurría cada vez que Terry estaba cerca.

Terry vio como las mejillas de Candy se sonrojaban. Al parecer no era tan inmune a su presencia. Claramente había descubierto en sus ojos el deseo que se instaló en su interior desde que la viera bajar por las escaleras con ese vestido de seda verde que tanto le había molestado que él le encargara. Recordó cómo se le había entrecortado la respiración al verla allí parada frente a él con los hombros parcialmente desnudos y el pelo que le caía sobre el busto. Era irresistible para cualquier hombre. Había tenido que frenar el impulso de rozar su piel con las yemas de los dedos para comprobar si era cálida y no de porcelana como parecía. Sin embargo, solo había que mirarla a los ojos para comprender que, lejos de ser una mujer fría, era apasionada y de carácter. Al fijar los ojos en ella se podía ver la llama que brillaba en su interior. Lo había tomado por sorpresa el deseo salvaje que había corrido por sus venas al tenerla cerca. Había llegado a ser doloroso. Nunca su autocontrol se había visto azotado con tanta intensidad y de manera tan rotunda. Eso lo había enfurecido y lo había dejado perplejo. Su necesidad de ella era abrumadora y eso lo había hecho maldecir entre dientes durante todo el trayecto. Por eso la había mirado de esa forma, porque quería que ella no estuviera tan tranquila mientras él luchaba internamente por restaurar años de control sobre sus instintos.

—Esto parece un funeral —dijo Pauna mientras alisaba varios pliegues de su vestido—. ¿Hay algo que yo deba saber?

—Nada, tía —le dijo Annie con una sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Entonces por qué estáis todos tan callados?

—Estamos guardando fuerzas para el concierto —dijo Terry con ironía, lo que hizo que Amelia lo mirara como una madre a un niño pequeño que acaba de hacer alguna travesura.

Candy no pudo evitar sonreír. Terry podía sacar de quicio a cualquiera.

Annie miró por la ventanilla los jardines que rodeaban la casa de los Leagan. Esa noche hubiese deseado encerrarse en su habitación, meter la cabeza debajo de las almohadas y regodearse en su autocompasión, ya que le era imposible olvidar lo estúpida que había sido. No podía haber hecho más el ridículo durante su conversación con Christopher. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, veía la expresión de Chris mientras ella le decía que estaba enamorada de un hombre. Esas palabras se le habían escapado de los labios antes de pensar en el lío en que se metería. Si lo que quería era que Christopher la dejara tranquila, ahora sabía que no lo haría. Lo había visto en sus ojos. Él quería respuestas y no se contentaría con menos. ¡Incluso había llegado a pensar que ella podía haber quedado comprometida! Antes la veía como a una mojigata y ahora pensaba que era una perdida. Mirara por donde lo mirara, a pesar de que Candy le había dicho que no era tan malo, la situación era para ponerse a llorar.

Pauna miraba a su sobrina intentando dilucidar qué era lo que la tenía tan pensativa. Parecía estar a punto de llorar en cualquier momento. Definitivamente algo había ocurrido y no se había enterado, eso no iba a ser por mucho tiempo. Si Annie continuaba con ese talante, hablaría con ella. No soportaba verla así. Sabía que sufría en silencio por Christopher. Durante los dos años que llevaban viviendo allí, había tenido tiempo suficiente para comprender que su sobrina estaba enamorada del muchacho. Quizá otra persona no se diera cuenta, pero ella conocía a Annie como si fuera su propia hija y había visto el anhelo en cada mirada suya, en cada suspiro, en cada silencio y en cada sonrisa. Sabía que mientras había estado fuera visitando a la señora Leagan, Annie había hablado con Christopher, y era muy significativo que a partir de eso su sobrina hubiese cambiado. Si su instinto no le fallaba, algo había ocurrido entre ellos. "Bueno, poco puedo hacer por el momento", se dijo a sí misma mientras echaba una mirada a Terry. Otro que estaba de lo más extraño. Llevaba la mandíbula tan apretada que parecía que en cualquier momento saltaría hecha pedazos. Seguramente sería porque le estaba costando reconocer que había una mujer sobre la faz de la tierra capaz de hacerle perder ese autocontrol que dominaba hasta la última de sus reacciones. Bien, ya era hora de que alguien lo hiciera despertar. Ya era hora de que dejara de pensar que enamorarse era una enfermedad mortal, y de que olvidara a Susana. Ese muchacho tenía un corazón de oro del que ni siquiera él mismo era consciente, y se merecía ser feliz. La verdad era que difícilmente podía ser indiferente a Candy. Era una mujer demasiado hermosa, no solo por fuera sino también en su interior, como para obviar su presencia. Era incluso más hermosa que su madre. Vittoria había tenido una naturaleza más sosegada, mientras que Candy tenía fuego en las venas y un carácter endiablado. Lo que no se explicaba era qué hacía la hija de una condesa disfrazada de institutriz. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo saber la respuesta, y ella era una mujer muy paciente. Si no fuera porque era el vivo retrato de su madre, salvo por el color de pelo y sus maravillosos ojos verdes, podía haber pensado que era una mera coincidencia, pero en su interior sabía que no era así. Quizá la edad le estaba jugando una mala pasada, pero no lo creía. Podía haber muchas explicaciones para el parecido casi total con la difunta Vittoria White, pero ninguno tan convincente. Sabía que Vittoria había tenido una hija y que cuando aún era pequeña la habían enviado a vivir con su tía. Se había comentado en sociedad la falta de interés maternal por parte de Vittoria. Ella nunca había creído las idioteces que se decían, porque, a pesar de conocerla escasamente, siempre había tenido la sensación de que era una buena mujer desgraciadamente involucrada en circunstancias poco felices.

Sabía que una vez hacía mucho tiempo, su hermano Albert y Vittoria se habían sentido atraídos. Sí, se acordaba como si fuera ayer. Varios años después de que Albert enviudara, ella lo había invitado a Londres a pasar una temporada. Recordaba la primera fiesta a la que fueron y cómo su hermano se había quedado prendado de Vittoria nada más verla. Después de aquello fue frecuente verlos bailar juntos y hablar durante largo rato. Si había ocurrido algo más, ella lo desconocía, y a pesar de lo que los demás pudieran pensar le parecía bien que así fuera. Era más que evidente que Vittoria no era feliz en su matrimonio. Solo había que mirar a los ojos a su marido, al cortés y amable conde de Kensington, para saber que ese hombre tenía una doble cara. Por eso ella nunca censuró a Vittoria a pesar de lo que se decía de ella, como la cantidad de amantes que se cuchicheaba que habían pasado por su cama. Bueno, fuera como fuera, su hermano terminó volviendo a Edimburgo y Vittoria siguió con su vida, tuvo una hija y siguió siendo el blanco de las murmuraciones y las censuras por parte de la sociedad.

El coche se detuvo bruscamente y la sacudió hacia delante, lo que la trajo de nuevo al presente.

—Este hombre quiere mandarme a la tumba antes de tiempo —dijo entre dientes mientras se cercioraba de que su peinado seguía intacto.

—No creo que eso sea tan fácil —le dijo Terry con una sonrisa.

—Eres un diablillo, pero con una sonrisa preciosa —le contestó Pauna, guiñándole un ojo.

Después de que las ayudó a bajar, Terry tomó la mano de Amelia y la colocó por debajo de su brazo para que se apoyara en él. Candy se quedó un poco más atrás con Annie, ninguna de las dos se sentía muy dispuesta a soportar aquella velada.

—¿Todavía le estás dando vueltas a lo que le dijiste al Duque de Granchester?

—Sí —le contestó Annie alzando una ceja—. No puedo quitarme de la cabeza su expresión cuando le dije lo del muerto.

—Sí, en eso te pasaste.

—¡Candy!, me dijiste que no había sido tan malo y que podríamos utilizarlo para que él se diese cuenta de que soy la mujer de su vida.

—Y lo haremos, no te preocupes. Entre las dos conseguiremos que vea lo que está perdiendo al no fijarse en ti.

—Creo que debería ser realista. Christopher no me verá nunca de esa manera.

Candy se detuvo y miró fijamente a Annie.

—No te rindas antes de empezar. Si es verdad que él no siente nada por ti, entonces podrás seguir adelante con tu vida, pero ya no tendrás que preguntarte nunca más qué hubiera pasado si lo hubieses intentado.

Annie se mordió el labio inferior mientras parecía pensar en las palabras de Emma.

—Gracias, Candy.

—¿Por qué?

—Por ser una amiga.

Terry y Pauna se hallaban en la puerta a punto de entrar cuando se dieron cuenta de que Candy y Annie se habían quedado atrás.

—Estas jovencitas se traen algo entre manos y se creen que no me doy cuenta.

Terry no pudo menos que sonreír. Era verdad que a Pauna no se le escapaba nada. Al contrario de su sordera, que sospechosamente iba y venía, su inteligencia y picardía eran mucho más agudas de lo que solía aparentar. De un genio vivaz y un temperamento que haría temblar hasta al guerrero más aguerrido, Pauna era una de las mujeres que más respeto le inspiraban.

—Conociendo a la señorita Greyson, se tratará de algo impredecible.

—Vaya, muchacho, ¿he sentido cierto tono de admiración?

—Eso me temo, Pauna —dijo Terry sintiendo que esa confesión lo tomaba por sorpresa.

Pauna le dio cariñosamente varias palmaditas en el brazo mientras lo miraba a los ojos con algo cercano al alivio.

—Ya era hora.

En ese momento, Candy y Annie se acercaron y, sin más dilación, todos entraron en la casa en la que tendría lugar una velada, se temían, muy larga.

—Ha estado magnífica —le dijo Annie a Candy mientras todos los invitados pasaban al salón donde se serviría un refrigerio, al tiempo que la música de la orquesta ubicada en el extremo de la sala animaba la velada.

—Sí, es muy buena —le contestó Candy intentando mezclarse con el resto de los invitados para así pasar inadvertida, aunque eso sería tener mucha suerte, pensó cuando vio a la señora Leagan acercarse a ellas con Emily Elroy a su lado.

Pauna y Terry, que también se acercaban por el otro extremo, hacían que la situación no pudiese ser más desastrosa. Mirando hacia los lados en busca de una escapatoria, vio que las puertas de la terraza estaban abiertas y, aunque había que reconocer que la noche estaba algo fresca, soportaría hasta una pulmonía con tal de no ser descubierta allí mismo por una de las mejores amigas de su tía que, a pesar de ser cantante y actriz, no sabía disimular sus reacciones. —Voy a tomar algo de aire fresco.

—¿Ahora? —le preguntó Annie como si Candy le hubiese dicho que iba a correr desnuda por el salón.

—Sí, es que me siento un poco mareada.

Ante la mirada de alerta de Annie, Candy intentó suavizar su afirmación.

—Estoy bien, Annie, no te preocupes, no estaré mucho tiempo fuera.

Antes de que su amiga pudiese decir algo más y que la cercanía de Pauna yTerry le hiciera imposible la retirada, se dirigió con paso ligero hacia la terraza.

Neal Leagan llevaba toda la velada sintiendo como su miembro se endurecía cada vez que miraba a la institutriz. Vaya sorpresa había resultado ser, hermosa y sensual. Sin duda creía que lo engañaba con ese porte y esa mirada capaz de helar cualquier intención por parte de un hombre. Sin embargo, él sabía que eso no era más que una pose. Ella era consciente de que así era aun más deseable. Pensaba que podía dárselas de inocente cuando él sabía que le estaba calentando la cama al Duque, hasta que este se cansara. O tal vez pensara que él era demasiado poco cuando sus miras estaban puestas en un noble, pero la realidad era que debería dar las gracias de que se fijara en ella, porque él sí que estaba más que dispuesto a ofrecerle un acuerdo cuando el Duque de Grandchester la echara de su casa. Neal dejó de apoyarse en una de las columnas del salón cuando la perdió de vista. ¿A dónde había ido? Miró hacia todas partes, hasta que consiguió divisar un remolino de seda verde que traspasaba las puertas de la terraza.

Candy sintió el aire fresco de la noche en la cara, y por unos instantes la tensión que había acumulado se disipó como por arte de magia. Acercándose a la balaustrada, observó el delicioso jardín que rodeaba la casa. La luna llena parcialmente cubierta por unas traviesas nubes hacía que las sombras crearan raras formas en la hierba. En ese momento, las copas de los árboles se inclinaron como dos amantes que anhelaban un beso, lo que le produjo un leve escalofrío.

—¿Le ha gustado la representación, señorita Greyson?

Candy se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Neal Leagan. Solo lo había visto a su llegada y apenas la había mirado, lo que hizo que confiara en que no volviera a molestarla. Sin embargo, ahora se daba cuenta de que había esperado en vano.

—Sí, por supuesto —le dijo Candy en un tono frío y cortante—. Y ahora si me permite voy a entrar, de repente hace bastante frío aquí fuera.

Leagan dio un paso a la izquierda bloqueándole el paso.

—Hay una conversación pendiente entre nosotros, señorita Greyson.

Candy lo miró a los ojos con una furia apenas contenida. Era increíble que le hablara como si no hubiese ocurrido nada.

—Yo no tengo nada más que hablar con usted.

—Pues yo creo que sí, ¿sabe? Sea quien sea de los dos, el Duque o el hermano el que se meta debajo de sus faldas, se cansará pronto y la echará sin recomendación. Los nobles son así, mi querida señorita, y le digo esto porque admiro su apuesta, aunque tengo que advertirle que le va a salir mal. Sin embargo, yo estoy dispuesto a hacer un trato con usted, uno muy ventajoso para los dos —le dijo mientras alzaba una mano para tocarla.

—No se atreva a tocarme —le dijo Candy entre dientes.

—¿Quién va a impedírmelo?

Antes de que Candy pudiese reaccionar, Leagan la tomó fuertemente por los brazos imponiendo sus labios sobre los suyos conuna crueldad insaciable. Candy se sintió acorralada e intentó librarse de sus manos y de su boca luchando con todas sus fuerzas, pero eso solo hizo que Leagan soltara una risa y la apretara aun más contra él. En medio del pánico que empezó a apoderarse de ella, se acordó de las enseñanzas de Roberto: "Siempre que quieras derribar a un hombre, si lo tienes suficientemente cerca, dale un golpe en la entrepierna. Sin dudar ni un segundo, levantó la rodilla y la impactó con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz en la entrepierna de Leagan, quien con un gemido de dolor la soltó de inmediato. Candy perdió el equilibrio momentáneamente al verse liberada de él. Recobrándose de inmediato, recogió su falda con la mano y salió corriendo hacia las puertas que comunicaban con el salón. Cuando le faltaban solo unos metros, un tirón en la parte de atrás del vestido la arrojó al suelo.

—Ven aquí, zorra —dijo entre dientes Leagan mientras seacercaba a ella ligeramente encorvado.

Candy, desde el suelo, se levantó la falda hasta los muslos y de la liga izquierda sacó el estilete que tan fielmente la acompañaba siempre. Leagan, que pareció no darse cuenta, se abalanzó sobre ella solo para quedar a escasos centímetros de la punta del arma que Candy le apoyó en la garganta.

—Se lo diré solo una vez. Si vuelve a acercarse a mí o a Annie, le juro que no me temblará la mano a la hora de hacerle un nuevo orificio en el cuerpo. ¿Me he expresado con suficiente claridad?

Leagan, que de repente estaba más pálido que una sábana blanca, tragó con dificultad antes de dejar salir un sonido entrecortado que podía entenderse como un sí.

Candy se levantó poco a poco, sin dejar de apoyar el arma contra el cuello de Leagan, mientras lo instó a que se levantara también.

—Ahora váyase y no vuelva ni siquiera a mirarme.

Leagan se dio la vuelta y se alejó andando, perdiéndose por el lateral de la casa.

Ahora que todo había pasado, Candy guardó el estilete mientras intentaba controlar los temblores que se habían apoderado de su cuerpo.

—¿Qué hace aquí sola?

Candy giró sobresaltada por esa voz conocida.

Terry solo tuvo que verla para saber que alguien la había atacado. Tenía el pelo revuelto y el vestido desgarrado por un lateral.

—¿Quien ha sido? —bramó Terry mientras se acercaba a ella rapidamente.

—Me he caído —le dijo Candy intentando parecer convincente, aunque sin conseguirlo.

Terry la tomó con suma delicadeza de los brazos, y eso fue suficiente para que Candy soltara un gemido de dolor al sentir sus dedos en el mismo sitio de donde Leagan la había agarrado.

Terry la llevó hacia la luz para poder examinar el daño. La mirada de furia que apareció en sus ojos la dejó helada.

—¿Y esto también te lo has hecho al caerte? —le preguntó mientras le señalaba el brazo, donde se veían con claridad los moretones que en forma de dedos iban surgiendo en su delicada piel.

Candy no estaba preparada para aquello. Había mantenido el control durante toda aquella noche, incluso cuando apuntaba a Leagan con el estilete, pero la mirada penetrante de Terry y su ira con tenida eran más de lo que podía tolerar. Sintiendo que de un momento a otro podría echarse a llorar, intentó librarse de Terry. Este no se lo permitió y como si pudiera leer en su interior la abrazó estrechándola contra su pecho.

Terry intentaba controlar la rabia que sentía. Verla alterada, con los ojos húmedos y cargados de lágrimas sin derramar e intentando mantener la compostura con una fuerza de voluntad admirable fue demasiado. Le dolió verla en ese estado, y toda su ira inicial fue desplazada a un segundo plano frente a su preocupación por ella. Sintió que necesitaba tenerla entre sus brazos para poder comprobar que estaba bien, para intentar calmar los terribles temblores que parecían dominar su cuerpo. La oyó soltar un sollozo mientras se apretaba más contra él.

Candy no quería que ese abrazo terminara nunca. Jamás se había sentido tan segura como en ese instante. Se acurrucó entre sus brazos intentando llenarse de él. Parecía que sus sentidos no tenían suficiente y anhelaban su contacto más que nada en el mundo. Sintió los labios de él sobre su pelo, acariciándola con una ternura tal que la llevó de nuevo al borde de las lágrimas. Levantó la cabeza para encontrar su mirada, que la atrapó en un instante con esa fuerza y calor que la hacía querer más. Quería lo que esos ojos prometían y escondían al segundo siguiente. Lo quería a él.

Terry estaba echando mano a todo su autocontrol para no asustarla más por esa noche. Él sabía que después de lo que había ocurrido allí unos momentos antes, lo que menos necesitaba Candy era que otro hombre se abalanzara sobre ella. Sin embargo, le estaba resultando más que difícil no hacer eso cuando ella lo miraba de ese modo. Sabía reconocer el deseo en los ojos de una mujer, pero sabía que lo que Candy creía sentir en ese momento era fruto de todo lo que había pasado. Cuando el miedo cesa, deja los sentidos aturdidos y agudizados, lleva a hacer cosas que de otra manera nunca se harían. Pero a pesar de todo, él era solo un hombre y la deseaba más de lo que nunca había deseado a ninguna mujer. Lo que más le asombraba no era ese deseo devastador que corría por sus venas, sino la necesidad que sentía de protegerla, de cuidarla y de amarla.

Rindiéndose a ese impulso, acercó sus labios a los de ella rozándolos en una leve acaricia. Sintió como Candy se relajaba en sus brazos mientras tímidamente abría la boca. Terry no necesitó más. Introdujo la lengua entre sus labios, con lo que Candy se estremeció. Saboreó el interior de su boca lentamente, parecía tan dulce como el néctar. Casi sin atreverse, Candy rozó la lengua de Terry con la suya, lo que hizo que él soltara un fuerte gemido de aprobación mientras profundizaba el beso. Candy creyó que las piernas no la sostendrían. Enredó las manos en el pelo de Terry para sujetarse a él, sintiendo que cada centímetro de sus cuerpos estaban pegados. Jamás hubiese imaginado que un beso pudiese hacerla sentir así. Quería ser más atrevida, deseaba más, anhelaba calmar el calor que se estaba extendiendo por su vientre y que comenzaba a humedecerla. Podía sentir la excitación dura y poderosa de Terry a través de las capas de ropa que los separaban, y eso la hizo sentirse audaz. Copió los movimientos de Terry e inventó algunos nuevos dejándose llevar por la pasión que corría sin medida por su interior.

Terry sentía que el corazón le latía como un potro salvaje. Candy, que al principio había sido tímida y dulcemente inexperta, estaba acabando con el poco control que aún le quedaba. Su pasión igualaba a la de él, mostrándola como una mujer sensual que despertaba al deseo con un anhelo exquisito. Sus lenguas estaban enredadas en una danza salvaje donde cada uno quería entregarse por completo al otro. Tenía todos los sentidos embriagados de ella. Su olor fresco a flores silvestres, su sabor dulce y adictivo, su cuerpo cálido y hermoso al que sus manos no podían dejar de tocar y su imagen clavada a fuego en la mente. Demasiado perturbador para un beso, sobre todo para un hombre que sabía demasiado de la pasión y de cómo complacer a una mujer, pero nada del amor. Demasiado para alguien que había jurado no enamorarse nunca.

Candy no quería que aquel beso acabara. Se sentía vulnerable, descontrolada, excitada y deseada. Para alguien como ella, que no quería perder las riendas de sus emociones, era demasiado peligroso; sin embargo, la prudencia había hecho sus maletas dejándole al corazón como único compañero de viaje. Su instinto le decía que se arriesgara, que se dejara llevar por lo que no podía evitar. Había luchado contra esa atracción con todas sus fuerzas, pero sin éxito, porque su batalla ya estaba perdida desde el principio. Desde el primer momento en que lo vio.

Terry terminó el beso antes de que su voluntad quedara reducida a cenizas.

—Debemos irnos antes de que alguien te vea con ese aspecto.

—¿Tan mal estoy? —le preguntó Candy.

—Estás horrible —le dijo Terry con una sonrisa y una calidez en los ojos que desmentían sus palabras.

Candy lo miró en silencio y deseó que volviera a tomarla en sus brazos y le permitiera olvidarse de todo lo demás. Su padre, su engaño, Neal Leagan y la certeza de que su corazón se quedaría con él cuando tuviera que marcharse, porque sabía que tarde o temprano ese día llegaría. De todos modos, dejó que Terry la condujera hasta el coche, en donde esperó que se despidiera de la señora Leagan y les diera a Pauna y a Annie una excusa creíble para su partida. Cuando volvió junto a ella, llevaba su abrigo y la capa de ella, que le colocó sobre los hombros con exquisita ternura. Sentándose a su lado, la atrajo hacia sus brazos y Candy por fin tuvo que admitir para sí la verdad: estaba profundamente enamorada de Terry, el conde de Ashford.

**nota: Hola! Le gusto el capitulo, tal vez quedo algo fuerte, la próxima semana tendremos de vuelta al padre de Candy, que pasara? quédense por ahi. Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, mensajes buena onda. **

**Espero que tengan muy linda semana! Hasta el próximo capitulo!**

**Besos!**

**Consti Grandchester**


	17. capitulo 16

**Nota: La historia le pertenece a la escritora española Josephine Lys, solo adapte la historia para los personajes de Candy Candy que le pertenecen a pertenecen a la escritora Kyoko Mizuki, la dibujante Yumiko Igarashi y Toei Animation. también aparecen algunos de los personajes originales de la historia.**

**nota: Este capitulo tiene algunas escenas fuertes y violentas y alguna un tanto sxuales, si hiere tu susebtibilidad abstengase de leer.**

Capítulo 16

**A**ndrew white miraba con impotencia como su gran esperanza de acabar con el pozo de deudas que lo venían acosando desde hacía tiempo se desvanecía entre sus dedos. Tenía sobre la mesa un informe de los investigadores privados que había contratado para encontrar a su hija. Debía haber tomado precauciones, pero ¿quién podía pensar que el ratón asustado que había llegado a su puerta desde Italia tenía en verdad las suficientes agallas como para desafiarlo?

El informe no era muy alentador. Al parecer había pocas pistas. Habían interrogado a los criados y a todos los servicios de carruajes de Londres. Esa noche habían viajado solas más mujeres de las que cabía esperar. Varios cocheros habían llevado a damas a altas horas de la noche, aunque solo tres podían ajustarse a la descripción de Candy. La primera había ido a la parte este de la ciudad, otra había alquilado un coche para que la llevara a un pueblo cercano de Londres y la última había terminado su viaje en la posada The Red Rose que estaba a unos kilómetros afuera de la ciudad. Al parecer esa mujer había preguntado por los coches que pasaban por allí con dirección al Norte.

La primera había sido descartada ya que resultó ser una prostituta de lujo. Las otras dos parecían haber desaparecido por arte de magia, pues los hombres todavía no habían localizado a ninguna de las dos.

Últimamente las cosas no le salían nada bien. Por un lado, Candy se había fugado, con lo que frustraba la mejor posibilidad de acabar con sus deudas y volver a entrar en juego. También las cosas iban mal en el negocio en el que había invertido el grueso de sus bienes. Las acciones de la Sea Star, la compañía naviera que antaño había sido la empresa más lucrativa en el sector naviero, cada vez arrojaba ganancias más exiguas debido a la durísima competencia de la compañía de lord Grandchester Baker y su socio Stear Cornwell. Esos jóvenes emprendedores habían monopolizado el mercado sin que la compañía pudiese evitarlo. Como socio mayoritario en la Sea Star, sus pérdidas durante los últimos años constituían el motivo principal de su desastrosa situación financiera. Lo único que le restaba era intentar que las acciones de la compañía subieran y poder venderlas al mejor precio. Pero para ello, la competencia debía sufrir serios reveses. Con ese propósito había contratado a Lacroix, un hombre sin escrúpulos capaz de vender a su hermana por unas monedas. Era un profesional hundiendo empresas molestas y haciendo desaparecer a hombres aun más molestos. A pesar de ello y de tres sabotajes a los barcos de Cornwell, los navíos de sus competidores seguían siendo los más solicitados. Se le estaba acabando la paciencia y el tiempo. Debía encontrar a Candy antes de que el Duque perdiera su interés, y con ello se esfumará la importante suma de dinero que iría a parar a sus manos, y por otro lado le diría a Lacroix que fuera más creativo porque necesitaba que Cornwell se hundiera.

Terry la esperaba en el estudio. Eso era lo que le había dicho Johnson con cara de "si yo fuera usted, saldría corriendo", lo que no hacía nada por tranquilizarla. La noche anterior, después de volver de casa de la señora Leagan, Terry le deseó las buenas noches yla acompañó hasta su habitación, donde la despidió con un beso abrasador, excitante y abiertamente carnal. Eso le impidió conciliar el sueño hasta el amanecer. Aún no podía entender qué le había sucedido para arrojarse a los brazos de Terry. Era un hombre tremendamente atractivo, de eso no cabía duda, y demasiado perturbador como para no verse afectada por él. Pero de ahí a perder totalmente el control de sus sentidos... Porque eso era lo que había ocurrido. Había sufrido una especie de locura transitoria que la había llevado a comportarse de manera licenciosa y atrevida. No cabía duda de que Terry era un maestro en el arte de la seducción, por lo menos con ella. Solo con mirarla a los ojos hacía que se le doblaran las piernas y que el estómago se le revolviera lleno de mariposas. Se comportaba como una niña que suspira en cada esquina por el príncipe de sus sueños. Y Terry no era ninguna ilusión, sino un hombre de carne y hueso que a pesar de toda su arrogancia y dureza podía ser tierno y encantador, aunque se esforzara continuamente por acallar esas cualidades. Sin embargo, nada justificaba que ella se hubiese dejado enredar en su tela de araña. Sabía que pronto debería abandonar la casa, y si comprometía su corazón más de lo que ya lo estaba, su partida sería muy dolorosa. Además, sabía que, aunque las cosas no fueran como eran, si su vida fuera otra y fuese libre para decidir, Terry no era el tipo de hombre que se comprometería. Eso se deducía claramente de su estilo de vida, por los comentarios de Pauna y Annie, y por la sonrisa irónica que acudía a sus labios cada vez que alguien le hablaba del amor o de matrimonio. En una ocasión en que Sarah le contó del compromiso de un antiguo amigo de la familia con una joven presentada ese año en sociedad, Terry solo le dijo que esperaba que el pobre no estuviese enamorado. Sin duda, para Terry enamorarse era sinónimo de estupidez. Terry buscaba el placer y, aunque le costara reconocerlo, ella empezaba a entender por qué. Aunque solo había vislumbrado el principio de algo que desconocía, la noche anterior había deseado más, había ansiado alcanzar algo que no entendía, pero que su cuerpo le pedía a gritos. Sin embargo, pensaba que eso solo no bastaba. A ella no le resultaba suficiente porque lo que sentía por Terry iba más allá. Con un fuerte suspiro, salió de su habitación camino al estudio.

Christopher se sentía cada vez más fuerte, aunque todavía le costaba dar un paseo sin que sus pulmones parecieran a punto de explotar. Si todo seguía así, en un mes podrían ir a Londres y, aunque la idea no le apeteciera mucho, se lo debía a Annie y a Pauna. Annie podría tener su presentación en sociedad largamente postergada y Pauna podría ver a las viejas amistades que tanto tiempo hacía que no frecuentaba. También podría liberar a su hermano de la carga que se había echado a la espalda desde que él enfermó. Se había hecho cargo de las propiedades, de la contabilidad y de todos los problemas que ello conllevaba. Había estado a cargo de la casa cuidando de todos, incluido él mismo, ya que no se había separado de la familia en ningún momento. Terry podía decir lo que quisiera, pero él lo conocía bien. Había visto su rostro nada más salir de aquella horrible fiebre. Terry le había sonreído, pero no había podido disimular la palidez ni las ojeras de preocupación, que le hacían aparentar al menos diez años más de los que realmente tenía. Él no le había dicho nada, pero Pauna le había contado que lo había acompañado durante su convalecencia y que se había quedado al lado de su cama sin dejar que nadie más permaneciera las noches enteras en vela.

—¿Otra vez haciendo de las tuyas?

Christopher levantó la cabeza ante la voz conocida.

—Buenos días, Pauna.

—No sé si son buenos días —le dijo con un mohín que desmentía su enfado con un brillo de picardía en los ojos.

—¿Sabes que eres encantadora cuando te enfadas?

—Eres igualito a tu hermano. Creéis que con halagos me vais a ablandar, pero yo no me dejo convencer fácilmente. ¿De verdad crees que estoy encantadora?

—La mujer más hermosa.

—Ahí te has pasado, pero qué diablos, me ha gustado oírlo.

Christopher soltó una carcajada.

—¿Has dado un paseo muy largo? —le preguntó Pauna mientras se sentaba junto a él en uno de los bancos de piedra que daban al jardín.

—Una hora.

—Vaya, eso es maravilloso, aunque recuerda que nada de hacer tonterías, ya sabes lo que dijo el médico, poco a poco.

—No te preocupes. Con tantos vigilantes es imposible que haga ningún esfuerzo. Además, ya sabes que soy el hermano formal.

—Sí, si hubiese sido Terry el que hubiese caído, enfermo hubiéramos tenido que atarlo. Ese muchacho es demasiado inquieto. Aunque tengo que reconocer que me ha sorprendido. Parece más tranquilo y sosegado que antes de irse. Claro está que cuando se marchó era solo un muchacho y ahora es un hombre. Lo que no consigo entender es por qué se fue tan precipitadamente.

Christopher miró hacia el frente, pensativo.

—Mi padre quería cosas para él que Terry no compartía, y al ser los dos tan testarudos, sabían que ninguno daría su brazo a torcer frente al otro. Terry tomó la decisión por ambos.

—Sí, pero tanto tiempo... Creí que había sido por una mujer.

Pauna se dio cuenta de que había preguntado demasiado cuando vio endurecerse la mandíbula de Christopher en un gesto de rabia contenida.

—Lo siento, he sido demasiado curiosa, pero ya sabes cómo somos las viejas, nos metemos en todo —le dijo Pauna con una sonrisa.

Christopher la miró con un brillo pícaro en la mirada, sin rastros de esa tensión que momentos antes había sentido.

—No eres vieja, Pauna, si pareces una adolescente.

Pauna soltó una risa mientras pasaba su mano por el brazo de Christopher. Quería a ese muchacho como si fuera su propio hijo.

—No te rías de mí, porque si sigues diciendo esas cosas pensaré que la enfermedad ha hecho algo más que dejarte débil.

—Eso ha sido un golpe bajo.

—Eso es lo que tiene la edad, muchacho, hace que se nos suelte la lengua.

—He decidido que vayamos a Londres dentro de unas semanas —le dijo Christopher cambiando de tema.

—¿Quiénes?

—Los niños, tú y Annie. Quiero que Annie disfrute de la temporada social. Ya la ha retrasado suficiente.

Amelia asintió con comprensión.

—¿Y crees que sería conveniente que te sometieras a todo ese ajetreo? Podemos dejarlo para más adelante.

Christopher la miró fijamente.

—Pauna, he estado enfermo, pero no me he muerto. Por Dios, solo tengo treinta y cinco años, y me habláis como si fuera un anciano.

Pauna sonrió abiertamente.

—Solo es que nos preocupamos por ti. Tendemos a protegerte, pero tú haces lo mismo con todos nosotros.

—Eso es distinto.

—Yo diría que no. Ya me callo —dijo después de ver como Christopher alzaba la ceja izquierda.

—¿Le has hablado a Annie de esto?

—Sí_, _y me temo que no le hizo mucha ilusión.

—Imagino.

—¿Qué? —pregunto Chris.

—Nada, que digo que es normal. Se ha acostumbrado a la vida del campo a los niños, y ahora la ciudad, Londres, las fiestas y las _soirées. _Le tiene que dar vértigo —le dijo Pauna intentando morderse la lengua.

—Si solo fuese por eso... —dijo por lo bajo Chris.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Pauna.

—No, que digo que tienes razón, no había pensado en todo eso. Sin embargo puede quedarse recluida aquí para el resto de sus días. Tiene toda una vida por delante y no voy a permitir que la desperdicie.

Pauna calló largo rato después de las palabras de Christopher.

Él tenía toda la razón si no fuera por un pequeño e insignificante detalle que Annie estaba enamorada de él. Y habría que hacer mucho más que llevarla a Londres para que su sobrina olvidara al que sin duda era el hombre que amaba.

Terry la miraba fijamente, lo que la hacía sentirse vulnerable. Después de la noche anterior, le afectaba el doble ese don con el que parecía poder adivinar los pensamientos de los demás. Ahora más que nunca le recordaba a un depredador que vigila atentamente a su presa antes de convertirla en su cena. Y francamente la situación era preocupante cuando la idea, más que aterrorizarla, la hacía estremecerse.

Terry pareció darse cuenta de su reacción porque frunció el entrecejo.

—A pesar de lo que puedas pensar, no voy a morderte.

Candy no pudo sino sonreír, así que él también esbozó una maravillosa sonrisa.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Terry avanzó hasta ella y le tomó una mano entre las suyas. Comenzó a acariciarla mientras la miraba a los ojos intentando leer más en ellos de lo que ella quería dejar ver. Sonrojándose a su pesar por el deseo que vio en sus ojos, retiró la mirada, tratando de apartar la mano sin que él se lo permitiera.

—Jamás pensé que fueras tímida —le dijo mientras le levantaba la barbilla con la mano para que volviera a mirarlo.

—Y no lo soy —le dijo Candy alzando el mentón.

Terry tuvo que reprimir otra sonrisa. Candy no sabía disimular sus emociones. Eso era lo que más le gustaba de ella. No era capaz de fingir, de mentir sin que se le notara. Sabía que no le había contado todo acerca de lo que le había ocurrido antes de llegar allí, pero era paciente y con el tiempo sabía que confiaría en él. La noche anterior su rostro había sido un libro abierto. Sabía que se sentía atraída hacia él, como en ese momento, aunque intentara disimularlo con todas sus fuerzas. Su sonrojo no dejaba de ser una agradable sorpresa. Muchas mujeres fingían esa candidez, esa reacción inocente y dulce que a él nunca le había atraído, pero que en Candy le fascinaba. En ella era algo que le despertaba la necesidad de protegerla y de mimarla. Dos cosas que ninguna mujer había provocado en él, pero que últimamente parecían vibrar en su interior cada vez que la tenía cerca. La había picado con lo de su timidez solo para tener la satisfacción de verla reaccionar, y no lo había defraudado. Le encantaba ese genio que iba tan bien con el color de su pelo y que hacía que sus magníficos ojos verdes brillaran ion intensidad. Unos ojos verdes que lo atraían como un imán.

Acercándose más a ella hasta que pudo sentir su aliento en la mejilla, miró atentamente sus labios, que devoraba en su imaginación. Nada le impedía besarla hasta que se rindiera a la verdad, pero quería que ella lo aceptara antes. Sintió que la respiración de Candy se volvía cada vez más trabajosa y que empezaba a balancearse un poco sobre la punta de los pies mirando atentamente sus labios. En ese mismo instante, Terry le soltó la mano y se dio la vuelta como si no hubiese ocurrido nada, con una sonrisa que ella no pudo ver.

Candy quedó en primer lugar estupefacta y después enfadada. La había mirado como si fuera la única mujer en la tierra, había logrado que le flaquearan las piernas y que el corazón le palpitara al doble de su ritmo normal, había clavado los ojos en sus labios hasta hacerla sentir tentadora e irresistible, y la había hecho desear que por fin se decidiera a besarla hasta dejarla sin aliento. Había estado a punto de arrojarse en sus brazos y él, ¿qué hacía?, se daba media vuelta como si hubiesen estado hablando del tiempo y la dejaba plantada en medio de la habitación con el cuerpo temblando de la cabeza a los pies. ¡Era un, un...!

—Me gustaría que me dijeras para qué querías verme. Hoy tengo muchas cosas que hacer —le dijo Candy intentando controlarlas ganas de tirarle algo a su bonita cara y borrarle esa expresión de auto complacencia que tenía.

—Quería que habláramos de lo que ocurrió anoche.

Candy no pudo disimular otro sonrojo que le hizo arder hasta las mejillas.

—No me refería a eso, aunque también tendremos que hablar de ello —le dijo Terry sin apartar los ojos de los de ella—, pero quiero que me cuentes exactamente lo que sucedió en casa de la señora Leagan.

Candy lo hubiese matado en el mismo momento en que le dijo que sabía que aquello en lo que pensaba era en los besos de la noche anterior. Era un presuntuoso, y en ese instante no podía recordar por qué creía que había sentido algo por él en algún momento. Lo miró con furia sin poder contenerse por más tiempo. Si pensaba que le iba a decir algo de lo que había pasado con Neal Leagan se equivocaba. Ni con la peor de las torturas le sacaría algo.

—No tengo nada que contarle.

—Pues entonces tenemos un problema, porque no vas a salir de aquí hasta que me des una explicación que me convenza.

Candy empezó a dar toquecitos en el suelo con la puntera de su zapato.

—Así están las cosas, ¿eh?

—Exacto —le contestó Terry con gesto intimidatorio.

Candy se dio media vuelta para salir de aquella habitación.

—Yo lo pensaría antes de salir, a no ser que quieras que vaya a buscarte y te traiga a la rastra.

Candy soltó un bufido por lo bajo que hizo que Terry alzara las dos cejas. Candy cruzó el estudio hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de él, con la barbilla levantada y el ceño fruncido.

—Por si no se ha dado cuenta, milord, soy mayorcita. Si he tenido o tengo algún problema, es solo asunto mío, y en cuanto a lo de anoche, solo tengo que decir que lo resolví y que ya no volverá a ocurrir jamás.

Terry, que estaba descansando sobre el escritorio, se incorporó hasta quedar solo a un suspiro del cuerpo de Candy.

—Dejemos una cosa clara, señorita Greyson, usted trabaja en esta casa, y su seguridad mientras así sea es responsabilidad de mi hermano, y mía. Sí algo le ocurre tengo todo el derecho de saberlo y la obligación de cuidar de usted.

—Yo lo eximo de esa responsabilidad —le dijo Candy con la respiración entrecortada no solo por la discusión, sino también por la proximidad del cuerpo de Terry, que la hacía sentirse confusa y aturdida.

—No puedes —le dijo Terry antes de tomarla entre sus brazos—. Eres la mujer más testaruda que he conocido en mi vida.

—Y usted el hombre más engreído y prepotente y...

—¿Seductor?

—Sí —le dijo Candy con una sonrisa—, increíblemente arrogante, sabelotodo, autoritario...

Candy calló al escuchar la carcajada de Terry, que la miraba de nuevo con deseo.

—No se atreva a mirarme así.

—¿Cómo?

—Como si tuviera mucha hambre y yo fuera la comida más apetitosa.

Terry soltó otra carcajada. No podía evitar reírse de las ocurrencias de Candy. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no reía de ese modo y, aunque al principio su propia risa le sonaba extraña, tenía que reconocer que lo hacía sentir bien.

—La verdad es que sí tengo hambre.

—Pues ya sabe dónde está la cocina —le dijo Candy cada vez más bajo. Sus ojos no podían apartarse de los labios de ese hombre que la abrazaba, aprisionándola contra su cuerpo musculoso y haciéndola perder el poco control que aún le quedaba sobre sus sentidos.

Terry se acercó a sus labios y ella salió a su encuentro. El beso no tenía nada que ver con el de la noche anterior. Este fue desesperado y febril. Abrieron sus bocas devorándose mutuamente con un ansia apenas contenida. Candy gimió, y Terry le acomodó la cabeza sobre su brazo para poder saquear su boca a placer. Su lengua exigía de Candy una total rendición y ella no dudó en entregarse. Rodeó el cuello de Terry con los brazos, estrechándose aún más a su cuerpo. Enredó los dedos en su pelo y succionó su labio inferior como si fuera el más exquisito de los manjares. Ante esa osadía, Terry lanzó un gruñido de aprobación y sus manos empezaron a moverse por el cuerpo de Candy hasta hacerle sentir que las llamas la consumían. Terry le acarició un pecho por encima del vestido, jugueteando con él hasta que el pezón se endureció rendido a ese dulce tormento. Eso hizo que Candy jadeara en la boca de él y le hiciera perder el escaso control que le quedaba. Un sentimiento de posesión tan antiguo como el principio de los tiempos lo golpeó y lo dejó totalmente perplejo.

En ese momento, Candy le apoyó una mano en el pecho y separó sus labios de los de él, mirándolo como si la pasión que se había apoderado de los dos hacía solo unos segundos nunca hubiese existido.

—Ha estado bien, pero tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, así que si me disculpa.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Candy había salido por la puerta y, si no había visto mal, con una sonrisa en los labios. Sin poder evitar sonreír tuvo que reconocer que Candy era la mujer más fascinante, hermosa e inteligente que había conocido. Ella le había dado mía lección, jaque en su propio terreno, y la admiraba por ello. Sin embargo, la partida no había terminado y ya estaba impaciente por el próximo encuentro. Había intentado engañarlo, pero había visto la pasión que le nublaba la mirada. Su entrega había sido total y eso es lo que más lo había trastornado. Mientras la había tenido en sus brazos, había sentido que Candy no se guardaba nada para sí, se brindaba con una generosidad tal que él había querido embriagarse de ella. No se había saciado y pensaba que jamás podría acabar de hacerlo. Siempre que había estado con una mujer, ambos habían sabido las reglas del juego y nunca una mujer había depositado toda su confianza en él como lo hacía Candy. Su inocencia, su sensualidad, habían estado presentes en cada beso, en cada caricia, y él los había sentido como nunca antes. La calidez de Candy estaba penetrando poco a poco en su coraza, empujando con una fuerza imparable. Debía tener cuidado, aunque algo dentro de él le decía que quizá ya fuera tarde.

Candy había apelado a todos sus años de preparación para fingir durante unos segundos que los besos de Terry la habían dejado indiferente, cuando la verdad era que apenas podía respirar y sostenerse en pie. Había sido maravilloso y excitante, y había tenido que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para apartarse de él cuando lo único que hubiese deseado era quedarse entre sus brazos, pero había querido pagarle con la misma moneda y no cambiaría por nada del mundo la cara de incredulidad de Terry cuando lo dejó sin más en el estudio. "Eso le enseñará que conmigo no se juega", se dijo con resolución. Sin embargo, cuando las piernas le flaquearon al subir las escaleras tuvo que admitir la verdad. No podría volver a escapar de sus brazos porque la escasa voluntad que le quedaba había sido aplastada por los besos, por las caricias y por los ojos de Terry.

**nota: Hola como anda mi gnte linda! espero que les haya gustado el capitulo! estuvo algo fuerte. Les deseo muy buena semana!**

**cuidense! Hasta la proxima!**

**Besos! **

**Consti Grandchester**


	18. capitulo 17

**Nota: La historia le pertenece a la escritora española Josephine Lys, solo adapte la historia para los personajes de Candy Candy que le pertenecen a pertenecen a la escritora Kyoko Mizuki, la dibujante Yumiko Igarashi y Toei Animation. también aparecen algunos de los personajes originales de la historia.**

Capítulo 17

—**¡A**já! —exclamó Anthony con el parche de pirata en el ojo y un trozo de madera atado a la rodilla como pata de palo. —¿Os rendís, miserable?

—Tendréis que acabar conmigo antes de que yo os entregue mi navío —contestó Candy con una mirada penetrante mientras se alisaba con los dedos el gran bigote que se había puesto.

—Si así lo deseáis, con sumo placer os haré picadillo.

—Pero, Tony, tú eres el malo, no puedes ganar. Candy tiene que salvarme porque yo soy la princesa —dijo Lizzy con un mohín encantador.

—No te preocupes, Lizzy, Candy a le dará un buen escarmiento a nuestro hermano —le dijo Margareth mientras alzaba a la pequeña y la sentaba sobre su regazo.

Candy estaba encantada con el cambio que Margareth había dado en unas semanas. El mérito no era suyo ni mucho menos, pero si en algo había contribuido a que los ojos de la niña no reflejaran tanta preocupación y a que su risa fuera más frecuente, entonces se daba más que por satisfecha.

—Este bribón se cree que puede vencerme, pero no sabe quién soy yo —le dijo Candy a Anthony con voz grave y fuerte acento francés.

Anthony sacó un palo de madera de una cuerda que tenía atada a la cintura, simulando que era una espada.

—De acuerdo, déjese de tanta palabrería y desenvaine su espada milord —dijo Anthony con ironía.

Candy sacó también su espada y ambos se enzarzaron en un baile de pies aparentando que luchaban bravamente por salvar su vida.

Las espadas chocaban entre sí mientras los gritos de Lizzy para animar a Candy hacían que Margareth riera estrepitosamente.

Terry que subía a su habitación después de pasar la mañana inspeccionando unas tierras de la propiedad, oyó la risa de su sobrina y la curiosidad pudo con él. Nada lo había preparado para el espectáculo con el que se encontró. La pequeña Lizzy saltaba sobre su hermana animando a Candy a que ganara lo que parecía ser una lucha entre su sobrino pirata Y una mujer con el bigote más enorme que había visto en su vida. A pesar del sombrero y de la indumentaria, estaba más hermosa que nunca. Concentrada en los envites de su sobrino, intentaba mantenerse seria, aunque no lo conseguía.

—Rendiros, no tenéis nada que hacer contra mí —dijo Anthony con una sonrisa radiante y lanzando una estocada al cuerpo de Candy.

—Nunca subestiméis a un adversario —le dijo Candy mientras eludía la estocada con su cuerpo, y Anthony caía hacia delante. —La verdad, pirata, no tengo todo el día.

—Oh —exclamó Lizzy con los ojos como platos.

—Esto te va a costar caro, francés —le dijo Anthony.

Una carcajada hizo que todos se quedaran inmóviles y volvieran la vista hacia la puerta.

Candy se quitó de un tirón el bigote cuando vio de quién se trataba.

—No por favor, no te lo quites —le dijo Terry todavía riendo. Te favorece mucho.

Candy frunció el entrecejo aún más, con lo que Terry disfrutó de lo lindo.

—¡Tío Terry! —dijo Lizzy levantando los brazos hacia él.

Terry tomó a la niña mientras esta no paraba de parlotear.

—Candy es un caballero y yo soy la princesa a la que tiene que salvar, y Anthony —dijo poniendo cara de asco— es un pirata malo que me tiene prisionera.

—¿Y quién es Margareth?

—Es mi dama de compañía.

—Ah, pues claro, una princesa no puede ir sin dama de compañía —le dijo Terry mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Lizzy asintió con la cabeza aprobando el razonamiento de su tío.

—¿Desea algo? —le preguntó Candy con los dientes apretados.

—No, solo sentía curiosidad por las lecciones de mis sobrinos.

—No estamos dando clase en este momento, la tarde la tienen libre y nos estábamos divirtiendo.

—Eso ya lo veo —le dijo Terry con una intensa mirada que la hizo sonrojarse.

—Tío Terry, ¿por qué no te quedas con nosotros? íbamos a ir a dar un paseo hasta el lago. Podrías acompañarnos —le dijo Margareth con una sonrisa que iluminó por completo la cara de la niña.

—Imagino que tu tío estará muy ocupado —se apresuró a decir Candy.

—La verdad es que ahora no se me ocurre nada que me apetezca más que ir a dar ese paseo —le dijo Terry con un tono de advertencia, en un claro desafío a que Candy lo contradijera.

—Estupendo —dijo Anthony mientras se quitaba la pata de palo.

—Entonces nos vemos en el vestíbulo dentro de media hora —dijo Terry, y Candy volvió a fruncir el ceño—. Señorita Greyson, me gustaría cambiarme si no es mucho pedir. He estado todo el día fuera.

—Claro —le contestó Candy sonrojándose. Iba a tener que empezar a controlar esos sonrojos. Terry la miraba con una chispa de picardía—. Lo estaremos esperando abajo —le dijo Candy intentando apartarse de la cabeza la imagen de lo que sería Terry cambiándose. Sus fantasías le jugaban malas pasadas sin que pudiera evitarlo, y eso estaba empezando a ser un serio problema.

Media hora después, tal y como habían quedado, iban camino al lago. Los niños, sonrientes; Terry, despreocupado y Candy, más que furiosa, y todo por culpa de ese hombre arrogante que la desarmaba con solo mirarla. Cuando veía esos ojos posados en ella, sentía que las piernas le fallaban, que el aire le faltaba en los pulmones y que toda su templanza desaparecía como por arte de magia. Era como dar vueltas sobre sí misma, cada vez más aprisa, hasta perder el dominio de los sentidos, sin poder determinar a dónde iba ni cómo detenerse.

—No se te ve muy contenta, ¿acaso te disgusta que haya venido? —le dijo Terry con una media sonrisa que la puso aún más furiosa. No le iba a dar el gusto de que creyera que influía en su estado de ánimo.

—La verdad es que me da exactamente igual.

—¿Sabes?, no se te da nada bien mentir. Cuando estas enojada se te notan mas las pecas.

Los niños iban varios metros por delante de ellos, por lo que Candy podía hablar sin tapujos.

—¿Y cómo ha llegado a esa conclusión? ¡Ahí, ya lo sé. Se cree tan encantador e irresistible que ninguna mujer podría evitar la tentación de estar en su compañía. Pues déjeme que le aclare una cosa, yo no soy ese tipo de mujer.

—Es cierto, y eso es lo que más me gusta —le dijo Terry totalmente serio.

Candy sintió sus ojos fijos en ella. Algo en su interior le gritaba que no lo mirara, pero no pudo evitarlo. La promesa que vio en ellos la dejó sin aliento. Estaban cargados de una emoción primitiva y salvaje que la hizo temblar de la cabeza a los pies. Tuvo que admitir que de nuevo lo había hecho. La había dejado sin aliento con tan solo unas palabras. Candy intentó buscar algún tema de conversación que le hiciera olvidar lo que acababa de decirle.

—Su hermano está cada vez mejor. Imaginó que pronto retomará sus obligaciones y usted podrá volver a las suyas.

—¿Ya quiere deshacerse de mí?

—No, yo... Oh, ya sabe a lo que me refiero.

—Sí, lo sé —le dijo Terry con una sonrisa—. Chris está casi recuperado. Está ansioso por volver a tomar las riendas y si no lo ha hecho antes es porque Pauna y Annie aún están preocupadas por una posible recaída. Sin embargo, no creo que tarde mucho, y sí, pronto volveré a mis asuntos. Mi hermano quiere ir a Londres dentro de unas semanas. Yo me quedaré allí después de que ellos vuelvan.

Terry se dio cuenta de que Candy se había parado en seco cuando no la vio a su lado. Al mirarla, estaba pálida y parecía angustiada.

—¿Qué te ocurre?

Candy se giró hacia Terry y vio el gesto de preocupación que tenía en el rostro. Cuando mencionó lo de Londres había sentido como si le hubieran dado un golpe seco en la boca del estómago. Tan solo unas semanas... ¿Cuántas? Dos, tres, ¿un mes? —Nada, estoy bien.

—No me mientas, Candy, estás pálida.

—No, de verdad, solo ha sido un pequeño mareo, pero ya estoy bien.

A Candy le resultaba una carga tener que fingir, pero no podía hacer otra cosa. No podía decirle que lo que la había puesto así era la idea de tener que dejarlos tan pronto, porque era imposible que se quedara con ellos en Londres.

Terry la ayudó a sentarse debajo de un árbol mientras le decía a sus sobrinos que no se alejaran de su vista. Después tomó asiento junto a ella mirándola sin que la preocupación desapareciera del todo de su rostro. Mientras los niños jugaban a unos metros ofreciéndoles cierta intimidad, Candy trataba de tranquilizarse después de saber con certeza que pronto estaría lejos de ellos.

—¿Estás segura de que te encuentras bien? —le preguntó Terry en un tono de voz que hasta a él le resultó duro.

—Sí —le dijo Candy con una media sonrisa.

Esa era otra de las cosas que había descubierto de Terry y que le extraño que pareciera no la había sorprendido. A pesar de su apariencia externa de total indiferencia, estaba claro que era de todo menos indiferente ante lo que sucedía a su alrededor y a las personas que lo rodeaban. Su preocupación por su hermano, por sus sobrinos, por Annie y Pauna, y por ella misma, no hacía más que evidenciar su naturaleza protectora, algo que la hacía sentir segura y creaba en su interior un anhelo absurdo e infantil. En ese momento hubiese querido que la rodeara con sus brazos, hubiese deseado apoyar la cabeza en su pecho y cerrar los ojos a todo el torbellino que sentía en su interior, al irracional pánico que se apoderaba de ella cada vez que pensaba en no volver a verlo.

Terry hubiese dado una fortuna por saber qué era lo que estaba pensando Candy en ese momento. Había visto como un sinfín de emociones cruzaban por sus hechiceros ojos verdes, que le hacían perder el aliento cada vez que lo miraban. Sabía que algo le ocultaba. No le había pasado inadvertida su reacción al decir que irían a Londres. Fuera lo que fuese que estaba ocultando, tenía origen en la ciudad. Quizá fuera ese hombre del que le habló, aquel que había intentado seducirla a la fuerza. Tenía que hacerle comprender que nada le sucedería mientras estuviese con él. Que no dejaría que nadie jamás volviera a hacerle daño.

Candy vio un brillo de diversión en los ojos de él.

—¿En qué está pensando?

—Me estaba acordando de la primera vez que la vi. Si alguien me hubiese dicho que la misma mujer estirada de ese día jugaría con mis sobrinos a piratas y princesas totalmente disfrazada, pegando saltos mientras simulaba batirse a duelo con una espada de palo, lo hubiese mandado directamente al manicomio.

—No he cambiado tanto —le dijo Candy frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí, eso es verdad. Sigue siendo una gruñona sabelotodo.

Candy lo sacudió de el brazo antes de pensarlo dos veces, y Terry rió por lo bajo.

—Bueno, ¿y qué me dice de usted? Yo tampoco me hubiese imaginado que el hombre maleducado y grosero que conocí ese día pudiese tener alguna cualidad aceptable —le dijo pronunciando entre dientes el final de la frase.

—¿Y puedo preguntar a qué cualidades se refiere?

—Ya sabía yo que iba a preguntar eso —dijo Candy apenas en un susurro.

Terry soltó una carcajada.

—¿Le parezco graciosa?

—No, para nada —le dijo Terry sin poder evitar soltar Otra carcajada.

—¡Sabe lo que le digo, que se olvide de que tiene alguna cualidad aceptable, porque la verdad es que no tiene ninguna!

En ese momento, Terry aullaba de risa. Sus sobrinos se habían acercado a ver qué era lo que ocurría y lo miraban boquiabiertos, sonriendo también como si nunca hubiesen visto nada igual.

Parte del enfado de Candy se esfumó en ese mismo instante. Antes de saber por qué, estaba riendo junto a los niños y Terry.

La tarde pasó más rápido de lo que hubiese querido. Antes de darse cuenta, va estaban de regreso. Sin embargo, Terry la sorprendió pidiéndole que diera una vuelta con él por los jardines mientras los niños entraban en la casa.

—Pensé que estaría harto de mi compañía después de esta tarde —le dijo Candy con una sonrisa.

Terry la miró fijamente mientras rodeaban el extremo de la casa dirigiéndose a los rosales que tía Pauna cuidaba tan celosamente.

—¿Está buscando un halago, señorita Greyson?

¡Dios!, ese hombre conseguía sacarla de quicio en solo dos segundos. ¿Cómo podía pensar que buscaba que la alabaran? Quizá ese era el tipo de mujer al que él estaba habituado. Frívola y superficial, pero ella no iba a seguirle el juego.

—Creo que ya hemos terminado el paseo, milord —le dijo con toda la calma que pudo. Luego dio media vuelta y con determinación inició su regreso a la casa. Sin embargo, no llegó muy lejos porque cuando había dado tan solo dos pasos Terry la retuvo por el brazo.

—Suélteme o no respondo de mí.

—¿Por qué se ha enojado tanto?

—Ni usted puede ser tan tonto.

—Vaya, ya decía yo que estaba tardando en aparecer su encanto natural —le dijo con una sonrisa mientras la asía por los brazos y quedaban a escasos centímetros de distancia uno de otro.

—¿Pero qué se ha...?

No pudo acabar la frase. Terry la acalló con su boca, apretándola contra él como si en ello le fuera la vida.

—¿Ni siquiera sabes reconocer una broma, verdad? —le preguntó Terry dándole solo respiro para volver a besarla y esta vez sin compasión. Candy ya no podía recordar por qué estaba tan enfadada. Para ser sincera, ni se acordaba dónde estaba. Solo era consciente de la boca de Terry, de su lengua abrasadora que la hacía estremecer y de su cuerpo duro y musculoso que parecía tocar cada centímetro de ella. Gimió sin que nada pudiera hacer por acallarlo. En ese preciso instante nada le importaba más que permanecer entre sus brazos.

Terry estaba a punto de perder el control. Esa mujer lo enfurecía, lo hacía reír y le hacía arder la sangre, más de lo que ninguna mujer había conseguido nunca. Hacía todo lo posible por sacarla de su cabeza para después encontrarse siguiendo cada uno de sus pasos, deseando, aunque solo fuera, verla a la distancia. Parecía un crío enamorado incapaz de dejar de soñar. No sabía cómo lo había logrado, ni cuándo, pero se le había metido en la sangre, corriendo por sus venas cada minuto del día y de la noche. La maldecía a cada instante por convertir todo su cinismo en una gran mentira. Pero qué suave era... Encajaba perfectamente en sus brazos y le era prácticamente imposible soltarla cuando por fin la tenía entre ellos.

Cuando apenas era un muchacho, se había hecho una promesa. No confiar jamás en una mujer. Sin embargo, le había sucedido una vez y le había cambiado la vida para dejarle algo más que su orgullo herido. Le había robado los últimos años de su padre, su estima y la posibilidad de hacer las paces con él antes de que muriera. Toda la rabia que sintió ante las mentiras de Susana la volvió contra su padre, porque las había creído. Después ya fue demasiado tarde. Durante todos los años transcurridos desde entonces, había alimentado su cinismo sobre el amor anulando ese sentimiento, enorgulleciéndose de ello. Simplemente no quería ese sentimiento para él y lo había rehuido sin que fuera un gran esfuerzo. En cambio, Candy estaba siendo todo un desafío. A pesar de su determinación, se encontraba rendido ante su encanto. Anhelaba su sonrisa, su ceño fruncido, sus hermosas pecas, el modo que tenía de aferrarse el vestido con el puño cuando la sacaba de quicio, su voz sensual y profunda cuando pronunciaba su nombre, sus labios carnosos y sobre todo sus hechiceros ojos verdes, capaces de expresar en un instante toda la gama de emociones existentes. Le encantaba lo que veía en ellos cuando lo miraban. Eso lo había perturbado más que cualquier mirada sensual de la mujer más experimentada. Ahora lo estaba volviendo loco con su perfume, con su sabor dulce e inocente. Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, jugueteando con su cabello sin tener conciencia de que eso prácticamente lo estaba matando. Su lengua rozó tímidamente la suya cuando profundizó el beso e hizo que el suspiro de placer que escuchó en Candy provocara un gruñido de deseo en el.

Candy sabía que debía detener aquello, pero no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo. Las rodillas prácticamente no la sostenían. Estaba perdida, absolutamente perdida. En ese momento, ni siquiera un terremoto hubiese podido apartarla de él. La mano de Terry sobre su espalda y su cintura la quemaban a través del vestido y solo podía desear que esa tela que se interponía entre ellos desapareciera. Quería desesperadamente sentir ese fuego sobre su piel.

Terry acabó el beso y le dejó una sensación de pérdida difícil de ignorar. Aquel no era el momento ni el lugar, pero si lo que había ocurrido entre ellos le dejaba algo claro era que esa no iba a ser la última vez que ocurriera.

Algo primitivo y salvaje corría por sus venas, solo atemperado por la ternura inesperada que Candy despertaba en su interior y que lo empujaba a protegerla y cuidarla sin que nada pudiera hacer por evitarlo. Se había dado cuenta de ello el día de la fiesta en casa de los Leagan. Había sentido una furia ciega al verla después de que alguien, por mucho que ella quisiera negarlo, la hubiese molestado. Hubiese deseado golpear al que la había perturbado y, aunque no había insistido, eso era un asunto pendiente, algo que tarde o temprano averiguaría. No sabía cómo, pero la institutriz que en un principio lo había enfurecido se había deslizado bajo su sólido escudo y sin previo aviso estaba derribando una a una sus defensas.

En ese instante, los dos tenían la respiración entrecortada mientras se miraban a los ojos como si no hubiera nada más a su alrededor, solo ellos dos.

—Esto no puede volver a ocurrir —dijo Candy en un susurro, rompiendo así el hechizo que parecía haber caído sobre los dos.

Terry endureció su mandíbula.

—Sabes que esto es inevitable. No lo niegues.

Candy deseaba gritarle que no, pero sabía que decir eso sería una gran mentira. No podía mirarlo a los ojos porque si lo hacía no sería capaz de hablar con sensatez.

—Yo no puedo negar que me siento atraída, pero no por ello puedo permitir que siga ocurriendo.

Terry la tomó de la barbilla con suavidad y ternura, para que no pudiera seguir evitando su mirada, y sintió que su determinación flaqueaba por momentos.

—¿De qué tienes miedo? —le dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con la mano haciendo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera.

—De caer precisamente en aquello que siempre he tratado de evitar.

Un destello de furia cruzó por los ojos de Terry.

—¿Crees que soy de los que seducen a sus empleadas, aprovechándose de ellas para desentenderse después?

Candy escuchó la frialdad con la que había pronunciado esas palabras. Sabía que podía decirle que sí, que pensaba lo peor de él y con ello conseguir levantar un muro entre ambos, pero no podía pronunciar esas palabras. Algo en su interior le decía que al igual que Terry no le entregaría su amor, tampoco le haría daño deliberadamente.

—No, no lo creo —le dijo Candy pudiendo sentir en sus palabras una nota de derrota—, y eso es lo peor. Si fuera uno de esos hombres entonces sabría cómo enfrentarlo, pero ante esto no sé cómo defenderme.

Al ver la expresión de Candy al decir esas palabras, Terry maldijo por lo bajo. ¿En qué estaba pensando?, le había asegurado que estaría segura, a salvo de los hombres que se aprovechaban de la vulnerabilidad de sus empleadas, y allí estaba él, enfurecido por no poder tener aquello que tanto deseaba. Ni siquiera sabía cómo había llegado a ese estado, en el que necesitaba tenerla tanto o más que el aire que respiraba. Aquello de lo que tan concienzudamente había escapado lo había atrapado como una araña en su tela. No podía ceder ante ese impulso, ante esa mujer, ante aquello que sentía y que no quería escuchar. Lo mejor para ambos era olvidar lo que había ocurrido. Olvidar la atracción que los envolvía cada vez que estaban cerca.

—Creo que esto ha llegado demasiado lejos —le dijo Terry con firme determinación—. No era mi intención ponerte en una situación incómoda. No volverá a pasar. Y ahora será mejor que vayamos dentro. Empieza a hacer frío aquí fuera.

Candy levantó la cabeza al escuchar sus palabras. Algo había cambiado en él. Su mirada era fría y la sonrisa de su boca aún más fría.

Candy lo siguió hasta el interior de la casa, repitiéndose una vez tras otra que era mejor así, que seguir involucrándose con él solo hubiese hecho más difícil su partida, que el conde de Ashford era un hombre magnífico, encantador y maravilloso, pero que nunca la amaría. Que tras su marcha a Londres, ella desaparecería de su vida para volver a Venecia, a su casa, a su propia vida, y que sería unía locura entregarle más de lo que ya le había entregado. Sin embargo, pese a todas estas razones, no pudo evitar que un hondo pesar se le instalara en el pecho y le dejara una sensación de pérdida. Se había enamorado de un hombre con el que jamás podría estar.

**nota: Hola! comoandan mis bellas lectoras? Espero q muy bien, Ojala les haya gustado el capitulo! dejen comentarios, Les agradezco una vez mas q les guste la historia y toda la buena onda que siempre me dan. **

**Tenga una muy buena semana! Cuidense!**

**Besos!**

**Consti Grandchester**


	19. capitulo 18

**Nota: La historia le pertenece a la escritora española Josephine Lys, solo adapte la historia para los personajes de Candy Candy que le pertenecen a pertenecen a la escritora Kyoko Mizuki, la dibujante Yumiko Igarashi y Toei Animation. también aparecen algunos de los personajes originales de la historia.**

Capítulo 18

—**¿Q**uieres parar de una vez? pareces un gato enjaulado. No extrañaría que me hubieras cavado un surco en la alfombra.

—No seas tan quisquilloso. Solo estoy estirando las piernas —le dijo Terry a su hermano mientras volvía sobre sus pasos para sentarse frente a él.

—¿Vas a contarme qué te ocurre o voy a tener que sacártelo a golpes?

—Muy gracioso, Chris.

—Llevas media hora paseándote por la biblioteca como si fueras un alma en pena.

—¿Te aburres tanto que no tienes otra cosa que hacer más que inventar? —le dijo Terry entre dientes. Chris esbozó una sonrisa.

—Si no fuera porque sé que es imposible, pensaría que todo ese mal humor es por una mujer, pero claro, como he dicho, eso es imposible, porque es bien sabido que mi hermético hermano jamás se dejaría embrujar por nadie. No, es él el que las seduce y después se marcha.

—Jamás he seducido a una mujer que no quisiera ser seducida, y siempre antes ha quedado claro qué era lo que ambos deseábamos de ese encuentro. No he engañado a ninguna con falsas promesas.

—Sí, eso es verdad, lo cual no significa que más de una no haya quedado con el corazón roto, ni que parte de las damas disponibles de la sociedad suspiren por ti cada vez que te ven entrar en un salón.

—Eres un cretino, ¿lo sabías?

—Sí, pero por eso me quieres. Es parte de mi encanto.

Terry tuvo que sonreír a su pesar. Su hermano estaba prácticamente recuperado. Había ganado algo de peso y las profundas ojeras que lo acompañaron durante su enfermedad eran ahora, tan solo, leves sombras. Dentro de unas semanas podría irse a Londres tranquilo. Había relegado durante demasiado tiempo los problemas que habían surgido en la compañía naviera. Stear le había mandado información sobre su investigación y, aunque en las últimas semanas no había vuelto a producirse ningún otro incidente, los dos estaban deseosos de descubrir quién andaba detrás de esos sabotajes.

—¿Has decidido ya la fecha de la partida a Londres? —le preguntó Terry.

—¿Esa es tu forma de decirme que no vas a responder a mi pregunta?

—No, esa es mi forma de decirte que tu pregunta no tiene ningún asidero. Además, si hablamos de mujeres no es a mí a quien deberíamos mirar.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A la expresión de tu cara cada vez que Annie entra en una habitación.

—No sé de qué estás hablando. Solo me preocupo por ella. No quiero que le hagan daño.

Terry sabía que eso era verdad. Su hermano era tremendamente protector con aquellos que estaban bajo su responsabilidad. Una cualidad que compartían y que en él últimamente se había agudizado con respecto a cierta institutriz.

—De eso estoy seguro. Yo tampoco quiero que le hagan daño, sin embargo, no frunzo el ceño cada vez que la veo.

—Yo no frunzo el ceño —le dijo Chris con cara de enfado.

—Sí que lo haces.

—Sabes como arruinarle la noche a cualquiera.

Terry sonrió. Por lo menos durante unos momentos se había olvidado de la escena en el jardín. ¿En qué había estado pensando? Candy no era como las demás mujeres que había conocido y eso lo había atraído como un imán. No era el tipo de mujer superficial y experimentada con la que él estaba acostumbrado a relacionarse, ni tampoco una muchacha inocente e insegura que sentía miedo con solo mirarlo. Candy era una mezcla afrodisíaca que embriagaba sus sentidos. Era inocente y a la vez apasionada. Inteligente y cautelosa, tierna e impulsiva. Lo enfurecía como nadie, y lo hacía reír al momento siguiente. Pero no debía pensar más en ella. Era lo mejor para los dos. En su vida no había cabida para una mujer así.

—Y ahora, ¿quién está frunciendo el ceño? —le preguntó Chris alzando una ceja.

—Está bien, dejémoslo en tablas.

Chris asintió antes de marcharse.

Candy abrió los ojos cuando sintió unos golpes en su puerta. Era su día libre y, aunque estaba acostumbrada a levantarse temprano, ese día prefirió quedarse en la cama, meter la cabeza debajo de las mantas y autocompadecerse por ser la mujer más idiota que existía en el mundo entero. Por enésima vez recordó que pronto tendría que marcharse. En dos semanas, todos partirían para Londres. Se lo había dicho Pauna el día anterior, después de que mantuviera aquella discusión con Terry.

—Candy, ¿estás despierta?

Candy sacó la cabeza de entre las sábanas y miró hacia la puerta. Annie estaba asomada intentando verla.

—Sí, Annie, entra.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Candy reprimió las ganas de decirle que no. Que sentía que había perdido algo muy valioso y que la sensación de vacío que la inundaba desde entonces la estaba matando.

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—No sé, es que son las diez y, aunque es tu día libre, siempre eres una de las primeras en levantarte.

—Hoy tenía ganas de descansar.

Candy se dio cuenta de que Annie tenía una expresión peculiar en la cara.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Es lady Britter.

—¿Quién?

—Una vieja amiga de mi tía. Ella y su hija han llegado esta mañana temprano. Por lo visto van camino a Edimburgo y decidieron hacernos una visita.

—¿Y? —le dijo Candy, sabiendo que tenía que haber algo más para que Annie estuviera tan deseosa de hablar con ella como para subir a su habitación.

—Es una arpía. No deja títere con cabeza. Y su hija, que quedó viuda tan solo hace unos meses, es exactamente igual. Ridiculiza a todos aquellos que según ella no están a su altura. Le gusta meterse en la vida de los demás ylo hace con un descaro absoluto.

—En resumen, es un dechado de virtudes —le dijo Candy haciéndose mentalmente una idea de cómo sería la mujer. Para caer mal a Annie, que era un ángel, tenía que ser todo un personaje.

—Sé que no debería hablar así de ella, pero es que tú no la conoces. La última vez que me vio tuve que aguantar sus desagradables indirectas sobre mi estado de soltería y que si seguía así acabaría siendo una vieja ermitaña. Que sin duda tendría que ser menos exigente ya que no podía aspirar a más con mi físico y mi belleza, que según ella era demasiado clásica como para despertar admiración en un hombre. Jamás le conté esto a tía Pauna porque es una vieja amiga suya.

A Candy ya le caía francamente mal. ¿Pero qué se creía esa bruja? ¿Que Annie no podía despertar atracción en los hombres?, debía de estar ciega. Cualquiera podía ver que era una joven hermosa y noble con suficiente encanto como para poner de rodillas a la mitad de la sociedad londinense. Estaba claro que los comentarios habían sido fruto de una profunda envidia.

—¿Sabes si van a quedarse por mucho tiempo?

—Al parecer tienen pensado quedarse hasta el viernes, es decir tres interminables días.

—Bueno, no te preocupes, antes de que te des cuenta ya se habrán ido.

—Eso espero. Tenías que ver cómo lady Mansfield, la hija, miraba a Terry en esta mañana.

—¿Cómo lo miraba? —preguntó Candy con una ceja levantada.

—Como si fuera un pastel de frambuesa. Terry siempre provoca esa reacción entre las mujeres y por lo que se ve, lady Mansfield no va a ser una excepción.

Candy apretó los puños sobre las blancas sábanas. ¿Qué más le daba a ella que esa mujer se sintiera atraída por Terry? Como bien le había dicho Annie, él solía despertar esa reacción entre las féminas. Sin embargo, la posibilidad de que él respondiera a esa atracción era lo que le hacía sentir una furia interior como nunca antes había sentido. ¿Serían celos? No, simplemente era la conclusión lógica de lo que había ocurrido entre ellos. Solo habían pasado unas horas desde que se habían besado apasionadamente y no quería saber que él ya lo había olvidado. Sí, eso era. El que sufría era su amor propio, no su corazón. Suspiró profundamente, ya más relajada. Sin duda los siguientes días no serían los más tranquilos.

Candy odiaba tener razón. Lady Britter y su hija lady Mansfield eran peor que un dolor de muelas, y a ella estaban a punto de hacerle perder la paciencia. Nada más conocerlas estuvo más que de acuerdo con la descripción que Annie había hecho de ellas. La mirada que le echó lady Britter de arriba abajo, algo despreciativa, se acentuó cuando la presentaron como la institutriz de los niños. La nariz de las dos mujeres dieron un leve respingo como si hubiesen olido algo en mal estado. Por lo visto, era demasiado poca cosa como para prestarle atención. A ella le daba exactamente igual, pero lo que no toleraba era la falta de cortesía que también destinaban a Annie. Tenían mucho cuidado de no desplegar su mala educación hacia su amiga delante de Pauna, pero en cuanto esta se daba la vuelta las dos se mostraban más que ansiosas por hacer sentir a Annie insignificante. No le costó mucho descubrir la razón. La envidia y la posible competencia para la joven, que al parecer estaba a la caza de un nuevo marido. Sin duda el Duque de Grandchester o el conde de Ashford eran presas más que deseables.

Duque e Grandchester no pasaba más allá de la cortesía. Se veía claramente que solo las toleraba. Aduciendo una debilidad que no era ya tal, dejaba verse en contadas ocasiones. El conde de Ashford, sin embargo, no había tomado una posición tan clara. Parecía compartir con su hermano la opinión sobre las invitadas, pero al contrario de el se lo veía muy a menudo en compañía de lady Mansfield, que parecía perseguirlo sin tregua.

Lo que en principio iba a ser una visita de tres días ya se prolongaba a cinco.

—Querida, esos niños deberían estar en sus habitaciones, ¿no crees?

Pauna miró por encima de su taza a la que en otro tiempo había sido una de las mujeres más hermosas de Escocia, pero a quien la codicia y la amargura le habían dejado huellas en su belleza. Con el pelo oscuro aún y extremadamente delgada, la que había sido su amiga de la infancia se había convertido en una mujer fría y altanera que ella soportaba solo por el recuerdo de sus días en Edimburgo y por cortesía.

—Si fuera por ti, ya los habrías encerrado en una mazmorra.

—Por Dios, Pauna, sabes que me gustan los niños, pero siempre que estén bien educados. Parece mentira que tengan institutriz. Por lo visto, esa muchacha no es competente. Hazme caso, deshazte de ella lo más pronto que puedas. Si quieres yo puedo recomendarte a una institutriz de confianza.

Pauna la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Claramente te estás volviendo vieja, Harriet. Mis sobrinos nietos están muy bien educados, y Candy es una excelente institutriz.

—Si tú lo dices... —le dijo lady Britter mientras miraba con un brillo malicioso en los ojos hacia la puerta por la que en ese momento entraba Annie.

—Vaya, estás muy pálida. Deberías tomarte un té —le dijo a la recién llegada.

—No, gracias, lady Britter. Es usted muy amable, pero solo he venido a decirle a mi tía que Candy y yo vamos a dar un paseo.

—Creo que es lo más acertado. ¿Por qué no se llevan a los niños?

Pauna reprimió el impulso de tirarle la taza de fina porcelana a Harriet en la cabeza. Era un verdadero incordio.

—No se preocupe, los niños vienen con nosotras.

Cuando su sobrina salió de la habitación, Pauna miró más detenidamente a su amiga.

—No me gustaría que nuestra amistad se viera resentida por tu comportamiento con aquellos a los que quiero, Harriet.

La cara de lady Britter denotaba sorpresa.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Pauna?

—De tu falta de delicadeza con mi sobrina para empezar. Ella es demasiado buena como para decírmelo, pero sé que la incomodas. Deja de hacerlo.

Esa última frase dejó con la boca abierta a Harriet, que calló porque sabía que cuando Pauna se enlaciaba no había quien pudiese detenerla.

Esa misma noche, Candy hubiese deseado no tener que bajar a cenar. La verdad era que estaba saturada de las dos mujeres y sus indirectas. Más que nada, tenía miedo de sí misma. Se conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que no iba a soportar mucho más tiempo sin responderles tal como se merecían.

Se puso su vestido de muselina verde. Era discreto y elegante. Sus líneas resaltaban su figura, aunque el escote alto no dejaba entrever sus encantos. Cuando bajó estaban todos en la salita.

—Ya estamos todos —dijo el marqués de Stamford con el entrecejo fruncido—. Pasemos al comedor.

Candy se acercó a Annie, que con su vestido azul marino estaba encantadora. El entrecejo fruncido de lady Britter así lo indicaba. Parecía ser que odiaba que alguien pudiese ensombrecer a su hija. Lady Mansfield, con su vestido amarillo pastel y un gran escote intentaba llamar la atención de todos los presentes, sobre todo de los de sexo masculino. Específicamente la atención de Terry, de quien, con un sonrisa absolutamente superficial, entró del brazo en el comedor.

Candy se dijo por enésima vez que no le importaba en absoluto con quien se relacionara el Conde. Sin duda alguna, no era de su incumbencia, y menos cuando pronto saldría de su vida para no volver a verlo más. Sin embargo, cada vez que lo veía junto a Terry le daban ganas de armar una escena. Ciertamente era una reacción poco apropiada y nada alentadora para alguien que se decía a sí misma que debía olvidar todo sentimiento hacia él. Se estaba convirtiendo en toda una mentirosa en lo que a sí misma se refería. Annie tampoco estaba muy a gusto con las sonrisas que Elisa le dedicaba a Christopher cada vez que tenía oportunidad.

El Duque de Grandchester se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa y Amelia enfrente de él. A su derecha, estaba lady Britter, Annie y ella, y a su izquierda, Terry y lady Mansfield.

La cena estuvo repleta de exquisitos platos y conversaciones banales. Lady Britter habló de sus relaciones con la alta aristocracia de Londres, y de la vida de ciertas amistades que parecía tener en común con Pauna. Elisa también conversó animadamente sobre la última moda y la cantidad de eventos a los que había acudido en el último mes. Al parecer, aunque hacía poco que había quedado viuda, su anciano marido le había transmitido antes de morir su deseo de que no le guardara luto durante largo tiempo, ya que era muy joven y era su deber disfrutar de la vida.

—Me comentó Pauna que os iréis dentro de unas semanas a Londres. Es una pena que nosotras ya no estemos, pero debemos volver a casa. Allí tenemos responsabilidades y nos debemos también a la buena sociedad escocesa.

—Sin duda, Harriet, será una verdadera pena —comentó Pauna—. Sin embargo, esperemos que nuestra apretada agenda mitigue esa pérdida.

A Candy, al igual que al resto de quienes la conocían, no les pasó inadvertido el tono irónico con el que había dicho la frase, lo que hizo que Annie se atragantara con el agua, que Christopher tosiera y que lady Britter frunciera el ceño. Terry se limitó a mirar a Pauna con un brillo risueño en los ojos.

—¿Usted también irá con ellos, señorita Greyson? —le preguntó lady Mansfield mientras desplazaba con la mano el plato con pastel Je frambuesa que habían servido de postre.

—Sí, claro, puesto que van los niños, yo también iré.

—¿Van los niños? —preguntó lady Britter asombrada.

Christopher levantó la cabeza de su plato para mirarla con detenimiento.

—Sí, ¿le parece raro que quiera que mis hijos me acompañen?

Lady Britter hizo una mueca de desagrado.

—No, pero es inusual. En medio de la temporada..., no sé qué van a hacer los niños en Londres. Sería mejor que se quedaran aquí con la institutriz, ¿no cree?

—No, no lo creo —le contestó el Duque de Grandchester con una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno.

—Y usted, lord Grandchester Baker, ¿tiene pensado disfrutar de lo que queda de la temporada? —le preguntó Elisa, inclinándose de tal manera hacia él que parecía poder caerse de la silla en cualquier momento.

"La idea es tentadora", pensó Candy para sí.

Terry miró a lady Mansfield con un brillo irónico en la mirada.

—Sí, esa era mi intención —le dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—Imagino que estará ocupadísimo. Todas las anfitrionas estarán deseosas de que acuda a sus fiestas —continuó lady Mansfield, coqueteando ya descaradamente.

—Puff —soltó Candy más alto de lo que hubiera deseado.

—¿Ha dicho algo, señorita Greyson? —le preguntó lady Mansfield mirándola como si ella fuera un sapo en mitad de una charca.

Cady no pensaba responderle, aunque la tentación la estuviera matando por dentro.

—No, para nada. Solo estaba aclarándome la garganta. Lamento haber interrumpido su interesante conversación.

Terry contuvo una carcajada.

—No se preocupe, nada podría distraerme de hablar con Terry, y menos algo tan insignificante.

"Hasta aquí hemos llegado", se dijo Candy mientras se preparaba para decirle unas cuantas cosas a esa estirada presumida. El insulto que había detrás de sus palabras estaba bien claro.

—La señorita Greyson es una mujer de altos principios, noble, inteligente y muy hermosa. Le aseguro que es todo menos insignificante —le dijo Terry a lady Mansfield en un tono que no admitía discusión.

Christopher se quedó mirando a su hermano, mientras que Annie y Pauna aplaudían en silencio su definición sobre Candy. Lady Mansfield parecía haberse quedado muda, mientras que su madre miraba a la institutriz como si fuera una arpía.

Candy simplemente se había quedado aturdida. Miró a Terry, quien le devolvió la mirada y la dejó, con ese gesto, sin respiración. La fuerza que veía en sus ojos, algo que ella no podía determinar, la asustaba y a la vez la excitaba. Parecía que quería apropiarse de ella como si le perteneciera, desnudándola hasta llegar a su alma. Emma aparto la mirada mientras bebía un poco de agua.

—Espero que no me haya malinterpretado. Jamás osaría decir que la señorita Greyson es insignificante —dijo lady Mansfield con fingida consternación—. Señorita Greyson, espero que no se haya ofendido.

—No se preocupe. He entendido perfectamente el sentido desus palabras —le dijo Candy sonriendo.

—De todas maneras, lord Grandchester Baker, tengo que alabar su fervorosa defensa de la señorita Greyson. No es corriente que un hombre de su estatus tenga ese gesto con la institutriz —dijo lady Britter claramente molesta.

Terry endureció la mandíbula por unos segundos para después volver a su postura normal. Aparentemente relajado, sin que nada ni nadie pudiera perturbarlo.

—Me he limitado a decir la verdad. Además, la señorita Greyson no necesita de mi defensa. Más bien, es por su propio bienestar que he hablado, lady Britter.

—No lo entiendo, ¿qué quiere decir con eso?

Pauna soltó una risilla mientras que Annie intentaba mantener la compostura.

—Lo que quiere decir mi hermano, es que nosotros tratamos a la señorita Greyson como a una más de la familia. Al fin y al cabo es la que cuida de mis hijos. Y ahora si no les importa, mi hermano y yo nos retiraremos a la biblioteca mientras ustedes pasan al salón.

Candy se disculpó unos minutos mientras subía a ver a los niños. Cuando se quedó a solas, aún no podía creer que no hubiera abierto la boca mientras se hablaba de ella. Definitivamente ese hombre la estaba volviendo tonta.

Más tarde, cuando ya todos se habían retirado a dormir, Candy no podía dejar de dar vueltas en su habitación. Inquieta, decidió bajar a la biblioteca por un libro. Se puso la bata de color rosado que le tapaba hasta el cuello y salió de su cuarto con el mayor sigilo posible. Era extraño, pero desde que llegó a aquella casa había dormido bien durante todas las noches. Eso se debía en parte a que se sentía segura y en parte al cansancio con el que llegaba a la cama después de trabajar todo el día sin parar. Esos pequeños a los que adoraba tenían mucha más energía de la que ella hubiese podido imaginar.

Había bajado las escaleras cuando vio luz procedente de la biblioteca. Al acercarse más para saber quién la ocupaba escuchó varias voces. Una era la de Terry y la otra la de una mujer. Si no estaba equivocada, era la de lady Mansfield. Se dio la vuelta para retirarse a su dormitorio. Lo que hicieran los dos a esas horas en la biblioteca no era de su incumbencia. Sin embargo, al posar el pie en el primer escalón una punzada de celos le oprimió el estómago. Eso era demasiado. Siempre, en su fuero interno, había criticado a las mujeres celosas para terminar siendo una de ellas. No tenía ningún derecho sobre Terry, ni había ningún tipo de promesa entre ambos. Es más, había sido ella misma la que había cortado cualquier posibilidad de un mayor acercamiento, así que ahora ¿qué esperaba?, ¿que él no mirara a ninguna otra mujer? Era una ilusa. Terry era un hombre muy atractivo, y según los rumores toda una leyenda con las mujeres.

Su condición de mujeriego no era ningún secreto, al igual que el rastro de corazones destrozados que dejaba tras de sí.

Muchachas, mujeres e incluso madres, suspiraban por él.

Subió otro escalón antes de que la curiosidad se impusiera a su buen juicio. Sin saber cómo, en menos de un segundo estaba de nuevo junto a la puerta mirando por la abertura que dejaba entrever el interior del cuarto.

—Le repito que lamento mucho esta interrupción. Francamente no esperaba que hubiese nadie levantado a esta hora, pero, como verá, no podía dormir. Me siento algo inquieta. Desde la muerte de mi marido siento que estoy completamente sola, sobre todo por las noches, si sabe a lo que me refiero, lord Grandchester Baker

Candy no pudo ver la expresión de Terry, que en ese momento se levantaba detrás del escritorio para acercarse a lady Mansfield.

—Puede que un libro la ayude a conciliar el sueño. No hay nada mejor que leer un rato cuando uno está desvelado. ¿Es ese el motivo por el que ha bajado, no?

—Sí, claro. Aunque ahora que estoy aquí y descubro que no soy la única que no puede dormir, pienso que quizá podamos hacer algo entre los dos.

Candy pudo ver como la mujer se acercaba a Terry, acortaba la distancia que los separaba y apoyaba una mano sobre el pecho de él. Vio como se ponía de puntillas para rozar sus labios con los de él. Cuando ya levantaba los brazos para rodearle el cuello, Terry la tomó de la muñeca, sin demasiada fuerza, pero con determinación.

—Es usted muy amable, pero siento decirle que declino su oferta. Suelo ser yo el que elige a sus compañeras de cama. Lo que usted desea no es una noche, sino un nuevo marido, y a mí no me gusta que intenten manipularme.

—¿Sabe? —le dijo lady Mansfield mientras se soltaba de él—. Estoy segura de que no hubiese despreciado mi ofrecimiento si no fuera porque está pensando en esa cualquiera Rubia pecosa que tiene por institutriz.

Lucien se apoyó en la mesa mientras cruzaba los brazos a la altura del pecho.

—Le aconsejaría que no siguiera por ese camino. Tengo muy poca paciencia y menos cuando la gente intenta decirme qué es lo que pienso.

—¿Cree que no he visto cómo la mira? Es indignante que prefiera a una simple empleada antes que a mí.

Lucien se incorporó, hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de la mujer.

—Candice Greyson es una dama y toda una mujer. No puedo decir lo mismo de usted. Y ahora salga de esta habitación.

La expresión de Terry hizo que lady Mansfield saliera a toda prisa de la biblioteca. Candy se acurrucó en el hueco de la escalera en el mismo momento en que ella se iba casi sin posar los pies en el suelo. Cuando sintió que podía volver a su habitación sin miedo a ser descubierta, subió despacio las escaleras. Al cerrar la puerta de su dormitorio vio por el espejo que tenía una sonrisa en los labios. Quizá ese hombre jamás la amara, pero ahora sabía con certeza que le importaba.

**nota: Hola Chicas! Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy! mas de 200 reviews muchísimas gracias a todas! hoy voy mandar saludos especialmente a Conny de Grandchester, Lady Pecosa, Luz Rico, Loca x Terry y Mia Londo, voy ahi saludando a todas en los siguientes capítulos. **

**Que tengan una buena semana! Cuídense!**

**Besos!**

**Consti Grandchester**


	20. capitulo 19

**Nota: La historia le pertenece a la escritora española Josephine Lys, solo adapte la historia para los personajes de Candy Candy que le pertenecen a pertenecen a la escritora Kyoko Mizuki, la dibujante Yumiko Igarashi y Toei Animation. también aparecen algunos de los personajes originales de la historia.**

Capítulo 19

**A** la mañana siguiente, candy se levantó más temprano que de costumbre. Cuando bajaba para desayunar vio que lady Britter y su hija estaban en la puerta con las maletas hechas, dispuestas a salir en ese momento. El Duque de Grandchester estaba despidiéndose de ellas, al igual que Pauna. Johnson se apresuraba a llevar las cosas de ambas al coche que esperaba frente a la casa. Por lo que se veía, el anciano mayordomo al que le costaba realizar algunos ejercicios debido a su artritis, esa mañana tenía una agilidad especial.

Como habían organizado su partida en secreto y con tanta celeridad, Candy sospechaba el motivo. Sin duda, la escena que había presenciado la noche anterior había sido la causa de tan presurosa marcha. Cuando lady Mansfield iba a cruzar la puerta para salir, miró hacia las escaleras y la vio. Su mirada se convirtió en puro hielo, hasta tal punto que Candy podía imaginarse sin esfuerzo cómo era la vida de los pingüinos.

Ese día la vida volvía a la normalidad y todos estuvieron sumamente ocupados. Terry había partido temprano hacia su propiedad, de la que al parecer no se esperaba que llegase hasta la tarde. Pauna había quedado con Annie para hacer unas compras en el pueblo. Ella tenía las clases de los niños y, Christopher, al que se veía prácticamente recuperado, iba a hablar con varios de sus arrendatarios después de echar un vistazo a la contabilidad. Así llegó la tarde y, todos inmersos en sus obligaciones, apenas fueron conscientes del transcurso apresurado del tiempo.

Ese día Candy, se había reído con los niños. Anthony no había dejado de imitar a lady Britter y, a pesar de que ella lo reprendía por tal falta de respeto, las payasadas del niño le habían hecho difícil poder mantener la seriedad.

Solo fue por la tarde cuando se permitió tener un rato de soledad. Salió al jardín y echó a andar sin rumbo fijo. Extrañaba los largos paseos por las calles de Venecia, por el bullicio de la plaza de San Mateos y las tiendas que daban color al Puente del Rialto. Sin embargo, la vasta extensión de bosque y el hermoso manto verde que sus ojos no podían abarcar eran una verdadera delicia para sus sentidos. Había convertido sus paseos en una necesidad, esperando ese momento como un verdadero regalo.

Esa tarde algo la había impulsado a salir de la casa. Sus pensamientos volvían una y otra vez sobre la misma cuestión, sobre la misma persona. Y una y otra vez llegaba a la misma conclusión: que estaba perdidamente enamorada de Terry. Se había adueñado de cada uno de sus actos, pensaba y reaccionaba en función de ello. Si veía un hermoso atardecer, pensaba en que sería maravilloso compartirlo con él. Si estaba dando clase a los niños, lo veía en la sonrisa de Anthony, en el entrecejo fruncido de Margareth o en la mirada inquieta de Lizzy. Cuando se acostaba soñaba con él y cuando se reprochaba que fuera dueño de su paz mental no podía sino reír ante esa locura. Intentaba ser realista, práctica; intentaba dominar ese sentimiento que le hacía sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago a la vez que desbocaba su corazón como un tambor cada vez que él la tocaba. Porque tenía que reconocer que cada vez que la besó había visto fuegos artificiales. Menos mal que él no parecía tener conciencia de cómo la afectaba. Sintió un escalofrío solo de pensar en ello. Si tuviese aunque fuera la más remota idea... ¿Cómo iba a hacer para olvidarlo? No podía mentirse. Sabía que nunca lo lograría, aunque tenía que intentarlo.

Eso hizo que pensara en su plan. Ya había decidido qué hacer con respecto a su marcha. Terry se iría en unos días, antes que el resto de la familia, que se reuniría con él en la ciudad. Ella se marcharía después de Terry. Había pensado volver a Londres, pero no podía hacerlo con ellos. Debía saber si su padre seguía buscándola, si su vigilancia no era tan férrea y si existía la posibilidad de tomar un barco hacia Venecia.

Pensando en sus asuntos no se dio cuenta de que la tarde estaba bien avanzada y que se había alejado bastante de la casa hasta que casi se cayó al suelo al meter accidentalmente el pie en una hondonada del camino. Hizo una mueca de disgusto ante su distracción. Su tía siempre la había reprendido por lo mismo. Sonrió al recordar sus palabras: "Si sigues así, un día te vas a caer a un canal", y debía reconocer que tenía razón. No se había caído, pero se podía haber roto el tobillo.

Apresuró el paso. No quería que se le hiciera más tarde. Si Pauna y Annie habían vuelto del pueblo, pronto empezarían a preocuparse. Eran sumamente protectoras. Soltó una carcajada ante ese pensamiento, porque Christopher y Terry no se quedaban atrás. La ceja alzada y el entrecejo fruncido era una técnica pulida por los hermanos.

Era muy tierno ver la preocupación por su bienestar en los ojos de esos dos hombres tan duros y fuertes. Empezó a sentir que su tobillo se estaba inflamando. El dolor que sintió al primer momento pareció menguar, solo para disfrazar su verdadera cara. Ahora le latía con fuerza y hacía que su paso fuera errático y doloroso. ¿Qué más podía pasarle? Apenas terminó de decir esas palabras escuchó un sonido a sus espaldas. Al mirar hacia atrás vio a un jinete a lo lejos que le resultó vagamente familiar.

—No puede ser —dijo entre dientes.

Pero sí, el día no había terminado y aún faltaba la última broma, era Terry. ¿Quién si no? Si alguien tenía que verla así, tenía que ser precisamente él.

Terry la vio cuando intentaba apartarse del camino. ¿Qué demonios hacía Candy allí? Le pareció verla cojear, aunque desde esa distancia no pudo estar seguro. Urgió a Theodora a ir más deprisa. Últimamente se encontraba demasiadas veces pensando en ella, una costumbre que se estaba convirtiendo en algo peligroso.

—¿Qué haces por aquí sola? —le preguntó mientras desmontaba para acercarse a ella. Su voz había sonado dura y reprobatoria.

Candy intentó mantenerse lo más erguida posible a pesar de la punzada de dolor que le atravesó el pie.

—He salido a dar un paseo, de todas formas no creo que tenga que darle explicaciones. Tengo la tarde libre y lo que haga con ella no le incumbe.

Candy sabía que había sido demasiado dura, pero no soportaba que la regañaran como a una niña. El tono con el que le había preguntado era del todo censurador. Terry levantó una ceja ante la respuesta. Candy pensó que quizá tendría que haberse mordido la lengua, después de todo.

—Siento haberle contestado de esa manera, pero me miraba como si hubiese cometido un delito y luego, en cuanto al tono en el que me ha hablado, parecía que estaba tratando con una niña. Yo no soy uno de sus sobrinos.

—Eso salta a la vista. Ellos tienen más sensatez que tú.

Candy hizo una mueca con la boca antes de intentar marcharse.

La exclamación de dolor que soltó cuando intentó andar no hizo de su retirada una de las más elegantes.

Terry la tomó por la cintura antes de que la pierna cediera y cayera al suelo.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —le preguntó consternado.

—Me he torcido el tobillo.

—¿Qué has estado haciendo? Déjame ver qué te has hecho.

Candy exclamó un: "¡No lo puedo creer, será cretino!", que Terry escuchó claramente. Tuvo que sonreír a su pesar. Esa mujer lo enojaba y lo divertía en partes iguales. En ese momento estaba preciosa.

—Antes muerta que dejarlo ver mi pierna.

—O me la enseñas o te coloco sobre mis rodillas y te levanto la falda. Entonces puede que haga algo más que ver tu pierna.

—No se atreverá.

El brillo que cruzó por los ojos de Terry la convenció.

—Ya me siento mejor. Casi no me duele.

—No te sale bien mentir.

Terry la miraba de un modo que intimidaría al guerrero más curtido. Candy alzó el mentón en un intento de mantener la compostura.

—Oh, está bien.

Terry levantó el borde del vestido. Le tomó el pie con delicadeza y lo examinó. Candy soltó un suspiro por el contacto de sus dedos. A pesar del dolor solo podía ser consciente de sus manos.

—No te lo has roto, pero se está hinchando. No puedes caminar hasta que la inflamación baje.

Antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de responderle, la tomó en brazos y la montó sobre Theodora, acomodándola delante de él. Tomó las riendas con una mano mientras le rodeaba la cintura con la otra acercándola más, hasta que su espalda descansó sobre el pecho de él.

—Así está mejor. Y ahora relájate que parece que te has tragado un palo.

—Ya veo que esto le hace gracia —le dijo Candy mientras intentaba sin éxito inclinarse hacia delante para no apoyarse en él.

—¿Cómo te has lastimado? —le preguntó con un dejo de ternura.

Candy sintió que su piel se estremecía cuando su aliento le rozó el cuello.

—No vi una hondonada que había en el suelo y metí el pie en ella. Al principio no me dolía demasiado, pero al rato me era casi imposible dar un paso.

—Ha sido una suerte que yo pasara por aquí. ¿Cómo te has distanciado tanto de la casa? ¿No te diste cuenta de que pronto se haría de noche? ¡Y encima sin poder andar! ¿Te das cuenta del problema en que te habrías metido si no te hubiese visto? Es peligroso hacer lo que has hecho.

"Adiós a la ternura", pensó Candy. Terry había ido enfureciéndose según le hablaba, terminando con una maldición.

—Lo siento —le dijo—, pero no creo que sea para tanto. Nadie podía prever que me lastimara.

—¿Que nadie podía preverlo? ¡Por Dios, Candy! Desde que te conozco has estado flirteando con el peligro. Era cuestión de tiempo que una de tus alocadas ideas te metiera en un lío.

—Soy una institutriz, milord. Las institutrices no tenemos ideas alocadas.

Candy sintió que Terry acercaba la boca a su oído.

—Ojalá yo hubiese tenido una institutriz como tú. No puedes engañarme. Quieres hacer creer a todo el mundo que eres una mujer anodina, pero nada más lejos de la verdad. He de decirte que has fracasado totalmente, porque eres incapaz de ocultar tu rebeldía y tu naturaleza apasionada.

Candy sintió como todo su cuerpo entraba en calor. Debería cambiar de tema. Él creía conocerla demasiado bien y eso la asustaba, porque en su interior sabía que podía tener razón.

—¿Ha tenido un buen día?

Terry soltó la carcajada.

—De acuerdo, si así lo quieres….sí, he tenido un buen día.

—¿No va a contarme nada más, verdad?

—Mi vida no es muy interesante, sin embargo, me fascina todo lo que tenga que ver contigo.

—¿Ahora quien es el que miente? No puede convencerme de que su vida es rutinaria, insulsa. De verdad, lord Grandchester Baker, está insultando mi inteligencia.

—Jamás. Si hay algo que respeto de ti, es tu inteligencia.

—Ya veo —refunfuñó Candy.

—¿Sabes? Creo que estás enfadada conmigo y no tienes ningún motivo para ello. Lady Mansfield no significa nada para mí.

—¿Está insinuando que yo estoy enfadada con Usted porque estoy celosa? ¡Es el colmo! ¿Cómo puede ser tan presuntuoso?

Terry soltó una carcajada. Su risa hizo que el enojo de Candy desapareciera. Le fascinaba escucharlo reír.

—¿Le encanta provocarme, verdad?

—¿Tanto se me nota?

—Sí, salta a la vista que disfruta de ello.

Terry sonrió mientras le apretaba más contra su pecho. Sus labios rozaban la coronilla de Candy, mientras sus sentidos se inundaban del olor a flores frescas que desprendía su hermoso cabello. Todo en ella lo hacía reaccionar físicamente. ¿Desde cuando permitía que una mujer ocupase todos sus pensamientos?

—Dentro de poco podrá descansar de mí.

—¿Cuándo se va? – le preguntó demasiado ansiosa.

—Podría disimular un poco. Eso no es nada alentador para el ego de un hombre.

—No me importa lo que haga. Me es totalmente indiferente.

—Realmente estoy conmovido.

—No mal interprete mis palabras. Yo no he dicho que esté deseando perderlo de vista.

—Eso espero, porque dentro de una semana nos volveremos a ver en Londres.

Candy se puso tensa como una cuerda.

—¿Hay algo que te preocupa? No he podido dejar de apreciar que siempre que menciono Londres saltas como un resorte.

—No sé de que hablas. Estoy cómoda aquí. Nunca me ha gustado mucho la ciudad. Eso es todo.

—¿Tiene algo que ver con lo que me contó de su anterior empleo?

—No.

Terry no estaba tan seguro de ello. Sabía que Candy temía ese viaje y que eso tenía que ver con sus preferencias. Sabía que no era una mujer que se asustaba con facilidad, así que algo había en Londres que la perturbaba. No podía dejar de pensar que ese miedo era producto de la experiencia sufrida en su anterior empleo. Si descubría que tenía razón, ese malnacido iba a pagarlo caro. Desde la noche en que se lo contó, se había propuesto descubrir el nombre de aquel canalla. Ahora solo le faltaba saber en qué medida le haría pagar el daño que le había hecho a Candy.

—¿Usted tiene ganas de ir a Londres?

—No voy por placer, Candy.

—¡Quien lo diría!

—¿Qué quieres insinuar?

—Todos saben que es muy requerido en las fiestas que tienen lugar durante la temporada.

—¿Y por eso debe gustarme ese ambiente? Quizá no me creas, pero disfruto más aquí, en el campo. A pesar de la imagen que parece que te has hecho de mí, soy un hombre de gustos sencillos. Pero no siempre se puede tener lo que se quiere.

—Pero usted puede. Tiene una propiedad, una posición...

—Eso es desde hace poco. Antes era el segundo hijo de un marqués que debía buscar la forma de ganarse la vida. Estuve muchos años fuera, lejos de mi familia. No estaba aquí cuando murió mi padre, ni cuando se casó mi hermano o nació Margareth. Mi vida no es tan frívola como piensas.

—Lo siento, no insinuaba eso. Bueno, sí lo insinuaba, pero no lo pensaba realmente. Sé que es un hombre de honor y, aunque intenta disimularlo, con un corazón noble.

Terry pensó que Candy había sonado como si le hubieran estado sacando una muela. Le había costado mucho decirle que no lo consideraba un indeseable. El efecto que produjeron sus palabras en él fue del todo inesperado. No sabía por que había sido tan importante que Candy no creyera lo peor de él. Eso nunca le había ocurrido antes. Es más, había alimentado esa impresión durante largos años. Eso le había servido para alcanzar todo lo que tenía. Tanto Stear como él habían trabajado en asuntos con gente con la que era mejor no cruzarse. Que ellos le temieran, era esencial para seguir adelante. No habrían sobrevivido ni una semana si no hubieran sido duros e inmensamente desconfiados. Por eso no podía creer que todas esas defensas que constituían una segunda piel para él se estuvieran cayendo como fichas de dominó, rápidamente, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. ¿Qué era lo que tenía esa mujer? La deseaba más de lo que podía soportar. Había estado bañándose con agua fría dos veces al día. A ese paso si no moría por el deseo insatisfecho moriría de una pulmonía.

Terry estrechó más la mano de Candy. Ella la había puesto sin darse cuenta sobre la de él, y entrelazó sus dedos. ¡Qué dulce era! Tenía que reconocer que Candy a veces tenía un genio de mil demonios y que no le daba miedo enfrentarse a él de igual a igual, cosa que le asombraba y le fascinaba a la vez. Sin embargo, debajo de toda esa fuerza que emanaba de su interior, vislumbraba a una mujer tierna y apasionada capaz de hacerle perder aún más la cabeza.

—No estaba celosa —la oyó decir en un murmullo, casi más para sí misma que para él.

Terry sonrió mientras rozaba los suaves cabellos de Candy con los labios.

—Yo sí estuve celoso.

Candy giró tan rápido la cabeza para poder mirarlo que le golpeó en la barbilla y Terry soltó un quejido de protesta.

—¿De quién?

Candy apenas contenía la ansiedad por conocer la respuesta. La afirmación de Terry la había dejado de piedra.

—De todos los hombres que te presentaron. De todos aquellos que disfrutaron de tu compañía y de tu tiempo. Estoy celoso por perderme tus miradas, el mohín de tus labios cuando te enfadas, de no ser el destinatario de tu pasión, que está presente en cada centímetro de tu cuerpo y de tu afilada lengua, sabiendo que otros la disfrutan en mi ausencia.

Terry le tocó el labio inferior con el pulgar, lentamente. Tenía los ojos fijos en su boca. Candy puso fin a su sufrimiento y se acercó a él para besarlo. La mano de Terry se enredó en su brillante cabello bebiendo lentamente de ella. Su boca era dulce y exquisita y lo estaba volviendo loco. Decidió tomar la iniciativa antes de que Candy, con su inocente entrega, le hiciera perder el control. La besó lenta e inexorablemente como si el tiempo no fuera importante. Candy se apretó más a él rodeándole el cuello con los brazos. Un gemido ronco de satisfacción surgió de la garganta de Terry mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos como si no la fuera a dejar marchar jamás. Introdujo la lengua en su boca saqueándola sin tregua, sin piedad. Candy no se quedó atrás. Le salió al encuentro como si hubiese estado esperando eso mismo durante toda su vida. Las manos de Terry se movieron por su cuerpo mientras excitaban cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas. El mundo exterior había desaparecido por completo, solo quedaba Terry, sus labios, sus manos, su aroma, su sabor. Era suyo en ese momento y eso era más de lo que se atrevía a soñar.

Terry sabía que en tan solo unos instantes le iba a ser imposible detenerse. Su voluntad se había hecho añicos como siempre que Candy estaba cerca. Jamás había sentido un deseo tan absoluto, una necesidad tan extrema ni un anhelo tan profundo. Se separó de ella y comprobó con asombro que las manos le temblaban levemente. Las mejillas de Candy estaban sonrojadas haciendo resaltar sus pecas y los labios hinchados por los besos que acababan de compartir. Sus ojos brillaban y varios de sus cabellos se habían soltado.

—Lo siento, pero no pude evitarlo —le dijo Candy ruborizándose aún más.

Terry le levantó la barbilla para que lo mirara directamente a los ojos.

—Jamás lamentes ser tú misma. Eres una mujer apasionada. No temas demostrar tu sensualidad conmigo. He deseado besarte cada minuto de estas últimas semanas. Me has salvado.

—¿Salvado? —le preguntó tragando saliva con cierta dificultad.

—Sí, de volverme loco de deseo.

Terry volvió a besarla. Esta vez el beso fue duro y abiertamente carnal. Exploró su boca con fiera decisión, devorando sus labios, mientras las lenguas danzaban a un ritmo salvaje y primitivo. La respiración de Candy se aceleró al emitir gemidos de placer. Rodeó la cintura de Terry con los brazos, deseosa de tenerlo junto a su cuerpo. Terry soltó un ronco gemido mientras su mano adoraba el pecho de Candy y sentía como el pezón se endurecía entre sus dedos. Candy se arqueó contra él sin sentir nada más que el insoportable placer, la absoluta felicidad de esos momentos.

—Candy, si no nos detenemos ahora te haré mía aquí mismo.

—¿Encima del caballo? —le preguntó abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos.

Terry soltó una carcajada mientras la abrazaba contra sí.

—Terry... no tiene gracia.

Terry sofocó la risa al escucharla llamarlo por su nombre. Lo había dicho con tanta naturalidad, con tanta dulzura que había despertado en él una ternura que pensaba no poseer.

—Cariño, podría hacerte el amor ahora y aquí mismo.

Candy sonrió sin saber por qué. Los brazos de ese hombre rodeándola la hacían sentir más segura y protegida que nunca. Deseaba quedarse allí para siempre. Era un sentimiento maravilloso y aterrador. La abrumaba la reacción de su cuerpo ante la cercanía de Terry, pero más la asustaba perderlo. En ese momento solo quería permanecer entre sus brazos.

La casa ya se veía a lo lejos cuando Terry detuvo a Theodora tirando suavemente de las riendas.

—Ya estamos cerca.

Candy levantó la cabeza para mirarlo, deshaciéndose de su abrazo.

—No puedo ser un caballero, Candy. No en esto. Me he negado lo que deseo desde que me pediste que me alejara de ti, pero no puedo seguir haciéndolo. Tú deseas lo mismo. Puedo verlo en tus ojos. Tu mirada no puede ocultármelo.

Terry le rozó la mejilla con la mano.

—Es verdad que deseo estar contigo, aunque solo Dios sabe por qué —dijo Candy en un susurro, y Terry sonrió mientras alzaba la ceja izquierda en signo de interrogación.

—Está bien. No tenemos que hablarlo ahora. Estarán preocupados por ti.

—No era mi intención preocuparlos.

—Lo sé, pero es imposible que no piensen en ti, mi temeraria institutriz.

Después de besarla con ternura, reanudaron la marcha pensando ambos en las consecuencias de sus propios sentimientos.

Esa noche Candy no bajó a cenar. Como muy bien le dijera Terry, Annie y Pauna habían puesto el grito en el cielo cuando vieron la hora que era y ella no había regresado. Nada más verla entrar en brazos de Terry, expresaron su profunda preocupación tratándola como si fuera una niña para después regañarla hasta la saciedad. Candy se había reído interiormente de las caras que ponían al hacerlo. Christopher no se había quedado atrás. Cuando llegaron, bajaba las escaleras decidido a salir a buscarla después de que los hombres le dijeran que no la habían visto por los alrededores. Su ceño fruncido y su: "Como vuelva a hacer algo parecido, la mato", le habían valido para comprender que también le había dado un buen susto.

Candy intentó tranquilizarlos a todos explicándoles lo que le había ocurrido, y que accidentalmente se había torcido un tobillo. Eso no sirvió de mucho. La llevaron al dormitorio, hicieron llamar al médico, le apoyaron el pie sobre un cojín y le hicieron beber una taza de té para calmar sus supuestos nervios. Candy no quiso desilusionarlos diciéndoles que no se sentía para nada conmocionada, así que se dejó cuidar bajo la atenta mirada de Terry, que con expresión divertida veía las caras que ella ponía ante el aluvión de cuidados que le profesaban. Se sintió otra vez como cuando tenía diez años y su tía la reprendía y la cuidaba después de alguna de sus travesuras, y, en verdad, estaba emocionada. Sabía que todo ese escándalo se debía al cariño que le tenían.

Cuando el médico les comunicó que no tenía nada grave, todos empezaron a hablar a la vez. Terry y ella se miraron riéndose sin poder evitarlo. Pauna, Annie, Christopher, el médico y Terry permanecían en el cuarto. Aquello parecía una conferencia más que el dormitorio de una mujer. El médico les dijo que solo necesitaba un poco de descanso y que al día siguiente estaría como nueva.

Después de eso, no la dejaron hacer nada. Le subieron la cena, los niños estuvieron con ella un buen rato contándole como todos se habían preocupado menos ellos, porque sabían que Candy podía cuidarse sola. Que no se parecía en nada a las demás institutrices y que ellos estaban contentos de que fuera la suya, porque era la mejor de todas. Candy se derritió al escuchar esas palabras, tanto que sintió que se le humedecían los ojos. Estaba muy conmocionada, ella nunca lloraba. Al rato llegó Pauna para llevarse a los niños a la cama. La pequeña se había quedado dormida con la cabeza en su regazo. Más tarde, Annie volvió y se quedaron hablando un rato hasta que la vio bostezar y la dejó descansar. Pensaba que todo estaba bien hasta que Pauna le dijo que descansara el pie, porque al día siguiente estaban todos invitados a la fiesta de la señora Martha.

**Nota: Hola Chicas! como andan? Que tal les pareció el capitulo de hoy? Es pero q les haya gustado, deseo tb que tengan muy buena semana. Hoy les mando saludos a Cellyt Gabyselenator. **

**Cuendense! Besos!**


	21. capitulo 20

**Nota: La historia le pertenece a la escritora española Josephine Lys, solo adapte la historia para los personajes de Candy Candy que le pertenecen a pertenecen a la escritora Kyoko Mizuki, la dibujante Yumiko Igarashi y Toei Animation. también aparecen algunos de los personajes originales de la historia.**

**Este capitulo tiene escnas fuertes de caracter sexual y violencia no apto para menores de edad abstengase de leer el capitulo **

Capítulo 20

**E**sa mañana, Candy se levantó con dolor de cabeza. Su pie parecía estar normal, aunque todavía le molestaba un poco. A pesar de lo que le había dicho Pauna la noche anterior, no podía quedarse quieta durante todo ese día en la cama. Se vistió y bajó hasta el comedor, despacio para no cargar el tobillo. Era más tarde que de costumbre y al parecer todos ya habían desayunado.

—Señorita Greyson, ¿no debería estar acostada?

Candy se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz grave de Johnson desde el umbral de la puerta.

—Me ha asustado.

—Pues más nos asustó usted ayer.

Candy se sintió algo culpable al pensar en ello.

—¿Dónde están todos?

—La señorita Annie se ha llevado a los niños a dar un paseo con el Duque de Grandchester y lady adley ha ido a visitar a la señora Leagan. El conde de Ashford está en el estudio. Todos creían que usted descansaría durante todo el día como el médico le señaló.

Candy observó el entrecejo fruncido del viejo mayordomo.

—¿Me está regañando, Johnson?

—Nunca osaría hacer algo semejante. Solo estoy haciéndole una observación que espero que usted sepa comprender. No queremos que su salud se resienta.

—Es usted un hombre muy sabio, Johnson —dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

—Menos mal que alguien se da cuenta...

Candy rió abiertamente.

—¿Qué desea desayunar? Le diré a Chloe que le haga algo especial, ya sabe, para recuperar las fuerzas.

—Le estaría muy agradecida.

—No tiene por qué, señorita.

Después de que Candy se comiera vanas tartas de frambuesa con un delicioso té, salió del comedor con intención de ir a la biblioteca; quizá si leía un buen libro pudiese descansar el pie sin que el día se le hiciera eterno. En el mismo momento en que se dirigía allí, la puerta del despacho se abrió.

A Candy no le dio tiempo de retirarse antes de que Terry la viera.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces levantada?

Ahí estaba el encanto de la familia en todo su esplendor.

—No podía quedarme todo el día de brazos cruzados en mi habitación —le dijo desafiándolo con la mirada a que le dijera lo contrario.

Antes de que pudiera parpadear dos veces, él la tomó en brazos y la llevó dentro del estudio.

—¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? ¡Suéltame enseguida!

En cuanto cerró la puerta tras de sí, la llevó hasta uno de los sillones que había frente a la mesa y la depositó con cuidado en él.

—Y ahora me vas a escuchar —le dijo mirándola fijamente.

—Como si pudiera hacer otra cosa...

—Tienes que descansar el pie si no quieres que vuelva a empeorar.

—Ya no me duele.

Terry se sentó frente a ella inclinándose hacia delante para poder estar más cerca.

—Ya lo sé, pero eres demasiado impulsiva.

—¿Yo, impulsiva?

—Sí, ¿o ya no te acuerdas de cuando ayer me besaste?

Candy enrojeció hasta las pestañas.

—No es de caballero recordarme eso.

—Yo nunca he dicho que sea un caballero. Y me encanta que me beses. Ya te dije que no debes esconder tu sensualidad conmigo.

Candy apretó su espalda contra el respaldo del sillón. Teniéndolo tan cerca sentía que su lógica se desvanecía. Un mechón castaño dorado de su cabello le caía sobre la frente, y el impulso de tocarlo con los dedos para ponerlo en su lugar era irresistible. Estaba vestido con unos pantalones de montar de color beige y la camisa blanca abierta informalmente, que dejaba entrever la parte superior del pecho. Candy sabía que los pensamientos que le provocaba verlo así no eran muy decentes, pero no podía evitarlos.

—Entiendo que se preocupen, pero no puedo estar todo el día acostada. Me dará un ataque —le dijo Candy mientras recordaba qué era lo último que él le había dicho.

—Entonces quédate sentada, leyendo un libro o hablando conmigo.

—Creo que estar contigo es mucho más peligroso que ponerme a brincar.

Terry sonrió con expresión voraz.

—No es mi culpa que cada vez que te tengo cerca tenga que dominarme para no tocarte.

Candy sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. La verdad es que esas palabras no la ayudaban a refrenar sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo? —le preguntó con fingida inocencia.

—Un día tendremos que hablar de tu tendencia a cambiar de tema.

—No estoy cambiando de tema, estoy intentando mantener una conversación decente.

—De acuerdo, si deseas engañarte... Estoy leyendo los informes que mi administrador me dio ayer sobre mis negocios.

—¿Qué clase de negocios?

—Ahora tendré que añadir "curiosa" a la lista de tus cualidades.

—Y yo tendré que añadir "maleducado".

—Y yo que creía que estaba ganando puntos —le dijo con gesto teatral mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho como si le doliese de verdad.

—Eres un payaso —le dijo Candy sin poder contener la sonrisa.

Candy ya pensaba que no le iba a contar nada cuando empezó a hablar.

—Soy el dueño de la mitad de una compañía naviera, socio en una empresa textil y también en unas minas en Escocia. ¿Está satisfecha tu curiosidad?

—Completamente, y como puedes ver no te ha ocurrido nada por contármelo. No te ha caído un rayo ni te has desplomado en la alfombra.

Terry intentó no sonreír, pero desde que conocía a Candy, cada vez le resultaba más difícil no hacerlo.

—No sé por qué me fascina tanto tu faceta de sabionda. Puede ser porque me hace desear besar tus labios y embriagarme con toda esa pasión con la que impregnas cada una de tus palabras.

Candy tragó saliva antes de hablar.

—Te encanta dejarme sin palabras, ¿verdad?

—Más me encantaría tenerte entre mis brazos.

—Jamás pensé que fueras tímido —le dijo Candy. Terry soltó una carcajada, que hizo que a Candy le temblaran las rodillas.

—_Touché, _aunque si uno hace un desafío como ese tiene que estar dispuesto a pagar el precio.

—Yo jamás falto a mi palabra.

—Jamás hubiese pensado lo contrario —le dijo Terry antes de acercarse a ella y besarla.

—Oh, querida, me recuerda usted a alguien, aunque ahora no sé a quién —dijo la señora Trent mientras se daba un pequeño toque en la frente.

La señora Martha Trent era todo lo que le habían dicho y más. Mujer de un barón, y viuda desde hacía una década, se había trasladado allí para descansar de la ajetreada vida en la ciudad. Solo iba a Londres a ver a sus hijas, todas casadas, y a ver a sus antiguas amistades. De ahí que Candy todavía no la hubiese conocido. La señora Trent había regresado de la ciudad tan solo unos días atrás. Esa mujer era un terremoto. Gesticulaba con la misma rapidez con la que hablaba, aunque en su mirada había una calidez que reconfortaba y que hacía que le cayera bien.

—No digas tonterías, Martha, a quién te va a recordar. Esta muchacha es única —dijo Pauna guiñándole un ojo.

—Sí, por supuesto, eso no te lo discuto, Pauna. Imagino que tendrá un montón de pretendientes.

—La verdad es que no —le dijo Candy con una sonrisa.

—Estos muchachos de hoy en día son un poco lentos, ¿verdad, Pauna?

—Sí, son todos unos burros.

Rieron a la vez sin poder contenerse. Desde que llegaron, Candy tenía que reconocer que lo estaba pasando bien. La fiesta era alegre, llena de gente, tanto de los alrededores como de Londres, a quienes la señora Trent había invitado a su casa para pasar el fin de semana.

—Bueno, os dejo por unos momentos. Debo atender al resto de los invitados. Pauna, ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo y me ayudas?

Pauna la miró con el entrecejo fruncido antes de soltar un suspiro de resignación.

—De acuerdo, pero luego no digas que todo el mérito ha sido tuyo.

Las dos amigas se fueron discutiendo mientras Annie y ella las miraban.

—Tu tía es una mujer increíble.

—Sí, lo es. A veces te dan ganas de estrangularla, pero es maravillosa.

Candy vio que Annie fruncía el ceño mientras apretaba su abanico con demasiada fuerza.

—No es por nada, Annie, pero el abanico es un adorno, no un arma. Me da la sensación de que quieres atizar a alguien con él.

Candy siguió la mirada de Annie hasta que descubrió la razón de su enfado. Christopher había asistido a una fiesta, por primera vez desde su enfermedad, y estaba rodeado de dos damas. Quedaba claro que estaban desplegando todo su encanto. Candy entendía perfectamente a su amiga.

—De acuerdo, yo me encargo de la delgada y morena y tú te encargas de la otra.

Annie la miró con extrañeza antes de percatarse de lo que quería decirle.

—Por Dios, Candy, eres un caso —le dijo esbozando una sonrisa—, aunque no te creas que no tengo ganas de aceptar tu propuesta.

—Deberías ser tú la que estuvieras allí con él.

—Dime cómo. Esta mañana vino conmigo y los niños a dar un paseo y estuvimos discutiendo todo el tiempo.

—¿De qué?

—De lo mismo que llevamos discutiendo las últimas semanas. De mi presentación en Londres. Se cree que soy una niña.

—Sí, ese debe ser un rasgo que tienen en común los dos hermanos. ¿Pero sabes una cosa? No nos vamos a quedar de brazos cruzados. Vamos.

Candy entrelazó su brazo con el de Annie y lentamente la conminó a moverse a través del salón hasta donde se encontraba Christopher.

—Candy, si esta es una de tus ideas, me das miedo.

—No te preocupes. Todo saldrá bien.

El Duque se quedó mirándolas un momento antes de que ellas llegaran. Candy pudo ver como sus ojos brillaron al posarse en Annie. Cada vez estaba más segura de que el Duque sentía algo por ella. Solo había que ver cómo la miraba y cómo su expresión se suavizaba cada vez que su amiga estaba cerca de él.

Las dos mujeres que estaban a su lado las miraron con malévola tirantez.

—Veníamos a reclamar el vals que le prometió a Annie, Duque.

Las dos mujeres abrieron la boca escandalizadas, y Sarah la miró estupefacta. Ambas sabían que él no le había prometido ningún baile.

—Por supuesto —dijo Christopher mientras miraba a Candy con curiosidad—. No sé cómo he podido olvidarlo. Si me disculpan, señoras.

Tomó a Annie de la mano y la condujo hasta la pista de baile, en donde las primeras notas del vals empezaban a oírse.

Candy se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza de las dos arpías, que levantaron la nariz dándole la espalda antes de volver su mirada para contemplar el salón. Annie estaba muy guapa esa noche con su vestido color azul marino, con un escote profundo, que, sonrió al recordar, había provocado el ceño fruncido de Christopher nada más verla esa noche. El Duque también estaba muy atractivo. Recuperado prácticamente de la enfermedad, había recobrado algo de peso, lo que había suavizado sus facciones y lo hacía parecer más joven. El brillo de sus ojos esa noche hacía que las mujeres se sintieran atraídas por su mirada. Sin embargo, el hombre más atractivo que Candy había visto esa noche era Terry. Su camisa blanca anudada con un sencillo, pero elegante nudo era lo único que destacaba sobre su traje negro, que remarcaba su cuerpo atlético y extremadamente masculino. El pelo lanzaba destellos dorados bajo las luces del salón y le hacía desear introducir los dedos entre ellos.

—Muy hábil, Candy.

Candy se sobresaltó cuando escuchó la voz de Terry a su lado. Menos mal que no podía saber en lo que había estado pensando.

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que discutirlo todo cuando sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero?

—Porque así es más interesante y porque me encanta ver como se te inflama la vena del cuello.

—Eres terrible —le dijo Terry como si en verdad estuviera enojado.

—Milord, eso es lo peor que le puede decir a una institutriz recta y seria como yo.

Terry soltó una carcajada mientras la miraba embelesado. Esa mujer era preciosa y esa noche estaba bellísima. Con su vestido color turquesa y su cabello recogido con varios rizos cayéndole por la espalda podía llevar a cualquier hombre a la locura. Había tenido que controlar con la mirada a más de un hombre esa noche para que entendiera que si se acercaba a ella tendría serios problemas.

—Quiero que me prometa todos los bailes hasta el final de la velada.

—Sabe que eso es imposible. Más de dos bailes y estaría deshonrada. Sí, ya sé que desea hacérmelas pagar, pero si lo intenta le pateo una espinilla.

—¿De verdad eres institutriz? ¿No has trabajado antes de estibador en los muelles?

—Oh, eso me ha dolido —le dijo Candy posando su mano al lado del corazón, lo que hizo que Terry se fijara en su escote y su respiración empezara a acelerarse.

—Me lanza mis mismas palabras. Eso es jugar sucio, señorita Greyson. Ahora no tendré más remedio que cumplir mi amenaza.

—Eso ni lo sueñe, sin embargo, debido a que hoy me siento generosa, le reservaré el próximo vals.

—Estoy estupefacto por tal honor. ¿Podría dejarme también besar el suelo que pisa?

—Es cuestión de pensarlo, lord Grandchester Baker —le dijo Emma mientras le ofrecía la más dulce de las sonrisas.

—Te das cuenta de que estás jugando con fuego, ¿verdad?

—Lo hago porque sé que no dejarás que me queme.

Esas sencillas palabras, llenas de sentimiento, le hicieron comprender a Lucien que Candy estaba bromeando porque confiaba en él. Con esa frase le había dicho que se sentía segura a su lado. Eso hizo que un extraño calor se extendiera por su pecho.

—Si yo estuviera en tu lugar no estaría tan segura.

—Me arriesgaré —le dijo Candy mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

—Siempre me han gustado las mujeres valientes.

El tono de admiración que había detectado detrás de sus palabras hizo que Candy se sonrojara.

Ambos se quedaron mirando lo que parecía una danza de deseo cuando Pauna se les unió.

—¿No bailáis ninguno de los dos? Si yo fuera más joven me tendrían que sacar de la pista a rastras.

—¿No nos harás creer que ya estás mayor para bailar, verdad? —le preguntó Terry mientras la miraba con picardía.

—Bueno, si quieres podemos intentar descubrirlo.

—Será todo un placer.

Terry acompañó a Pauna hasta la pista de baile no sin antes recordarle a Candy que el siguiente baile le tocaba a ella.

Annie sentía que flotaba por la pista. En brazos de Christopher parecía más liviana que nunca. Tenía la sensación de que sus pies apenas rozaban el suelo y que la mano de él apoyada en su espalda la quemaba a fuego lento. Sin poder mirarlo a los ojos, porque temía que pudiera leer en ellos, intentaba detener el vertiginoso correr de su corazón, que latía desbocado.

—¿Qué tramáis Candy y tú?

Annie levantó la cabeza al escuchar la pregunta.

—No tramamos nada.

—¿Entonces a qué ha venido lo de antes?

Annie intentó pensar deprisa.

—Candy y yo pensamos que quizá estabas cansado de tanto hablar y como parecías no tener escapatoria...

—Decidisteis rescatarme, ¿es así?

—Sí, así es. ¿Te ha molestado?

—No, en absoluto. La verdad es que esas dos mujeres me estaban haciendo desear huir.

Annie sonrió y Christopher sintió que la habitación se iluminaba.

—Estás preciosa esta noche —le dijo, sintiendo un extraño placer al ver como las mejillas de Annie se sonrojaban.

—Gracias.

—No sé cómo voy a hacer para contener a la fila de pretendientes que tendrás en Londres.

Annie sintió que el mundo se hundía a sus pies.

—Creía que ese era el propósito. Venderme al mejor postor.

Annie apenas pensó en sus palabras antes de pronunciarlas. Sintió como Christopher se ponía rígido ante ellas y como le estrechaba con más fuerza la mano en un acto reflejo.

—Si piensas eso de mí, me decepcionas, Annie.

—Lo siento, he hablado así porque me enfurece que creas saber lo que más me conviene.

—Es que sé qué es lo que más te conviene.

—¿Cómo? ¿Acaso me has preguntado?

—Sí, y no me has dado ninguna buena razón para cancelar nuestra marcha a Londres.

—Te he dicho que no quería ir, y eso debía de haber sido suficiente.

—No cuando esa negativa está basada en tu absurda idea de esconderte del mundo para el resto de tu vida.

Ante eso Annie lo miró furiosa.

—Creo que no me conoces.

—Pues yo creo que te conozco lo suficiente. Me importas, Sarah, y mucho, y no quiero ver como desaprovechas las oportunidades que te ofrece la vida.

—¿Y qué me dices de ti?

—No estamos hablando de mí, pero si quieres saberlo, yo ya tuve mi oportunidad. Conocí a la mujer de mi vida y la perdí. Mi caso es diferente.

—No, tu caso es igual. Tú dices que yo me escondo de la vida en tu casa y yo te digo que tú te escondes detrás de un fantasma.

Christopher la miró con una furia apenas contenida. El resto del vals lo bailaron en silencio. Annie sabía que esas palabras la habían sentenciado porque él jamás se las perdonaría.

—¿Annie, qué ocurre?

Candy intentó que Annie le dijera algo entre los sollozos que se escapaban de su garganta. Después de que Christopher la dejara junto a ella, Annie susurró una disculpa y desapareció tras las puertas que daban al jardín. Candy la siguió ya que sabía que algo andaba mal.

—Por favor, dime qué sucede, me estás asustando. ¿Ha ocurrido algo con Christopher?

Al mencionar su nombre, Annie soltó un sollozo más fuerte. Ya sabía de dónde provenía el problema.

—Está bien, tranquilízate y cuéntame qué ha ocurrido.

—¡Que lo he echado todo a perder! Tenías que haber visto cómo me ha mirado. A un insecto lo hubiese contemplado con más afecto.

—No puede haber sido tan terrible, Annie.

—Le dije que se escondía detrás de un fantasma para no vivir la vida.

Candy soltó un silbido poco femenino que hizo que Annie volviera a llorar.

—Hay que decir que cuando te decides a hablar lo haces a lo grande.

—Oh, Candy, no me estás ayudando.

—Entiendo que estés mal, pero no es para tanto. Solo has dicho una verdad que todos sabían, pero que nadie se atrevía a decir. Quizá no hayas escogido el momento oportuno o las palabras apropiadas, pero el mensaje es el correcto. Si es un hombre inteligente, tarde o temprano comprenderá que tenías razón y que se lo has dicho porque te importa.

—Yo creo que no me perdonará. Tú no has visto con qué frialdad me ha mirado. Era como si hubiese visto a una extraña.

—Lo que no sé es cómo ha llegado la conversación a ese término. La última vez, que os vi estabais bailando un vals.

—Estuvimos conversando mientras bailábamos. Me habló de mi presentación en Londres, yo me enojé, el me dijo que me escondía en su casa y yo le dije que él se escondía tras un fantasma, y entonces me miró como... como..., oh, Candy, no va a perdonarme.

—No te preocupes. Eso fue la sorpresa por lo que le dijiste. Conociéndote, no creo que pensara que le fueras a soltar eso.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque eres una mujer muy...

—¿Previsible?

—No —le dijo Candy con una sonrisa—, lo que iba a decir es que eres una mujer muy dulce que prefiere morderse la lengua antes que molestar a nadie.

—Entonces es que soy idiota.

—No, Annie, eres una mujer maravillosa.

—Eso me lo dices porque estoy llorando.

—Te lo digo porque es la verdad, porque eres mi amiga y... sí, también porque estás llorando.

Annie no pudo contener una risilla.

—Gracias.

—De nada. Y ahora vamos a entrar; si no, dentro de unos minutos tendremos a la caballería buscándonos.

—De acuerdo.

Cuando cruzaron la puerta que daba al salón, intentaron pasar inadvertidas hasta que Sarah se tranquilizara. Pero tenían que haber supuesto que la suerte no estaría de su lado.

—Oh, querida, está muy pálida, ¿se encuentra bien?

"Es demasiado pedir que nadie haga preguntas", pensó Candy. La señora Leagan las paró en seco. No la había visto en toda la noche y justo en el peor momento hacía acto de presencia. Pauna y Martha venían detrás de ella. Candy pensó que solo les había faltado vender entradas.

—¿Te encuentras mal, Sarah? —le preguntó Pauna con el ceño fruncido cuando estuvo junto a ellas.

Candy miró a Annie, que cada vez tenía menos color en la cara. Si no decían algo pronto, las tres damas iban a empezar a sospechar cosas raras.

—Annie se sintió algo indispuesta y me pidió que saliera con ella al jardín.

—¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Te duele algo? —preguntó Pauna ya abiertamente preocupada.

—No te preocupes, tía, es solo un pequeño mareo. Quizá si pudiera descansar un rato...

—Por supuesto, querida —dijo la señora Trent—. ¿Cómo no se me ha ocurrido antes? Ven, te acompañaré a una de las habitaciones para que puedas echarte.

Pauna y ella las acompañaron seguidas por la señora Leagan, que parecía no querer perderse nada. Cuando ya estaban cerca de la puerta, Sarah soltó un pequeño chillido.

—¿Qué sucede? —le dijeron todas a la vez, salvo la señora Leagan, que pegó un salto como si hubiese visto a un ratón—. Dios mío, ahora también yo tendré que echarme un rato —dijo la pobre mujer mientras intentaba recuperar el equilibrio.

—Mi... mi abanico, no lo tengo, y es el que me regaló Meredith, Dios mío, no puedo perderlo.

Candy vio que Annie parecía a punto de echarse a llorar de nuevo.

—No te preocupes, yo lo buscaré, ¿te acuerdas de la última vez que te diste cuenta de que lo tenías?

—Sí, cuando salí a la terraza lo llevaba.

—Entonces no será difícil encontrarlo. Ahora vuelvo.

Candy bajó las escaleras pensando que ojalá tuviera razón.

Llevaba un rato mirando cuando por fin vio el abanico en la esquina de la terraza. Sintió un alivio inmenso al saber que Annie no lo había perdido.

—Vaya, vaya, es todo un placer volver a verla.

Candy sintió que se le erizaban los pelos de la nuca. Ese hombre parecía no haber escarmentado.

—La última vez que nos vimos le prometí que seguiríamos nuestra conversación, y yo nunca defraudo a una mujer.

Neal Leagan salió de las sombras con sumo sigilo. Candy no sabía que estaba en la fiesta esa noche. Tenía en la cara una expresión burlona que contrastaba con la mirada de depredador de sus ojos.

—Yo creo que las cosas quedaron bastante claras, señor —le dijo Candy intentando que sus palabras fueran lo más cortantes posible.

—Pues me temo que no, querida. Una osadía como la suya no puede caer en el olvido. No habrá pensado que iba a olvidar como se despidió de mí. ¿Una vulgar institutriz que no sabe cerrar las piernas atacando a un caballero? Eso no puede permanecer impune.

—Creo que está borracho o demente, y ninguna de las dos cosas son de mi incumbencia. Y ahora si me perdona, debo entrar —le dijo furiosa.

Emma intentó actuar con rapidez, pero Eric estaba preparado. La atrapó antes de que ella pudiera dar un paso o que pudiera alcanzar su estilete. La aferró entre sus brazos para que no pudiera girar y darle una patada.

—Suélteme, bastardo.

—Veo que ya empieza a utilizar el vocabulario de ramera.

Emma echó la cabeza hacia atrás dando en el blanco. Leagan soltó un aullido de dolor al recibir el fuerte golpe en la nariz, que empezó a sangrar al instante.

—Esto me lo vas a pagar.

La arrastró hacia el jardín, donde la luz era más tenue y el bullicio de la fiesta, más lejano. Candy sabía que si la llevaba hasta allí sus posibilidades de escapar serían escasas. Abrió la boca para gritar cuando la mano de él se la tapó, asfixiándola. Emma se la mordió y logró que la soltara, aunque la tomó nuevamente tras dos pasos desgarrando el hombro del vestido al tirar con fuerza de ella.

—Pequeña estúpida —le dijo Neal mientras le daba un bofetón que la tiró al suelo y la dejó aturdida.

—Esto no tiene por qué ser así. Solo quiero lo que a otros les das con tanta facilidad. Yo podría darte placer.

Candy lo miró con furia.

—Si me tocas te mato.

Fairbank soltó una carcajada.

—Cuando acabe contigo, solo desearas que te dé más. Leagan cayó sobre ella mientras Candy se debatía con toda su fuerza. Le dolía el mentón y sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Cuando pensaba que no podría escapar, un bramido de furia rasgó la noche.

En un instante, Candy se sintió libre de las manos de Leagan. Terry lo había sujetado por la espalda y lo arrojó al suelo. Antes de que Leagan hubiera tenido tiempo ni siquiera de pestañear, Terry se lanzó sobre él dándole un puñetazo tras otro, castigándolo sin piedad. Leagan empezó a suplicar que se detuviera, pero Terry parecía no oírlo.

—Por favor, detente —le dijo Candy.

Su dulce voz llamándolo hizo que se detuviera. Leagan estaba llorando a la vez que le suplicaba. Terry lo soltó antes de que la furia que corría por sus venas le hiciera perder la razón. Había querido buscar a Candy cuando no la encontró por el salón. Cuando salió, un quejido lo puso alerta. Se encaminó hacia el jardín y entonces durante un momento el corazón se le detuvo. Cuando la vio tumbada luchando con un hombre que intentaba abusar de ella, quiso matar a ese malnacido.

Dejó al deshecho de Leagan que apenas podía hablar, se acercó a Candy que estaba sentada en el suelo mirándolo fijamente. Se agachó para poder cerciorarse de que estaba bien. Le tembló ligeramente la mano cuando le apartó varios mechones del cabello que se le habían soltado. Sin poder contenerse ni un minuto más le abrió los brazos, lo que hizo que Candy se lanzara a ellos sin pensarlo. Él la acunó contra su pecho.

—¿Te ha hecho daño?

—No, has llegado a tiempo.

Terry sintió que un nudo lo golpeaba en el estómago. Solo de pensar en lo que hubiera ocurrido si él no hubiese salido a buscarla haría que se le helara la sangre. Sintió como Candy empezaba a tiritar.

—Vámonos, voy a sacarte de aquí ahora mismo —le dijo mientras se quitaba su chaqueta y la cubría con ella.

La ayudó a levantarse tomándola por la cintura. Cuando la tuvo frente a él, le cerró el abrigo. De ese modo, impidió que tuviera frío y que se viese el vestido desgarrado que prácticamente le dejaba el pecho al descubierto. Al mirarla más detenidamente vio como un inmenso moretón se le iba formando en la quijada. Candy supo que algo ocurría cuando las manos de Terry, tiernas y protectoras, se tensaron sobre sus brazos como unas tenazas. Lo miró a los ojos y lo que vio en ellos le cortó la respiración. Sus ojos estaban fríos como el acero y en ellos había una rabia contenida.

—Te ha pegado. Ese hijo de puta te ha pegado —dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para ir por Leagan otra vez. Candy corrió tras él.

—Terry, estoy bien. Si le vuelves a pegar, vas a matarlo.

Terry la apartó para seguir su camino. Candy lo abrazó por la espalda haciendo que se detuviera por un instante.

—Por favor, Terry, estoy bien. Déjalo. Por favor.

Terry se giró mirando a Candy.

—Por favor, déjalo.

La súplica que había en sus ojos hizo que parte de su rabia se aplacara. Sabía que estaba asustada, aunque intentara disimularlo. Verla así despertó en él la necesidad de protegerla, de mimarla y de besarla hasta que olvidase por completo lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—Está bien. Vámonos —le dijo mientras observaba de reojo a Leagan.

—Si me entero de que vuelves a mirar o a tocar un solo pelo de alguna otra mujer sin su consentimiento, será lo último que hagas.

Dicho esto, Terry rodeó la cintura de Candy con fuerza, como si temiera que ella fuera a desaparecer, y la condujo por la parte lateral de la casa hasta donde estaban los coches.

—No podemos irnos así —le dijo cuando vio que el cochero le abría la puerta.

—No te preocupes. Entraré un momento y hablaré con Christopher. Él tendrá que arreglárselas con Pauna y Annie.

—Maldición —dijo Candy entre dientes—. Siempre salgo de los bailes de la misma manera. A este paso voy a implantar una moda.

Terry tuvo que sonreír a su pesar. Esa mujer lo asombraba cada vez más. Acababa de pasar por una experiencia terrible y, sin embrago, allí estaba, serena, bromeando acerca de la situación. La admiró como no había admirado nunca a ninguna mujer. No quería dejarla sola ni siquiera por un instante, así que finalmente escribió una nota a su hermano e hizo que se la entregaran.

Candy se limitaba a mirar por la ventanilla del coche mientras se ponían en camino.

—No estás tan bien como quieres hacerme creer. Conmigo no hace falta que finjas.

Candy lo miró a los ojos intentando decidir qué hacer. Era verdad que no estaba tan tranquila. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo y el miedo que no había sentido entonces, ahora corroía su interior con absoluto despotismo.

Terry decidió por ella alzándola para sentarla en su regazo, Candy se acurrucó contra su pecho mientras él le frotaba la espalda con ternura.

—Leagan fue quien te atacó la otra vez, ¿verdad?

Candy sabía que Terry no estaba tan despreocupado como pretendía parecer. La tensión de sus músculos cuando hizo la pregunta se lo indicó.

—Sí.

—Candy, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Porque en aquella ocasión me defendí bastante bien yo sola y creí que le había dejado bien claro que no deseaba que volviera a acercarse a mí. Al parecer me equivoqué.

—Sí, así es. Prométeme que si alguna vez ocurre algo parecido me lo dirás.

—Yo...

—Prométemelo Candy.

No era una sugerencia, sino una orden, que no dejaba lugar a discusión.

—De acuerdo, te lo prometo.

Candy sintió que se iba relajando poco a poco. Los brazos de Terry actuaban como un bálsamo para sus sentidos. Se sentía segura y mimada, y eso en ese momento era lo único que le importaba. Le llegó el perfume a sándalo de su colonia y otro olor propio de él que era aún más seductor y masculino.

Terry le levantó el mentón con cuidado para no rozarle la herida.

—Tendría que haber hecho picadillo a ese bastardo.

—Me temo que eso fue lo que hiciste. Creo que tendrá que comer sopa durante un tiempo.

Terry no pudo contener una sonrisa. Esa mujer era increíble.

—¿Por qué sonríes así? —le preguntó Candy.

—Porque jamás he conocido a ninguna mujer tan hermosa, valiente, sabionda y maravillosa.

—Eso es lo más bonito que me han dicho jamás, aunque lo de sabionda ha estropeado un poco el efecto.

—Para nada, porque eso es lo que más me gusta de ti —le dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente para besarla.

Solo fue un suave roce en los labios, pero Candy sintió que su cuerpo se estremecía. Después volvió a besarla, pero de manera diferente. La besó con ansia, como si el beso anterior solo hubiese sido el comienzo de algo mucho más grande. La estrechaba con fuerza entre sus brazos sintiendo el latido desbocado del corazón de ella, que al igual que el suyo exigía que se rindieran a lo inevitable. Desgraciada mente, ese no era el sitio más adecuado y menos cuando solo faltaban unos minutos para que el cochero se detuviera frente a la casa.

—Casi hemos llegado —dijo Terry, que detestó la idea de dejar de tocar a Candy.

Se amoldaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, como si fueran dos partes complementarias. La devolvió con delicadeza a su asiento. Vio como ella tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y los labios hinchados por sus besos, y pensó que era la mujer más hermosa que jamás había conocido. Todo su cuerpo respondía a ella con una intensidad desconocida. Solo le hacía falta escuchar su nombre para que algo en su interior despertara, y eso lo tenía desconcertado. Se decía a sí mismo que era el deseo lo que le hacía sentir aquello, pero el deseo era un viejo amigo que nunca le había jugado con esas cartas. Quizá la diferencia residía en que había pasado más tiempo con Candy que con ninguna otra mujer que hubiera despertado su interés, o quizá en que Candy rompía todas sus reglas. Estaba ardiendo de deseo por una institutriz que aparentaba ser bastante inocente, a la que le encantaba discutir y que trepaba a los árboles a recoger gatos en peligro. Si eso no era una locura, pocas cosas lo serían; sin embargo, no pensaba renunciar a ella. Era demasiado egoísta para dejarla marchar.

**Nota: Hola Chicas! Muchas gracias por las reviews del capitulo anterior, Me alegro que les haya gustado. Les mando saluditos a Goshy, nina andry, y bermone! Espero que todas tengan una linda semana! Gracias por todo! Dejen reviews!**

**Cuídense****, hasta la próxima!**

**Consti Grandchester!**


	22. capitulo 21

Capítulo 21

**Candy** entró en la biblioteca detrás de Terry. Este le indicó que se sentara en el sillón que había junto a la chimenea mientras servía una copa de coñac.

A Candy le encantaba esa biblioteca. Grandes estantes llenos de libros hasta el techo, el hogar, sobre el cual descansaba un hermoso reloj dorado con un mecanismo que dejaba ver el movimiento de su interior. La gran alfombra de Aubusson sobre la que descansaba sus pies y el sillón con un estampado de flores en malva pastel y tierra siena. Colores que la hacían sentir cálida y confortable.

—Toma —le dijo Terry acercándole la copa a las manos.

—¿Quieres emborracharme? —le preguntó cuando comprendió que el coñac no era para él.

A los ojos de Terry asomó una mirada picara a la vez que la comisura de su boca se curvaba hacia arriba en lo que parecía un intento por no sonreír.

—Solo pretendo que te relajes un poco y dejes de tiritar, y... bueno, ahora que lo mencionas puede que también intente emborracharte.

Candy rió abiertamente.

—Eres un verdadero diablo, Terrence Grandchester Baker.

—Eso decía mi padre.

Por unos segundos le pareció ver un destello de dolor en sus ojos.

—¿Cómo era él?

Terry sabía por quién le preguntaba. Hacía años que no hablaba con nadie de su padre. Con su hermano había zanjado el tema, luego de que él muriera. Entonces regresó a la casa y ni siquiera a Christopher le había contado todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos dos mientras Terry estuvo ausente. Eso pertenecía al pasado y allí debía quedarse.

—Era un hombre con mucho carácter. Bastante firme en sus convicciones, a veces llegaba a ser inflexible.

Candy sabía que no debía preguntar más. Había sentido en su tono de voz que le incomodaba hablar de ello. Había algo de resentimiento en sus palabras. Algo con lo que sin duda llevaba muchos años cargando a sus espaldas. Desde que lo conocía, jamás le había visto esa expresión.

Terry se acercó más a ella desde el sillón que había enfrente. Sus rodillas casi se tocaban.

—A veces es mejor dejar las cosas atrás.

Candy lo miró a los ojos, lo entendía demasiado bien.

—Sí, pero eso no significa que podamos olvidarlas... —le dijo mientras apoyaba su mano encima de la de Terry.

—Eres demasiado intuitiva.

—A veces meto la pata y otras me meto donde no me llaman.

Terry sonrió.

—De eso ya me había dado cuenta.

Candy hizo una mueca que provocó en Terry una carcajada. Había dejado de temblar y un agradable calor se había extendido por su cuerpo hasta dejarla relajada y tranquila.

—¿Me vas a tener aquí toda la noche hasta que te cuente exactamente qué es lo que ha ocurrido con Leagan, verdad?

—Parece que soy previsible...

—Tu expresión de "no te creas que te vas a escapar" no deja lugar a dudas.

Candy soltó un suspiro indicando que se rendía.

—No hay mucho que contar. Quería que fuera más amable con él de lo que yo estaba dispuesta a ser. Al parecer tiene problemas para aceptar un no por respuesta.

—¿En el concierto que ofreció su madre fue la primera vez que te molestó?

—Sí.

Terry la miró sin decir nada, pero la puso nerviosa.

—Ahora dime la verdad.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no te la he dicho?

—Tus ojos. Son una ventana abierta a tus emociones.

Candy se quedó con la boca abierta. Nunca le había gustado mentir, pero reconocía que cuando hacía falta no lo hacía nada mal. Sin embargo, Terry, con solo mirarla a los ojos, podía saber si era sincera. Eso era increíble y aterrador.

—No quiero que hablemos más del tema. Estoy bien.

—Responde a mi pregunta.

—No fue la primera vez —le dijo Candy.

Terry maldijo en voz baja mientras apretaba con fuetea el brazo del sillón con su mano.

—¿Cuándo?

Candy sabía que le estaba preguntando cuál había sido la primera vez.

—Cuando vino a invitarnos a ese concierto. Lo acompañe a la puerta y me hizo una insinuación. Al parecer, se llevó una impresión equivocada de mí.

—¿Cuan equivocada?

—Nada fuera de lo corriente. En esta profesión te das cuenta de que muchos suponen cosas sobre ti por el solo hecho de no tener el dinero suficiente, ni la posición adecuada.

—¿Insinuó que eras la amante de alguno de nosotros?

Candy miró hacia otro lado. Dada la recién descubierta habilidad de Terry de leer en ella como en un libro abierto, no quería que viera la respuesta en sus ojos. Intentó calmarlo.

—No creo que Leagan vuelva a molestar a nadie más. No después de lo que le dijiste. Y al final no ha sucedido nada que haya que lamentar.

—¿Te resulta difícil dejar que alguien cuide de ti, verdad?

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa. Terry lo supo al ver pasar por sus ojos un sinfín de emociones.

—Siempre me ha gustado ser yo la que cuide de los demás. Es mi forma de ser.

—Lo sé. Desde que llegaste, has estado intentando cuidar de todos. De los niños, de Pauna, sentándote con ella por las tardes mientras toma el té y hablando de sus viejas amistades. De Annie, haciendo de celestina...

—¿Quién, yo? —dijo Candy con cara de asombro. Terry enarcó una ceja, y Candy debió dejar de fingir inocencia. —Puede que lo haya hecho un poco. Pero es que Annie es una mujer extraordinaria y él parece que no se da cuenta...

—A mí no tienes que convencerme. Yo estoy de acuerdo contigo.

—¿Sí?

—Sí. Pero has de entender que mi hermano es muy testarudo.

—Debe de ser un rasgo de familia —susurró Candy.

—Te he oído —le dijo Terry mientras se acercaba más a ella. Tanto que su boca solo estaba a unos centímetros. Candy sonrió al ver su expresión.

—Quería que me escucharas —le dijo Candy mientras sentía que su respiración era cada vez más rápida.

—Mentirosa —le dijo él sin apartar la mirada de sus labios.

—Engreído sabelotodo.

Antes de que pudiera terminar, Terry la estaba besando. Se sentó junto a ella sin dejar que sus labios dejaran de rozarse. La estrechó entre sus brazos manteniéndola pegada a su cuerpo. Candy sintió que le faltaba el aire. Cuando separó sus labios, Terry introdujo la lengua entre ellos rozándolos de manera exquisita para después saquear lentamente cada rincón de su boca. Candy soltó un gemido de placer mientras se aferraba a él con sus brazos. Enredó sus dedos en el cabello de Terry, que gruñó con evidente satisfacción. El beso cada vez se volvía más salvaje, más apasionado. Candy ya no sabía dónde acababa su boca y empezaba la de él, solo sabía que deseaba que aquello no terminara.

Terry le cubrió el pecho con la mano, y sintió como su pezón se endurecía al instante; apretó la tela del vestido en un intento de salvar el escudo que lo separaba de sus tiernas caricias. Candy se arqueó contra esa mano, incapaz de controlar las sacudidas de deseo que recorrían su cuerpo, porque eso debía de ser el deseo. La necesidad acuciante de alcanzar algo que ni siquiera sabía que era, la necesidad de tocar a Terry con sus manos, de sentir su piel contra la de él. Un calor abrasador que la consumía empezó a extenderse por su vientre. Sin percibir lo que había hecho él, sintió el aire en los pechos, que estaban descubiertos. No experimentó ni un atisbo de timidez al ver la mirada de Terry al posarse en ellos. La hizo sentir hermosa, y se estremeció ante el destello de deseo que vio en sus ojos. Terry los acarició suavemente deleitándose en su textura, en su perfección, tomando entre los dedos las cimas, que se irguieron al contacto de sus manos. Acercó su boca al pezón para chuparlo, lamerlo, sin que se saciara de ello. Lo tomó entre los dientes yCandy soltó un gemido de placer a la vez que se arqueaba contra él en un intento desesperado de que terminara por fin con su sufrimiento. Terry adoró su otro pecho con la misma devoción hasta hacerla suplicar.

—Candy —le dijo con la respiración agitada—, debemos parar ahora o después no seré capaz de detenerme. Te deseo demasiado para llevar este juego más allá.

Candy sabía qué era lo que debía decirle, pero eso era algo muy distinto de lo quería hacer. Sabía qué era lo que sentía, lo sabía desde hacía tiempo. Estaba enamorada de Terry. Lo amaba como jamás había amado a nadie. No volver a verlo, perderlo, iba a ser una tortura a la que tendría que hacer frente llegado el momento, y cuando eso ocurriese quería poder mirar atrás y recordar esa noche. Jamás se había imaginado estar con nadie de ese modo hasta que conoció a Terry. Deseaba estar con él. Lo deseaba con toda su alma.

—No quiero que te detengas —le dijo Candy mientras retiraba con los dedos un mechón que cubría la frente de Terry.

Ese gesto lleno de ternura hizo que Terry retuviera el aire por unos instantes. Candy hacía que todo su autocontrol se esfumara. Siempre había dominado su deseo, sus impulsos, sin dejar que en ningún momento ellos se apoderaran de él. Lo hacía desde que era solo un muchacho. Y así estaba ahora, sintiéndose otra vez como un jovencito que deseaba tanto a Candy que ni siquiera podía dominar sus emociones.

—Te deseo más de lo que puedas imaginar..., pero eres inocente Candy, y no creo que..., maldición —masculló por lo bajo.

—Siempre te dije que eras un caballero, pero... Yo también te deseo, y jamás imaginé estar así con nadie hasta ahora. No es un capricho ni estoy bajo los efectos de la pasión. Bueno eso sí...

Terry sonrió, y Candy sintió que su corazón se detenía.

—Yo... —intentó continuar Candy.

—Shh —le dijo Terry mientras se acercaba a ella—, si dices una palabra más, no saldrás de esta habitación durante décadas.

Candy soltó una risa antes de que Terry volviera a besarla con pasión, con ternura, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo. Volvió a sus pechos y la hizo sollozar nuevamente de deseo. Candy le desabrochó la camisa para meter sus manos debajo de ella y pasarlas por su espalda, tocando su piel cálida y musculosa que se endurecía al paso de sus dedos. Terry la besó en el cuello, mientras su cadera se movía contra la de ella y la hacía desear más. Candy sentía su creciente excitación sobre su vientre y el impulso de tocarlo era cada vez más intenso. Terry fue bajando poco a poco entre sus pechos hasta el ombligo, besando cada centímetro de su piel. Fue levantando lentamente la falda de su vestido hasta que sus muslos estuvieron descubiertos. Pasó la mano por la cara interior de su pierna, con lo que Candy se mordió el labio inferior, hasta llegar al centro de su feminidad. Candy se sobresaltes al sentir los dedos de él tocándola en ese lugar oculto. Jamás pensó que eso le causara tanto placer, pero la verdad es que sentía que le faltaba el aire y que sus extremidades se tensaban por algo que cada vez deseaba más y que ni siquiera sabía identificar. Se apretó contra su mano sin poder contener un gemido de placer que hizo que Terry sonriera abiertamente. Tocó el montículo de piel que coronaba su sexo mientras Candy repetía su nombre sin cesar. Quería darle todo el placer del mundo, aunque eso acabara matándolo, porque su deseo por ella lo estaba abrasando, hacía que todas sus terminaciones nerviosas estuvieran sensibles a cualquier reacción de la hermosa mujer que tenía entre sus brazos. La sintió húmeda y dispuesta, pero quería más. Quería que temblara de placer bajo sus manos. Introdujo uno de sus dedos en el estrecho pasadizo, a lo que Candy se aferró a él como si quisiera fundirse. Al sentir sus senos sobre su pecho y sus pezones que le quemaban la piel, Lucien tuvo que apretar los dientes para no penetrarla en ese mismo instante. Lo estaba volviendo loco. La besó desesperadamente mientras introducía un segundo dedo en su interior. Candy exclamó en su boca clavándole las uñas en la espalda. Terry gruñó de placer, incapaz de soportar por más tiempo ese tormento. Cuando Candy empezó a sentir los primeros espasmos, creyó que moriría. Terry la apretó más entre sus brazos mientras ella sentía que se fragmentaba en miles de pedazos. Oleadas de placer se expandieron por cada rincón de su cuerpo. Ni siquiera fue consciente de cuándo Terry se desabrochó los pantalones hasta que sintió su dureza en el mismo lugar donde antes había estado la magia de sus dedos. Terry se acomodó lentamente en ella hasta que se topó con la barrera de su virginidad. Aunque sabía que probablemente fuera inocente, lo sorprendió. La miró a los ojos, unos ojos llenos de pasión que lo miraban con intensidad.

—Candy, intentaré que sea lo menos doloroso posible pero...

—Shh... —le dijo Candy poniéndole un dedo en los labios. Después se abrazó por completo a él. Sabía que la primera vez le dolería. Su tía María le había hablado de ello. Eso era lo bueno de su tía, con ella había hablado abiertamente de temas que muchas jóvenes jamás imaginarían hablar.

Terry embistió de manera rápida para atravesar la barrera en un instante y quedar completamente en su interior. Candy se mordió el labio para no soltar el grito que se había formado en su garganta. Terry se apoyó en los antebrazos para poder mirarla. Sabía que le había hecho daño, pero eso era inevitable. Ahora lo único que deseaba era que Candy volviera a sollozar de placer entre sus brazos. Verla alcanzar el clímax una vez más. Candy empezó a sentir que el dolor cedía y que una extraña sensación se instalaba en su lugar. Lo miró a los ojos cuando él se separó un poco para mirarla. Su cara reflejaba cierta preocupación, y sus facciones estaban tensas. Su frente estaba perlada de sudor y su mirada..., eso fue lo que hizo que Candy sintiera nacer de nuevo esa dulce sensación en su vientre. La pasión, el deseo que vio en ellos la abrasó por completo hasta hacerla sentir la mujer más hermosa y amada que había sobre la tierra. Terry bajó lentamente sobre ella, mientras Candy retenía la respiración al sentir como sus pezones se endurecían por el calor de la piel de él. Terry salió lentamente de ella para volver a entrar hasta el fondo. Candy sintió una punzada de placer que la hizo soltar un gemido. A Terry aquello lo estaba matando, y cuando Candy se arqueó contra él moviendo sus caderas, perdió el poco control que le quedaba. Empezó a embestirla cada vez más rápido mientras Candy lo rodeaba con las piernas. Candy copió cada uno de sus movimientos hasta llevarlo al borde del abismo. Cuando sintió que Candy gritaba su nombre, se rindió al exquisito placer que desbordó cada uno de sus sentidos.

Candy jamás imaginó poder volver a sentir lo que había experimentado momentos antes entre sus brazos, pero había sido incluso mejor. Sentirlo dentro de ella, estar tan unida a alguien, saborear el placer y la felicidad que le había hecho experimentar era más de lo que había creído posible. Lo oyó dar un gruñido de satisfacción a la vez, que ella gritaba su nombre para después quedar abrazados en un profundo silencio. Solo la respiración agitada de ambos se oía en la noche.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Terry.

—Ha sido increíble —le dijo Candy percibiendo cómo se ponía roja.

—Sí —dijo Terry con una expresión extraña en los ojos.

—¿He... he estado...? —Candy se moría de vergüenza, pero Terry le había dado un placer inmenso y no sabía si él había disfrutado igual. No sabía por qué, pero eso era algo importante para ella en ese momento.

Terry sonrió mientras se acercaba a ella para darle un dulce beso en los labios.

—Has estado a punto de matarme, Candy.

Candy soltó una risa que calentó el interior de Lucien nuevamente.

—Jamás imaginé que esta noche terminaría de esta manera —le dijo Candy mientras con los dedos le arreglaba el mechón de pelo que le caía por la frente.

Terry se quejó de repente.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—No he cerrado la puerta.

Candy pegó un salto que la hizo caer del sillón.

Christopher, Annie y Pauna podían llegar en cualquier momento.

Sin poder contenerse, empezó a reír cuando se dio cuenta de que los dos corrían como locos intentando recomponer su aspecto. Terry dejó de abrocharle el vestido cuando la escuchó reír, y sin poder evitarlo se unió a ella. Les provocaba risa el aspecto que tenían y la cara que habían puesto. No podían detener las carcajadas. Después de un rato, Terry la rodeó con sus brazos rozando suavemente sus labios.

—Eres una mujer extraordinaria, Candy Greyson.

—Jamás osaría desafiarte en eso, lord Grandchester Baker.

Terry sonrió, sintiendo que parte del cinismo que lo había acompañado durante los últimos años se había desvanecido. Eso era algo peligroso y esperanzador. Quizá todavía no estuviera todo perdido para él, quizá todavía podía volver a creer en el amor.

—¿Cómo es París, señorita Greyson?

—¿Quién quiere ver París? —dijo Anthony con el entrecejo fruncido mientras miraba a su hermana Margareth como si hubiera dicho la mayor estupidez del mundo—. A mí me gustaría ver el Caribe, ver algún barco pirata, o ir a Egipto a contemplar las Pirámides.

—Todos los sitios que habéis nombrado son muy hermosos.

—¿En cuántos países ha estado? —le preguntó Anthony con curiosidad.

—Verán, hace tiempo viajé como dama de compañía de una tía mía, y tuve la suerte de ver muchos lugares —les dijo Candy odiándose por no decirles toda la verdad. He visto casi toda Europa, he estado en Egipto, en la India, y también he navegado por el Caribe.

—Entonces es muy vieja —dijo Lizzy, arrugando su naricita.

Candy soltó una risa que hizo que la niña riera también.

—Bueno, supongo que comparada contigo, soy toda una anciana —le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

—En cuanto tenga edad suficiente me iré a ver esos lugares —dijo Anthony con determinación.

—No te apresures, esos sitios te estarán esperando todo el tiempo que haga falta.

—A mí me gustaría ver París. Me acuerdo una vez cuando papá y mamá fueron de viaje allí. Al volver, mamá estaba radiante y decía que aquello era precioso.

Emma vio como Margareth sonreía al recordar a su madre. Hasta hacía poco eso no había sido posible. Le alegraba comprobar que los niños hablaban de ella cada vez con más frecuencia. Se iluminaban sus rostros con los recuerdos que ya no parecían enturbiados por la culpa que los había estado atenazando durante largo tiempo.

—Yo he estado en París dos veces. La primera vez tenía quince años y me enamoré de esa ciudad. Me fascinaron sus pequeñas calles, las Tullerías, Versalles, la Opera.

—¿Fuiste a la Opera? —le preguntó Margareth entusiasmada.

—Sí, fui al estreno de _Los puritanos. _Me acuerdo que era enero, porque hacía mucho frío.

—Debe de haber sido toda una experiencia.

—Sí, lo fue —dijo Candy recordando cómo antes del tercer acto su tía había repelido al prestigioso banquero Villon por intentar seducirla.

—Bueno, creo que por hoy es suficiente —les dijo Candy mientras se acercaba a la ventana para comprobar el magnífico día que hacía. Brillaba el sol, desnudando al cielo con su luz. "Esa no es la mejor comparación posible", pensó Candy estremeciéndose al recordar la noche anterior.

—¿Está bien, señorita Greyson? Se ha puesto como un tomate... —le dijo Anthony mientras la miraba con preocupación—. Creo que todavía no se ha recuperado de la caída que sufrió ayer.

Candy les había dicho a los niños que el moretón había sido producto de una caída. Los demás sabían lo que en verdad había ocurrido. Esa misma mañana, nada más bajar a desayunar, se había encontrado con todo el clan reunido en el comedor aguardando su llegada. Habían querido conocer toda la historia detalle por detalle. Terry había estado allí para ayudarla, porque en más de una ocasión Christopher había estado a punto de ir en busca de Leagan para estrangularlo. Annie había palidecido y Pauna, soltado varios improperios nada aconsejables para los oídos de una dama. En resumen, no había ido mal del todo, además ella no había podido prestar mucha atención a sus demandas, porque en cuanto entró en la habitación y lo vio, fue como sentir un golpe en el estómago. Las piernas le flaquearon y lefaltó el aliento. Los ojos de Terry brillaron cuando la miraron y el deseo volvió a asomarse. Todo el ardor que corría en sus venas se hizo presente como el recuerdo sin palabras de todo lo que había sucedido entre los dos la noche anterior. Candy hubiese deseado salir de allí con él y encerrarse en una habitación durante horas. Quizá ese no era un pensamiento muy decente, pero le daba igual porque estar entre sus brazos era lo que más deseaba en el mundo. Candy los había tranquilizado asegurándoles que estaba bien, aunque nadie pareció hacerle mucho caso, ya que estaban todos muy ocupados pensando en cómo darle a Leagan su merecido. Terry solucionó el problema diciéndoles que después de la noche anterior estaba seguro de que Leagan novolvería a hacer nada parecido. Su cara lo dijo todo ya que Christopher asintió como si entre los dos hubiera habido una conversación que nadie más había presenciado.

Después de eso, Candy había subido a dar la clase a los niños no sin que en toda la mañana desde que vio a Terry hubiese podido borrar de su estómago la sensación de un montón de mariposas que revoloteaban sin control. Cuando lo veía, su corazón se descontrolaba y sus piernas temblaban. Desde la noche anterior su mente solo volvía una y otra vez a él, y eso la hacía sentir más viva que nunca.

No fue hasta después de comer cuando Candy pudo hablar tranquilamente con Annie. Desde que la noche anterior se fuera precipitadamente de la fiesta, no había vuelto a estar a solas con ella para poder hablar con tranquilidad y preguntarle cómo estaban las cosas con Christopher. Había podido, pese a todo, escabullir el abanico entre sus ropas y le había pedido a Terry que se lo diera.

La encontró en el invernadero sentada sobre el banco de piedra que había detrás de las orquídeas. Parecía estar muy interesada leyendo un libro.

—¿Annie?

—Hola, Candy. Gracias por haber recuperado mi abanico, lástima que fuera en circunstancias tan penosas. ¿Cómo estás?

—Eso mismo venía a preguntarte yo. Anoche no pude terminar de hablar contigo y me preguntaba si Christopher y tú habíais aclarado la conversación que mantuvisteis durante el baile.

—No, Candy, no hablamos. Después de recibir la nota de Terry, nos buscó. Pauna le dijo que yo estaba indispuesta y que la señora Trent me había acompañado a una de las habitaciones para que descansara un rato. Cuando me encontré mejor, bajé. Él me miró con el ceño fruncido, me preguntó si estaba bien y después vinimos de vuelta a casa. Y no nos dijimos nada más. Ya te dije que no me perdonaría.

—Pues si no lo hace es que es un perfecto imbécil.

—¡Candy!

—No, Annie, es la verdad. Entiendo que se enfade. No fuiste muy diplomática a la hora de decirle lo que pensabas, pero tenías razón, y si es inteligente, cuando lo piense con calma se dará cuenta da que no pretendías herirlo, solo ayudarlo. Si te culpa por preocuparte por él, entonces es que no te merece.

—Candy, eso no es justo. Él es un hombre maravilloso. Tenías que haberlo visto cuando Meredith vivía. Es normal que no pueda volver a amar a nadie más. He sido una estúpida.

—No, Annie, las cosas no son así. Sobre el corazón no se manda, Él decide de quién nos enamoramos, aunque no sea la persona adecuada o el momento preciso. Solo podemos intentar ignorarlo y créeme que eso no sirve de mucho. En cuanto a Christopher, es un hombre joven con toda una vida por delante. No creo que no pueda haber espacio para nadie más en su vida. Nunca olvidará a Meredith, pero no por ello ya no podrá volver a amar. Solo necesita tiempo y alguien como tú que le demuestre que puede ser feliz.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Totalmente en serio.

Annie sonrió levemente con los ojos húmedos por las lágrimas.

—Bueno, ¿y tú qué me dices?

— ¿De qué me hablas?

—Lo sabes perfectamente. Sé que crees que soy una mojigata que no me entero de nada, pero he visto como os miráis Terry y tú.

—Debes de tener un problema en la vista, Annie.

—¿No confías en mí? Yo te he contado todo lo que siento por Christopher. Creía que éramos amigas.

Candy sabía que tenía razón y una parte de ella había estado deseosa de decirle lo que sentía por Terry desde hacía tiempo, aunque siempre que había pensado hacerlo, algo la detenía. Sabía qué era lo que la había frenado hasta entonces: el miedo a que si decía en alto las palabras, si admitía ante alguien los sentimientos que albergaba hacia Terry, estos se hicieran realidad, convirtiéndose en algo tangible imposible de negar. Pero ya no podía refugiarse detrás de eso, no desde lo ocurrido la noche anterior. La noche anterior había hecho lo que deseaba, a pesar de saber que tendría que pagar por ello. Esos momentos juntos la acompañarían durante toda su vida. Ese recuerdo sería su tesoro más preciado.

—Claro que confío en ti, Annie. No puedo negar que siento algo por Terry, pero no puedo alimentar algo que es tan solo una ilusión.

—Candy, no es una ilusión. Yo he visto cómo te mira y te aseguro que jamás lo había visto contemplar a una mujer de esa manera.

—Y si eso fuera cierto, ¿qué más da? ¿Una institutriz y un conde? Sabes mejor que yo que eso no tiene futuro.

—Terry no es un hombre corriente, Candy.

—No, pero tampoco es un loco.

—¡Maldición! —dijo Annie mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

—¿Qué has dicho? —le preguntó Candy sin poder contener una sonrisa.

—He dicho "maldición" —volvió a decir Annie con cara de pocos amigos.

Las dos se echaron a reír al mismo tiempo.

—¿Interrumpo algo divertido?

Candya y Annie dieron un salto cuando escucharon la voz de Terry.

—No, no, yo ya me iba —dijo Annie en un intento poco disimulado de dejarlos a solas.

Annie la miró guiñándole un ojo mientras una sonrisa traviesa asomaba a sus labios. Antes de poder detenerla ya había salido del invernadero.

—Jamás vi a Annie tan deseosa de salir de una habitación —le dijo Annie arqueando una ceja.

—Sospecha que hay algo entre nosotros.

—Has dicho "nosotros", eso es un paso —le dijo Terry mientras la miraba con tal intensidad que Candy pensó que iba a derretirse allí mismo.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque temí que después de lo de anoche volvieras a esconderte.

Candy se ruborizó al escucharlo mencionar la noche anterior. Terry pensó que estaba más hermosa que nunca. Jamás imaginó que le sucedería algo parecido a lo que sentía en ese momento. Se había negado a admitir lo que Candy significaba para él. Su cinismo se volvía contra él ahora que tenía que reconocer que Emma no era solo una aventura de una noche, ni una mujer más en su vida. Había maldecido en voz baja cada día y cada noche para reírse de sí mismo cuando se sorprendía buscándola con la mirada, sintiendo celos de todo aquel que la miraba. También había intentando detener esa necesidad acuciante de protegerla y de cuidarla que en cada momento se adueñaba de él, sin embargo, había sido en vano. Candy lo miró a los ojos haciendo que la deseara con desesperación.

—No voy a esconderme. Si lo hiciera no podría estar contigo —le dijo mientras una sonrisa picara asomaba a sus labios.

Terry sintió una cálida sensación en el pecho.

—¿Eso que he escuchado es un cumplido? Estoy soñando...

Candy puso cara de fastidio, aunque por dentro estaba haciendo todo lo posible por no sonreír.

—Creo que por un momento he sufrido de enajenación pasajera. No sabía lo que decía —le dijo Candy con una expresión de sabionda, lo que hizo que los ojos de Terry relucieran.

—Es una pena —le dijo para después callarse de modo misterioso.

Candy aguantó solo treinta segundos antes de que su curiosidad pudiese con ella.

—¿Por qué es una pena?

Terry soltó una carcajada que hizo que Candy frunciera el entrecejo.

—Amor, estás preciosa cuando te enfadas.

Candy sintió que su corazón le daba un vuelco al escucharlo llamarla amor. ¿Se habría dado cuenta de lo que le había dicho? Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Terry la estaba besando con una pasión abrasadora que la hizo gemir. Emma le devolvió el beso con igual ardor mientras devoraba sus labios en una danza que carecía de pudor. Después de la noche anterior, todo su cuerpo estaba extremadamente sensible a su cercanía, a sus caricias, y la hacía temblar de deseo.

—He querido hacer esto desde que te vi esta mañana —le dijo Terry cuando ambos se separaron con esfuerzo y con la respiración agitada.

—¿Entonces por qué has tardado tanto?

Terrt volvió a reír sin poder evitarlo. La sinceridad de Candy era como un soplo de aire fresco que lo embrujaba con absoluta fascinación.

—Mi pequeña hechicera de ojos verdes, ¿qué me has hecho?

Candy no supo qué contestar. La forma en que la miraba Terry, la calidez de sus ojos, la ternura que veía en ellos la dejaba sin palabras, así que posó sus dedos sobre los labios de él rozando su boca con las puntas. Esa maravillosa boca que le había hecho descubrir más placer que el que creía permitido.

—Jamás pensé que diría esto, pero te amo.

Candy se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que había pronunciado esas palabras en alto. La mirada de Terry se hizo más intensa, y sus ojos brillaron de un modo peligroso.

—Lo siento —le dijo Candy—. No debería haberlo dicho.

—No se te ocurra retirar esas palabras —dijo Terry con vehemencia.

Candy se quedó asombrada. Era la primera vez que lo veía vulnerable.

—No pienso negar algo que es verdad, solo que quizá no debería habértelo dicho.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque todos los que te conocen saben qué piensas acerca del amor.

—¿Y crees que tienen razón?

Terry la miraba como un maestro que espera que el alumno diga la respuesta acertada, aunque Candy temía que ese no iba a ser el caso.

—Sí —dijo con pesar.

Para su sorpresa, Terry sonrió tomándole la cara con ambas manos.

—Entonces hazme cambiar de opinión —le dijo antes de que sus labios rozaran los de ella con ternura.

Mientras intentaba leer un libro para dormir, no podía dejar de volver una y otra vez a esa tarde. Le había dicho que lo quería. Sentía una gran satisfacción por haberle dicho esas palabras en alto. Siempre había sido demasiado impulsiva, según su tía María, y esta vez no había sido menos. Terry la había besado con ardor y la había mirado con una intensidad que había enviado varios escalofríos por su cuerpo. Sin embargo, lo que no dejaba de resonar en su cabeza eran las palabras de Terry cuando le dijo: "Entonces hazme cambiar de opinión". ¿Eso significaba que estaba dispuesto a tener algo más con ella, algo más que una aventura? Lamentablemente eso no lo sabría nunca, y era lo que la angustiaba. Se habían despedido esa misma tarde en el invernadero, ya que Terry no tenía más remedio que partir al día siguiente hacia Londres. Lo había besado con todo el amor que sentía, controlando unas lágrimas que amenazaban con brotarle sin control. Terry se rió de su cara de tristeza porque creía que se debía al tiempo que estarían separados. Le dijo que si ella pensaba que lo pasaría mal, no tenía ni idea del infierno que esos días serían para él, y algo más sobre un montón de baños con agua fría que no logró entender porque estaba demasiado ocupada intentando memorizar cada uno de sus rasgos. ¿Quién le hubiera dicho que se iba a enamorar por primera vez en esas circunstancias? Candy movió la cabeza hacia ambos lados intentando centrarse en su propio plan. Se iría de allí a la noche siguiente. Ya lo tenía todo preparado. Iría a caballo hasta el camino principal, donde varios coches pasaban con dirección a Londres. Antes de subirse se disfrazaría, ya que estaba segura de que la buscarían. Odiaba tener que marcharse de aquella manera, sobre todo porque había llegado a querer a aquella familia y a todos los que vivían en la casa como si fueran su propia gente. Había pensado en dejar una nota, aunque estaba segura de que eso no los detendría a la hora de intentar encontrarla. Cuando pasó la noche junto a Terry, pensó que eso le bastaría para soportar una vida sin él, aunque ahora sabía con absoluta certeza que eso ni siquiera conseguiría consolar su corazón.

—Bueno, ¿a qué hora te vas mañana? —le preguntó su hermano mientras se sentaba en el sillón con una copa de coñac en la mano.

—Al amanecer. Quiero llegar pronto a Londres.

—¿Cuándo vas a decirme qué ocurre?

—¿De qué hablas? —le preguntó Terry. Sabía que a su hermano nunca se le escapaba nada.

—Sé que Stear vino a verte cuando estuve enfermo, y las últimas veces que recibiste correspondencia de él, tu rostro te hacía ver preocupado. Te encerrabas en el estudio, para después salir con otra carta que mandabas con urgencia. Terry, sé que es tu socio, pero no soy tan inocente.

—A veces eres un verdadero fastidio, ¿te lo he dicho alguna vez?

—Sí, desde que eras un mocoso que me perseguía a todas partes.

Terry hizo una mueca de disgusto que hizo que Christopher sonriera.

—No es nada por lo que haya que preocuparse.

—¿Y no puedes contármelo para que yo lo juzgue?

Terry lo miró con seriedad. Sabía que su hermano era un hombre duro, capaz de enfrentarse a cualquier cosa. Cuando estuvo fuera durante tantos años, había veces que las cosas que dejaba entrever en sus cartas le hacían preocuparse en demasía, pero no podía evitarlo. Era su hermano y lo quería a pesar de ser un testarudo autosuficiente.

—Sabes que tarde o temprano me enteraré.

—Eres un fastidio.

—Eso es lo que todo hermano espera escuchar.

Terry sonrió a su pesar.

—Está bien, estos últimos meses hemos sufrido varios sabotajes en los barcos. Nada muy importante, pero ha puesto nerviosos a nuestros clientes.

—¿Y habéis descubierto algo?

—Stear está investigando con el detective que contraté antes de que llegara.

—Si hubiera sabido que tenías problemas no te hubiera retenido durante tanto tiempo aquí. No habrías tenido que contratar a nadie y quizá ahora sabríais quién ha sido.

—Deja de hacerte la víctima. Tú no me has retenido. Hacía más falta aquí. Y en cuanto al culpable, solo ha tenido un poco más de tiempo, pero eso se le va a acabar pronto.

—Ten cuidado.

—Siempre lo tengo, gruñón. Quiero que me hagas un favor mientras esté fuera.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Quiero que cuides de Candy. Sé que Leagan no volverá a acercarse a ella, pero...

—No te preocupes. Estará bien. Yo me ocupo de ello. ¿Eso significa lo que yo creo?

—Eso significa que ya me has sacado suficiente información por una noche.

—¿Quién ha dicho que yo era un fastidio?

Terry soltó una carcajada.

—Buenas noches, hermano.

—Hasta dentro de unos días.

Después de que Terry saliera de la biblioteca, Christopher se quedó mirando las llamas del hogar mientras pensaba en cómo se enredaban las cosas. Sin ir más lejos, él estaba de un humor de perros. Sabía por qué. Por las palabras de Annie que aún le hacían eco en la cabeza. "Te escondes detrás de un fantasma". Esas palabras lo habían hecho enfurecerse como no le ocurría hacía tiempo. Y lo que era peor aún, se había enfurecido porque quizá fueran verdad.

**nota: Hola chicas! Buen inicio de semana! Espero que les haya gustado mucho el capitulo! quedan 4 capítulos y el epilogo así que sigan ahí. Falta pocas semanitas! Saludos a Marce, Eva Grandchester, janet y verito.**

**Besos!**

**Consti Grandchester**


	23. capitulo 22

**Nota: La historia le pertenece a la escritora española Josephine Lys, solo adapte la historia para los personajes de Candy Candy que le pertenecen a pertenecen a la escritora Kyoko Mizuki, la dibujante Yumiko Igarashi y Toei Animation. también aparecen algunos de los personajes originales de la historia.**

Capítulo 22

_Londres, una semana después._

—**¿C**ómo que ha desaparecido? —preguntó Terry mientras intentaba mantener la calma. Su hermano y el resto de la familia habían llegado esa mañana. Él había pasado el día fuera investigando el paradero de uno de los tripulantes de su compañía naviera que podía estar involucrado en los sabotajes. Al regresar a casa, se había encontrado con la sorpresa de verlos, ya que no los esperaba hasta dos días después. Su primera reacción fue de alegría, ya que ello suponía volver a ver a Candy. No había dejado de pensar en ella en todo ese tiempo. Sin embargo, allí estaba, sentado en la biblioteca con Pauna, Annie y su hermano, intentando descubrir qué había ocurrido, por qué Candy había desaparecido dejando tras de sí una nota sin sentido.

—Solo puedo decirte lo que sabemos. Annie encontró esta nota encima de su escritorio. Decía que debía irse. Que lamentaba no poder despedirse de nosotros, pero que sabía que si lo hacía le haríamos preguntas que no podía responder. Que le dolía tener que dejarnos porque solo había recibido cariño de nosotros y que recordaría esos días como los más felices de su vida. Después de que Annie me mostrara la nota, subimos a su habitación y no quedaba nada. Al parecer se había marchado durante la noche. Salí a buscarla, pero nadie parecía haberla visto.

—¿Averiguaste si alguien la había visto tomar algún coche?

—Sí, lo hice.

—Maldición, no puede haber desaparecido sin más —dijo Terry furioso y preocupado.

—A mí me parece tan extraño. No nos dijo nada. El día anterior estuvo igual que siempre —comentó Annie con los ojos húmedos.

—Tranquila, Annie, averiguaremos a dónde se ha ido y por qué —le dijo Pauna con suma seriedad.

Terry intentó imaginar qué era lo que había llevado a Candy a huir de aquella manera. Quizá lo que había ocurrido entre los dos la había hecho tomar esa precipitada decisión, aunque se rehusaba a pensar eso. Cuando la dejó, Candy se había despedido de él con una sonrisa en los labios. La había mirado a los ojos y en ellos no había visto miedo o indecisión. Candy era impulsiva, pero no una cobarde. Jamás huiría de él para no enfrentarse a algo.

—¿No notasteis nada extraño en ella? ¿Alguien fue a verla o recibió algún mensaje? —preguntó Terry mirándolos atentamente.

—Que nosotros sepamos, no —contestó Amelia—. Ese día fue como cualquier otro. Estuvo con los niños por la mañana y por la tarde con nosotras. No salió, ni siquiera a dar el paseo que tanto le gusta, y cuando le preguntamos a Johnson nos dijo que nadie había llegado ese día con ningún mensaje para Candy.

—Lo que me parece imposible es que nadie recuerde haberla visto. Alguien tiene que acordarse de ella. Candy no pasa inadvertida. ¿Estás seguro de que preguntaste a todos los que viven en los alrededores?

Christopher endureció la mandíbula antes de asentir con la cabeza.

—Créeme, Terry, pregunté en vanos kilómetros a la redonda.

Fui hasta el camino principal y a la posada de Harold. Solo pasaron tres coches esa noche. Dos a Londres y uno a Bath, y en ninguno de ellos subió nadie con sus características.

Terry levantó la mirada de golpe al escuchar las últimas palabras de su hermano.

—Pero quizá no sea una mujer joven de pelo rubio y rizado a quien estemos buscando.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Pauna algo confundida.

Pauna y Christopher miraron a Terry y entendieron de inmediato.

—¿Ya no te acuerdas de cómo llegó Candy a Cravencross?

Christopher maldijo en voz baja.

—¡No reparamos en ello! —exclamó Pauna golpeando en la rodilla con la mano con evidente frustración.

—¿Te dijeron qué viajeros tomaron esos coches?

Christopher miró a su hermano. Terry estaba mucho más alterado de lo que pretendía demostrar. No lo culpaba ymenos si su hermano sentía por Candy lo que él suponía.

—El de Bath queda descartado. Era un hombre el que subió a él, y ni Candy puede disfrazarse así. Y de los dos que iban a Londres uno pasó a medianoche.

—¿Y qué?

—Pues que Candy estuvo con nosotros hasta las once y media. Es imposible que tuviera tiempo para llegar hasta el camino principal y menos de noche.

—¿Y qué me dices del otro? —preguntó Terry.

—El otro pasó de madrugada y subió a él una mujer mayor. No pudieron darme más detalles. Al parecer no se fijaron mucho en ella.

—Debía de ser Candy.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque es nuestra única pista —le dijo Terry mientras cerraba la mano en un puño.

En ese momento la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió y Darrows, el sobrino de Johnson y mayordomo de la casa en la que residía la familia en Londres, apareció con aire solemne.

—Lord Grandchester, lord Adley acaba de llegar y solicita verlos.

—¿Mi hermano? —preguntó Pauna sorprendida.

—El mismo —dijo Albert Adley desde la puerta.

—¡Qué sorpresa!, ¿cuándo has llegado? —preguntó Pauna mientras se levantaba rápida como una jovencita para acercarse a su hermano.

Los ojos de Albert, de un verde intenso, se llenaron de una dulce calidez cuando abrazó a su hermana y la besó cariñosamente en la mejilla. Era un hombre que pese a su edad se conservaba en plena forma. Su pelo rubio, que se había oscurecido con los años, estaba salpicado de canas en las sienes y lo hacía parecer aún más interesante.

—Pareces más joven —le dijo al oído, lo que hizo que Pauna soltara una carcajada.

—Y tú más guapo.

—Me encanta escucharte decir esas cosas, aunque sepa que las dice tu corazón de hermana y no tus ojos.

Después de eso, levantó la mirada y sus ojos buscaron a Christopher con clara preocupación. Había pasado los últimos dos meses en el continente, visitando a unos viejos amigos y hasta que regresó a Escocia no supo de la enfermedad de su yerno.

—¿Cómo estás, hijo? He venido en cuanto leí la carta de Pauna. Antes pasé por Cravencross. Johnson me dijo que todos estabais en Londres y entonces comprendí que lo peor había quedado atrás.

Christopher sonrió a su suegro. Su relación había sido más que cordial. Podía decirse que durante los años que estuvo casado con Meredith ambos habían llegado a ser buenos amigos.

—Como ves, sigo aquí. Con tu hermana, tu sobrina y el testarudo de mi hermano cuidándome todo el día, no podía menos que recuperarme —dijo con una mueca, lo que hizo que lord Bruce soltara una carcajada.

—Ya me imagino.

—La verdad es que ha sido un enfermo insoportable —dijo Terry adelantándose para estrechar la mano del recién llegado.

—Eso es fácil de creer. Annie, estás preciosa —le dijo a su sobrina mientras esta se acercaba a él—. ¿Con cuántos pretendientes tendré que pelearme?

Annie soltó una risita que hizo que su tío sonriera a su vez.

—Bueno, ¿dónde están mis nietos?

—Están arriba, pero en cuanto sepan que has llegado no van a dejarte en paz.

Lord Adley miró a su yerno con una mirada picara.

—Estoy deseándolo, esos niños son mi debilidad. Albert se sentó en el sillón de brocado verde con flores de color gris perla, junto a su hermana y su sobrina.

—No quisiera parecer entrometido, pero cuando entré me pareció que todos estabais sumamente serios. ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ser de ayuda?

—Te lo agradecemos, Albert, pero realmente... —empezó a decir Christopher.

—Candy ha desaparecido —le dijo Pauna.

—¿Quién es Candy?

—Candy es la institutriz de los niños —le dijo Terry apoyándose en la mesa mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho.

—¿Y cómo ha desaparecido?

Pauna le contó de manera abreviada todo lo que había acontecido. Desde que Candy llegó a Cravencross hasta cómo se fue ganando el cariño de todos y cómo después desapareció en extrañas circunstancias dejando solo una nota sin mucho significado.

—La verdad es que es muy extraño, sin embargo, tampoco la conocíais tanto como para saber si tenía algún problema que no había llegado a contaros.

—Si la hubieras conocido, te hubieses dado cuenta de que Candy no hubiera hecho nada así a no ser que le ocurriera algo grave. Se hubiera despedido de nosotros —le dijo Annie con aflicción.

—¿Han averiguado algo?

—Hemos llegado a la conclusión de que tomó un coche que venía a Londres la madrugada del viernes. Mañana temprano iré a hablar con la compañía para poder interrogar al cochero a ver si puede darnos alguna otra información.

Albert miró a Terry mientras le hablaba. Lo conocía desde hacía muchos años, pero solo lo había tratado en los dos últimos. Lo apreciaba, era un hombre de honor y uno de los pocos en los que se podía confiar. Era una pena que el padre de Terry, su viejo amigo, el difunto Duque de Grandchester, no hubiera recapacitado a tiempo y hubiera hecho las paces con su hijo. Ahora ya era demasiado tarde. Terry era un hombre endurecido por la vida y eso se le veía en la mirada, que resultaba bastante peligrosa. Todos estaban afectados por la desaparición de la institutriz, pero si su instinto no le fallaba, él estaba más que afectado. Parecía una fiera intentando dominar sus impulsos.

—Si queréis, os ayudaré en todo lo que esté a mi alcance. Me quedaré en Londres durante un mes, así que estoy a vuestra disposición.

—Gracias, Albert —le dijo Terry asintiendo levemente con la cabeza.

—No tienes por qué. A mi edad se agradece que cuenten con uno.

—¿A tu edad?, pero si solo tienes cincuenta y cinco años... —le dijo Pauna frunciendo el ceño—. Cuando dices esas cosas me haces sentir vieja.

—Cariño. Para ti no pasa el tiempo.

—Ahora arréglalo —dijo Pauna entre dientes.

—¿Dónde te hospedas? —le preguntó Christopher.

—Había pensado en alquilar una casa en Mayfair.

—¿Y por qué no te quedas aquí con nosotros? A todos nos gustaría y más que nadie a tus nietos.

—No quisiera molestar...

—Tonterías —dijeron todos a la vez, lo que hizo que lord Adley sonriera sin poder evitarlo—. Esta bien, no tendrás que insistirme mucho más. Será un placer estar cerca de mi familia.

Candy intentó no perder el equilibrio al subir las escaleras con los dos vestidos que acababa de planchar. Las chicas ya estarían vistiéndose. Eran las nueve y pronto aquella casa se llenaría de los caballeros más poderosos de media Inglaterra, ha verdad es que nunca imaginó que pasaría el último mes trabajando en un lugar como aquel, pero las cosas habían salido así y no podía quejarse.

Cuando llegó a Londres, después de dejar Cravencross de madrugada, se enteró de que acababa de zarpar un barco para Italia. Tenía otras posibilidades, pero viajar por el continente con el poco dinero que le quedaría después de pagar el pasaje no era la mejor opción. En un mes saldría otro barco y en él esperaba ir.

Después de eso, se dedicó a buscar alojamiento. Algo que fuera económico, pero que no la llevara por la peor parte de la ciudad.

Estaba en ello cuando en un callejón cerca de Hyde Park escucho el grito sofocado de una mujer. Un hombre estaba atacando a una joven que se defendía con uñas y dientes, pero la fuerza de aquel hombre le impedía siquiera respirar. Candy la ayudó atizándolo por la espalda con el bolso de viaje. Todavía recordaba la cara de asombro de aquel cavernícola que le mostró todos los dientes al verla. Después soltó una carcajada al comprobar que se trataba solo de una mujer mayor, ya que Candy iba disfrazada. Aunque esa sonrisa se le borró de la cara cuando sintió el frío metal del estilete de Candy en la garganta. Cuando soltó a la muchacha y se fue, Candy soltó un suspiro de alivio.

Aquella chica resultó ser una de las chicas de Madame Vale, la dueña de uno de los prostíbulos más famosos de Londres. En agradecimiento por salvarle la vida, Grace, como se llamaba, le presentó a Madame Vale, quien le ofreció un empleo en la casa como ayudante personal de sus muchachas. Candy pensó en no aceptar, pero ¿qué mejor sitio para esconderse que aquel, donde tendría comida y cama gratis y algo de dinero extra? Era el escondite perfecto.

Candy recorrió el lujoso pasillo que daba a las habitaciones y llamó a la penúltima puerta.

—Entra —dijo una voz suave desde dentro.

—Te traigo los vestidos para que decidas cuál quieres utilizar.

—Oh, gracias, Leída —le dijo Grace mientras le daba un abrazo.

Candy había dicho que se llamaba Leída y que era alemana, aunque llevaba muchos años viviendo en Inglaterra. El acento con el que imprimía sus palabras era contundente.

—Esta noche me pondré el verde. No quiero resultarle demasiado atractiva a ese francés con modales de carnicero.

—Si es un bruto, ¿cómo es que entra aquí? Creía que esta casa era una de las más selectas de la ciudad.

—Y así es, pero este hombre es socio o algo parecido de uno de los clientes más antiguos de Madame Vale al que no hay que enfadar. Las chicas le tienen miedo, pero es un viejo amigo de Vala.

Vala era el verdadero nombre de Madame Vale, y, aunque delante de ella ninguna osaba llamarla por él, en privado las chicas se referían a ella de ese modo.

—Y a este hombre, ¿también le tenéis miedo?

—Lacroix es también peligroso a su manera. Tiene la mirada fría y sus modales son... Bueno, poco refinados, pero no nos ha hecho daño a ninguna, sin embargo, el amigo de Vala, ese hombre importante del que te he hablado, tiene por costumbre pegar a las chicas. Le excita ver el miedo en las mujeres.

Candy no podía ni imaginar cómo aquellas mujeres podían soportar aquella vida, y, aunque Grace parecía resignada a ello, incluso feliz, la verdad es que a veces podía ver la tristeza en sus ojos.

—De todas formas no hay nada que temer ymenos estando tú cerca, ¿verdad? Eres mi ángel de la guarda…

—Muchacha, yo soy de todo menos un ángel —le dijo Candy con la voz más ronca para parecer mayor. Su disfraz, el pelo oscurecido con algunas canas, su maquillaje y las gafas hacían el resto. Grace soltó una carcajada.

—Alguna vez, Leída, tienes que contarme tu vida. Seguro que fuiste una picara a mi edad.

—Uff, eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Y ahora date prisa si quieres que te peine.

Grace se dejó hacer. Candy le sacó partido a una cara que era de por sí una preciosidad. Era una muchacha menuda con los ojos del color del mar y el cabello negro como el azabache. Su rostro era demasiado dulce para haber vivido tanto en tan poco tiempo. Grace le caía bien. Era risueña y charlatana y tenía buen corazón. Era una pena que tuviera que soportar algunas cosas como las que acababa de contarle, aunque sabía que nada la convencería de dejar aquella vida.

No fue hasta más tarde cuando estuvo a punto de sufrir una apoplejía. Era la una de la madrugada cuando Madame Vale la llamó para encargarle que arreglara una de las habitaciones del piso superior. Cuando hubo terminado, se dispuso a retirarse bajando por las escaleras de atrás que daban a la planta inferior y fue entonces cuando lo vio. En aquel momento se quedó paralizada como si todos y cada uno de sus músculos se hubieran convertido en piedra. Allí estaba su padre, vestido con un abrigo negro, con una sonrisa en los labios saludando a Madame Vale.

Cuando se obligó a respirar de nuevo, los dos ya habían desaparecido detrás de una puerta. Candy sabía que debía irse a su cuarto y permanecer allí hasta la mañana siguiente, pero cuando segundos más tarde vio llegar a Grace con un hombre y acompañarlo hasta la misma puerta, su curiosidad fue mayor que su sentido de la cautela. Se escondió entre las sombras que había detrás de las escaleras y los observó. El hombre que acompañaba a Grace debía de ser ese tal Lacroix. Sus ojos fríos, negros como la noche, no dejaban de mirarla, atentos a ella que fingía una sonrisa que la hacía parecer aún más joven.

Dio unos toques en la puerta que se abrió casi al instante. Madame Vale saludó al acompañante de Grace y luego lo invitó a entrar. Después cerró la puerta tras de sí y dejó a ambos hombres dentro, mientras que ellas se dirigieron de nuevo a la sala principal. Al parecer aquello era una reunión, y si ese era el tal Lacroix, entonces ¿qué hacía reunido con su padre? Sabía que no iba a irse a su habitación sin intentar saber qué era lo que pasaba tras aquella puerta. Había una pequeña habitación contigua. Era parte de una vieja sala que más tarde, cuando remodelaron la casa, dejaron como almacén. Ella había entrado allí varias veces y sabía que había una puerta que conectaba con aquella habitación. Por experiencia sabía que se podía escuchar con bastante claridad las conversaciones que tenían lugar allí dentro. La última vez que fue a buscar unas telas, escuchó sin querer a Madame Vale regañar a una de las chicas porque no había complacido del todo al cliente. Lo que describió que quería ese hombre que le hiciera hizo que bajo todo su maquillaje las mejillas de Emma ardieran como el fuego. Sin pensarlo dos veces se deslizó hasta el interior del pequeño cuarto con mucho cuidado para no hacer ningún ruido que pudiera descubrirla. Una vez dentro, no encendió la luz que había sobre una encimera, por miedo a que se viera por debajo de la puerta que comunicaba ambas habitaciones. Las voces que provenían de allí se oían con claridad y más cuando pegó la oreja a la fina madera.

—Todo está preparado. Para el viernes el conde de Ashford, Cornwell y la compañía naviera y habrán pasado a la historia.

—Asegúrate de que no haya ningún fallo. No me puedo permitir que algo salga mal.

—Está hablando conmigo, lord White, no con un vulgar matón.

—Eso espero, Lacroix. Te pago para que seas invisible y eficaz —dijo Andrew White mirándolo con dureza.

—Me paga para hundir una compañía naviera y matar si hace falta a los dueños.

Candy tuvo que contenerse para no soltar el grito que pugnaba por salir de su garganta. Las rodillas le temblaban y sentía que el miedo atenazaba cada uno de sus nervios. Sin embargo, esa sensación solo duró unos segundos, porque de repente ese temor fue convirtiéndose en una rabia difícil de controlar. Su padre quería matar a Terry y a su socio, y tenía que ver con algo de su compañía naviera. Fuera como fuese, no iba a permitir que le hicieran daño. Tenía cinco días para evitarlo. En ese tiempo debía descubrir la dirección de Terry y avisarle. Tenía tiempo de sobra, aunque había una cosa que no resultaba tan fácil. ¿Cómo iba a presentarse de nuevo ante él después de haber huido de aquella manera? Y peor aún, ¿cómo iba a contarle lo que sabía sin tener que decirle toda la verdad?

El sonido de la puerta de la habitación contigua al abrirse la sacó de sus pensamientos. Instintivamente se pegó a la pared de aquel cuarto sumido en la oscuridad como si aquello le diera mayor seguridad. Después de escuchar los pasos de los dos hombres que desaparecían por el pasillo, Candy esperó varios minutos intentando normalizar su agitada respiración. Cuando estuvo segura de que se habían ido, abrió con sigilo la puerta del almacén, deslizándose al exterior con sumo cuidado. Recién en su habitación pudo soltar el aire que había estado conteniendo.

**nota: Hola! Feliz comienzo de semana! como andan? Espero que muy bien y que haya sido de su agrado este capitulo, se va acercando el final, sigan ahi. Saludo a darkprincessakane, eva grandchester derryan.**

**Espro que les vaya bien esta semana! cuidense y nos leemos en el proximo capitulo!**

**Besos!**

**Consti Grandchester**


	24. capitulo 23

**Nota: La historia le pertenece a la escritora española Josephine Lys, solo adapte la historia para los personajes de Candy Candy que le pertenecen a pertenecen a la escritora Kyoko Mizuki, la dibujante Yumiko Igarashi y Toei Animation. también aparecen algunos de los personajes originales de la historia.**

Capítulo 23

**Terry** entró en la casa después de la hora de cenar. Esa mañana había ido a la empresa de coches y después de hablar con el dueño supo que el cochero que buscaba estaba haciendo de nuevo la ruta y no podría interrogarlo hasta pasados dos días. Después, Stear y él habían dado con Flint, el marinero al que todas las pistas señalaban como el causante de uno de los sabotajes. No tuvieron que esforzarse mucho para que contara la verdad. Bastaron solo unas miradas y una amenaza velada para que cantara más que una soprano. Sin embargo, después de darles la descripción del hombre que lo había contratado no pudieron hacer mucho más. Había dejado una nota a uno de sus contactos para que hablara con él. Y Stear iría a ver a Lemin, el dueño de una taberna cerca del puerto que siempre estaba al tanto de lo que ocurría en la zona baja de la ciudad.

Cuando Darrows le abrió la puerta, le dijo que la familia estaba reunida en el salón. Terry entró en la estancia.

—¿Has averiguado algo? —le preguntó su hermano nada más verlo.

—No, desgraciadamente no podré interrogar al cochero hasta dentro de un par de días.

Christopher vio que su hermano intentaba esconder su frustración. Era un experto a la hora de guardar sus sentimientos, pero sabía con certeza que Emma, lo afectaba mucho más de lo que demostraba.

—Hoy he mandado una nota a lady Ostler. Iré a visitarla mañana. Si hay alguien que puede descubrir dónde trabajó antes Candy, esa es ella —dijo Amelia con aire resuelto.

—¿No os contó nada acerca de su pasado? —preguntó lord Adley.

—Prácticamente nada —le dijo Annie a su tío intentando hacer memoria.

Darrows abrió la puerta del salón y entró con cara algo angustiada.

—¿Ocurre algo, Darrows? —preguntó Christopher alzando una ceja.

—Sí, señor, hay una dama que quiere verlo. Dice que es la tía de la señorita Candice Greyson. Le dije que la hora no era...

Darrows retrocedió un paso cuando la mirada de Terry se oscureció. El mayordomo no pudo sino encogerse ante el respeto que le produjo esa mirada.

—Hágala pasar.

—Sí, señor.

Momentos después, una mujer hermosa entró en la habitación. Sus ojos de un azul cobalto contenían una furia velada.

—¿Dónde está mi sobrina?

Christopher se levantó antes de que Terry la abordara. Sabía de qué talante estaba su hermano y la entrada de aquella dama, dura como el hielo, era más que suficiente para hacerle perder la paciencia.

—Permítame que nos presente. Soy el Duque de Grandchester, mi hermano Terry, conde de Ashford, lady Amelia Adley y su sobrina Sarah y lord Albert Adley, duque de Adley.

María guardó silencio mientras tenía lugar aquella atípica presentación. La verdad era que no estaba para normas sociales cuando su sobrina había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

Después de que la verdadera señorita Greyson llegara a Venecia y le contara el plan que Candy había llevado a cabo, habría querido tener cerca a su sobrina para poder estrangularla.

Se hizo cargo de la señorita Greyson, la instaló en su casa y tomó las medidas necesarias para que estuviera bien atendida por su médico de confianza. La carta que leyó de Candy nada más llegar había sido escueta y sumamente preocupante. La estancia en la casa de su padre había dado como resultado su huida en mitad de la noche para no verse obligada a casarse con un hombre cuatro vecesmayor que ella. María sabía que, con seguridad, había habido más. Greyson le había contado de los disimulados moretones que su sobrina lucía en la quijada y que el maquillaje no había podido ocultar completamente. Después de eso no pudo quedarse de brazos cruzados sin saber nada de ella. ¿Cómo sabía que su plan de hacerse pasar por institutriz durante un tiempo en casa de ese Duque de Grandchester iba a salir bien? ¿Quién le decía que no se vería sola y sin un lugar a donde ir, con su padre acechándola en cada esquina e impidiéndole la salida del país con su continua vigilancia en los muelles?

Así que lo preparó todo y zarpó en el primer barco rumbo a Inglaterra. Sabía que Candy estaba tratando de protegerla al no contarle toda la verdad porque tenía miedo de que le hicieran algo a ella y ¡eso era el colmo! Si ese canalla creía que iba a manipular a su sobrina amenazándola a ella o que iba a obligar a Candy a empeñar su vida como hizo con la de su madre, estaba muy equivocado. A María di Buorini no se la derrotaba fácilmente, y menos cuando estaba en juego la vida de su única familia, la de su sobrina, que era como su propia hija.

Luego de llegar a la costa inglesa tras un largo viaje lleno de angustia, alquiló un coche y fue a la residencia del Duque de Granchester cerca de Bath. Cuando llegó allí, se presentó como la tía de la señorita Candice Greyson para descubrir que la familia estaba en Londres y que la señorita Greyson no había viajado con ellos. Aquel viejo mayordomo había alzado una ceja cuando ella intentó interrogarlo como si fuese el sospechoso de algún crimen. Sin embargo, el hombre no se inmutó. Con aire solemne le comunicó que su sobrina había desaparecido dejando solo una nota, días antes de que la familia se marchara. Que los había dejado a todos sumamente preocupados y que no podía decirle cuál era el contenido de dicha nota.

Después de aquello, Maria sintió que el nudo que atenazaba su estómago desde que saliera de Venecia se apretaba aún más, presa de un inquietante presentimiento. Así que no perdió ni un minuto. Le pidió la dirección de la familia en Londres y viajó durante el día para buscar respuestas. Ellos debían saber algo, porque si no era así se volvería loca de preocupación. Sabía que Candy era una mujer hábil, pero también sabía de qué era capaz Andrew White, y eso era lo que más temor le inspiraba. Si hacía falta remover cielo y tierra para encontrar a Candy, que así fuera. Inspiró profundamente. Sabía qué debía hacer. Tenía que arriesgarse con esas personas si quería encontrar a Candy.

—Mi nombre es María di Buorini, y Candy es mi sobrina. Me dijeron que había trabajado para ustedes durante un tiempo, pero cuando fui a Cravencross su mayordomo me informó que había desaparecido sin más.

—Sin más, no. Dejó una nota —le dijo Terry con una mirada felina que dejaba entrever lo mucho que se estaba esforzando por esconder sus emociones.

—En la nota nos decía que debía marcharse, que le dolía tener que dejarnos y que si se despedía de nosotros le haríamos ciertas preguntas a las que no podía responder —dijo el Duque de Grandchester con suma seriedad.

—¿Sabe a qué preguntas se refiere, señora di Buorini? Porque nosotros solo sabemos que un día estaba con nosotros animada y contenta y al día siguiente se había marchado sin decir nada a nadie —le dijo Terry apretando la mandíbula.

Francesca miró a las personas allí reunidas. Se les notaba una franca preocupación en la cara. Debía tomar una decisión y optó por la más difícil.

—¿Conocen ustedes al conde de Kensington? —preguntó María mientras todos la miraban extrañados.

—No demasiado —respondió Christopher—. No solemos movernos en los mismos círculos, aunque personalmente tengo que reconocer que nunca me ha inspirado confianza.

Pauna asintió con la cabeza no solo por las palabras de Christopher, sino porque ya no tenía duda de sus sospechas.

—¿Es su hija, verdad? —preguntó mirando a Maria directa mente a los ojos.

En la cara de la recién llegada pudo verse una cierta sorpresa, pero solo fue por unos segundos.

—¿De qué estáis hablando? —preguntaron Christopher y Terry a la vez.

—¿Cómo lo ha sabido? —le preguntó Maria a Pauna.

—Querida, su sobrina es la viva imagen de su madre, a quien tuve el placer de conocer.

En ese momento, mientras pronunciaba esas palabras, miró de reojo a su hermano Albert, que parecía sumamente interesado en la conversación.

—No debe temer. Nosotros no tenemos trato con lord White, al que francamente siempre consideré un canalla.

María pareció dudar en un momento, pero aquellos que la conocían sabían que siempre llegaba al final cuando tomaba una determinación. Se sentó en uno de los sillones libres que había cerca del sofá y los miró con aire decidido.

—Como les he dicho, mi nombre es María di Buorini, y mi hermana se llamaba Vittoria. Se casó muy joven con un conde inglés, lord White. Candy es su hija.

—¿Está diciendo que Candy es la hija de un conde? —exclamó Annie.

—Sí, exactamente.

Terry, que sentía que estaba a punto de asesinar a alguien, se dirigió a María con tono duro.

—¿Y cómo demonios acabó trabajando en nuestra casa de institutriz? ¿Era alguna especie de juego?

—Ojalá se tratara de eso.

—Tendrá que contarnos mucho más si quiere que creamos algo de lo que está diciendo —le dijo el Duque de Grandchester con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Si lo hago, estaré poniendo la vida de Candy en sus manos y eso es pedirme demasiado.

—Esto ya no es una petición —señaló Terry con un brillo peligroso en los ojos.

—Nosotros hemos llegado a tenerle un gran afecto —le dijo Pauna para intentar aliviar la tensión que se había instalado en la habitación—. No haríamos nada que pudiera perjudicarla, al contrario. El Duque ha estado buscándola durante varios días y el conde de Ashford no ha descansado hasta encontrar alguna pista que nos pueda decir a dónde ha ido. Créame por favor si le digo que queremos lo mejor para ella y que haremos lo que esté a nuestro alcance para ayudarla.

Lord Adley, que hasta entonces había permanecido callado, miró a María de una manera extraña e intensa.

—Le prometo que nadie hará daño a la hija de Vittoria.

María miró a lord Adley intentando descubrir por qué su hermana no le había contado nada a aquel hombre. Lo había reconocido nada más verlo. No solo por el nombre, sino también por la cara tan parecida a la del pequeño retrato que Dorothy le confió cuando llegó con la pequeña a Venecia.

—De acuerdo —dijo María mientras intentaba ordenar la historia en su cabeza—. Lo que les voy a contar, deben prometer que jamás saldrá de esta habitación. Es una historia muy personal y muy dolorosa, y que le pertenece a alguien muy querido para mí que desgraciadamente murió hace años. La madre de Candy, Vittoria, y yo nos quedamos huérfanas a temprana edad. Mi hermana sintió la pérdida de una manera especial. Se convirtió en una joven retraída y vulnerable, y lord White se aprovechó de ello. Yo tendría que haberlo visto, pero cuando me di cuenta ya era demasiado tarde. Él estaba en Italia visitando a unos amigos y allí la conoció. La sedujo con falsos modales y atenciones, y Vittoria, tan falta de cariño, cayó en sus manos como una niña. Se casaron y se fueron a vivir a Londres. No sabía nada de ella, solo recibía esporádicas cartas en las que me pedía que no fuera a verla porque Andrew estaba demasiado ocupado y no quería tener problemas con él. Yo respeté su decisión muy a mi pesar, porque pensaba que su felicidad estaba ante todo. Unos años después, sin previo aviso, Dorothy, que era su doncella principal y una pequeña se presentaron en mi casa. Ni siquiera sabía que tenía una sobrina. María tuvo que detenerse unos momentos ya que todavía la emocionaba recordar la carita de Candy, con sus hermosos ojos verdes mirándola como si ella pudiera arreglarlo todo.

—Tome, beba un poco —le dijo Terry acercándole una copa de coñac.

—Lo siento —dijo María.

—No se disculpe, querida. Se ve que es algo doloroso para usted —le dijo Pauna dándole una palmadita en la mano en un gesto de consuelo.

—Gracias. Como les decía, fue una sorpresa para mí y más cuando Kate me contó por qué estaban allí. Resultó que la vida de mi hermana era un infierno. No había tardado mucho tiempo en descubrir que el conde de Kensington se había casado con ella por el dinero de su herencia. Lord White se descubrió como un auténtico canalla —dijo entre dientes intentando contener la furia—. Al parecer la manera que tenía de hacer dinero no era limpia y descubrió una mucho mejor de conseguirlo. Amenazó a mi hermana con matarla y con hacerme daño a mí sí no hacía lo que él quería. La obligaba a coquetear con determinados hombres para obtener información política o personal, que después él utilizaba. La obligaba a venderse por esa información, y según Dorothy eso casi terminó por matarla. Sin embargo, durante ese tiempo conoció a un hombre del que se enamoró perdidamente.

Mientras pronunciaba esas palabras, sus ojos se posaron en lord Adley, que la miraba con peligrosa intensidad.

—Sin embargo, tuvo que renunciar a él porque sabía que si lord White lo descubría, podría hacer cualquier cosa, incluso matar a ese hombre y ella no podía soportar que le ocurriese algo por su culpa. Semanas después, descubrió que estaba embarazada. Lord White sabía que él no era el padre, pero le daba igual mientras pudiera seguir utilizando a mi hermana para sus propios fines. Además, esa niña desde el momento de su nacimiento fue su arma definitiva para poder controlarla. Cuando Candy tenía cinco años, ya despuntaba como una verdadera belleza, así que mi hermana temía que su marido la utilizara para los mismos fines que a ella cuando fuese lo suficientemente mayor. Finalmente, lo convenció para que la mandara lejos conmigo durante unos años, diciéndole que así podría dedicarse exclusivamente a él. Le confió su hija a Dorothy y viajaron a Italia intuyendo que era muy posible que no volviera a verla. Nadie lo sabía, pero por aquel entonces mi hermana estaba enferma. Cuando murió, meses después, yo pensé que lord White reclamaría a la niña, pero el tiempo pasó y no recibí noticias suyas hasta hace unos meses. Habían pasado demasiados años y el fantasma de ese hombre que había sobrevolado nuestras vidas durante tanto tiempo acabó por hacerse realidad. Dorothy, que en su tiempo había sido toda una promesa en el teatro, le enseñó a Candy todo lo que sabía y le contó la historia tal como yo os la estoy contando a vosotros. Desde que era una niña la hemos preparado para enfrentarse a él si hacía falta, rezando para que eso no llegara a ocurrir nunca. Viajó conmigo por toda Europa, aprendió cinco idiomas, estudió todo lo que caía en sus manos y, muy a mis espaldas, aprendió esgrima con el mejor maestro espadachín de toda Italia. Siempre fue una niña inquieta e impulsiva que me hacía reír con sus alocadas ideas —elijo mientras sonreía al recordar—. ¿Saben que una vez se disfrazó de un conde francés cuando tenía quince años y se metió en una fiesta en Bélgica donde estaba la flor y nata de la sociedad? Dios, era imprevisible.

Su sonrisa desapareció al recordar el día en que recibieron la carta de lord White reclamando a Candy.

—¿Qué ocurrió después? —le preguntó Terry con un tono de voz menos duro.

—Hace unos meses recibimos una carta. En ella lord Bright le ordenaba que fuera a Londres, le decía que ya era hora de que volviera con su familia y cumpliera con su deber. ¡Por el amor de Dios! Él sabe que no es su padre, aunque a los efectos legales si lo sea. Sabíamos que no podíamos negarnos, ya que Candy estaba todavía bajo su tutela, y además ella temía por mí. Así que me convenció de que sería fácil. Que tenía un plan y que en menos de un mes estaría de vuelta en casa. Y yo, que no podía hacer nada, le creí.

—¿Cuál era ese plan? —preguntó de nuevo Terry mientras se inclinaba ligeramente hacia delante.

—Dorothy le había enseñado a disfrazarse, a crear un personaje, y lo hacía francamente bien. Una anciana con acento alemán, un conde francés amanerado, una institutriz entrada en años..., la lista era larga.

Así que decidió que si su padre la había llamado para utilizarla igual que a su madre, este se encontraría con una desagradable sorpresa. No supe qué había ocurrido hasta que un mes después de la partida, una mujer inglesa que se hacía llamar Candice Greyson tocó a mi puerta. Traía una carta de Candy en la que me explicaba qué había sucedido. Al parecer, al conde de Kensington no le importó mucho el aspecto desastroso de Candy porque ya la había prometido al duque de Weston, al que solo le interesaba que le dieran un heredero.

Terry insultó entre dientes, mientras pensaba en ese anciano sin escrúpulos que había asesinado a dos de sus esposas.

—Candy se negó, y lord White la encerró después de pegarle.

Terry sentía ganas de matar al conde de Kensington. Si era verdad que le había puesto un solo dedo encima a Candy tendría que responder ante él.

—No sé cómo, pero mi sobrina consiguió escapar. Decidió ir a Escocia, donde vive un amigo nuestro. De camino se quedó en una posada y por casualidad conoció a otro huésped.

—La señorita Candice Greyson, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Pauna, que intentaba controlar la idea que iba formándose en su cabeza de manera más firme al tiempo que María iba contando su historia.

—Exacto. Al parecer, Candice Greyson estaba en aquella posada, desesperada, sin saber qué hacer. Se dirigía a su casa, Duque, para trabajar como institutriz. Sin embargo, era dueña de un secreto que en poco tiempo saldría a la luz y que la haría perder su puesto, su reputación y cualquier posibilidad de trabajar en un futuro.

—Estaba embarazada —dijo Terry como si no fuese obvio.

—Así es —dijo María. Cuando mi sobrina la conoció se le ocurrió una idea que podía ayudarlas a ambas. Envió a Greyson a Venecia con la mitad del dinero que le quedaba. Sabía que yo había ayudado antes a muchachas que se encontraban en su misma situación, y ella tomó su puesto como institutriz en su casa. Eso era mejor que ir a Escocia sin saber si nuestro amigo estaba allí, y sin saber si su padre estaría vigilando los caminos como lo hacía con los muelles. Pensó que sería el escondite perfecto hasta que pudiera salir del país sin peligro.

—Pero si eso es así, ¿por qué dejarnos, por qué huir de esa manera? —preguntó Annie confusa.

—Quizá pensó que la habían descubierto —contestó María.

—Sí, pero usted dijo que vino disfrazada, y todos los que la vieron en Londres no la vieron realmente a ella. Cuando estuvo con nosotros, después de los primeros días, fue ella misma.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—Que descubrimos su disfraz y desde entonces no volvió a utilizarlo.

—Entonces con más razón. Si alguien que conoció a Vittoria la hubiese visto, no tendría dudas en relacionarlas. Se parecían mucho.

—Sí, solo se diferencian en que Candy es rubia y tiene los ojos verdes —dijo Pauna sintiendo como su hermano clavaba su mirada en ella de tal forma que sintió como si quisiera traspasarla.

—No creo que fuera eso —dijo Terry con determinación—. El problema fue que veníamos a Londres. Cada vez que alguien sacaba el tema se ponía tensa y un miedo que se apresuraba a ocultar se reflejaba en sus ojos. Temía que en Londres alguien pudiera reconocerla, así que huyó y vino a la ciudad, pero disfrazada de nuevo. Quería comprobar si seguían buscándola y qué posibilidades había de poder salir del país.

—Veo que conoce muy bien a mi sobrina —dijo Maria entornando los ojos.

—Lo suficiente como para matarla en cuanto caiga en mis manos. —Terry estaba furioso. Lo había engañado y, aunque entendía sus motivos, no podía olvidar que no había confiado en él a pesar de lo ocurrido entre ellos.

—Lo importante es encontrarla cuanto antes. Solo sabemos que está sola en Londres, disfrazada de quién sabe qué y con la sombra de ese maniático sobre sus espaldas —dijo Albert Adley con rudeza.

—Voy a ir a los muelles para ver si alguien ha preguntado por algún barco que salga para Venecia —dijo María haciendo ademán para levantarse.

—Usted no hará nada —le dijo Terry en un tono que no admitía discusión alguna. Yo me encargaré de ello y mientras usted se quedará aquí.

—Yo no.

—Estará mejor con nosotros y así podrá ayudarnos —le dijo Christopher usando un tono de voz más suave.

—De acuerdo —dijo María, que empezaba a sentir el cansancio del viaje.

—Solo una pregunta más —dijo lord Adley mientras todos lo miraban—. ¿Conoce usted el nombre del hombre que era el verdadero padre de Candy?

—Sí —dijo María mirándolo con intensidad.

—¿Cuál era ese nombre?

—El suyo, milord.

Después de que María le dijera que él era el padre de una joven que ni siquiera sabía que existía, sintió demasiadas emociones juntas como para poder asimilarlas en ese momento. Quería respuestas necesitaba respuestas a un sinfín de preguntas que se agolpaban en su interior. Luego del silencio que se instaló en la habitación tras aquellas palabras, el sonido de su voz retumbó como un latigazo.

—Si es cierto que tengo un hija tendrá que responderme muchas cosas —le dijo mirándola duramente.

—Quizá sea mejor que os dejemos solos —dijo Christopher mirando a Annie y a su hermano.

Sarah se levantó de inmediato para abandonar la habitación, pero Terry no movió ni un músculo. Su mirada era dura como el acero y no admitía discusión alguna.

—Terry —le dijo tocándole el hombro.

Su hermano lo miró dejándole muy claro lo que pensaba. No iba a marcharse de aquella habitación cuando era de Candy de la que iban a hablar.

Pauna lo miró con una súplica en los ojos mientras con los labios formó la palabra "después". Eso pareció convencer a Terry, que con renuencia salió detrás de Annie y de su hermano, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Ahora que se habían marchado, el silencio era abrumador y la tensión flotaba en el ambiente como si fuera niebla.

—¿Qué quiere saber? —le preguntó María sabiendo que aquel hombre tenía todo el derecho del mundo a estar enfadado.

—¿Cómo sé que me está diciendo la verdad, que esa joven es mi hija?

Pauna tomó la mano de su hermano y lo miró a los ojos.

—Es la viva imagen de Vittoria, pero tiene tus ojos verdes y el pelo rubio de nuestra familia. Yo no tengo ninguna duda. Incluso tiene nuestro temperamento —le dijo con una sonrisa.

—Tiene una marca de nacimiento. Mi hermana, en una carta que entregó a Dorothy para mí, me decía que es igual a una que usted tiene en el hombro izquierdo.

Albert sintió que una furia incontrolable corría por sus venas.

—¿Por qué Vittoria no me lo dijo?

—No supo que estaba embarazada hasta después de que ustedes dejaran de verse. Ella lo dejó porque tenía miedo de que Andrew se enterara. Sabía de lo que era capaz ese hombre. Cuando descubrió que estaba embarazada decidió no decírselo porque sabía que eso sería peligroso para usted. Según la ley, el padre legítimo era lord White. Podía quitarle a la niña o hacerle algo peor si ella hacía algo que a él no le gustara. Dorothy me contó que mi hermana sufrió mucho por eso. Sabía que usted tenía una niña pequeña y que en ese momento esa niña solo lo tenía a usted, ya que era viudo. No quería que si Andrew sospechaba que Candy era suya lo perjudicara. Ese hombre siempre ha sido capaz de lo peor.

—Y después de que ella murió, cuando Candy vivía con usted. ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?

—En la carta me suplicaba, que guardara el secreto. Ni siquiera Candy sabe quién es su verdadero padre. Solo tiene un colgante que lleva a todas partes. Al parecer usted se lo regaló a mi hermana. Hay un retrato de ella y el escudo de su familia, milord.

Albert recordó el día que le regaló ese colgante y una chispa de tristeza nubló sus ojos por unos segundos. Había amado a Vittoria intensamente. Ella lo había salvado de caer en la desesperación tras varios años de haber perdido a su esposa. Ella le había hecho ver que la vida seguía y que no se honraba a los seres queridos dándole la espalda a la felicidad.

—Mi hermana lo amó profundamente, lord Adley. Sus palabras no dejaban lugar a dudas. Tener a Candy le dio la fuerza necesaria para seguir. Dorothy me contó que para mi hermana era como tener un pedacito de usted con ella. Los amaba a los dos más que a su propia vida.

Albert tragó con dificultad, afectado por esas palabras. Sentía furia ante el hecho de no haber podido tener jamás a su hija junto a él, de haber perdido tantos años sin saber de ella, pero, a la vez, sentía una emoción que lo embargaba por completo.

Nada pudo hacer por salvar a su hija Meredith, pero ahora nada le impedía proteger a Candy de ese canalla sin escrúpulos que era Andrew White.

—Si algo llega a ocurrirle por culpa de ese malnacido, juro que lo mato —dijo Albert apretando los puños.

—Querido, creo que tendrás que ponerte a la cola —dijo Pauna con una sonrisa.

Francesca asintió con la cabeza en total acuerdo.

—De eso no le quepa duda, milord.

—Por lo que veo, mi hija ha sabido ganarse el cariño de la familia.

—Es imposible no quererla, Albert. Es buena, generosa, dulce y paciente, aunque...

—¿Aunque? —preguntó Albert alzando una ceja.

—Tiene un genio de mil demonios —dijo María levantando las manos.

—Sí —dijo Pauna, soltando una risilla—. El conde de Ashford puede dar fe de ello.

Lord Adley arqueó una ceja en señal de interrogación.

—¿Terry? —preguntó con voz dura. Su mirada hubiese intimidado a cualquier hombre, pero no a su hermana, que lo conocía demasiado bien como para que eso la afectara.

Palmeó el brazo de Albert como queriendo apaciguar al león que saca las uñas en defensa de su cachorro, y eso que todavía no conocía a Candy.

—Sí, Albert, has escuchado bien, he dicho el conde de Ashford.

—¿Hay algo que yo deba saber? —le preguntó Maria—. ¿Mi sobrina y ese tal conde de Ashford han...?

Pauna suspiró levantando las manos, para detener la avalancha de preguntas que ambos parecían dispuestos a hacerle.

—Solo os diré lo que sé. Sé que ambos sienten algo por el otro. Eso puede verlo cualquiera que tenga ojos en la cara. Sé que Terry es muy protector con ella y que desde que se conocen no han hecho otra cosa que discutir y buscarse el uno al otro sin cesar.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó María—, ¡están enamorados!

—Eso es lo que yo creo.

Lord Adley se removió inquieto en el sillón para al final mirar a Amelia. La duda se veía reflejada en sus ojos.

—Amelia, sabes que aprecio a Terry, pero no es hombre que se comprometa con ninguna mujer. Su reputación no deja lugar a dudas. María frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Es un libertino? —preguntó cada vez más alterada—. Me lo temía —dijo finalmente con un dejo de resignación.

—No es un libertino. Solo un poco mujeriego, pero tenía sus razones.

—Pauna... —le dijo Alan mirándola como si ella estuviera totalmente equivocada.

—Hazme caso, Albert. Él la ama. La ama más de lo que se imagina.

Alan miró a su hermana un largo rato antes de asentir con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo, pero eso no es lo que ahora importa. Lo primero es encontrarla y comprobar que esté bien y a salvo. María negó con la cabeza. —Eso será difícil. Mi sobrina sabe esconderse demasiado bien.

—Y yo, señora mía, siempre encuentro lo que busco —sentenció Albert, con lo que ambas mujeres sintieron que estaban más cerca de volver a ver a Candy.

—Cuando le ponga las manos encima la voy a encerrar de por vida —dijo Terry mientras miraba a través de la ventana de la biblioteca. La calle estaba desierta y solo las luces de los faroles, apenas visibles tras la niebla, dejaban ver el paso de algún coche en su recorrida polla ciudad.

Christopher miró a su hermano con una chispa de humor en los ojos.

—No creo que esto sea considerado muy civilizado.

—Me importa un bledo si es civilizado o no.

—Jamás imaginé que te vería perder tus nervios de acero por una mujer.

—Chris, no es una mujer, es una plaga.

Christopher soltó una carcajada que hizo que su hermano frunciera el ceño.

—¡Dios, estás enamorado de los pies a la cabeza!

—No digas estupideces. El amor no tiene nada que ver con esto.

—¿Ah no? Entonces es que estás más ciego de lo que yo pensaba, ¿Sabes? Cuanto antes lo aceptes, mejor.

—¿Aceptar qué, que amo a una mujer que es una mentirosa, que ha jugado con todos nosotros, que es impulsiva, terca, sabionda y que es como un dolor de muelas? No seas imbécil, ¡pues claro que la amo!, y eso me está volviendo loco.

Chris soltó otra carcajada esta vez más fuerte y su hermano lo miró con ganas de estrangularlo. Christopher disfrutaba viendo como su hermano perdía su famosa compostura.

—No tiene gracia, Chris.

—Yo creo que sí. Tanto hablar de que nunca te enamorarías, de que eso era para los tontos y aquí estoy; escuchándote hablar de una mujer por la que babeas sin poder ocultarlo.

Esa vez no se libró. Terry le golpeó en el brazo pero su hermano volvió a sonreír.

Terry se le sentó enfrente con cara de preocupación:

—No sé dónde está y, por lo que sabemos, puede haber un montón de hombres buscándola para lord White. Si le hace algo te juro que no vivirá un día más para contarlo.

Christopher miró a su hermano con todo rastro de diversión borrado de sus facciones.

—No te preocupes. Nosotros la encontraremos antes que ese canalla.

**nota: Hola! Buen lunessss! como andan? Espero que les haya gustaddo el capitulo, ya solo faltan 2 capitulos y el epilogo! Espero que tengan una muy buena semana! Un Saludo muy grande a todas!**

**Consti Grandchester**


	25. capitulo 24

**Nota: La historia le pertenece a la escritora española Josephine Lys, solo adapte la historia para los personajes de Candy Candy que le pertenecen a pertenecen a la escritora Kyoko Mizuki, la dibujante Yumiko Igarashi y Toei Animation. también aparecen algunos de los personajes originales de la historia.**

Capítulo 24

**candy** estaba nerviosa y no por ir en un coche en plena madrugada por Londres, sino por la persona a quien iba a ver. Se había escabullido por la puerta de atrás del local de Madame Vale cuando le dijo que ya no necesitaba sus servicios por esa noche. Había tomado un coche y le había dicho que quería ir a casa del Duque de Grandchester. Había esperado que el cochero supiera ir sin tener que explicárselo y así había sido, aunque la mirada de escepticismo y la sonrisa torcida que había dejado entrever dos dientes podridos le decían que creía que estaba loca de atar. La verdad es que no lo culpaba. Con su atuendo, todavía disfrazada como lo estaba en la casa, el hombre pensaría que era una lunática, porque si no, ¿cómo se explicaba que quisiera ir a casa de un duque una mujer como aquella?

Cuando llegaron, Candy le pagó al cochero, que no esperó ni dos segundos antes de abandonar el lugar. Candy miró la fachada de aquella hermosa casa. Era impresionante. Varios escalones la separaban de la puerta de color negro con una aldaba de bronce. La fachada blanca con dos columnas a los lados la hacía elegante y majestuosa. Algunas ventanas iluminadas en el piso inferior le sugerían que parte de la familia aún no se había retirado. Las manos le sudaban cuando llamó a la puerta. Unos pasos rápidos se escucharon al otro lado antes de que le abrieran y la cara algo asombrada de un mayordomo apareciera detrás de la puerta.

—¿Que desea? —le preguntó con claro desdén.

—Deseo ver a lord Grandchester Baker.

—No hay nada que podamos hacer por usted, y ahora si es tan amable de marcharse... —le dijo mientras intentaba cerrar la puerta de nuevo.

—Espere —dijo Candy introduciendo su cuerpo por la apertura de la puerta, con lo que el mayordomo cayó hacia atrás.

—Esto es inaudito —dijo el mayordomo totalmente enojado, mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a Candy para sacarla de allí. Estaba claro que aquel hombre no tenía intención de informar a nadie de su llegada. Estaba convencido de que era una vagabunda y Candy no estaba dispuesta a que la echaran sin antes hacer lo que se había propuesto. Sacó el estilete de su vestido y apuntó con él al mayordomo. El pobre se puso pálido, y tartamudeó en un intento por aplacarla.

—No me voy a ir de aquí hasta que llame a lord Grandchester Baker, a no ser que quiera que me ponga nerviosa.

—C... claro, s... señora.

—¿Candy?

—¿Pero qué demonios...?

Candy abrió los ojos al ver a su tía Maria. ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Y quién era ese hombre que había maldecido al verla?

—Por Dios, Candy, deja de apuntar al pobre Darrows con ese cuchillo si no quieres que se nos muera del susto —dijo Pauna saliendo detrás de ese hombre. Adiós a su intención de pasar inadvertida. Su tía la había descubierto debajo del disfraz y ahora no podía hacer nada por negarlo. Guardó el estilete antes de disculparse con el azorado mayordomo, que parecía a punto de desmayarse.

—Hemos estado buscándote por todas partes —le dijo su tía mientras la abrazaba—. ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¿Por qué te fuiste?

—Sí, jovencita, eso estuvo francamente mal. Debías haber confiado en nosotros —le dijo Pauna.

—No tuve más remedio. Pero... ¿cómo es que estás aquí? —le preguntó a su tía.

—Creo que sería mejor que le diéramos tiempo para refrescarse y cambiarse antes de obtener respuestas —dijo el hombre imponente que no hacía más que mirarla fijamente, de una manera extraña.

—Sí, creo que eso será lo mejor.

—Desde luego —dijo una voz masculina a sus espaldas. Era una voz que ella conocía demasiado bien y que hizo que las piernas le temblaran. Sus ojos fríos y duros la miraban con furia.

Terry se acercó a ella lentamente hasta quedar a un metro de distancia.

—He venido a hablar con vos —le dijo Candy intentando que su voz sonara clara y sin ningún tipo de emoción.

—Y vas a hacerlo, de eso que no te quepa duda.

Candy sintió que se enfadaba por momentos, ese hombre arrogante...

Ambos se quedaron mirándose en un silencio casi insoportable.

—Te quiero aquí abajo antes de un cuarto de hora.

—Vendré cuando haya acabado de cambiarme.

Una risa proveniente del hombre desconocido hizo que Candy lo mirara.

—Tómate el tiempo que haga falta —dijo Christopher.

Candy no lo había visto hasta ese momento.

—Gracias —le dijo con una sonrisa.

Pauna acompañó a Candy y a su tía al piso de arriba. Aquella noche iba a ser muy larga. Nunca pensó que las cosas saldrían así. Iba a avisar a Terry y después pensaba marcharse, jamás imaginó que toda la familia estaría levantada para darle la bienvenida.

Annie salía de su habitación cuando vio a las tres mujeres por el pasillo.

—¿Pero quién es? —Annie se quedó paralizada. Esos grandes ojos verdes solo podían pertenecer a una persona y esa era Candy. Corrió hacia ella y la abrazó hasta dejarla casi sin respiración.

—Me tenías muy preocupada, y estoy francamente enfadada contigo. ¿Cómo pudiste dejarnos con tan solo una nota como despedida?

Annie fruncía el ceño, pero su sonrisa desmentía su enojo.

Las cuatro entraron en la habitación mientras la acosaban a preguntas. Las había echado mucho de menos, y allí, con todas las preguntas y reprimendas de las que estaba siendo objeto, solo podía pensar en una cosa: que la querían, que se preocupaban por ella. Eso la emocionó en lo más profundo.

—¿Dónde has estado? —le preguntó Pauna por cuarta vez.

—En un burdel —contestó Candy como si nada.

Eso hizo que todas se pararan en seco. A Annie se le cayeron las toallas que había tomado para el baño de Candy, su tía Maria había estado a punto de caerse de la silla en la que iba a sentarse y Pauna se había aferrado al dosel de la cama como si las piernas hubiesen decidido no sostenerla. Tres pares de ojos tan abiertos que temía que se salieran de sus órbitas la miraban sin pestañear.

—Candice White —le dijo su tía que parecía haber recuperado la voz—, espero que eso haya sido una broma.

—No tía, no es una broma. Pero no es lo que están pensando, así que tranquilícense.

—¿Que nos tranquilicemos? Nos dices que has estado en un burdel durante una semana al menos y ¿quieres que nos tranquilicemos? Annie, ve a buscar las sales.

—Esperen que les explique, pero antes por favor si no les importa me gustaría hablar un momento con mi tía.

—Querida, lo sabemos todo —dijo Pauna alzando la ceja izquierda.

Maria asintió con la cabeza.

—No sabía nada de ti, ni dónde estabas, ni si estabas bien..., así que tuve que tomar una decisión.

Candy miró a aquellas tres mujeres que expresaban en el rostro toda su preocupación.

—Está bien, lo comprendo, además siempre quise deciros la verdad —le dijo Candy a Pauna y Annie que la miraban atentamente—, pero no podía y eso me estaba martirizando por dentro. Lo siento. Siento haberos mentido, pero...

—No tienes que decir nada más —dijo Pauna con aire resuelto—. Entendemos perfectamente lo que hiciste y por qué, aunque no voy a negar que nos duele un poco que no confiaras en nosotros. No sabías si conocíamos a lord White o si teníamos alguna relación con él. Así que basta de disculpas y remordimientos. Lo importante es que estás aquí, con nosotros, y que estás bien, y ahora date ese baño, porque después tendrás que contestar a todas las preguntas que esos hombres que esperan ahí abajo están impacientes por hacerte.

—Ahora que hablas de ellos. ¿Quién era ese hombre imponente que estaba con vosotras?

Pauna miró disimuladamente a Maria y ambas parecieron llegar a un acuerdo.

Es mi hermano, lord Adley —le dijo finalmente Pauna—. Ha venido a pasar una temporada con nosotros.

¿Era el padre de Meredith, no?

—Así es —dijo Annie con una chispa de tristeza en los ojos.

—Ese tal conde de Ashford parecía bastante enfadado contigo —le dijo su tía alzando una ceja.

Candy enrojeció. Su tía la conocía demasiado bien y, aunque intentase contarle una mentira, sería imposible.

—Imagino que estará enfadado por el modo en que desaparecí —dijo intentando no mirar directamente a ninguna.

El agua ya estaba en la bañera, caliente y apetecible, y Candy no quería seguir hablando de ese tema. Sabía que tendría que enfrentarse a él cuando bajara y lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era descubrir ante todas que estaba locamente enamorada de él.

—Pues a mí me pereció que su estado se debía a algo más que a tu modo de desaparecer —dijo su tía marcando las últimas palabras con cierta ironía.

—No sé a qué te refieres —le dijo Candy mientras se quitaba las ropas del disfraz que la hacían parecer una mujer con rollos.

—Tu tía quiere decir que está claro que Terry siente algo por ti y que no cree que no sepas de qué te está hablando.

Candy las miró intentando expresar sorpresa.

—Oh, deja ya esa cara que a mí no me engañas —dijo Pauna poniendo los brazos enjarra.

—Y a mí tampoco, Candy, tus ojos no pueden disimularlo. Estas enamorada de ese hombre, ¿verdad?

Candy miró a Annie, que intentaba disimular su risa.

—Yo ni siquiera he hablado —le dijo riendo por lo bajo al ver como Candy fruncía el cejo.

Candy se rindió ante la fuerza que constituían esas tres mujeres.

—La verdad es que no importa lo que yo sienta.

—Oh, querida, claro que importa.

—No, Pauna, no importa porque ambas sabemos cómo es Terry.

—Yo sí sé cómo es, pero creo que tú no. ¿Sabes por qué tiene esa actitud ante las mujeres y el compromiso?

Candy negó con la cabeza pensando en que no sabía si quería que se lo dijera.

—Cuando era un muchacho se enamoró de una mujer mayor y con bastante influencia. Ella jugó con él: hizo una apuesta a sus espaldas. Tenía varios amantes y Terry no lo sabía. Todos apostaron cuánto tardaría en enterarse Terry de que era el centro de un juego, de un entretenimiento para esa bruja y sus amigos. A Terry no le llevó mucho tiempo descubrirlo, no solo lo de los amantes, sino también lo de la apuesta, y planeó algo que esa arpía no esperaba. Se presentó en su casa y reclamó las ganancias de la apuesta. Dijo que había colocado su dinero, a través de un agente, a la posición que daba por ganadores a quienes sostenían que sería Terry mismo quien la dejaría. En ese instante, le comunicó que la abandonaba para siempre. Y reclamó su dinero. Esa mujer se sintió tan humillada que fue a hablar con el padre de Terry. Le contó una serie de mentiras dañinas y maliciosas. Le dijo que su hijo había hecho una apuesta sobre ella con sus amigos y que una vez que la sedujo la había humillado ante todos. El Duque de Grandchester, en vez de preguntar a Terry, creyó a esa mujer y le dio la espalda a su hijo. Terry quedó tan dolido por ello que decidió marcharse. Ellos dos nunca se habían llevado muy bien porque Terry siempre fue rebelde, no quería seguir el camino que su padre le había dictado, pero aquello fue lo que los separó definitivamente.

Candy pudo imaginar lo que debió de sufrir Terry. Era solo un muchacho y descubrió no solo que la mujer de la que se había enamorado había jugado con él, sino que como consecuencia de sus mentiras había perdido la estima y el respeto de su padre. Para alguien como Terry, el hecho de que su padre creyera a aquella mujer antes que a él tuvo que suponer la peor de las traiciones. Era normal que fuera cauto y desconfiado, además sabía que esos años que había pasado fuera del país no habían hecho sino reforzar con creces esas cualidades. Por lo que había escuchado de Pauna y de todos los que lo conocían, el muchacho que se marchó no se parecía en nada al hombre que regresó diez años después.

—Eso solo refuerza mi opinión, Pauna.

Pauna soltó un suspiro que expresaba su disconformidad.

—Estás equivocada. Sé que él siente algo por ti. Estos días no ha parado de buscarte. Ha estado furioso y preocupado, y créeme que jamás lo había visto perder los nervios de esa manera. Sin embargo, no voy a agobiarte ahora con eso. Te dejaremos sola para que te bañes y te arregles. Le diré a Darrows que te prepare algo para comer.

Candy sentía que las palabras de Pauna se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza. "Ha estado muy preocupado, no ha parado de buscarte. Él siente algo por ti". Era demasiado peligroso creer que eso podía ser verdad, y, aunque lo deseaba con toda su alma, una parte de ella se decía que eso era solo un sueño. Además, no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso porque estaba allí por algo mucho más importante.

—Tengo que pediros un favor —dijo Candy mientras tomaba la ropa que Annie le había traído—. Necesito hablar con Terry a solas. Tengo que decirle algo muy importante, algo que le incumbe, y necesito decírselo a él primero.

Pauna y Annie se miraron frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—Por favor, ahora no me hagan preguntas. Primero debo hablar con él.

—Está bien —le dijo Pauna—, pero no creas que no me voy a enterar de lo que sucede.

Maria soltó una carcajada antes de guiñarle un ojo a su sobrina.

—Y tú que pensabas que yo era como un sargento.

—Tía, al lado de Pauna hasta Napoleón es un santo.

—Menos mal que estoy sorda, si no, no tendría otro remedio que pegarte un buen tirón de orejas, pero me alegro demasiado de tenerte aquí como para tenértelo en cuenta. La próxima vez, jovencita, no tendrás tanta suerte.

A regañadientes, todas salieron de la habitación y dejaron a Candy con su baño y un montón de preguntas en la cabeza.

Candy se miró en el espejo. El vestido que Sarah le había dado era uno de los que había dejado cuando se marchó. Era el azul marino con mangas angostas y escote medianamente pronunciado. Se estrechaba sobre su busto más generosamente de lo que ella hubiese deseado, pero tenía que reconocer que, al lado de la ropa que había estado llevando durante los últimos días, aquello era una bendición. El cabello se lo había dejado suelto. Todavía no lo tenía seco del todo y la cabeza le dolía de tantas horquillas que había llevado para sujetarlo día y noche durante su estancia en la casa de Madame Vale. Unos golpes en la puerta le advirtieron de su presencia. Sabía que era Terry. Pauna le había dado el mensaje y, aunque no era muy ortodoxo que él entrara en aquella habitación, lo que tenía que decirle antes de bajar y encontrarse con los demás era lo suficientemente importante como para dejar de lado las convenciones sociales.

Lo sintió antes de verlo. Cuando se giró, él estaba allí. Había cerrado la puerta y la miraba como si quisiera traspasarla. La recorrió de arriba abajo con un examen tan exhaustivo que no dejaba lugar a interpretación alguna. Candy sintió que enrojecía por completo.

Lo sabía furioso y notó que no trataba de ocultarlo. No podía reprochárselo.

—Veo que Pauna te ha dicho que deseaba hablar contigo a solas.

Terry se apoyó en el dosel de la cama mientras la miraba con dureza, lo que hizo que Candy apretara la tela del vestido con la mano.

—Sí, y ha sido bastante misteriosa en cuanto a eso tan importante que debes decirme.

—Sé que estás furioso.

—¿De veras? Creo que no llegas ni a hacerte una idea.

Candy tragó saliva antes de continuar.

—No espero que me perdones, y...

—¿Y? —preguntó Terry entre dientes.

—Voy a contarte por qué he venido y me gustaría que me escucharas hasta el final antes de echarme o estrangularme o lo que tengas en mente, que por lo que veo no es nada agradable. Me marché de Cravencross porque no podía exponerme a venir a Londres siendo yo misma. Debería haber confiado en ti, pero no lo hice no porque no quisiera, sino porque no sabía cómo contarte todo lo que había ocurrido en mi vida para llevarme hasta aquel punto. Quería contártelo.

—Pero no lo hiciste.

—No. Supongo que tenía miedo de que no me creyeras. No lo sé. La verdad es que cuando llegué a vuestra casa era solo temporal. Mi tía me ha dicho que os lo ha contado todo, así que no voy a repetir otra vez la causa por la que acabé escondiéndome allí. Espero que no veas malicia en mis actos. Lo que importa es que cuando llegué a Londres ayudé a una chica en apuros y en agradecimiento me llevó a su casa. Esa casa resultó ser el local de Madame Vale.

Un gruñido parecido al rugido de un león hizo que Candy diera un paso atrás. Terry ya no estaba apoyado en el dosel de la cama sino que estaba a dos metros de ella con las piernas abiertas mirándola con una expresión que ella ni siquiera quería descifrar.

—Antes de que te dé una apoplejía, he de decirte que trabajaba allí tal y como me has visto llegar. Madame Vale me dejó ser la ayudante de las chicas. Una noche vi llegar a mi padre. Él y otro hombre llamado Lacroix, entraron en una habitación. Madame Vale los dejó allí. Era como un despacho. Yo sabía que al lado había una sala, que se utilizaba como almacén, y que comunicaba con ese despacho. Sentí curiosidad por escuchar de qué hablarían y me escondí allí.

En ese momento del relato, Candy miró a Terry y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Tenía la mandíbula tan apretada que parecía que se haría añicos en cualquier momento.

—Lo importante es que los escuché hablar de ti y de tu socio. Mi padre le preguntó al otro hombre si ya tenía todo preparado y Lacroix le respondió que tu compañía se hundiría para siempre el viernes.

Terry estaba haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por contenerse. Al principio, cuando Pauna le dijo que Candy quería verlo a solas, pensó que Candy iba a explicarle por qué había huido y no había confiado en él, pero lo que nunca hubiese imaginado era lo que le contó después. Había estado en un burdel expuesta a quién sabe qué peligros y después se había arriesgado de una manera intolerable para descubrir qué era lo que tramaba su padre. En ese momento tenía ganas de estrangularla por su temeridad y por hacerle pasar un auténtico calvario. La verdad era que le había dado una información valiosísima, porque Stear y él, aunque se estaban acercando, jamás hubieran descubierto la trampa antes del viernes. Quizá le había salvado la vida, pero eso no mitigaba la furia que corría por sus venas al imaginársela metida en una sala, escuchando una conversación de unos hombres que, de haberla descubierto, no hubieran tenido ningún escrúpulo.

—¿Y qué se supone que pensabas hacer después de contarme todo eso?

Candy sabía que lo que iba a decir sería la gota que colmaría el vaso, pero iba a ser sincera. No quería más mentiras entre ellos.

—Iba a marcharme. En unas semanas salía un barco hacia Venecia y esperaba ir en él.

—Vaya —dijo terry con cinismo—, ¿entonces qué se supone que fue lo que sucedió entre nosotros? Que yo recuerde hicimos el amor y tú perdiste tu virginidad.

—No hace falta ser tan grosero —estalló Candy.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo describir de otra manera lo que tú pareces tomar tan a la ligera.

—Para mí fue muy importante —dijo Candy cargada de emoción.

—¿Y por eso pensabas huir?

El tono sarcástico de su pregunta fue lo que hizo que Candy perdiera el control.

—No. Me fui porque sabía que tú no querías un compromiso y menos con una institutriz, y yo no soportaría estar cerca de ti sin...

Terry fue hacia ella y la tomó de los brazos obligándola a mirarlo.

—¿Sin...?

—¿Qué importa eso?

—Importa y mucho, Candy , me importa a mí. Me has juzgado y has llegado a una conclusión tú sola. Una conclusión que, por cierto, no me deja en muy buena posición. ¿Realmente crees eso de mí?

Candy quería decirle que sí, pero algo en su interior se lo impedía. Desde que lo conocía nunca había hecho nada de todas aquellas cosas de las que se lo acusaba. Quizá fuera un cínico, pero ella había visto otra faceta totalmente diferente. Había conocido a un hermano abnegado, a un tío cariñoso, a un hombre tierno y también a un hombre apasionado. ¿Iba a ser ella igual que el padre de Terry? ¿A quién iba a creer, a los demás o a lo que su corazón le decía?

—No, no creo eso de ti —le dijo con los ojos cargados de lágrimas.

Terry le rozó la mejilla con los dedos borrando las huellas de su tristeza. Cuando le alzó la cara dulcemente para que lo mirara, Candy vio tanta ternura y deseo en sus ojos que no pudo evitar llorar otra vez.

—Eres una testaruda, Candice White, una sabionda y un auténtico vendaval, y te amo por ello. Es cierto que nunca antes me había imaginado diciendo estas palabras, pero era porque no me había enamorado. Nunca había conocido la agonía de tener que vivir sin la persona que necesito más que el aire que respiro. Estos días he conocido ese sufrimiento y te digo que he tenido suficiente para toda una vida. No voy a permitir que te alejes de mí nunca más. Quiero discutir contigo, reír contigo y hacer el amor hasta que nuestros cuerpos estén exhaustos. Quiero estar dentro de ti y perderme en tu dulzura y quiero despertarme todas las mañanas contigo entre mis brazos. Y...

Candy temblaba de alegría y emoción. Jamás imaginó que pudiera amar tanto a alguien y que esa persona pudiera correspondería. Sin embargo, no estaba soñando y todas las palabras de Terry se le habían grabado a fuego en el pecho. Sintió que las piernas apenas la sostenían.

Le puso los dedos sobre los labios para que Terry callara.

—No pienso ir a ningún lado. No mientras viva —le dijo mientras le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos.

Terry sonrió y el amor que desprendían sus ojos hizo que Candy se sintiera la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

—¿Sabes? —replicó Terry—. Creo que se me ha contagiado la sordera de Pauna, porque no te he escuchado decir que me amas profundamente y que soy el hombre de tus sueños, que soy encantador, maravilloso...

Emma soltó una carcajada que hizo que Terry la mirara con intensidad. Jamás la había visto tan hermosa como en ese momento. Sintió que las manos le temblaban al abrazarla.

—Eres un sinvergüenza, un arrogante y un testarudo, pero te amo más que a mi vida.

Terry la besó. Toda la pasión se desató en un instante, mientras los dos tomaban del otro la locura que los embargaba. Terry besó su boca con maestría hasta que las rodillas de Candy se doblaron. Luego la estrechó más contra él, con un gemido ronco de satisfacción. Candy le acarició la espalda mientras percibía en tensión todos sus músculos, y deseó poder quitarle la ropa y poder sentir la piel de él sobre la suya. Terry dejó de besarla sin soltar el abrazo.

—No hay nada que desee más en este mundo que hacerte el amor en este momento, pero abajo nos están esperando, y no creo que Pauna tarde mucho en subir a buscarnos.

Candy sonrió apoyando la cabeza en su pecho. Sentía los latidos del corazón de Terry tan rápidos como los propios. Antes de bajar, Candy no pudo evitar recordar qué era lo que la había llevado allí en un principio.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con lo que te he contado? —le preguntó.

Terry vio el miedo en los ojos de Emma y maldijo a lord White entre dientes.

—No debes preocuparte. Todo se arreglará.

—No me trates como a una niña pequeña. Quiero saber qué vas a hacer. No quiero que te hagan daño.

—No me ocurrirá nada. Antes has dicho que confiabas en mí. Atraparemos a Lacroix antes de que actúe. Y después de eso tu padre no tendrá escapatoria. No volverá a hacer daño a nadie.

**nota: Hola chicas! Buen inicio de semana! Espero que hayan pasado un lindo fin de semana y especialmente ayer que fue el dia del padre, hyan popdiao celebrar con sus papa, parejas etc. Ya solo faltan el ultimo capitulo y el epilogo! Dejen reviews!**

**Buena semana! **

**Besos!**

**Consti Granchester**


	26. capitulo 25

**Nota: La historia le pertenece a la escritora española Josephine Lys, solo adapte la historia para los personajes de Candy Candy que le pertenecen a pertenecen a la escritora Kyoko Mizuki, la dibujante Yumiko Igarashi y Toei Animation. también aparecen algunos de los personajes originales de la historia.**

**nota: este capitulo contienen escenas sexuales prohibidas para menores de edad, gracias.**

**nota: aquí les dejo el ultimo capitulo! Espero que les guste!1**

Capítulo 25

**C**uando bajo, esperaba que todos estuvieran en la salita, pero no fue así. Solo estaban Pauna y su hermano, lord Adley, que la miraba de modo extraño. La calidez que había en sus ojos hizo que cualquier tipo de recelo desapareciera.

—Candy, ven, siéntate con nosotros —le dijo Pauna con una sonrisa temblorosa.

—Pensaba que los demás también estarían aquí.

—No, cariño, primero nos gustaría hablar contigo de algo.

—Mi hermana es una charlatana, pero se ha olvidado de presentarnos. Soy Albert Adley, y para mí es un placer conocerte.

Candy esbozó una sonrisa y lord Albert sintió que una gran calidez se extendía por su pecho. Era la misma imagen de Vittoria, salvo los ojos y el pelo, que eran iguales a los de él. No cabía duda de que era su hija.

Albert Adley extendió la mano para estrechar la de Candy, y entonces ella palideció.

—¿Estás bien, cariño? —le preguntó Pauna preocupada.

Lord Adley se puso de pie para acercarse a ella.

—¿Se encuentra mal? Está pálida.

Candy no sabía qué decir. Cuando vio el anillo de lord Adley reconoció el escudo. Era el mismo que llevaba en su pecho dentro del colgante. El mismo que según su madre pertenecía a su verdadero padre. En ese momento deseó levantarse y salir de aquella habitación, pero dudaba de que las piernas la sostuvieran. Entonces hizo lo único que podía hacer. Lo miró directamente a los ojos, unos ojos que eran iguales a los suyos, y vio lo que antes no había comprendido. Esa sensación extraña, esa calidez. ¿Estaría allí acaso por...? Miró a Pauna, cuyos ojos estaban algo humedecidos, y no le cupo duda. Se llevó las manos al cuello y con lentitud desabrochó el colgante. Lo abrió y se lo mostró a lord Adley a la vez que tomaba suavemente su mano, y tocaba su anillo.

Pauna se levantó lentamente y dándole un beso en la mejilla salió de la habitación para dejarlos a los dos solos.

—Jamás pensé que la vida me reservara esta maravillosa sorpresa, pero solo puedo decir que sería el hombre más feliz del mundo si pudiera llamarte hija.

Candy lo miró, incapaz de soportar por un momento más la emoción. Había perdido a su madre y jamás había tenido un padre, y ahora él estaba allí, el hombre con el que había soñado toda su infancia. Alguien sin rostro, pero que le decía cuánto la quería, que la escucharía y que siempre estaría a su lado. Así se lo había imaginado y ahora estaba allí, a solo un metro. Entonces hizo lo que había deseado hacer desde que era una niña, se echó a sus brazos y lloró entre ellos.

Albert Adley la abrazó con fuerza aunque sus ojos lo traicionaban. No pudo sostener las lágrimas de alegría que asomaron a ellos cuando Candy buscó sus brazos. Los dos habían sufrido demasiado y necesitaban ese momento. Cuando se recuperaron lo suficiente como para poder hablar, lo hicieron durante un buen rato. Rieron y lloraron juntos. Albert le contó cómo conoció a Vittoria y cuánto la amó y que solo unas horas antes había descubierto por qué lo había alejado de su lado y por qué le había ocultado que iban a tener una hija. Le contó cómo era su hija Meredith y cómo su vida pareció acabar cuando ella murió. Candy le estrechó la mano al comprender sus palabras. Ella le contó cómo recordaba a su madre, los años vividos en Italia con su tía y su estancia en Inglaterra esas últimas semanas. Cuando acabaron, la luz del alba se filtraba por los cristales y la casa ya estaba en marcha. Darrows se dirigió a ellos con sumo cuidado, sin dejar de mirar a Candy con algo parecido al miedo.

—El conde de Ashford les pide que se reúnan con él en el estudio, si son tan amables.

—Candy, acuéstate, yo iré a verlo. Estás agotada —le dijo su padre frunciendo el ceño.

—Estoy bien, de verdad —le dijo con una sonrisa.

—De acuerdo, pero solo un momento.

Cuando entraron en el estudio, Terry se acercó a ellos. Miró a Candy con cara de preocupación. Tenía sombras oscuras bajo los ojos debido al cansancio.

—Veo que os habéis puesto al día —le dijo a Candy y le provocó una sonrisa—. Sé que esto es atípico, lord Adley, pero no podía esperar. Ahora que Emma tiene a su padre junto a ella, quería pedirle humildemente que me hiciera el honor de concederme su mano en matrimonio.

Lord Adley miró a su hija, y le tomó la mano.

—¿Lo quieres?

Candy miró a Terry a los ojos, y vio como la tensión se adueñaba de él a la espera de su respuesta.

—Más que a nada.

—Pues entonces solo me queda desearte la mayor felicidad del mundo.

Terry, sonrió y, estrechándole la mano a su futuro suegro, solo pudo responder:

—No esperaba menos, milord.

Los días siguientes fueron una vorágine de acontecimientos. Candy nunca había sido tan feliz. Tenía consigo a todos sus seres queridos, había recuperado a su padre, se iba a casar con el hombre al que amaba y había encontrado a una nueva familia. Los niños la había recibido con risas y llantos, y la pequeña Lizzy estaba como loca porque ahora iba a ser su tía. Anthony no paraba de gastarle bromas y Margareth se abrazó a ella con todas sus fuerzas hablando durante horas sobre el hecho de que su madre fuera en realidad la hermana de Candy. En esos días tan felices solo hubo algo que ensombreció su dicha. Terry y su amigo Stear, con ayuda de la policía, detuvieron a Lacroix y este confesó.

Candy pudo relajarse por fin porque había estado aterrada ante la posibilidad de que algo saliera mal y Terry resultara herido. Parecía que todo había acabado hasta que aquella mañana Terry llegó con la cara tensa, con una mirada extraña. Candy supo de inmediato que algo había ocurrido. Terry la hizo entrar en la biblioteca y sentarse en el sofá.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó Candy nerviosa.

—Es sobre tu padre.

—¿Albert? ¿Qué le ha sucedido? —preguntó sintiendo que le temblaban las manos. Lo había visto esa misma mañana temprano. Había salido a hacer unas compras.

—No, Candy, Albert no, lord White. Se ha suicidado ayer por la noche.

Candy no sintió dolor, solo un enorme vacío. Unas lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos sin poder evitarlo.

—Candy, mi amor —le dijo Terry mientras la acunaba entre sus brazos.

—No puedo sentir nada por él, Terry, y eso es horrible.

—No cariño, eso es lo que él se buscó.

—Bueno, hermano, si sigues poniendo esa cara, nadie se atreverá a acercarse a Candy a más de dos metros.

—Eso es lo que pretendo. ¿No saben que está comprometida?

Chris soltó una carcajada al ver la expresión de Terry. Faltaba una semana para la boda y su hermano parecía cada vez más impaciente. Habían acudido a tres bailes y en todos ocurría lo mismo. Candy había deslumbrado a la sociedad y a los caballeros, que la abordaban a cada paso. Chris había tenido que sostener unas cuantas veces a Terry para que no le pusiera el ojo morado a más de uno.

—No sé qué te hace tanta gracia. Por lo que veo Annie también tiene su legión de admiradores.

A Chris se le borró la sonrisa de la cara.

—No sé de qué estás hablando. Se supone que para eso hemos venido. Para que Sarah disfrute de la temporada y de la posibilidad de hacer un buen matrimonio.

—¿Sabes que le dijo el otro día a Candy?

—No, y no me interesa.

—Pues debería. Eres mi hermano y te quiero, pero eres testarudo. Annie va a rendirse, Chris. Va a hacer exactamente lo que tú quieras que haga, buscar un marido, y ¿sabes por qué?, porque está enamorada de un imbécil que prefiere dejarla marchar antes de admitir que la ama.

—Debería darte un puñetazo por esto.

—De acuerdo, pero después de que lo hayas arreglado, y ahora si me disculpas, voy a rescatar a mi prometida de las garras de esos cretinos.

Chris vio alejarse a su hermano mientras pensaba en lo que le había dicho. Durante su enfermedad había tenido la oportunidad de pensar en muchas cosas y una de ellas había sido en lo efímera que era la vida y en lo que costaba encontrar la felicidad. Él había sido muy afortunado porque había tenido a Meredith y la había amado con toda su alma. Sin embargo, allí estaba: intentando rebelarse contra su maltrecho corazón. Este lo había traicionado dejando entrar a alguien cuando pensó que jamás podría volver a amar. Y lo había hecho a conciencia. Annie se había metido en su vida, en su corazón y en su cabeza, y ahora Terry decía que ella también lo amaba y que iba a rendirse. ¡Jamás!, aunque él tuviera que ir al mismo infierno para retenerla.

Annie estaba cansada de bailar y de fingir que todo iba bien. La verdad era que, aunque le había dicho a Candy que iba a olvidar a Christopher y a intentar fijarse en otro hombre, solo había sido una excusa. Ya había pensado qué hacer: iba a irse a Escocia con su tío cuando este volviera después de la boda de Candy. Amaba demasiado a Chris como para poder desterrarlo de su corazón en solo dos semanas. Miró a Candy, que en ese momento estaba bailando con Terry. Estaba resplandeciente con su vestido color turquesa, y el pelo que le caía por la espalda. Terry la miraba con pasión, y con la promesa de algo que ella no sabía identificar, pero que anhelaba encontrar algún día en los ojos del hombre al que ella amara. Se los veía tan enamorados que una punzada de dolor le atravesó el pecho. Se alegraba por ellos, más de lo que podía expresar, pero no podía evitar sentir que ella jamás lograría encontrar aquello.

Sentía que el aire estaba demasiado cargado y decidió salir a la terraza. El aire fresco de la noche le rozó las mejillas y la tranquilizó. El olor de las plantas del parque de lady Kenton, famosa por sus jardines, se mezclaba con el aire de la noche y hacía que sus ojos se cerraran para poder aguzar los sentidos.

—Es una noche hermosa, ¿verdad?

La voz de Christopher resonó en sus oídos y todo su cuerpo reaccionó a ella. Al girarse lo vio acercarse con paso decidido.

—Sí, es perfecta.

—¿Qué haces aquí fuera? ¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó poniéndose a su lado.

—Sí, me encuentro perfectamente. El ambiente en el salón estaba muy cargado y quería sentir un poco de aire fresco.

—Esta noche estás preciosa.

Sarah sintió un vuelco en el estómago al escuchar sus palabras. ¿Había visto un brillo de admiración en sus ojos cuando las había dicho o su imaginación le estaba jugando una mala pasada?

—Gracias. Tú también estás muy apuesto —le dijo Annie mientras las mejillas se le teñían de rojo.

Chris sonrió ante tal muestra de inocencia. Ese rubor lo estaba volviendo loco.

—¿Tienes toda tu tarjeta ocupada?

—¿Cómo? —le preguntó Annie aturdida. Christopher la estaba mirando como si quisiera..., no por Dios, tenía que dejar de fantasear de una vez.

—Tu tarjeta de baile, ¿está completa?

—Sí, ahora tengo un vals con el coronel Frend.

—Pues creo que eso no va a ser posible.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque la música ya ha empezado y el Coronel habrá encontrado otra pareja.

—No lo creo, si entro ahora... —le dijo mientras intentaba pasar por su lado.

Christopher la tomó antes de que diera un paso y la sostuvo entre sus brazos. Sarah abrió los ojos como platos y él no pudo menos que sonreír. Cuando bajó la cabeza para besarla, Annie lo paró en seco.

—¿No irás a besarme, verdad?

—Pues la verdad es que sí.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque deseo hacerlo desde hace mucho tiempo.

—No puedes —dijo Annie nerviosa.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—Porque...

—Annie —le dijo Christopher suavemente—, deja que ocurra. He sido un imbécil al no admitir lo que sabía desde hacía tiempo y es que estoy enamorado de ti. No digas que no sientes lo mismo, aunque me lo tendría bien merecido. Sin embargo, espero que perdones mi estupidez y me des la oportunidad de hacerte feliz.

Annie estaba intentando no ponerse a llorar, pero eso era prácticamente imposible. Había esperado tanto escuchar esas palabras que no iba a dejar que aquello se esfumara como un sueño.

—Chris.

—¿Qué?

—Ya puedes besarme —le dijo mientras una sonrisa iluminaba sus ojos.

Chris soltó una carcajada.

—¿Eso es una orden?

—Es un deseo.

La boda se celebró un viernes por la mañana en la capilla de la familia en Cravencross. A ella acudieron solo los amigos íntimos. Estaba Stear, el administrador de ambos, Pauna, Annie y Chris, que se habían comprometido y se casaban un mes después, su tía Maria, con un pañuelo en la mano para secar las lágrimas que decía no tener, los niños, que no pararon de reír y jugar, y su querida Dorothy, imposibilitada de viajar, le había enviado una afectuosa carta.

Albert la acompañó hasta el altar, no sin antes besarla, decirle cuánto la quería y desearle toda la felicidad del mundo. Candy pensó que no podía ser más feliz. Estaba rodeada de toda su familia, de todos aquellos a los que amaba, en el día más feliz de su vida.

Terry la tomó de la mano durante toda la ceremonia, robándole miradas llenas de promesas de una noche inolvidable, lo que hizo que Candy temblara por dentro. Estaba imponente y sumamente atractivo. Con su pantalón de color gris y su chaqueta negra, estaba más elegante que nunca. Un mechón dorado le caía sobre la frente, y Candy ansiaba enredar sus dedos en él. Sus ojos, negros como la noche, la miraban con tanto amor que Candy pensó que moriría de felicidad.

Terry no podía dejar de mirarla. Desde que la vio entrar en la capilla se quedó sin respiración pensando que era la mujer más hermosa que había visto. Estaba preciosa con el vestido verde y el pelo suelto que le caía por la espalda hasta la cintura. Necesitaría de toda su voluntad para soportar no tocarla hasta esa noche.

Después llegó el convite, y en él Candy tuvo ocasión de hablar con su tía.

Soy muy feliz, Candy.

Lo sé tía —le dijo abrazándola con cariño.

Ojalá tu madre hubiese podido verte en este día, pero sé que desde donde esté, celebrará tu felicidad.

A Candy se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas ante sus palabras.

—¿Te quedarás un tiempo, verdad?

—Cariño, debo volver. Tengo obligaciones y además echo de menos a Angelo. Creo que es hora de que acepte su oferta y me case con él.

Candy gritó de alegría. Siempre había querido mucho a Angelo y sabía que haría muy feliz a su tía.

—Sin embargo, pienso venir a verte y espero que tú vayas a visitarme a mí. Voy a echarte terriblemente de menos —le dijo mientras buscaba otra vez su pañuelo.

Candy la besó en la mejilla mientras le decía cuánto la quería. Ella también la echaría mucho de menos porque más que su tía había sido su segunda madre.

Terry le desató el cordón de la bata mientras Candy le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos. Estaban por fin en la habitación solos, después de una tarde llena de intensas miradas y promesas susurradas al oído.

—Esta vez vamos a ir muy despacio —le dijo Terry mientras le besaba el cuello y hacía estremecer a Candy.

—No sé si podré hacerlo —le dijo Candy apenas en un susurro.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Ir despacio.

Terry soltó una carcajada que hizo que ella frunciera el ceño.

—¿Te causa gracia?

—No, mi amor, solo es que tengo suerte de tener una mujer tan apasionada. Pero esta vez confía en mí.

Terry la desnudó poco a poco, y Candy contenía el aire cada vez que los dedos de él le rozaban la piel. Cuando estuvo completamente desnuda, Terry la llevó hasta la cama y la dejó sobre las sabanas mientras la miraba con intensidad.

—Eres preciosa. Realmente vas a volverme loco —dijo mientras se quitaba la bata y dejaba al descubierto su erección.

Candy contuvo la respiración admirando a su marido. Su cuerpo era perfecto. Los músculos bien formados delineaban su cuerpo como si de una escultura se tratara, y su sexo grande y duro despertaba su curiosidad más allá de lo posible. Y era todo suyo.

—Si sigues mirándome así, acabarás con todo mi control —le dijo Terry con una sonrisa.

A Candy le gustó escuchar aquello. Saber que era capaz de provocar esa reacción en él, la hizo sentir especial, maravillosamente bien.

Terry se acostó a su lado. La besó con suavidad mientras la acariciaba lentamente, bajando sin prisas hasta sus pechos, donde tomó uno de ellos en la boca para lamerlo, jugar con la lengua alrededor del pezón hasta que Candy se arqueó contra él en un intento de que la tomara por completo en la boca. Después fue bajando, dejando besos sobre su vientre hasta el centro mismo de su feminidad. Candy se sobresaltó cuando comprendió lo que Terry pretendía, pero él no la dejó oponerse. La instó a abrirse para él y la saboreó como si fuera un manjar. La acarició con la lengua haciéndole cosas que Candy jamás imaginó que fueran posibles. Cuando pensó que no podría soportarlo más, una oleada de placer la hizo estallar. Terry ahogó su grito besándola, tragándose la exclamación de placer que Candy no pudo contener. Cuando los temblores que sacudían su cuerpo fueron cediendo miró a Terry, que estaba entre sus piernas mirándola con el mismo fuego que había corrido por sus venas. La penetró de una embestida, dura y exquisita, que la hizo gemir nuevamente y clavarle las uñas en la espalda en un intento de contener esa maravillosa agonía que volvía a nacer en su vientre. Terry la besó, devorando su boca a la vez que entraba y salía de ella lentamente hasta hacerla casi suplicar. Candy se aferró a él rodeándolo con las piernas en un intento desesperado de mantenerlo en su interior. Terry empezó a penetrarla más deprisa y con cada embestida Candy creía morir. Bajó las manos hasta las nalgas de él y apretó sus bien formados músculos para incitarlo a ir más deprisa aún. Salía al encuentro de cada embestida con las caderas, lo que hacía que Terry gruñera de placer. Solo cuando Candy gritó su nombre, Terry se permitió su propia satisfacción. Penetrándola una última vez, se derramó dentro de ella y quedó laxo entre sus brazos.

Candy lo sostuvo entre ellos saciada por el inmenso placer que le había hecho sentir. Era la experiencia más hermosa que había experimentado jamás. Terry se apartó a un lado llevándose a Candy consigo, para acunarla entre sus brazos. Jamás había experimentado nada parecido. Había creído morir de placer, con la entrega absoluta e incondicional de Candy que lo había emocionado más que nada en el mundo. Jamás pensó que la felicidad pudiera ser tan completa.

—Ha sido maravilloso —le dijo Candy mientras jugaba con el vello de su pecho—. Cuando era vir..., bueno ya sabes, jamás imaginé que pudiera ser tan hermoso. Sin embargo, aquella primera vez contigo lo comprendí y hoy, creí que me moría.

Terry soltó una risa que hizo que Candy lo mirara con una mueca en los labios.

—No me mires así, pequeña. Es que yo pensaba lo mismo, y eso que solo acabamos de comenzar la noche.

Candy se irguió sobre sus brazos para mirarlo con incredulidad.

—¿Eso significa que podemos repetirlo?

—Si me dejas recuperarme un momento, sí, no solo podemos, sino que lo haremos. He estado estas semanas deseando tanto esto que, señora mía, no voy a dejar que abandone esta cama hasta que no sacie por completo los apetitos de su lujurioso marido.

Candy sonrió con picardía.

—Bueno, el sacerdote dijo en las buenas y en las malas, así que tendré que resignarme y ser una buena esposa.

—Pequeña bruja —le dijo Terry mientras la besaba de nuevo con infinito ardor.

Después de caer exhaustos por segunda vez, Terry la abrazó entre sus brazos mientras escuchaba las palabras más hermosas jamás susurradas en su oído.

—Te quiero —le dijo Candy mientras se quedaba adormilada.

Terry se asombró al sentir que tenía los ojos húmedos. El amor le había dado la espalda durante mucho tiempo, tanto que pensó que no existía para él hasta que una institutriz, una dama con un disfraz, entró en su vida y le robó aquello que él más cuidaba: su corazón. Ahora daba gracias a Dios por ello, por darle el mayor regalo del mundo: el amor de Candy.

**FIN**

**Hola! Buen día, chicas! Espero que les haya gustado mucho este final! Gracias a todas por leer la adaptacion. La proxima semana les subo el epilogo.**

**Que tengan muy buena semana!**

**Besos!**

**Consti Grandchester**


	27. epilogo

**Nota: La historia le pertenece a la escritora española Josephine Lys, solo adapte la historia para los personajes de Candy Candy que le pertenecen a pertenecen a la escritora Kyoko Mizuki, la dibujante Yumiko Igarashi y Toei Animation. también aparecen algunos de los personajes originales de la historia.**

Epílogo

**D**esde el barco se veía desaparecer la costa de Inglaterra, ymientras el sol eternamente suspendido en el horizonte se mostraba perezoso ante su retirada. Candy cerró los ojos recordando el día en que había visto esa misma costa unos meses atrás, incapaz de imaginar que en aquellos días pudieran sucederle tantas cosas. Había conocido a su padre. Un padre cariñoso que la quería a su lado, que quería saber todo sobre ella y que casi de forma imperiosa la había hecho prometer que irían a visitarlo pronto a Escocia. Candy sonrió al recordar ese momento.

Tenía una nueva familia que la había recibido con los brazos abiertos. Pauna había llorado a escondidas el día de su boda, la había abrazado fuerte y le había dicho lo feliz que era desde que había entrado en sus vidas, y todo ello con una sorprendente recuperación auditiva. Ambas se habían reído mientras Pauna le hacía prometer que no se lo contaría a nadie porque, al parecer, durante muchos años le había resultado muy útil fingir esa sordera, sobre todo cuando no quería escuchar algunas conversaciones.

Después estaba Annie, una verdadera amiga, la amiga que pensó que nunca tendría, y Christopher, que ahora era también su hermano. Les deseaba toda la felicidad del mundo, o por lo menos, la misma que ella sentía en aquel momento. Y por último, los niños, que se habían adueñado de su corazón para siempre.

—¿En qué estás pensando?

Candy miró a su marido y sintió que todo su cuerpo se estremecía. Jamás imaginó que se pudiera sentir tanto amor. Al principio aquello la había asustado, pero ahora tenía una fuerza que había desconocido hasta entonces. Con él a su lado sentía que nada malo podía ocurrir, y que si el destino les jugaba una mala pasada, juntos podrían enfrentarse a todo.

—Estaba pensando en mi nueva familia y en ti —le dijo mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

Terry la miró a los ojos con una intensidad que había aprendido a reconocer y a ansiar. La rodeó con sus brazos y la apoyó contra su cuerpo mientras ambos veían desaparecer del todo la costa de Inglaterra. Comenzaba su luna de miel, que los llevaría por varios países del continente para después terminar en Venecia, justo a tiempo para asistir a la boda de su tía María.

—¿Sabes? —le dijo Candy—. Cuando te conocí pensé que eras un arrogante, engreído, sabelotodo.

—Cariño, me había quedado clara cuál era tu opinión sobre mí —dijo Terry levantando una ceja, un gesto que Candy adoraba.

Candy rió abiertamente, lo que hizo que Terry la estrechara aún más entre sus brazos.

—Siento decirte esto, pero, aunque sigas pensando igual, ya no tienes escapatoria, señora Grandchester.

Candy le rodeó el cuello con los brazos mientras miraba fijamente sus profundos ojos negros.

—No hay ningún sitio en el mundo donde desee estar más que aquí contigo, en tus brazos. Y, aunque sigas siendo un arrogante y engreído sabelotodo, también eres el hombre más generoso, noble, atractivo y maravilloso que he conocido en mi vida, y te amo.

Terry sintió que nada de lo que había vivido era tan importante como aquel momento. Esas palabras dichas con tanta pasión por Candy lo hacían sentirse más vivo que nunca e inmensamente feliz. Un amor que creía que él jamás podría sentir, pero con el que ahora ya no podría vivir si se lo arrebataran. Amaría a su esposa más que a su vida.

Candy vio en la mirada de Terry el deseo que la devoraba también a ella por dentro.

Terry tiró de ella para dirigirse al camarote cuando Candy vio la bolsa que tenía a su lado, y recordó por qué había subido allí unos momentos antes.

—Terry, espera.

Terry se detuvo frente a ella mirándola a los ojos con preocupación.

—¿Qué sucede? —le dijo suavemente.

Candy le tomó la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él.

—Todavía me queda una última cosa por hacer.

Sin decir más, buscó la bolsa, la abrió y sacó su vestido de institutriz y sus maquillajes.

—Tu disfraz —le dijo Terry.

—Así es —respondió Candy apretando aún más su mano—. Durante toda mi vida he necesitado llevar un disfraz, hasta que tú me descubriste. Me hiciste enfrentarme a mis miedos y a mis sentimientos. Me hiciste el mayor regalo que jamás nadie me ha hecho. Me hiciste saber quién soy yo. Jamás volveré a necesitar esto —le dijo.

Arrojó al mar aquel traje que le había servido de escudo durante la mayor parte de su vida.

—Mi adorada y hermosa institutriz, mi muy amada ancianita, cada una de ellas es mi esposa, a la que amo profundamente —le dijo Terry mientras la besaba con ardor.

—Creo que me va a gustar esto de no llevar disfraz —le dijo Candy con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Y a mí, que no lleves absolutamente nada —le dijo Terry con aire pícaro.

—Sigues siendo un engreído.

Antes de que pudiera seguir, Terry besó sus labios para acallar de ese modo las protestas de la única mujer que había podido conquistar su corazón y robarle el alma. Una dama sin disfraces.

**Nota: Bueno espero que hayan disfrutado de este pequeño epilogo! Ahora si me despido de ustedes hasta una nueva historia. Les agrades infinitamente que hayan leído lunes tras lunes y que han dejado sus reviews estoy muy contenta de que les haya encnatado la adaptacion. Mando un abrazo y un beso a todas, y espero que nos leamos pronto! **

**Consti Grandchester**


End file.
